Ruby
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: It's so extremely hot; I shouldn't be standing in here. I stare forward into that pit, watching as it rises. Its streamlined body allows lava to flow off of it. I watch as foot by foot, it grows taller and taller. And then, step by step, it walks towards me. I shouldn't be standing here. No, seriously, I shouldn't be standing here. Groudon Attacks. Novelization of Pokemon Ruby.
1. Hoenn

Hoenn

Her aged eyes had seen many things in their lifetime. They had seen friends, come and gone. Love, found and loss. Lives, here and passed on. Children, age over. Not once, but twice. She was an old woman, one who was soon to knock on Heaven's door. To her, it wasn't a bittersweet ending. She had lived for a longer time than she thought she ever would, and had seen many things because of it. It was a life worth living, and one she'd gladly relive thousands of times before. She'd love to live through the ups and downs, once, twice, thrice even. Her life may have not been perfect, but it was _her_ life. It was perfect enough for her.

The wind within the air began to pick up, ruffling the edges of her long dress. Finally, she brought her eyes away from the horizon, and instead to the pedestals below. On the three pedestals, were three shining orbs. One was blue, another red, and the last being green. The old woman found a smile spread across her lips, as she enjoyed the shines of these spheres. Once more, the gust blew, ruffling now her long grey hairs.

An old man stepped up behind her, his hands behind his backs. He too, had seen many things in his age. He was much like her; they were the same age, ya'know. Man and woman, husband and wife. They held hands as they stood side by side, while their eyes fell upon the pedestals. Together, they breathed in and out. When would death come to claim them? They could only sit and wonder.

The old man suddenly tapped his wife on the shoulder, making her turn to face him. They smiled at one another, and then turned to head down the mountainside. As they traveled down the staircase, they eventually vanished within the mountain's many crevices. They seemingly failed to notice the way the orbs shined.

…

The wheels road over the multiple hills. The ride was silent sometimes, while bumpy other times. Up and down, the vehicle would bounce, bothering the boxes and beings within. They would shake, wobble, slide, left and right. Despite their expert stacking, many of them came close to falling and toppling over. But her hands would hold them into place, and stop them from falling. It wasn't her alone who did this, however. Her younger brother stood behind her, and he drew attention to the boxes as well. Whenever one came close to falling over, he would call and point, to which his sister would quickly zip over and stop it.

But once the boxes had finally been quelled, and they no longer shook, the siblings sat beside one another. She rested a brown blanket over the two, where it covered them up to their necks. It was so dark in this moving vehicle, and no light came through, save for the small amount which existed beneath the metal shutters. Maybe this was why they huddled together. The older girl, and her younger brother. Their eyes slowly started to close, as they began to drift off to sleep.

The hours of drive finally came to a stop. The vehicle jerked to a sudden death, knocking the young girl on her chest. She groaned whilst rubbing her back, before getting to her knees. The metal shutters that held the siblings in the vehicle suddenly slid open. She and her younger brother covered their eyes, as the piercing sunlight came inside. They had gone so long without sunlight, it actually hurt.

Yet she still gazed first. As her vision slowly began to lose its blur, her hands tied down the red bandana which sat on her head. Outside, she noticed the green blades of grass, and the brown walls of buildings. She felt her chest rise and lower, before she herself rose to her feet. Walking closer and closer, the ten-year-old girl leaped out of the truck's trunk.

Landing on the grass outside felt like a fresh change of pace. She could hear the wind brush through the trees, and it sent shivers down her spine. Her nose quivered, as she took in the smells of the land around her. It all felt so natural, so different, so _new_. Her home, well, _old_ home was nothing like this. The bustling cities were gone, now being replaced by a natural and country hue. If there was anything that broke this forest hue, it were the various moving vehicles which were parked around this one vehicle.

So this was her new home. Before now, she only dreamed of this place within her mind. But now she was here, thrown into a world never seen before. Her blue eyes eventually traveled to the door home beside her. The front door suddenly flew open, and a woman stepped out. She walked over with her blue eyes shining, and her brown hair bouncing in the wind. The ten-year-old girl gazed up to this woman, while she smiled a reassuring smile. The woman eventually placed her hands upon the girl's shoulders, where her smile grew even greater. Then her eyes traveled up to the boy who still stood in the moving vehicle's trunk, and she started to gesture him out.

"Max!" the woman called to the boy first, before shifting her gaze down, "May! We're here honeys!" the young boy with blue hair eventually leaped out of the truck, in order to stand by his sister's side, "It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck," their mother said, as she took a regretful, yet cheery, visage. She then turned around next, whilst spinning with her arms around, "Well! This is Littleroot Town!" she announced gleefully, "How do you like it?" she then stopped and faced them again, "This is our new home!"

"New home?" Max groaned from behind his sister, as she fiddled with his heavy glasses, "This is it?" he really couldn't believe it, honestly, "This small little village in the forest?" then he faced his mother again, "No, no, no! This can't be it! It's sooooo much smaller than Goldenrod!"

"Huh wha?" their mother replied as she scratched the side of her head, "It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?" she then faced her daughter, May, "And, you May," she shook her finger whilst smiling, "You get your own room!"

"What?" Max replied when he heard that statement, "What about me?"

"Let's go inside!" their mother said instead, as if to brush off her son's words.

She slipped into the home, while he started to make his situation on things known. But May remained outside. Unlike her eight-year-old brother, she was more accepting of this small quaint town. It was so much different from their home in Goldenrod, and she liked that. Even though she knew she'd miss the rustle and bustle city of gold, she knew this place wouldn't be so bad.

After all, she now had her own room. The ten-year-old licked her lips, as a smile spread on her face. Before heading inside, she made sure to wretch her bandana further down upon her head. Things felt so good right about now; May couldn't wait to get a move on. Walking toward the door, she pushed it open.

"See, Max?" May's mother said as she walked into the home, "Isn't it nice in here, too?"

"So you say..." Max replied, with an annoyed eye, "The mover's Pokémon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after."

"I know!" his mother said ecstatically, "Isn't that so convenient!?"

She was practically gushing with excitement. But after a few seconds, she calmed down. Turning around, she laid her eyes on her daughter, who was just stepping into the home. May's eyes traveled around the small home; this was so different from their apartment in Goldenrod. Gone were the pristine panels, instead being replaced by hardwood flooring. May felt her nose quiver as she took in just how _natural_ it all felt.

"Oh May!" her mother suddenly called, "Your room is upstairs," she smiled as she waved her hand, "Why don't you go check it out, dear? I'm pretty sure you'll like it!" May nodded; she really couldn't wait to see her own bedroom, "Dad brought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"

"What!? Dad bought May a new clock!? What about me!?" Max groaned.

May playfully patted her brother on the head, as if to say 'Hah, hah!' Then her blue eyes fell upon the staircase, which surely lead to her home. Walking toward it, the ten-year-old found her eyes traveling toward the mover's Pokémon. They were tall and gruff Pokémon, one's which muscular physiques and bodies. They easily dwarfed her in size and power; she'd hate to find herself inside one of their grips.

"Gyao, gyao gyaoh..." the various Superpower Pokémon remarked as they lifted the family's heavy items.

May playfully teased one of the Machoke's, by poking one in his pulsating thigh. The Superpower Pokémon felt the touch, then turned to face the girl. She had already whisked herself away however, leaving him to work once more.

May's foot stepped down on even more wood, while her hands fell upon the doorway's edge. She gazed hard and deep into the home, seeing an empty and unfurnished room. Two objects sat within the room. A desk, and a mirror beside the desk. On top of said desk was a red clock. How lovely; her father sure did know her favorite color. May picked up the clock, and began to fiddle with its hands. It was around six am when they left the airport, and it sure felt like a long time since. But what time was it exactly? Gazing out toward the windows, May found her answer fly into her mind.

Forty-two minutes pass the afternoon. Don't ask how she knew it. Just don't.

With clock in hand, May moved the two hands around to their correct place. She roamed around the home, before stopping in front of the mirror. It was full body, allowing her to see herself. She was a shining example of a ten-year-old girl, though some could confuse her for being older. The way she stood and carried herself, it was as if she was trying to be older than she actually was. Her brown hair flowed from her bandana, and curled in around her face. She wore a red shirt, which had a zipper running from the bottom to the collar. There was a white shirt beneath her red one, a white shirt which stretched slightly over the black shorts she wore underneath.

May felt her hands grasp at something that wasn't there. Other than her red bandana, which always sat on her head, May was known for wearing a belt around her waist. She tried to grab the imaginary article of clothing, but it wasn't there of course. She gained a face of displeasure, as she realized the belt was possibly inside one of those many boxes. Now, she could only pray one of those Machokes didn't get brutish with her items.

There was a nail in the hole beside her door. May walked over to said nail, and stood as best she could on her tippy-toes. Then she placed her red clock upon it. Her fingers poked and prodded the device briefly, before pulling back. All the numbers were perfectly set in place, no need to get fussy with it now. May stepped back, and watched as the device began to tick. And it brought a smile to her face.

"May!" her mother called, "May!" she suddenly appeared at the doorway, where she gave her daughter a smile, "May, how do you like your new room?" she stared toward the empty chamber, where she once again took that playful face of regret, "I know it hasn't been furnished yet, but give the Machoke's some time! Everything's put away neatly downstairs, any way!" she then put her hands together and swung them around, "Aren't Pokémon movers so convenient!?"

The matriarch laughed and giggled, before those very same Pokémon movers started muscle pass her. The Machokes carried their boxes, and started to furnish May's very own room. She and her mother quickly removed themselves from the room, and stepped out to the hallway. The Superpower Pokémon could be heard inside, grunting and groaning as they put objects left and right. May eyed her door for a while, before her mother pulled her away toward the hall's staircase. When she turned around, her parent was already walking downstairs.

The ten-year-old walked over to the stairs, though her eyes remained on her own door. Deep down inside, she couldn't help but to wonder. Were those Pokémon in there anything like the Pokémon her father trained? She couldn't help but to compare. Her father was a _Gym Leader_, after all.

"Oh! May, May! Quick! Come quickly!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming May!" she answered, before giggling. Those were her first words in the magnificent region of Hoenn.

The ten-year-old quickly made way downstairs, just as her mother requested. Running along the wood, she skidded to a halt upon realizing her mother and brother were staring toward the television screen.

"Look! It's Petalburg Gym!" Max cried, "Maybe Dad will be on!"

Petalburg Gym? That's the Gym her father was instated at! Oh, May couldn't wait to see it. She could only imagine how strong her father looked with his Pokémon in front of all those other trainers. She heard there were many other trainers who were stronger than him, but she didn't agree. No one was stronger than her father.

May ran toward the television screen, practically knocking her brother and mother out-of-the-way. She didn't see her father on the television screen, but she saw an interviewer, and the Petalburg city Gym. So that meant her father had to be nearby!

"... We brought you this report from in front of Petalburg Gym," the interviewer claimed, "When we come back after these messages, we'll join Jon Dearling outside Mossdeep Gym to speak with Tate and Liz!"

The images suddenly shifted, in order to show some dairy product or something. Moo Moo Milk, yeah, that was it. May didn't care. In fact, she was slightly heartbroken by this. Who the heck were Tate and Liz? The ten-year-old didn't care about them! She wanted to hear about her father! But it looked like that wasn't the case here.

"Oh... it's over..." May's mother claimed.

"I think Dad was on," Max said soon after, he too crestfallen by the sound of his voice, "But we missed him. To bad."

May and her brother shared the same sentiments. They wanted to see their father; he was the whole reason why they were here, after all. Just a month ago, they learned their father had been accepted to be the Gym Leader of Petalburg. He left a week before they did, in order to square everything away with their living arrangements and his job. It was obvious by their demeanor that his children missed him.

"Oh yes!" their mother suddenly said to lift everyone's spirits, "One of your father's friends lives in town!" she said with a swing of her arm, "Professor Birch is his name... I think..." she appeared to be unsure, though she tried not to show it, "He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself, May!"

"Hey!" Max cried from behind, "What about me?"

"Just stay here and help mommy square everything away, Max!" his mother claimed as she grabbed his small hands, "I need your help putting all the china away!"

"Oh! I hate the china!" he groaned.

May stood behind as she watched her mother pull her brother away. Smiling, the ten-year-old could help but to stare toward the door. The Machoke's above were still furnishing her room, meaning she couldn't head back up there any time soon. Maybe she should go next door and meet this Professor Birch person, or whatever his name was. Before she left her home, May took a last look at her brother and mother. They were trying to sort through the boxes of fine china, in order to set them up appropriately within the stain-glass cabinet. May tied down her bandana even harder, then exited her home.

Stepping foot in Littleroot Town sent yet another shiver up her spine. The feel of the grass bending beneath her toes sent rumbles through her. There were various homes around, all belonging to various people, of course. But she was only supposed to go to one of them. The one immediately next door; it wasn't a large distance away. She playfully skipped over to the home, and lifted her hand. Before knocking on the door, she gazed at her naked hand. Once again, it felt _wrong_. It took her a moment to remember why.

May put her hands into her pockets, then withdrew a pair of white and black gloves. Sliding them upon her hand, finally felt whole. Well, _almost_ whole. May _really_ needed her belt. But shaking the thought of it out of her mind, she began knocking on the door. Three knocks of course, as the usual. Placing her hands behind her back, she jovially bounced up and down as she waited for an answer. The girl eventually got it.

A woman opened the door, a nice looking one at that. She stared down upon May with an inquisitive eye, before gaining a small smile.

"Oh, hello," the woman said, "And you are?" May opened her mouth to speak, but the woman shook her head, "No, no, wait! I got it!" the woman mumbled to herself as she thought for a few seconds, "Oh! You're May, our new neighbor! Right? Hi!"

She grabbed May's hands to pull her in for a hug, an action which took the child off guard. It seemed as if the people in Hoenn were extremely friendly.

"We have a son about the same age as you," the woman claimed, "To be honest, he was excited about making a new friend," stepping out-of-the-way, the woman allowed May access to her home, "He's actually upstairs... I think..." then she laughed to herself, "You know boys; always trying to find adventure."

Really? That's what boys did? The only boy May had constant interaction with was her brother, Max. And he was too busy being a bookworm to go on any adventures. Maybe her father was adventurous when he was young; that's what her mother said, anyway. Whatever the case may be, May stepped into the home pass the woman. In comparison to her home, this house was a warmer feel to it. Maybe it's because this was a real house, as in someone lived here for years. She had just moved into her home after spending years in an apartment, after all.

But, oh right, this boy. She was poised to meet him. He would be the first friend she made in this region. After leaving Johto, the thought of a friend was a good one. As friendly and outgoing as she was, May didn't really have many friends. Not even at home in Johto. Upon her departure, she was sure no one would miss her when she left. It didn't matter; things were better this way.

May made way for this home's staircase. She figured this boy's room was upstairs, much like her own. The ten-year-old walked up the stairs, where she came to yet another hallway. One door was opened, and she could hear talking within. It seemed to be only one way, unfortunately. May trekked to the open door, then nudged it silently open. Just as she intended, there was a boy, around her age, sitting at a desk in the corner. His eyes were into a journal, and he was talking to himself. Creepy.

"Alright!" she heard him state, "Pokémon fully restored! Items ready, and... Hey!?" he suddenly turned around and faced the ten-year-old girl who gazed at him, "Uh... You... who are you?"

Once more, May opened her mouth to speak, only to be over talked by someone else.

"Her name is May Ruby!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Oh, so you're May!" the boy exclaimed with a smile, "Moved in next door, right?" he actually started to laugh, which made May cock her head, "I didn't know you were a girl," when he started laughing again, which now made May feel belittled, "Dad, that's Professor Birch to you, said our new next-door neighbor is a Gym Leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy!"

So, what? Girls couldn't be strong Pokémon Trainers too? This kid was a jerk! How dare he think she was a girl because her father was a Gym Leader! How does that even make sense? Besides, Whitney was the Gym Leader in May's home city of Goldenrod, and she was a strong leader! She'd smack the face off this arrogant jerk!

"My name's Brendan. So..." he suddenly blushed in embarrassment, making May cock her head, "So, hi, neighbor!"

Unlike his touchy-feely mother, Brendan was much less embraceful. Instead of hugging the person he had just met, he shook May's hand in a respectful manner. Some how, this mature action made her feel like Brendan wasn't as big a jerk as he was before. Though, that notion still existed.

"Hey May, you have a Pokémon?"

His sudden inquisition made May feel slightly embarrassed. She was the daughter of a Gym Leader, and as such, it was expected of her to have a Pokémon. But even in Johto, she never got one to call her own. In fact, she never really left the city without her parents, both of which were already trainers. May didn't want to admit to this fact, because she thought it would prove Brendan right. Like, somehow, girls weren't as good as boys when it came to Pokémon and such. Still, she had to shake her head in a 'no' manner.

"Do you want me to go catch you one?" he suddenly asked, making May look up to him.

Honestly, she'd like that very much, though she wouldn't admit it. She could get her own Pokémon, after all.

"Aw Darn, I forgot..." Brendan claimed as he picked up and closed his journal, "I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild Pokémon," when he finished checking his provisions, he gave one last smile to May, "Some other time, okay?"

And then, just like that, he ran off. Right out of his own room, one would think it was May's room. The ten-year-old exited Brendan's room, while a certain air of disappointment took over. As that _really_ the person she would have to call friend in this small little town? Some boy who thought he was a better trainer than girls? And one who obviously looked like he couldn't stand still. No, no, there had to be other kids her age she could convene with.

"Oh what, did my son run off again?" Mrs. Birch said as she threw up her arms in disappointment, "Sorry about that, little miss May. He's always doing that."

It was okay, May didn't mind. She was kind of used to having other children run out on her like that. But of course she wouldn't admit to it. With a smile, she waved goodbye to Brendan's mother, and exited the home. May walked through the small town of Littleroot with her hands behind her back. There really wasn't much else to do now, other than to go home. It looked as if the mover vans were gone, and with them the Pokémon as well.

Things were bound to get better, right? This was only her first day in Hoenn, after all, and it wasn't even over yet. Yeah, it'll get better. Right now, May was going to go home and see how her fully outfitted room looked. She couldn't wait to see how it was.

So with a smile, May ran off for her home. If anything, she could always annoy Max, that was so much fun.

"Hey May!" her mother called as she neared her home, "Look what I found!"

Within the matriarch's hands, May's coveted belt. Yeah. It wasn't going to be a bad first day.

…

The refrigerator door slid open, expelling light into the dark room. The ten-year-old girl who opened the freezer door, yawned as she pulled back the carton of milk within. She yawned, while her blue eyes seemingly shook. From head to toe, she was wearing some puffy red nightwear. It was just something warm to keep her well protected against the cold air wind.

Right now, rest was what she wanted, but she didn't have it. May Ruby found herself waking up randomly in the middle of the night, for seemingly no reason. Maturity would say she was merely adjusting to this new home. But her ten-year-old mind thought it was some ghost-type Pokémon. Which, in this world, that was a really valid belief. From a young age, she was taught the best way to get rid of a ghost-type Pokémon, was drink a warm cup of Moo Moo Milk.

May placed a cup of milk into the microwave and waited for ten seconds. Once it was nice and warm, she took the cup with her to her room. The ten-year-old placed it down upon her desk, while she sat down near it. Her blue eyes would briefly move to her bed, then her window, the clock, and back to her cup again. Bringing the warm white liquid to her lips, she took a few sips. It made her body feel lax and weak, which made her bed seem alluring in sight. She couldn't wait to lay down.

May collapsed, face first, into her bed. After rolling around a bit, she shuffled herself under her covers. Tomorrow, she prayed her time in Hoenn would pick up. Hopefully they'd head to Petalburg City, and meet her father. She really did miss her old man. The thought of seeing him in the morning made her heart thump.

"HELP!"

Weird. Was her dreams starting up.

"HELP!"

Boy. This dream was going to be _weird_.

"FOR THE LOVE OF REGIGIGAS! PLEASE HELP!"

May pulled her body up as she gazed toward the window. That scream was coming from outside, but how far? May fell from her bed, landing hard on her back. Struggling to her toes, she wobbled over to the window of her room. Opening up, she found the scream get louder.

"PLEASE! HELP!"

How odd. Someone was getting attacked by someone. Yup, just another dream. May began climbing her bed.

"NICE POOCHYENA! NICE POOCHYENA!"

Poochyena? Nope. This wasn't a dream. May's only dreamed about Johto Pokémon, never Hoenn Pokémon. Wait. _Pokémon_! Someone out there was being attacked by a Pokémon! May suddenly felt re-energized, as she got to her feet. Looking left and right, she quickly ran for her bed. But the ten-year-old stopped herself from moving any further. Stepping back, she eyed her desk. Thanks to her, somewhat lazy, nature, her bandana, gloves, and belt sat upon the hard wood table. With one mighty swipe, May procured the items.

Not even a minute later, she was out the front door of her home. The teen year old girl ran through the tiny town of Littleroot, in nothing but her pajamas and shoes. She pulled her gloves down on her hands, before wrapping her belt around her waist. Lastly, she tied her bandana hard down upon her head, covering her frizzy brown hair.

Wow. She couldn't be seen like this! There was no way she'd let her first encounter with a Hoenn Pokémon be marred by terrible hair. She withdrew a brush from her belt and dragged it through her hair, clearing out the forest she dared call her hair. Before long, she made those long curls she was known for, and then picked up speed.

The screams had grown louder the further she got from her home. There was a few people who also stood in their pajamas, their eyes aiming toward the city's exit. May found herself hiding behind these people, as she wondered what had everyone so tense. She could hear them all speaking among themselves.

"I heard screaming..." someone said.

"Was that Birch?" another one commented.

"I'm trying to get some sleep! What's going on out here?"

May wasn't too keen on just sitting to figure these things out. She was always a doer, and as such, she was going to _do_. If that made sense, of course. After tightening her bandanna further down on her head, May nudged between the adults around her. She must have been small and out of sight, because none seemed to notice. Of course if they did, they would have stopped her from plunging into danger.

May ran down the forest groves toward the wailing voice. The ten-year-old found her eyes falling upon a single bag. It just sat there in the forest clearing, untouched by anything. The ten-year-old stopped near the bag, her blue eyes picking and prodding at it. She walked closer and closer to the satchel, with her fingers poised to disturb it. Wait. Wasn't there someone screaming just a few moments ago?

Suddenly, a grown man leaped out from the bushes of the forest. May watched him run with a frantic face, for seemingly no reason. Only a second later, a black dog leaped out toward the man. The old man in the lab clothing grew wide-eyed at the sight of the canine chasing him, and as such started running again. He ran in circles with that dog hot on his heels. May watched in horror, wondering what was going to happen. To her surprise, the man ran face first into a tree.

He fell back, where his eyes eventually fell on the dog which chased him. He quickly launched up, and began walking back as he lost his vigor from before. Now, the man was much too tired to keep running, while the dog hadn't lost its spirit.

"Uh... n-n-n-nice, Poochyena," he said, as if to quell the beast, "Nice Poochyena!"

"Pooochyyyy!" the Bite Pokémon snarled.

"H-help me!" the man yelled with his eyes falling upon May, "Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my bag! There's a Poké Ball!"

"Pooochy!" the Poochyena barked.

"A... Poké Ball?" May commented to herself, while her blue eyes fell onto the bag.

Now wasn't the time to move so slow, though that didn't stop May from doing so. The ten-year-old slowly got on her knees near the satchel, while the man was pushed even further into a corner by the Poochyena. May slid her hand into the man's bag, feeling about for a Poké Ball. She eventually felt her fingers slide pass something smooth and spherical. Grabbing the object, she pulled it out quickly.

_Wow. A Poké Ball_. May couldn't help but to think that thought, as she held the capsule device in her hand. What lied within the Poké Ball? What Pokémon was living and breathing inside of the red and white capsule. May was so enamored by the thought of it, she almost forgot why she were here.

"Hello!" the man yelled, snapping her back into reality, "You! Hurry up here! This Poochyena's getting angry!"

Oh, yeah, that's right! She needed to save that man. May prepared the Poké Ball in hand, taking a pose that befitted the trainer's she idolized so. She readied the capsule device in hand, pulled it back, then yelled out,

"I choose you! Go!"

And she released.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Well. I've been thinking about this for a while. I just wanted to write a novelization of Ruby for a while now. I began re-playing it, and thought I'd write it out in story format. My other novelization, that one being for DKC3, is going well, so I figured I'd try this next. __Besides, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are coming out later this year, I need to start now. _

_So this is the first chapter of Ruby. Let's see how deep we get._

_Maverick Kay Prime._


	2. Pokemon Battles

Pokémon Battles

The red and white Poké Ball flew from May's fingertips. Everything else seemed to occur in slow motion. With gleaming eyes, the ten-year-old girl watched as the capsule device fell and fell. For those few seconds, everything ceased to matter. She didn't care where she was, what time it was, or what ever lied within that Poké Ball. This new sense of _power_ was flowing within May's young frame. Something she witnessed so many times before, was now passing before her very eyes.

And then the Poké Ball split open. In the middle of the air, it expelled a vibrant light from its opened mouth. This light fell through the air, only to land upon the ground. It danced upon the ground for a few moments, which made May's heart shake and quiver. She had to cup her chest, or else she felt her very _heart _would burst through her ribcage.

The light took the form of a being. It was small; only about a foot in height. On two chicken feet, this being also stood. It couldn't have weighed much; May was sure she'd crush the poor being under her light weight entirely. What it lacked in its height and weight however, it sure made up for in looks. The Chick Pokémon was absolutely to _die_ for! It was so extremely cute, May felt the urge to tackle it once it was released from its Poké Ball. In fact, she was about too, had she not remembered why she were here.

The man who was being chased by the Poochyena. He still had his back up to a tree, while the Bite Pokémon stepped closer and closer. But its cute little red nose took in the scent of something else. No, it wasn't the smell of human or grass, but instead of _fire_. Why was it smelling fire. The black and grey dog followed the senses of his nose, where he eventually turned around. His eyes fell upon the only other Pokémon in the forest who opposed him.

"Torchic!" the Chick Pokémon cried.

May felt her body tremble from the call. From her toes to her hair, she felt a heavy spasm of quakes. Her blue eyes traveled down to the grass at her shoes, slid up her red pajamas, then fell upon her outstretched fingertips. The Poké Ball she threw out returned to her hands, like some rubber band effect. She held the red and white capsule within the palm of her hands, enjoying the perfect sphere it was laid in. So many times, she would sneak around her home and grab her father's Poké Balls, only to be berated for it. But now, there was no one yelling at her to drop the item.

"I hate to be this way!" the man yelled, "But could you please HELP ME!"

Oh right! She was supposed to save this man! May wasn't known to be ditzy, but this was just such an awesome moment. She threw a Poké Ball, released the Pokémon inside, and then had the capsule return to her hands. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself with this belief, but May now thought she had taken her first steps to becoming a _Pokémon_ _Trainer. _And that thought alone was enough to put May on a high she had never felt before. Mental high, that is.

That ten-year-old girl gained a smile, while her blue eyes shined like sapphires. With her arm cutting through the wind, she gazed down upon the Poochyena and Torchic. That Chick Pokémon was under her command, right? But, crap, May had no idea how to actually command a Pokémon. She had only seen people do so on TV, even her father. Never once was she in the midst when someone commanded a Pokémon in nature. Not like this.

She began shaking in her knees as she pondered these thoughts. May began to wonder if she were good enough to fight partake in this battle. It was only a Poochyena, but that didn't matter when this was her _first_ Pokémon battle. It might as well have been a Dragonite for Pete's sake; May had no idea what she was supposed to do. What moves did her Torchic know? What moves did that Poochyena know? What was she supposed to do in this situation? Should she attempt to fight and faint the Bite Pokémon, or should she simply help the man escape uninjured.

It didn't matter; the Poochyena made the first move. It ran toward the Torchic, catching both May and the Chick Pokémon off guard. The black and grey dog slammed into its enemy with a hard tackle. Torchic was thrown away, making May gasp in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen! To her surprise, and relief, the Chick Pokémon recoiled in the air. Flipping around, it landed safely on its feet, whilst skidding to a halt at May's side.

"ARF!" the Poochyena barked as it showered intimidation upon May and the Torchic.

Now what was she supposed to do? It was her turn, right? She needed to fight back, or else that Poochyena would attack again! Why wasn't the Torchic doing anything? Did it want to be hit again? It took her a few seconds to remember _she_ was supposed to do something. The Torchic didn't know what to do, it relied on May to win this battle.

"Uh! Uh!" May stammered as she slowly began to clam up, "Torchic!" then it hit her, as her eyes grew wide, "Torchic! Use Scratch!"

May immediately cupped her hands over her mouth as she said that. What if that was the wrong move, and her Torchic didn't know the action? Then she'd fail and the Chick Pokémon would be hit. Instead, the Torchic ran toward its foe. Its cute blue eyes were slid inward, now appear to be icy dagger blades. The Poochyena struck first with its sharp fangs. To its surprise however, the Chick Pokémon leaped up and over. The hot bird landed on the side of the Bite Pokémon, where it struck with a bladed kick from its talons.

Torchic's scratch hit its foe, knocking Poochyena away. May watched with shining eyes as she watched the attack connect. The Bite Pokémon wasn't defeated, though it appear to be injured. Instead of falling out, the dark dog glared down upon its foe. May gazed at the death glare while she shook in her toes. That Poochyena sure didn't look nice, which was a redundant thought. Of course it wasn't nice, it was chasing that man down! Oh my! The man!

May gazed up to him. She felt so bad for almost forgetting he even _existed! _She just got so caught up in the Pokémon battle; that's where her attentions lied. But he didn't look as terrified as he was before. In fact, he appeared to be watching her and the Torchic she commanded. May shifted her gaze back down to the two Pokémon a few moments later, while her hands tugged down upon her coveted red bandana.

"ARF! ARF!" the Poochyena barked, "Poooochyyyy!"

"Torchic! Growl!" May commanded.

The Chick Pokémon suddenly began ruffling its feathers, while its blue eyes peered hard into its foe. The Poochyena was silenced by the gaze alone, though the next action made it quake in its feet.

"Tooooooooorrrrrr..." the Chick Pokémon growled viciously, despite its extremely small size.

The Poochyena's eyes dilated, as Torchic's growl spurred a fear within its body. It wasn't a particularly devastating growl, in fact, it was quite cute! May didn't know how she stopped herself from tackling the Torchic to the ground and hugging it to death.

The growl wasn't much, but it got the job done. To a larger Pokémon, it might have been nothing, but to that Poochyena, it was more like a roar. The Bite Pokémon started to shake on its four paws, as it listened to the Torchic's growl. Chasing the human around was fun, but the dog sure didn't expect this to happen.

Like the dog it was, the Poochyena suddenly turned tail and ran. It's calls of fear spread through the nighttime forest, where they eventually vanished between the trees and bushes. May felt her heart drop at the sight; why was it running away? She didn't even know Pokémon were allowed to do such a thing. Honestly, the ten-year-old was having so much fun, she wanted it to _continue._ That's normal, right?

Maybe it was better this way.

To her bad her foe no longer wanted to have any part in this. May loss that battling high she had gained from the battle, and quickly became that timid young girl she was known to be. Even the Torchic she commanded went to being a bashful young thing. It hobbled left and right on its chicken legs, eventually making way to the ten-year-old girl who commanded it. Gazing up, the Chick Pokémon stared long and hard into May's eyes; she did vice-versa. This was the being she owed her first Pokémon victory too, and he owed it to her as well.

May did something which was aching at her the very moment she saw the Chick Pokémon. She scooped it up in her arms, and hugged him close. Like the little girl she was, May laughed and giggled as the Torchic ruffled its body closer to her's. He was so incredibly warm, making the nubile trainer laugh even more. When she laughed, he laughed; they were slowly becoming like one another.

When the grass began to shuffle again, May and the Torchic gazed up to the man she just saved. He was an older fellow, one that was slightly fat in fact. He wore a lab coat, and other clothing befitting a man of intelligence. Walking toward May, he had a smile on his face, while his hand moved left and right.

"Whew!" he exclaimed, as he stood before May and the Torchic, "I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokémon when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot!" he sure was a spirited fellow, May could tell that much. He laughed a lot, even though he was terrified just a few minutes ago, "Wait... oh! Hi, you're May! Right?"

Now the ten-year-old girl was scared. Who was this man who knew her name? She was only there for a day, and she had not run into this man. So, like the wise girl she was, May began to steadily walk back. She was always told to not talk to strangers, especially strangers who somehow knew her name. This wasn't a situation she should have been in.

"Oh! Wait, May!" he called as he noticed her steady retreat, "Oh. Right I didn't introduce myself," the older man suddenly leaped forward and took her hand into his. Shaking it up and down, he introduced herself, "My name is Birch. But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor.

"Oh! Oh!" May suddenly said with enthusiasm, "You're Professor Birch!? You! You're Daddy's friend, right?"

"Yes indeed!" he said with a smile, "To unravel Pokémon mysteries, I've been undertaking research! Which was why I was attacked..." suddenly, the two heard a call echo through the nightly forest, "But, uh... this is not the place to chat," they gazed back at one another, "Follow me to my Pokémon Lab, okay?"

"Uh... okay..." May answered, while she unconsciously pulled the Torchic close.

Professor Birch smiled and nodded, though another Pokémon call ended that smile. Though he was a professor, it was obvious he did not like being attacked by the beings he studied. He held May's hand tenderly, and started off for Littleroot town again. But before forgetting, he let go of her hand to procure his bag, which still sat on the ground. Throwing it over his shoulder, he smiled an almost reassuring smile that said 'Now! I'm ready!' Then he began running off for his lab, forcing May to do the same.

…

"So May! I've heard so much about you from your father."

She almost didn't hear those words. May Ruby sat within the center of a building she could never dream of. There were so many weird machines around, and so many people who ran left and right. It all looked like one of her father's space programs. Even the Torchic, which still sat in her arms by the way, was enamored by the sight of all these mystical machines. For some reason, May suddenly felt so incredibly small.

"I've heard that you don't have your own Pokémon yet," Professor Birch continued, making May look back at him. He looked so ecstatic, his face was shining with life, "But the way battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all!" when he said that, May couldn't help but to have a feeling of privilege run through her, "Oh yes... As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to _have _the Pokémon you used earlier," he smiled slyly, "Which is still in your arms, by the way."

Why of course it was in her arms, May just couldn't let go. He felt so good to hug! But the little girl suddenly realized the Professor's words. Did he just say she could _have _this little Torchic. May didn't believe it at first, and started to pant. That scared Birch enough to make him stand from his seat, though the ten-year-old quickly calmed down. Her blue eyes gazed down to the Torchic, watching as its blue eyes gazed back. Oh! She was feeling as if her heart was about to burst from her chest! But, uh, what gender was it? May lifted the Chick Pokémon as she searched for the specific gender organs. Instead, she saw a tiny black speck on his rump.

"Hey May," Birch called, bringing her attention back to him, "While you're at it, why not give a name to that Torchic? I bet _he'd_ like that a lot."

"He?" May answered, as her blue eyes moved back down to the Chick Pokémon.

For a few moments, she and he gazed into one another eyes. May saw her own reflection in the bird's blue eyes, and he saw his own as well. Once more, the ten-year-old felt a burning feeling of connection to this Chick Pokémon. In one night, the two met one another, and battled against a wild Poochyena. What name befitted the being in her arms?

"Blaze..." May claimed, "I... I name him... wait..." she shook her head, as she lifted the Torchic higher, "I name _you_ Blaze."

"Torchic! Torchic!" the Chick Pokémon replied with giddiness and excitement.

"I think he likes that name..." Birch commented sweetly.

Yeah. That was such a great name. Blaze. Torchic's were fire-types, right? It felt like one and looked like one, though to be honest, May has never been this close to a fire-type before. All her knowledge of them came from the TV, once again. But there was no way the Chick Pokémon was not a fire-type; it was too warm to not be one. Besides, the name 'Blaze' seemed to perfectly embody the little Chick. It was a strong word, which May felt was perfect for the Torchic. To her, he was a strong Pokémon.

The door to the lab suddenly flew open. Both May, Birch, and the various scientists within, moved their eyes to the exit. Standing in the doorway was a woman. Her face was red, and she was spitting fumes. She appeared to have recently awoken, for her hair was a mess, and she was still wearing her sleepwear. There was a little boy holding onto her hand, one who looked plain old tired. He was wearing green pajamas, while heavy rectangle framed glasses sat on his head.

Seeing her made Professor Birch grow extremely terrified. He began sinking back in fact, as if this would save him from her rage. It didn't, of course.

"BIIIIIIIIRCH!" the woman roared as she marched her way up to him, "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"She's right here!" Birch replied as he sank lower and lower, "I swear Caroline! She's right here!"

Mrs. Ruby moved her eyes over, where they sat on May and her newly acquired Torchic. The mother quickly pulled her daughter close, holding her in a hug of near constricting proportions. Seriously, May was almost suffocated, while poor Blaze was stuck between the two.

"May Ruby!" her mother cried, "What in the name of Lugia are you doing here!? It is twelve o'clock at night, missy! You should be in bed!"

"But... mom..." May mumbled through her muffled lips.

"But nothing young lady!" her mother growled, "What are you even doing outside this late at night! You are going to bed immediately! Oh, when you wake up in the morning, you are having such a long talk with your father!"

She grabbed May forcibly by the shoulder, and started tugging her off. The ten-year-old girl, not knowing what to do, merely followed with Blaze still in her arms. All Birch could do was shrug weakly from behind; there was no escaping Caroline's level of rage.

"I'll visit you tomorrow, May!" Birch exclaimed, "Take good care of Blaze while you're at it!"

"Blaze?" Caroline questioned as she came to a stop.

Her blue eyes fell upon her daughter's arms, where she saw the warm Torchic within. All Caroline could do was cock her head at an angle. When did that Chick Pokémon get there? Only moments later, the mother began to fret.

"Oh no!" she cried, "Not May too!" she looked to the ceiling and cried out, "Why does my family have to be filled with Pokémon Trainers!?"

…

"Chic! Chic! Torchic!"

Blaze hopped up and down excitedly, as he sprouted small flames from his sharp beak. He constantly found himself reaching for the hand of the girl he had come to know. May constantly moved the limb up and down, watching as Blaze leaped in vain for her touch. He was such a cute little Pokémon; the ten-year-old couldn't stand it.

Back in Johto, the Ruby children were disallowed a pet, especially a Pokémon pet. May didn't understand why though; Blaze was an absolute blast to have. He was always chirping cutely, and running left and right. Not to mention the fact that he was warm to the touch! May didn't know she could love something so fast!

But on a different point, she felt kind of _sad_. The first Ruby child longed for a battle with Blaze again. After last night's incident, she was grounded however. Her mother did not like how she ran off like that, though May didn't know why. Once again to compare things to Johto, May was often allowed to roam around the city of Goldenrod freely. She didn't do so however, probably because she lacked friends to actually enjoy time with.

Stuck in her room, May played with Blaze. Fortunately, her mother did not take the Chick Pokémon away from her. Blaze remained in the room with his new trainer, hopping up and down as happily as he pleased. May wondered if the Torchic wished for a battle himself; after seeing him in action, she knew he didn't want to be stuck at home. Fortunately, her prayers were answered.

"May!" Mrs. Ruby called from downstairs, "You and... uh... darn what's his name again? Oh right! You and Blaze come downstairs!"

May found this odd, her mother punished her to the entire day in her room. But it was unwise to ignore her mother's commands, if the ten-year-old intended to escape further punishment. So May picked Blaze up in her arms, and quickly ran for the door. Since she wasn't going anywhere, the child still wore her pajamas from the earlier night, though her gloves and belt now sat on her desk. She made way down the stairs, only to stop and tie her bandana down on her head. Then she started moving again.

Coming to the home's den, May found her blue eyes falling upon her mother, of course, and that man from last night as well. He was a surprise; the ten-year-old thought her mother wouldn't allow him to come by. After all, Mrs. Ruby was quite angry last night.

"Ah! May!" Birch said enthusiastically, "I was just talking with your mother, May. You see I cam to a realization last night upon watching you battle against that Poochyena last night," he moved closer, "If you work at Pokémon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good trainer!" his smile didn't diminish, even as he pulled back, "My kid, Brendan, is out on Route 103 studying Pokémon. I was thinking, it might not be a bad idea for you to go see Brendan. What do you think?"

Brendan. He was that kid with the white hair, right? The one who thought she couldn't be a trainer because she was a girl. Just thinking about him was enough to make May get angry. If he saw her last night, he wouldn't have said those words to her! And what did Birch want her to do? Go and see him? Well nope!"

May crossed her arms with Blaze still in them, and turned away. She wanted to have nothing to do with Brendan.

"Oh don't be that way! You should go and meet my kid!" Birch claimed.

"Oh there you go again!" Caroline growled, her blue eyes peering deep into Birch's soul, "You're sending children off to Entei knows where once again! Well not my daughter! You let her decide on her own!"

Caroline had a point. It wasn't in Birch's place to decide, it was in May's. If she wanted to face Brendan, then she could very well do so. But if she did face him, this would be her first step into the world of Pokémon. There would be _no _going back.

But, if Birch _insisted _on her going. Besides, she really wanted to put that know it all boy in place! So, with one eye opened but still in a glare, May Ruby nodded toward Birch.

"Great!" the Pokémon Professor stated, "Brendan should be happy, too. Get him to teach you what it means to be a Trainer! He's been doing so for quite some time, I'm sure you're bound to learn something from your battle! Heck! I'm sure the both of you are!"

"May!" Caroline groaned.

"Mom..." May said instead, "Professor Birch. I'll... uh... be right back..."

She then whisked herself upstairs. Dropping Blaze upon her bed, May began to switch from her pajamas. She withdrew her clothing which sat within her closet. Tossing them upon her bed one article at a time, the ten-year-old girl worked quickly. Her mind rushed with a myriad of thoughts, all pertaining to her quest toward Route 103. She knew the Route was nearby, seeing as how Route 102 was directly above Littleroot town. Or maybe it was Route 101 which was the staring route of Hoenn. Okay, May didn't know her Hoenn Geography well yet. She really needed a map, honestly.

Before long, May was dressed and ready. Her red bandana was on her head, along with her red shirt, black shorts, white undershirt, sneakers, and of course her gloves. The ten-year-old gazed at herself in the mirror, while she breathed in and out heavily. Route 103, it sounded so far right now. Like it was an entire world away.

May's heart began to race as she thought about it. Did Professor Birch expect her to make her way toward the route all by herself? A roam that far, in the forest no less, sounded so impossible. May didn't know if she could do it on her own.

"Torch?" Blaze said as he ran up on his talons.

May gazed at Blaze through her mirror, where she felt re-energized. Why of course she could do this! Her father was a Gym Leader! Not only that, she was May Ruby! She had a reputation to uphold. Well, more like craft. She couldn't uphold something that didn't exist yet. Besides, she needed to put that fool Brendan in his place. If he could go up to Route 103 by himself, then she could as well!

"Chic?" Blaze said again, while May's hand reached away.

She withdrew a Poké Ball from her belt; _Blaze's_ Poké Ball. Boy were Poké Balls such mystical items to her. How did they catch and seal Pokémon within their small bodies? It was obvious to May that Blaze wished not to return to his Poké Ball. Fortunately for him, she didn't want to put him in one either.

"Let's go, Blaze!" she ordered as she scooped him up into her arms.

"Torchic!" Blaze answered with glee.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Normally when I do these things, I have a lot to say. Not so much here, though. I mean, this story is pretty self explanatory. It's a novelization of Pokemon Ruby, for Pete's sake. Honestly, I don't read many novelizations, and most of them either break canon, or flat out never end. But not this time! I vow to end Pokemon Ruby!_

_So yeah, this chapter chronicles the moment in the first game where you, as the character, finally get your starter by saving Birch. If he's a Professor, why is he getting terrified by a Poochyena, anyway? Oh well, guess I'll never know. Unlike in the games however, May faces the Poochyena at night, instead of the day. Then again, you could technically face the Poochyena at night, it's just impossible to tell thanks to Ruby's lackluster day/night cycle. Seriously, it sucked in comparison to Gold, Silver, and Crystal's._

_So, next chapter, May has her first taste of a Pokemon Battle with a fellow trainer. You'll have to wait and see that one, however._

_Just so you guys know, I'm replaying Ruby while writing this story. It helps me get things right and authentic!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	3. Sparring Match: May vs Brendan

Sparring Match: May vs Brendan

To be a Pokémon Trainer was something she always wanted to be. They were so magnificent. They could command creatures which made her ten-year-old mind flutter. These beings would listen to their trainer's commands, and without hesitation as well. There was some beautiful connection between man and Pokémon, that the ten-year-old just wanted to be apart of. But from a young age, that dream was dashed. She simply wasn't supposed to be the child that grasped at the straws of Pokémon Trainer-hood. She was supposed to be the good girl, the girly one. Not the tomboy who got into much more trouble than she should. Not the social outcast. Not the one who stared for hours toward the forests, thinking about the Pokémon within.

May Ruby stood on the very edge of Littleroot Town, her gloved hands tying down her beloved red bandana. Her Pokémon, the Torchic Blaze, was scurrying around her feet, running in a figure eight at her base. Honestly, the nubile trainer couldn't believe her mother let her do this. Route 103, while close by, was much further up than May had ever traveled alone. Usually when she went around the routes of her home region of Johto, there was an adult at her side. Whether it be her mother or father, she was never alone.

But not this time. May stood alone, with only her Pokémon at her side. Her mother, Caroline Ruby, was standing near their home. She had her hands together, and brought close to her chest. The woman didn't want her child to leave, but Professor Birch made a good argument. At the age of ten, children were allowed to leave home and go on their Pokémon adventure. The age was universal over many regions, the only exceptions being Unova and Kalos. But here, in Hoenn, much like Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh, a child of ten years were allowed to leave whenever they pleased. As long as they held a Pokémon, of course.

May felt like Blaze was a blessing that fell into her life. He came from nowhere, or more like, she came from nowhere. The ten-year-old wondered; if she didn't hear Birch that night, would she be standing here? Like this? It was a thought which would haunt her, she just didn't know for how long.

May slid her fingers through her hair, pushing some brunette locks from her blue vision. Eyes opening, she glared down Route 101. It sat directly before her, untouched by trees and bushes. She could see the tall grass which was the land of Pokémon, and wondered with silent glee if she'd be attack. As sick as that sounded, she couldn't wait to see what Pokémon would appear before her. Honestly, with Blaze at her side, she felt like she could take on _anything_.

The ten-year-old suddenly took off for the route before her, making Blaze hop up and down on his talons. Not wanting to be left behind, the Chick Pokémon ran off for his trainer. He quickly caught up with her, running now behind her feet. Route 101 looked so much bigger during the day than at night. May skidded to a complete halt once she returned to the meadow where she did battle just the earlier night.

Within the center, the trees crafted a plateau of sunlight. May gazed to the canopies of the trees, seeing their shaded underbellies. The blue skies over head, and the white puffy clouds, it was all beautiful. There was even something that looked like a meteorite, darting between the heavens. May brought her eyes back down, as she rubbed the top of her head. A ring of sweat was beginning to grow where her bandana met her scalp. Good thing she dressed lightly; she heard the Hoenn Summers were hot! Quite the way to start one's Pokémon journey, huh?

May stepped closer and closer to the tall grass. It came up to about her waist, unfortunately enough. She didn't know what could be hiding within the overgrowth. Blaze himself appeared to be weary of the grass. What possible horrors could jump at them from within?

May crossed her arms as she stood outside of the tall greenery. When one arm left the entanglement, she quickly picked Blaze up. She pressed him against her chest, while she stared timidly toward the bushes. Before, she felt so sure of herself, but now, not so much. She was actually quite _scared_ honestly. She had never been attacked by a Pokémon before, so she didn't know what it felt like. Should she be fearful? Or should she be ready? Should she run? Or should she fight? What was it she should do in this situation.

Boy. May _really_ wished there was some sort of handbook on these kinds of things. After taking in a deep breath, the ten-year-old girl stepped inside the tall grass. It slid up against her bare legs, sending shivers up her spine. May felt some of that sharp tall grass cut her legs, which caused her to wince. Blaze, who still sat in her arms, watched her flinch, which ruffled his feathers. By pressing her hand upon his head however, she assured him of their safety.

May continued walking through the grass. Gazing down, she couldn't see much other than darkness. The grass was extremely thick, making her attempts to stare inside moot. So far, she had the good graces to not run into a wild Pokémon. Yeah, the good graces. They had shifted on her.

May felt something scoot pass her feet, knocking her clear off her toes. She crashed, face first, into the tall grass below. Dragging her gloved hand against her feet, she cleaned away the grass and dirt which sat upon it. She stared up soon after, seeing a wild creature in her face. It was a Pokémon which roamed upon ten feet, five on each side. It was small and red, with yellow horns on its head and tales. Its eyes owned yellow scerla, with pitch black pupils.

"Wurmple!" the Worm Pokémon announced in May's face.

She quickly pulled up in shock and fear. Just what would this being do, and why did it attack her? Little did she know, that's not the Pokémon which attacked her. The being which knocked her off her feet was still running left and right, grooving through the tall grass as fast as it pleased. May noticed it moving left and right, and could see the brown frame darting like bullets. It was so erratic, like in a zig-zag pattern. May noticed this, and stood ready to challenge this creature.

"Blaze!" she called, "Where are you!?"

"Torchic!" the Chick Pokémon yelled as he leaped up through the tall grass.

Finally, May's attacker revealed itself. It was a brown creature, whose fur shade was bound in rings. Its head was dark brown, while its neck was light brown, and so far and so forth. It had what appeared to be a black mask around its eyes, which made it look both cute, and mischievous.

"Zig! Zig!" the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon called out.

May pulled back as she stared upon the Zigzagoon which stood before him. It was a jovial creature, one that couldn't help but to move constantly. Once more, May felt her feelings reach out for the thing. Even though she acted like a boy most of the time, she couldn't fight back how she wished to hug the thing to death. But Blaze was less accepting of the Tiny Raccoon before him. It was a wild Pokémon, after all.

May began to wonder what she should do. Should she run away from the Pokémon before her, or face it? She really didn't know. What did it mean to be a Pokémon Trainer, exactly? Professor Birch's words from earlier that morning appeared to remind her.

_If you work at Pokémon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good trainer!_

Oh! Right! She needed to actually _train _her Pokémon! The best way to do that was to win fights, right? Did wild Pokémon count as experience, or did she have to fight other Pokémon Trainer's specifically. Alright! It was time to get Blaze stronger!

"Blaze! Get ready!" May commanded, making her Torchic stand tall and ready, "I want you to use Scratch!"

The Torchic ruffled his feathers up, while his body began to flare red. Throwing caution to the wind, the Chick Pokémon rushed the wild Pokémon before him. The Zigzagoon must have been an absentminded being, for it just watched the Chick Pokémon fly toward him quickly. But it moved quickly, for the Tiny Raccoon suddenly turned around to strike Blaze with its tail. But the Torchic wasn't so easily beaten; he leaped clear over the Zigzagoon's body, then struck with his sharpened claws.

May squealed with delight from the sight. The Zigzagoon fell upon its back, while its injuries glistened. Suddenly barking, the Tiny Raccoon ran for the hills. Blaze landed, while he watched his opponent retreat. The Zigzagoon wanted to have nothing of this, and so he ran off as deeply into the forest as he could. This battle was over; the victor, Blaze.

"Oh Blaze!" May squealed as she lifted him up into her arms.

She danced with him in her arms, twirling about with glee. She hopped away from the tall grass, landing back on the safe path. What was the point of training Blaze any further? He was strong as is? First a Poochyena and now a Zigzagoon? There was just nothing her Pokémon _couldn't_ do! He was so awesome!

May, like the ten-year-old girl she was, continued to praise Blaze with all her might. She didn't even notice it when she took her first steps into the neighboring town. The village existed on the very end of Route 101. In fact, it was so close to Littleroot town, it was possible to see the other village with one's own eyes.

Oldale town, where things start off scarce. It was a relatively little town, being slightly bigger than Littleroot town itself. Yet it owned more modern buildings, two in fact. A building with a red roof, and a building with a blue roof. May brushed her brown curls from her face, while she stared at these two rooftops. She had seen these buildings before, they existed with Goldenrod. The red one was the Poké Center, the blue one was the Poké Mart.

But yeah, the Poké Center. She adored those places so much. When she was young, well, _younger_ than she was now, the ten-year-old was known to sneak into the Goldenrod Poké Center and bother the injured Pokémon that were there. It was her only way to meet Pokémon at the time. Now that she had Blaze in her arms, she had a different reason for doing so.

May walked toward the Poké Center, and its blue glass doors slid apart. Stepping into the Poké Center was so new now. There was no longer a reason for her to hide from the adults in the center. Now that she had Blaze in her arms, May had a real and legitimate reason for her to come inside. She always wondered how these Pokémon healer things worked, so she was poised to find out herself.

That famous pink-haired woman was staring at her. The one woman _everyone_ knew about. The nice one, who always had a Chansey at her side. She saw May first, who was too busy taking in the sights of the center. Upon seeing the child, the nice nurse called her over.

"Hey!" she called, "Over here!"

May looked up to the woman with a blank gaze. She didn't know if the woman was calling her, or someone else. The ten-year-old gazed around at first, only to see no one else in the center but herself. Staring back up to the pink-haired nurse, she watched the woman nod her head. May pointed at herself, which made the nurse nod harder. She then gestured with her hand for the ten-year-old to come over.

"Let me guess," the nurse said as May and Blaze walked to her counter, "You must be a new Pokémon Trainer, huh? And I see you chose Torchic instead of Treecko or Mudkip! I'm surprised! Almost no one chooses a Torchic!" Really? No one does? May couldn't believe it. Sure, she didn't choose Blaze on purpose, but now the ten-year-old couldn't imagine _not_ choosing him, "Anyway!" the nurse continued, "My name is Joy. Nurse Joy! My family runs these Poké Centers all over the world! Behind all these desks, you're bound to run into one of my sisters."

Seriously? Did their family really run _all _the Pokémon Centers in the world? That seemed to impossible, actually.

"Anyway, let me get back to business. As one can expect, Oldale is small; we don't get much business coming over," Nurse Joy claimed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

May gazed down to Blaze as Nurse Joy gave her the usual song and dance. With a smile, she handed Nurse Joy her beloved Torchic. The pink-haired woman stared down with a raised eyebrow toward the Chick Pokémon, before laughing sweetly.

"No, no," she said, "That's not how we do things. You have to put your Pokémon in its Poké Ball. _Then_ I'll be able to heal him."

May withdrew Blaze's Poké Ball, which caused the Torchic to ruffle himself up. He didn't want to go back inside, but May wouldn't have that. She aimed the capsule device forward, shooting out its red light. Quickly, Blaze leaped up and away, dodging the red light. Growling, May started chasing Blaze around the Poké Center lobby, while he dodged with expert precision. But by outsmarting her Pokémon, May was able to trap him within his Poké Ball again.

Boy. Blaze _really_ didn't like these things. He would have to get used to it, though. She really wanted to have the full affect of being a trainer. She wanted to catch Pokémon in Poké Balls, and release them just as fast. Though she could make an exception for her little Blaze. With him in his Poké Ball, the ten-year-old returned to Nurse Joy. She felt somewhat bad for the way she chased her Torchic around the center, but the nurse seemed to not mind.

"It's okay!" Nurse Joy claimed, reassuring May of her fears, "Things like that happen all the time! Ok, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds..."

She placed the Poké Ball within a strange machine which sat near her. It had six slots, though May didn't know why. As Blaze's Poké Ball sat safely within the machine, Nurse Joy began to flick a series of switches. There was a screen which sat on the strange machine, a screen which showed Blaze within his Poké Ball. It showed how injured he was, thanks to a green bar. Apparently, Blaze had taken a few hits, ones May hadn't noticed.

But then, the machine began to flash. Blaze's Poké Ball also started to shine brightly. The green bar which showed how healthy the Pokémon was steadily began to return to full. This went on for a second or two, before a loud _'DING!'_ echoed out. The flashing stopped, the machine stopped, and Nurse Joy picked up Blaze's Poké Ball.

"Thank you for waiting," the Nurse said professionally as she handed May her Poké Ball, "We've restored your Pokémon to full health," she then took a bow and said, "We hope to see you again!"

May felt a giddy excitement as she held Blaze's Poké Ball. Once again, she was doing something only Pokémon Trainers did. Visiting Pokémon Centers, she wondered how many times she'd have to do such a thing in her life. Hopefully not enough; she didn't want to come off as a careless trainer, after all.

"So tell me, what's your name?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Um..." the ten-year-old said as she gained some of her timidness, "May. May Ruby..."

"AH! You're May Ruby!? Norman Ruby's child!?" the Nurse looked downright ecstatic, "I heard his family moved in to Littleroot town, but I didn't actually think I'd meet one! How lucky of me!" she steadily calmed down, while May blushed from embarrassment, "Tell me, what do you plan on doing on your Pokémon adventure? Are you going to become a Gym Leader like your father?" May opened her mouth, but Nurse Joy spoke over her, "I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself. You're just starting on your journey, I don't want to hamper you down with all these thoughts on your future..." she suddenly gave a thumbs up, which lifted May's spirits, "Just so you know! Nurse Joy from Oldale Town is behind you every step of the way!"

Wow. That really made May feel good. She didn't expect to make a friend so fast on this journey, honestly. Was this how it was supposed to feel? That is, being a Pokémon Trainer. She knew she was supposed to go out and meet a bunch of new friends, but she didn't expect it to be this fast! It felt nice, truly it did.

"Th-thank you!" May said as she blushed from embarrassment.

There was a sudden dong from the clock, making May gaze up. She almost forgot her whole reason for heading up this way! She needed to get up to Brandon before he left. With another bow and wave goodbye, May zipped through the front door of the Pokémon Center. Stepping out to Oldale town once more, she stared up toward Route 103.

May headed off for the Route, while she slid her Poké Ball into her belt's pouch. This route was a shining example of Hoenn landscaping. She skidded to a halt as she gazed to her right, seeing a beach. Route 103 owned a river the likes of which May had never seen before. There appeared to be land on the other end of this river, but it was so far away. She'd have no chance of making it over on her own. Maybe a Pokémon could help.

Speaking of Pokémon, there were many within the water, and many flying overhead. One Pokémon May took a particular shine too, was a white bird. It had blue tail feathers, and the tips of its wings were blue as well.

"Gull!" the Pokémon called, "Win-Gull!"

May couldn't help but to stare up with shining eyes toward the retreating bird. It seemed to have captured her imagination so perfectly, somehow. Something so free; she couldn't help but to watch it fly magnificently toward the heavens. The ten-year-old couldn't help but to think about the region of Hoenn as she gazed upon the skies. Those winged birds flew so high up, blinding out the sun with their bodies. The tall grass around her was teaming with life as well. Zigzagoons scurried left and right, Poochyenas traveled in packs, Wurmples prepared for evolution, the seas owned Magikarps and Carvanhas which splashed through the waves; wherever May gazed, she saw Pokémon looking back.

This was the magnificent world of Pokémon!

May breathed in and out all of this life, like it was the first breath she ever had. Route 103 was such a great place. Even the _air _tasted good. It was so easy to forget the reasons for being here, so easy in fact, May actually forgot why she had come. She just enjoyed the sight, the smell, the taste, the _feel_, of all these Pokémon.

"Okay, so its this one and that one that live on Route 103..."

The sudden statement shattered May's little bubble. She immediately remembered why she was here in the first place, and turned around to see why. This boy, who was around her age, was sitting near a tree. His back was turned toward her, and it appeared as if he hadn't noticed he was no longer alone. May watched as she checked some weird device in his hands, clicking and pressing upon various buttons. His white hair, if it was hair that is, rustled through the wind. The boy was at complete ease, as he thought he was alone. It all came to an end when he heard a foot press into the grass.

Brendan looked up and over, watching as his solidarity on this plateau was ruined by another. May came close, before stepping back; her hand increasing its hold upon her Poké Ball. When he saw her, the fellow ten-year-old gained a smile, then stood up upon his feet.

"Hey! It's May!" he said with a laugh, "I was wondering when I'd run into you again!" he gazed back down to the weird device in his hands, while he placed it away within his backpack, "When Dad came home last night, he was ranting about how you saved him. I'm happy you were there to help my Dad. He can be dense sometimes, though that's what my Mom says," May couldn't help but to blush, as Brendan praised her for her skills. But this quickly faded away, thanks to the ten-year-old boy's next words, "Though, if _I_ were there, I'd make sure that Poochyena would _never_ chase my Dad again!"

That cocky little jerk-face! Was he still under the assumption that he was better? Just because she was a girl? Or maybe it was because he was the son of some Pokémon Professor. Whatever the case may be, May was angered by this boy and his words.

"Oh yeah!" Brendan continued, "Dad gave you a Pokémon. Since we're here, how about a little battle?" Finally! This was what May was waiting for! "I'll teach you what being a Trainer's about!"

May watched as Brendan pulled a Poké Ball from the back of his bookbag. It slid out into his hand expertly, then enlarged from its standby state. May was surprised by the sight; she didn't even know Poké Balls could shrink and grow like that! With the capsule device in hand, Brendan readied to battle the ten-year-old girl before him. It took May a while to register this in her mind; she was being challenged to her first Pokémon Battle! Well, first _Trainer_ Pokémon Battle. The ten-year-old girl was both excited and frightened by the thought. What if she loss? If that happened, the little girl was sure she'd die!

But May never backed down. Her blue eyes traveled down to her Poké Ball, where she felt the burning entity within. Was Blaze ready? Well, yeah, he was ready so long as _she _was ready. And oh yeah, May was ready. She was ready to make Brendan eat his stupid little words!

"Go! Blaze!" May announced as she threw out her Poké Ball.

It snapped open in the air, releasing the being within with a great flash. Said flash touched down upon the ground, bounced vibrantly, then cooled down. The Chick Pokémon, Torchic, now stood on the grassy plateau. Blaze bounced jovially upon his talons, as his sharp eyes glared toward May's fellow trainer.

"Torchic!" Blaze cried, "Torchic!"

Blaze's Poké Ball suddenly rubber-banded back to May's hand slamming into her palm. It didn't hurt, but the force did push back her arm slightly. Still, the ten-year-old girl shook from the feeling. Something so simple and subtle, was so _amazing_ to her. The impression the Poké Ball left on her, shook May to the very core.

"Torchic, huh?" Brendan commented, "Cool choice, you don't see much Torchics around," before May could say anything, the ten-year-old boy gained a cocky smile, "But that's not to say you got this battle in the bag! Seeing that Torchic assured me of my victory! It's too bad for you, May! I choose you! Mudkip!"

Like May before her, Brendan threw his Poké Ball out. The red and white capsule device snapped open, releasing the Pokémon within. May watched as the being landed on the ground with a gentle 'Thud!' What fell was so much different from dear old Blaze. Brendan's Pokémon was a cute little thing, May would admit that. It was blue, with a fin on its head and a fin for a tail. Its cheeks were orange and spiky as well. This creature smiled this silly smile, while it hopped upon its feet.

"Mudkip!" the Mud Fish Pokémon announced quickly, "Mudkip! Mudkip! Muuuuuuud... KIIIIP!"

So here it was, May's first Pokémon battle with another human. Her foe, this Pokémon known as a Mudkip. May didn't even know what a Mudkip was. It sure was cute though; the ten-year-old wished to hug it. But it probably lacked the same warmth Blaze exerted from his body. In fact, the Mudkip looked awfully wet.

"Torch?" Blaze commented in surprise, "Chic? Torchic? Torch?"

"Kip, kip!" Mudkip responded with a giggly response, "Kip! Kip! Mud-kip!"

May didn't really know what to make of her enemy. What was it that a Mudkip like that, could do to her powerful Torchic? Blaze had, by now, defeated a Poochyena and Zigzagoon. There was nothing he _couldn't_ stand against. How stronger could some Mudkip be, when compared to a _wild_ Pokémon?

Well, a lot stronger, in fact.

"Alright, Mudkip!" Brendan yelled out, "Use Tackle!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon suddenly squinted toward his foe, making Blaze lock up in place. Then he ran forward. Brendan's Mudkip was surprisingly fast, clearing the distance within the plateau in a relatively short manner. Blaze spread out his legs, preparing to match his foe's metal. But there was little he knew to do; that was May's job.

"Ah! Blaze!" the ten-year-old girl called out, "Counter with Scratch!"

"Torchic!" Blaze yelled as he ran toward his enemy as well.

They reached the same point, and struck each other. Brendan's Mudkip slammed Blaze into the ground thanks to a brutal tackle, while May's Torchic struck the Mud Fish Pokémon with his sharp talons. Water flew through the area, some of which fell upon Blaze's body. The Torchic's attack, while powerful, was not strong enough to push the Mudkip off of him. Instead, Blaze shuffled around until he was able to place his open talons upon Mudkip's body. He clenched tightly, then used his mighty strength to push the Mud Fish Pokémon off of his body.

Brendan's Mudkip landed safely a few feet away, while Blaze quickly returned to his own claws. The Chick Pokémon breathed in and out heavily, as he shook drops of water from his body. Staring forward, he peered deeply into his enemy's eyes. That Mudkip was strong, there was no denying that. Even May saw it. She didn't expect the Mud Fish Pokémon to be this powerful! Maybe there was a difference between Trainer Pokémon and wild Pokémon.

But May Ruby wasn't defeated yet. Her hands met the back of her bandana, where she tied it down even harder. There was no turning back this time.

"Blaze!" May yelled, "Focus Energy!"

Seriously? How did Blaze even know that move? Better question, how did _May_ even know that move? It didn't matter, the Chick Pokémon did as he was told. Blaze spread apart his legs, while a burning aura appeared around him. This force caused his feathers to ruffle high, while the grass around him started to flare up into minor flames. He was getting pumped!

"Wow..." Brendan commented with a stunned voice, before he shook himself clean of those thoughts, "Mudkip, quick! Strike with Tackle!"

"MUUUUUDKIIIIP!" the Mud Fish Pokémon cried, as he ran for his foe.

"Blaze! Hit it first with Scratch!" May commanded.

Mudkip leaped for Blaze, just when his flaming aura flared up. It exploded, throwing Brendan's Mudkip away before he could attack his Chick foe. The Mud Fish Pokémon landed on his back, while his eyes stared toward his foe. From the aura, Blaze appeared. He leaped up high, and fell just as quickly with his talons out. The sharp appendages swiped past Mudkip's body, while at the same time knocking the Mud Fish away.

It was a critical hit.

Blaze landed safely upon the ground, while Mudkip rolled upon the earth violently. The Mud Fish Pokémon came to a stop near Brendan's feet, who was surprised. His Pokémon's eyes were swirls, indicating its defeated nature. The ten-year-old boy wasn't expecting this turn of events. Mudkip was his first Pokémon; they had never loss before. But here was May, laughing and dancing with her Torchic in victory. Maybe. Just maybe. Brendan had underestimated his female foe.

"Huh?" Brendan said, before he tried to put up a cool front, "May... you're not too shabby."

Not to Shabby? No way! May wanted more praise than that!

"I think I get it," Brendan claimed as he returned his Mudkip to its Poké Ball, "I mean, it's not often for me to be defeated!" he laughed, though it was as if he was trying to play off his defeat, "I think I see why my dad has his eye out for you now," he pointed over to Blaze, who was now in May's arms, "Look, your Pokémon already likes you, even though you just got it," he walked over to the girl, then placed his hand upon her shoulder, "May, I get the feeling that you could befriend any Pokémon with ease."

May opened her mouth to talk, but a grumbling echoed overhead. The two stared up to the skies, seeing dark clouds come nearby.

"Oh man... looks like its gonna storm..." Brendan said as she gazed down, "We should head back to the lab."

May nodded in agreement, before staring down Route 103. It wasn't a particularly long run back to Littleroot town. In fact, their home village was visible from where they stood. Brendan ran for home first, leaving May behind. She gazed down to Blaze, who was still sitting within her arms. The Torchic was gazing up with his equally blue eyes, warming May's heart with his gaze alone. Despite his small frame, he was such a powerful Pokémon. And you know what? She was an equally strong Trainer.

Together, they'd only become stronger.

"Hey May! What's taken you so long!?"

"I'm coming!" she answered.

…

May stepped into the lab, her hair drenched, her body exhausted. Walking down the laboratory floors, she paid no mind to the many people who passed her. Boy, running back to Littleroot town was far more draining than she expected. When it started to rain, it seemed as if every Pokémon in Route 103 and 101 wished to battle her. Blaze had to work hard to keep them safe, though now he was tired. They'd be home soon, however.

"Oh, hi May!" Professor Birch called as the ten-year-old walked toward his desk, "I heard you beat May on your first try. That's excellent!" May blushed slightly from being praised. Maybe because Birch appeared to be so giddy, or possibly because Brendan was sitting right next to her, "Brendan's been helping me with my research for a long time. He has an extensive history as a trainer as well, though that seemed to matter little to you, huh May?"

"Eh. She got lucky. It's cause she's a Gym Leader's kid," Brendan answered as he looked away coyly.

"Oh calm down, Brendan," Birch berated, "You should give May props. I did tell you she was good, after all," the Pokémon Professor suddenly began to move around his lab, as if to search for something, "Here, May. I ordered this for my research but... I think I misplaced it... Ah! Here it is!" Birch suddenly pulled back his head, showing he now held some red device. Actually, it was the same red device May watched Brendan use, "I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this..."

He placed the weird red device into her hands, making May stare at it with wide eyes. She had never seen such a thing before. It was slightly flat, but with a Poké Ball imprint at the bottom. When May pressed the insignia, she caused the top flap of the device to open up. It had a screen, a few buttons, and appeared to be off.

"It's called a Pokédex," Professor Birch claimed, as May continued to ogle the machine, "It's a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokémon you meet or catch. Brendan goes everywhere with it. Whenever he catches a rare Pokémon and records its data in the Pokédex, why, Brendan looks for me while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows it to me!"

Aw! How cute? Even though he was trying to be cool, Brendan was a Daddy's boy? Granted, May was also a daddy's girl so maybe it wasn't right to tease him on that. It didn't stop her from doing so, however.

"Stop it, May!" Brendan barked as she playfully poked him.

"Alright you two, stop it," Birch said as he waved his hands, "So May, why don't you use that Pokédex of yours? I'm sure you're bound to learn something new!"

There were no Pokémon here in the lab, and it wasn't like May was going back to the routes to find one, so she had only one choice in the matter. Withdrawing her Poké Ball, the ten-year-old girl gazed at the Chick Pokémon within. She rose the capsule device soon after, tossed it, and released the Torchic she owned.

Blaze landed outside in the lab, gazing left and right with a hard eye. He was expecting a battle, but that's not what he found. Instead, he just had a bunch of humans gazing at him. Being put under the glares made the bashful Pokémon run to his master's side. May scooped him up in her arms shortly after, then aimed her newly acquired Pokédex at him. After pressing its main button, she scanned the Chick Pokémon.

_Torchic, the Chick Pokémon,_ her Pokédex described, _Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon_ _breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black._


	4. Woeful Wally

Woeful Wally

She was such a cute little girl. All the shining examples of life and hope existed within her small little body. From the beautiful land of Johto, she hailed. Now, she lived here, in Hoenn. Upon her bed, the brunette rested. Her hand sat on her chest, while her left foot poked from under the bedsheets. She was nothing like the little girl she should have been. This very tomboyish child, had her mouth wide open. She was snoring heavily; enough to put a grown man to shame.

May Ruby thrashed about within her bed like the child she was. Her covers flew, some of her plushy pillows fell, and her brown locks whipped around frantically. From the outside looking in, one may think she was having some horrible night terror. This simply was not the case. May was _always_ like this in bed, which had to be one of the upsides from the new living arrangements. When they lived back in Goldenrod, the ten-year-old was known to bother her younger brother with her nightly antics. Speaking of which...

The door to the room opened. Light from the hall poured in, but not enough to bother the girl resting upon her bed. Someone else joined her in the room. He walked upon the rug slowly, being sure not to cause too much noise. He walked closer to her, only for his hand to tease her bedsheets. Then, even further up, his hand began to move. He levitated the limb directly over the ten-year-old girl's head. The heavy rimmed glasses upon his head flickered a dangerous shine, while his lips curled up into an insidious smile.

"May..." the little boy snickered as he stood above his older sister, "May... Maaaaaaayyyy!" his hand rose higher, "MAY!"

The bark awoke the girl, while the slap to the face put her rage into overdrive. May sprang up, blue eyes wide frantically. She was at first confused, before that snickering laughter entered her ears. Turning away, she faced her younger brother, who stood there in his usual green close. The black-haired little miscreant stood there as he laughed hysterically, pleased with his poor treatment of his older sister. May was, obviously, less than enthusiastic as she stared down on him. While her brother laughed, she moved closer and closer.

"MAX YOU LITTLE JERK!" she suddenly barked, whilst springing from her bed.

Max's session of gloating was cut short, as he suddenly leaped back. May's attack was a bust; she found herself slamming into hard wood flooring, instead of her little brother. The ten-year-old groaned in pain from the fall, her hand trying soothe the pain in her chest. She gazed up a moment later, watching as her brother continued to taunt her at the doorway.

"Idiot!" he bullied, "You stumble over your feet worse than a confused Pidgey!" placing his fists on his hips, he laughed even harder at his joke, "Because of Tangled Feet, a Pidgey gets faster when it's confused! That's what you're like! You get confused, then screw up all over the -FWAH!?-"

His face met pillow. May was still on the ground, but her arm was ready. All she needed was a good weapon, and she'd be able to hit anything. Then again, she felt like her Poké Ball throwing skills helped with her throwing skills in general. After today, she was planning on joining a little league baseball team in the area.

"Idiot..." Max continued to berate, as he pulled his sister's pillow from his face, "It doesn't matter, I woke you up," he gained a smile, "You know, you sleep harder than a Snorlax sometimes!" May could only scratch the side of her head in fury at the comment, "Oh, calm down! Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready? I can't wait around for you all day."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" May replied.

"The Trainer Academy!" her brother stated, as his face grew annoyed, "Remember? I enrolled to the Rustboro Trainer Academy shortly before we left from Goldenrod! You promised to walk me over there yesterday since you have a Pokémon, ya'know," he shook his head, "And you know how Mom doesn't use Pokémon anymore, so you _are_ my only hope in this situation," he turned away, while his face etched in annoyance, "As painful as it is to say..."

His face ate another pillow. Max pulled it off as he glared at his sister, watching as she prepared yet another Pokémon cushion. With one eye close, she pinpointed her accuracy for something slightly _lower_ than his face. Well, much lower. Max was no fool, and was able to decipher May's aim. It was for his _nether regions_. Max grew wide-eyed, as he immediately cupped his manhood. Before his sister could punish him, he zipped through the front door.

May put down the cushion she had in hand, while a sigh of relief left her. Remaining on the floor for a few moments, May couldn't help but to tap her face in thought. The ten-year-old forgot the promise she to her brother and mother the earlier night. She was having so much fun with her new Pokédex, she breezed through all of those conversations. Great, now she was stuck with her annoying brother for a while.

"Chic! Chic! Chic!"

That was odd. Why did May's chest suddenly feel so hot? It took the ten-year-old a while to figure out why. She sprang up, seeing her beloved Torchic laying on the ground. Apparently, in May's haste to attack her brother, she landed upon Blaze's small body. Because he was a small Torchic, the fall hurt _way_ more than it should have. Feeling bad, May scooped her Torchic up into her arms. She hugged him close, hoping the embrace would loosen the pain he felt. It must have done something, because the Chick Pokémon no longer groaned.

May gazed over to her full body mirror. It showed her standing there, in her pajamas, hair a total mess. Blaze was in her arms, nipping cutely at her arm. Boy, she looked like a total mess. If she were going anywhere today, she'd need to look presentable. So of course, she'd put on her usual clothes. Dropping Blaze to the ground, the ten-year-old made way for her closet. She took out her usual shirt and pants, her undershirt as well. Throwing them upon her bed, she made sure to get all her clothing ready. Then it was jut a quick trip to the bathroom.

May returned, fresh and new, with her towel covering her body. She threw the wet rag upon her Torchic (angering him considerably), before switching deftly into her usual clothes. Standing tall within her room, she held her bandana in hand. She gazed one last time into her full body mirror, taking particular interest in the way her belt hugged her waist. Arceus, she loved that belt! It really was her favorite!

Before long, she wrapped her coveted red bandana around her head. With it on, she felt complete and whole. Now, she was ready to take on whatever Hoenn had the balls to throw at her! But first! May's eyes dropped down to Blaze, who was still standing at her feet. Even though she didn't want to, the trainer began to reach for her Poké Ball. May really wished for the full trainer experience, which meant her Pokémon had to be placed within Poké Balls. Sure, it sucked for Blaze, but she did let him roam about as freely as he pleased. Just not now.

"Okay Blaze," she said as she faced him, Poké Ball in hand, "It's time to return."

"Torchic!" Blaze cried as he ran away, "Torchic! Torch!"

He tried to outrun his trainer, which worked well. May stood there as she settled her eyes upon his fleeting image. Readying her Poké Ball, she pinpointed his location with deadly accuracy. And then, with only one throw, she tossed the capsule device. With great ease, the Poké Ball trapped Blaze in a flash of light, and returned him to the device. Only a second later, the Poké Ball slung back to May's hand. She would _never_ get bored with that.

The ten-year-old girl walked down to her living room, taking in the beautiful smells of breakfast food. Her mother was at the kitchen, cooking up breakfast with expert ease. Max was at the table himself, awaiting the food he so craved. Seeing him sit there caused May to gain a sadistic thought. She quickly ran to her brother's side, and squeezed his cheeks hard. Of course, Max was not about to take this lying down. He started to fight back against his sister, creating a tussle which forced their mother's hand. She pulled them apart, and forced them to their seats.

"I swear!" the matriarch cried, "Why did Norman leave me with you two? If you see your father when you go to Rustboro, slap him for me! Okay? Why doesn't he just come home now!?"

She quickly went back to cooking breakfast, while May teased her sibling. The mornings within the Ruby household was usually like this. Their mother, cooking breakfast, them teasing each other, while their father usually read the newspaper. Without the patriarch there (who was usually the one to break up his children's fights) things just didn't feel right. He was so necessary for their perfect family unit.

"Hello!" a voice called from the door, followed shortly by knocks, "Mrs. Ruby, are you there?"

"Hm? Is that Birch's kid?" Caroline commented as she walked toward the door.

"Oh! It's Brendan!" Max snickered, "What's wrong May? Are you and he about to go up to Route 103 together again?"

She punched him to shut his annoying trap up. Meanwhile, Caroline got around to opening the door. As she surmised, there was the ten-year-old boy. Smiling this sunny smile which lifted the spirits of those involved. He was such a good boy, at least that's what Caroline believed.

"Hey Brendan!" she said as she gazed down upon him, "Why are you here?"

"Oh! I came to talk to May," he said, which caused Max to snicker even more. Of course, she struck him again, "Hey, May! Since my Dad gave you a Pokédex, I decided to give you these," his hand reached into his book bag, "It's something no trainer should ever be without! It's just as important, no, _more_ important than the Pokédex itself!"

He suddenly placed five small red spheres within May's hand. She gazed down upon them, noticing they were all Poké Balls, they just sat in their standby mode.

"You know what these are," Brendan said with a smile, "I heard you were heading toward Rustboro today, so I figured I should give you these," May gazed up to him, as Brendan continued to rant, "You know, it's more fun to have whole bunch of Pokémon. I'm going to explore all over the place to find different Pokémon. If I find any cool Pokémon, you bet I'll try to catch them within my Poké Balls!" he laughed heartedly, before a hard beeping echoed from a machine within his backpack, "Oh man! I'm gonna be late! I'm sorry May! I've gotta go!"

Before he could elaborate on where or what he was doing, Professor Birch's son ran from the home. Caroline, and Max all stared at his fleeting image, wondering what was the point of his appearance in the first place. May, on the other hand, became woefully enamored by the small Poké Balls which sat in her hands. They shined so wonderfully; they had to be new. What's better, as long as she didn't miss with one, she'd have _six _Pokémon before long. Oh, that thought made May shake and shiver.

"Oh, no!" Caroline suddenly said, breaking May of her self-imposed trance, "You better take that face off of you missy!" Mrs. Ruby suddenly walked to her daughter, making her gaze up, "May Ruby, what are you planning to do when you go with Max to Rustboro?" May shook her head 'no', as if to say nothing, "Yeah right! You know Roxanne is the Gym Leader of Rustboro, don't you?" Caroline moved in closer, "May Ruby, listen closely. You are _not _to fight Roxanne, understood?"

To be honest, May didn't even know there was a Gym Leader in Rustboro City. Heck, she didn't even _know_ where Rustboro city was! How was she supposed to know it owned an actual Gym? What's worse, her hopes to face the Gym were dashed before they even started. Still, May had to answer her mother.

"Yeah... I understand..."

"Good," Caroline claimed, "Now, let's eat breakfast..."

Mrs. Ruby didn't notice her daughter's fingers. They were crossed.

…

"Wurm... ple... Wurm!... ple... WURM!... Pule... Wur... Wurm? Wurmp -ack!?-"

It was suddenly swallowed by a bright flash, which held it trapped. The Pokémon tried to escape the light, but it wasn't strong enough too. The flash transformed the Worm Pokémon to data, causing it to be swallowed by Poké Ball. The capsule device fell to the ground, shook left and right multiple times, before a loud _CLICK! _noise echoed out. With that, the Poké Ball flew back into the awaiting palm of a ten-year-old girl.

Brendan should never have given May those Poké Balls. He created a monster as soon as those red and white capsules fell into her awaiting hands. Left and right, she threw the Poké Balls, catching anything that caught her interests. Which was everything, by the way. How much Pokémon did May now own? Five. Blaze, a Zigzagoon, a Poochyena, a Wingull, and now a Wurmple! She leaped up and down with giddiness and excitement, while her younger brother faced palmed himself in disappointment.

"Seriously May?" Max commented, "You know Mom's gonna have a Miltank when you come back with all those Pokémon."

But May didn't care! The more Pokémon she caught, the more complete her collection became. This had to be, like, the most _awesome_ experience she ever felt. Whenever May saw a Pokémon, she gained the incredible urge to catch it. Of course, she didn't want to catch more of the same kind, but it was really hard not too.

And this didn't take into account the various trainers May had faced. Route 102 had, like, four trainers! All of which May defeated. And one of them, this youngster named Allen, had a Pokémon she had never seen before. Her Pokédex called it a Taillow. Now May wanted one for herself, honestly.

Now the Ruby siblings arrived in Petalburg City. Compared to Oldale town and Littleroot, Petalburg was huge! It was comparable to Violet City in Johto, minus the large Sprout Tower, of course. May and Max gazed around to the tall buildings with eyes filled with shock; they felt so small in comparison. People were walking left and right within the city, while a large crowd was gathered around a building towards the back. May and Max were supposed to head straight for Rustboro, as to not waste a lot of time, but that building sure did look enticing.

They were so small, they easily skipped pass all the adults around them. May and Max made way toward the front door of the building, where they found it to be locked. It was a newly constructed building, and looked as if no one was allowed inside. The Ruby siblings looked a tad bit disheartened at the sight of it, as they realized they wouldn't be allowed inside. Maybe it was for the best; after all, they were supposed to be heading for Rustboro.

But as May turned around, her brother caught sight of something.

"Hey! May!" he suddenly called as he tugged onto her belt, "Look over there!"

There was an urgency and surprise in his voice, so May had to turn over and gaze as well. Sitting there was a sign, one which shined brightly. It said something.

_Petalburg Gym! _Is what it claimed to be.

Immediately, May and Max's eyes shined like the rubies they were named after. It didn't matter what anyone said, those two were getting inside. Why? Well, simple. Their _father _was in that building.

The Gym Leader of Petalburg. He stood within the lobby of his newly furnished Gym, with eyes sitting upon the ceiling. His hand sat on his chin, for he was taking a thinking pose. He knew this place was going to become synonymous with him in the future. Yeah, he and the Balance Badge. He was a tall and stout fellow, with a near harsh gaze. His burlesque figure was hidden well behind his clothing. From afar, he wouldn't look like much, but up course, he was a man in pursuit of power.

He was also the father of May and Max Ruby. Norman Ruby, Petalburg City Gym Leader. He was wondering if it were time to go home now. He left Johto much before his family to get things squared away for them in this region. Now that they were here safely, he was prepared to head home. Little did he know, home was coming in right now.

The door opened. Normal had to give a hard sigh; the Gym wasn't opened as of yet. Seriously, how did people keep getting in here?

"Sorry," he said to the people who entered behind him, "The Gym is closed as of now, you'll have to wait..." he turned around, "To... challenge... me...?" the two pairs of blue eyes gazing at him began to bubble and gleam, "May? Max?"

"DAAAAAAD!" they screamed back.

Yes, the man who lives for Pokémon was tackled to the earth by his children. May and Max seemed to have grown a bit sense he last saw them, even though it was only a few weeks ago. His daughter especially; she appeared to be a bit _stronger_. Seriously, her grip would match a Kingler in levels!

"So you guys are finished moving in?" he said enthusiastically, "I bet your mother's flipping on me back there!"

His children suddenly pulled back when he said those words, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion. This confusion was knocked away thanks to a slap from his daughter's hand. Seriously though, May _had_ become stronger. Her slaps before were tender and filled with kindness, this one seriously hurt! For now, Norman would ignore it. He knew this slap came from his wife.

"Sorry Daddy..." May bemoaned, truly regretting her actions.

"It's okay, it's okay!" he assured her, as one hand scratched her head and the other rubbed his red cheek, "I'm actually surprised that you two managed to get here by yourselves! Wait, is Birch behind that door?"

"No, Daddy!" May said happily as she blushed, "I have..." she pulled away her hands, only for them to return whilst holding Poké Balls, "These!"

"You got... Pokémon?" her father replied, honestly surprised, "Wait... how did you get these?"

"Professor Birch gave one to her," Max answered, "She apparently saved him from a Poochyena."

"So, Birch into trouble and gave you a Pokémon to bail him out, eh?" Norman said in a chuckling manner, "Yup! That sounds like Birch to me! He's always getting into trouble," he looked back down to May, while he pulled her close with his hand, "But you having Pokémon means something, May. That means you're going to become a Trainer like me, right?" May nodded enthusiastically, forgetting how her mother didn't want her to be a trainer, "That's great news! I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Wait, Daddy..." May said, her face growing somewhat sullen, "What do you mean by... looking for to _it_? What's 'it'?"

She never got an answer. The door behind the Rubies opened behind them. May, Max, and Norman all gazed toward the entrance, with the Gym Leader expecting to see another newscaster. Instead, there was this green-haired little boy. Or was his hair chartreuse? Is that even a color? Well yeah, what other color would describe his hair. He appeared to be sickly, because his head gazed down to the ground, as if he were trying to avoid eye-contact.

That boy walked up to Norman, passing by Max and May. Though his eyes did meet May's, just briefly.

"Um... I..." he said as he stood before Norman, "I'd like to get a Pokémon please..."

May and Max stared up to their father, wondering what his answer would be. Way back in Johto, it was normal for people to come and ask him for help when it comes to catching Pokémon. Unfortunately, he was always so busy, he couldn't help them. Now, they were doubly sure he'd say no.

"Hm? You're... uh... oh, right! You're Wally, right?" Norman said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Wally," the boy said with an embarrassed blush, "I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf town. I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a Pokémon along," he began shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, "But I've never caught a Pokémon before. I don't know how..."

"Hm. I see," Norman said as he began rubbing his chin. Slowly, he turned and faced his daughter, being sure to pay attention to the Poké Balls she now owned, "May, you heard that, right? Why don't you go with Wally and make sure that he safely catches a Pokémon? Don't worry, I'll take care of Max while you're gone," May nodded gleefully; she never helped someone else catch a Pokémon before. When Norman saw this, he smiled while facing Wally again, "Okay, Wally! Here, I'll loan you one of my Pokémon."

The Gym leader reached his hand away into his pocket, pulling out a Poké Ball which sat in standby mode. When he tapped the circle in the center, the capsule device opened up. May peered hard into the red and white device, seeing the zig-zag pattered of a certain Tiny Raccoon Pokémon within.

"Ah! A Zigzagoon!" May said, as she noticed what her father was giving Wally.

"Oh wow," Wally said as he held the Poké Ball, "A Pokémon."

"Oh, right, you need one of these too," Norman said as he pulled another one of those red and white capsules, "I'll give you a Poké Ball too. Go for it!"

"Oh wow thanks!" Wally said, before coughing. After the coughs settled down, he and Norman stared over to May, putting her out on the spotlight, "May... would you really come with me?"

The ten-year-old girl could only smile and nod, and with a thumbs up no less. When Norman saw this, he cocked his head to one side. When they lived in Goldenrod, May was slightly sheltered. She never really 'hung out' with anyone, other than Max unfortunately. Other than that, she was always alone. But now, she seemed to shining and outgoing. Maybe those Pokémon did more to her than he originally thought.

Wally started walking for the door with May following. Once they stepped through the door and left, Norman went back to his inquisitive glare. He didn't know how only a few Pokémon could change his daughter so adversely. Or maybe this was just a phase she was going through. Little girls do that, right?

"Hey Max, wanna see Daddy's Gym arena?" Norman asked of his son.

"Do I?" Max replied with shining eyes.

…

"So this is... tall grass, right?" Wally inquired.

Oh, he was so cute. Despite being the same age, May couldn't help but to look down upon the sickly and frail boy. She was a lot like that a few moments ago, but now, she felt like some invincible Pokémon Trainer! Besides, Wally really did look like he could use the help. While May wanted to run here, Wally just walked quickly. And when they arrived, he started coughing.

"May... Pokémon hide in tall grass like this, don't they?" the green-haired ten-year-old boy said, "Please watch me and see if I can catch on properly -WHOA!?-"

May quickly prepared herself, thanks to Wally's cry. He was staring down upon something, prompting the ten-year-old girl to run up to his side. Their eyes fell upon a small and short creature. It walked on legs which appeared to be covered by over flowing pants. It walked back and forth, its eyes not noticing the two humans who stared upon it. The creature lifted one of its cute stubby arms to its mouth, and began to think just briefly.

"Ra?" the Pokémon inquired, while its red horn began to shine, "Lts?"

While Wally was staring in awe upon the Pokémon, May withdrew her Pokédex. She aimed the device toward the Pokémon before them, and scanned its information.

_Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon,_ it claimed, _Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it sense the person has a positive disposition._

Really? Was this truthful? Was it really drawn to people who had positive dispositions? How did the Pokémon even know? Wait; the Pokémon was heading toward them. Yeah, its red horn suddenly pointed in their direction, and the creature started walking forward.

"Ralts?" the Emotion Pokémon questioned, as it gazed directly up at Wally and May.

"Psst... Wally..." May whispered.

"Oh, right!" the sickly boy called, "Go! Zigzagoon!"

He threw out the Poké Ball given to him by Norman, where it snapped open. From the brilliant flash, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon was released. Wally watched in glee at the Pokémon which was his for him to command, but didn't notice the slingshot effect of the Poké Ball itself. The device slung back, and struck him square in the head. Wally fell into the tall grass, where he groaned from pain. Seeing this, May quickly crouched down to his side. He stared up to her, while her hands reached around his shoulder. She pulled him back up to his feet, where he stood on wobbly legs.

"S-sorry," he said, "I... I got ahead of myself there..." after rubbing his head of that sore spot, he returned his vision to the Ralts before them, "Okay. I'm ready now!" good, because if he didn't do something, May sure was, "Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!"

As the green-haired boy commanded, the Tiny Raccoon carried it out. It quickly ran for the Ralts before it, and stuck the Emotion Pokémon with a tackle. The Ralts slid back from the blow, but was not ruffled by the attack. It slowly looked back at Wally, and began walking for him once more.

"Are... are they supposed to do that?" Wally asked as he looked at the approaching Pokémon. May could only shrug her shoulders in confusion, "Okay..." he turned back, and tried his hardest to regain his battling vigor, "Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!"

Once more, the Tiny Raccoon rushed the Ralts. Its head struck the Emotion Pokémon's head, where the blow knocked it back. The Ralts slid to a stop, before falling back into tall grass. Shaking its head, regained its bearings. And then it started walking for Wally _again_.

"Okay, move out the way, Zigzagoon!" the boy yelled, causing the Tiny Raccoon to do as it was told, "You throw a Ball now, right May? I... I'll do my best!"

Wally pulled out that empty Poké Ball, as he settled his eyes upon his prey. The Ralts didn't look like it was trying to escape, for it just kept walking forward. The sickly boy was wondering if he were doing things right; weren't Pokémon supposed to try to run away? It didn't matter.

Wally shook his head, closed his eyes, then threw the Poké Ball. He didn't watch it open, nor did he watch to see if it actually caught the Pokémon. He did hear it though. He heard the flash, and he heard it hit the ground. He heard the shakes, and he heard the ultimate _CLICK! _noise that came after it. Wally's eyes opened, seeing the Poké Ball on the ground, and no Ralts. Walking to the capsule device, he could see the Emotion Pokémon within. That brought a smile to his face.

"I did it..." he said lowly, though his voice was filled with glee, "It's my... My Pokémon!" he began laughing, "May! Thank you! Let's go back to the Gym now! I can't wait to show everyone my Pokémon!"

When he turned to face May, he saw the ten-year-old girl was knee-deep in the grass. How the heck did that sickly boy find a Pokémon she hadn't seen yet? Great! Now she wanted a Ralts as well! Maybe she wouldn't get one now, but she'd make sure to get one later! That's for sure!

…

"So, did it work out?" Norman asked as the two ten-year-olds walked back into the Gym's lobby.

Wally smiled with all his might, while his Poké Ball sat in his hands. He couldn't tear his eyes from the Emotion Pokémon which existed within. Meanwhile, May appeared angered and slightly annoyed, as she walked in with her arms crossed. Seriously, she was going to get herself a Ralts before this day was over. Thanks to some of that money she gained form Trainer battles, she was going to spend it on Poké Balls!

"Thank you!" Wally said as he ran up to the Gym Leader, "Yes, it did. Here's you uh," he reached away and pulled out another Poké Ball, "Here's your Pokémon back," he then turned and faced the girl beside him, "May, thanks for coming with me," blushing, quickly gazed away to the Zigzagoon's Poké Ball, "You two are why I was able to catch my Pokémon. I promise I'll take really good care of it."

"Wally!" a voice cried from outside, "Wally! Where are you!?"

"Oh! My Mom's waiting for me!" Wally said as he quickly handed Norman back his Zigzagoon, "I have to go!" he then began walking backwards toward the door, "Thank you! Thank you a lot Mister Ruby!" then he faced May, "And... thanks May! Bye!"

And after not to long, he exited through the front door. May watched him leave, not turning until her father's hand fell upon her shoulder. She turned up and faced him, seeing a smile his face.

"Thanks May," Norman said as he ruffled his daughter's hair, "Wally'll be in-depth to you for a while for that. I saw he caught a Ralts, those things are rare, ya'know," yeah, May knew, but she ain't gonna give up on catching one, "Now... May," he looked left and right, "If you want to become a strong Trainer, here's my advice. When you arrive at Rustboro with Max, you should challenge the Gym Leader there, Roxanne."

"Uh-uh!" Max said as he ran up to May's side, "Mom made it known that she does _not_ want May to challenge any Gyms!"

"Oh... is that so?" Norman replied, "Hm... well, If Caroline says you aren't allowed to challenge Gyms, then I guess you can't," he patted May on the shoulder in an attempt to lift her sullen spirits, "Well, I guess I'll see you at home later today, May. I'll be back home by the time you come back."

"Really Daddy?" she asked with shining eyes.

"Of course," he then flicked his head, "Now get going. I know how much Max really wants to go to Trainer Academy. Better not keep him waiting."

"You seriously better not!" the boy yelled.

May scowled at her brother, before turning back to her father. With arms stretched out, she hugged Norman tightly. It really had been a long time since she last saw him, she didn't want him to leave again. But her father assured her of his return home, promising he'd be there when she returned. For now, that was enough to bring a smile to May's face.

"May, can we go now?" Max moaned, "I don't know how much longer we got before the Trainer Academy closes for the evening."

Once more, May scowled toward her brother, before grabbing his hand. Holding it closely, she pulled Max toward the exit. But, at the same time, they gazed toward their father. With heartfelt hands, they waved goodbye to their father. He did too.

The door closed shut.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_What is this? Chapter 4? Oh yes._

_If you haven't noticed this yet, I use a lot of text from the games. I'm trying to keep things authentic, while at the same time original. That's probably why Max is here, just so you know._

_Also, I use a lot of my in game teams to write this. So this stuff isn't just made up at random, of course. _

_Honestly, I don't have much to say about this. Probably because of how close to the game I'm being._

_Anyway, next chapter, May and Max goes to Rustboro, but runs into something in Petalburg words._

_So yeah. Please read and review._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	5. Surmounting Rustboro

Surmounting Rustboro

"Taillll... Taillow! Tail!"

May's blue eyes settled down upon the Pokémon that flew high above her. The ten-year-old's hand was tied tight to her brothers, for she was trying not to outrun him. She heard Max sprout his usual nonsense, usually ending with 'May stop!', but she ignored him. That Tiny Swallow Pokémon which flew above was exactly what she wanted. She had a feel of her Poké Balls, which sat on holsters upon her belt. Yeah, Poké Ball holsters. They were all the rage in Johto years ago, and May was lucky to gain one when she was younger. Now that she was a Pokémon Trainer, she wore them with pride.

So where was it that the Ruby children found themselves? Why, running through a deep and dark forest of course. The aptly named Petalburg Woods, it sits just east to Petalburg city itself. Through the forest is the only way for one to connect to the city of Rustboro, which was where the siblings were currently heading. Of course, with May being the budding trainer she is now, they were taking a heavy sidetrack. The ten-year-old girl's eyes fell upon a Taillow, which now flew overhead. And May _wanted_ that Taillow.

Max might as well have not been there, because May surely wasn't listening to him. She hopped over tree trunks and small hills, all in order to catch the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Petalburg Woods was surprisingly dark, making it hard to see just where exactly they were heading. There were also so many natural corridors, it was _too_ easy to get lost. This was one reason why Max wanted to take things slow, but his sister did not care. May chased down that Taillow as far as she could, before the bird eventually vanished within the trees.

Skidding to a halt, the ten-year-old swiped her arm through the air in a punching manner. At the same time she slammed her foot on the ground, while her face turned angry and annoyed. Another Pokémon escaped her, which obviously was not to May's liking. There were various Pokémon around, but that Taillow was the one she wanted specifically. Well, at the moment, anyway. She fought a trainer not to long ago who used a Taillow, and the Tiny Swallow Pokémon caught her eye. Too bad she'll have to wait until later to catch one.

"Finally, you stop May," Max groaned as she rubbed dust and grass from his pants, "Jeeze, you tugged me around like I was nothing. What's your problem, anyway?"

May didn't answer him, for she was too busy thinking about that Taillow. Gazing down to her belt, she found an abundant number of Poké Balls within. Her holsters could only hold six Poké Balls, but she had as many as eight Pokémon so far. Who made a holster to hold only six Pokémon, when she had so much more to take care of? She knew some people to have as many as _150_ Pokémon, so how were they able to hold all of them? Maybe they saved them in some place.

"Hey... May," Max suddenly said, making her look down to his quizzical face, "Do you hear that? I think there's someone else here..."

Well duh there were other people here. When May first stepped into the woods, she faced against a few Bug Catchers before she came near this way. One who used a team composed entirely of Wurmples (seriously?), and another Bug Catcher who had one Pokémon May had never seen before. Her Pokédex called it a Nincada (and yes, she does want a Nincada). So far though, she hadn't faced any trainers which really made May feel her blood pumping. Not sense her bout against Brendan that is. Everyone was either too easy, or they used tactics May was able to figure out. Hm. Was this how Pokémon Trainers think?

"Hmmm... Not a one to be found..." they heard a voice.

May and Max turned the next corner of the forest, seeing a man there. He had brown hair, and wore a green suit. Everything about him screamed 'Businessman'. Almost immediately, May was put off by the notion. She never liked the allure of Businessmen, she found them to be too boring. Max, on the other hand, started to shine in the eyes.

The man turned around, noticing the two siblings who stared at him. He was, at first, dismissive of them, but this changed when he noticed the Poké Balls holsters May owned. The little holders were filled with Poké Balls, and her bag was practically _spilling _them out. If anyone could help him out with his problem, it was that ten-year-old girl right there.

"Hello," the businessman said to May as he walked up to her, "You. You are a Pokémon Trainer, right? I mean, the Poké Balls you have," she nodded, making his smile grow greater, "Wonderful! Have you seen any Pokémon called Shroomish around here?" funny he should ask, May had indeed caught a Shroomish shortly after entering the area, "I really love that Pokémon."

May gained a smile as she thought about helping the man. Pulling out one of her Poké Balls, she made sure it was the one which held said Mushroom Pokémon. As she held it, she presented it forward toward the man. Once more, his eyes glimmered, while his fingers reached out for it. He graced the instrument with his fingers just briefly, before May pulled it back. When he stared into her blue eyes, he saw a ten-year-old who was defensive about her Pokémon. Rightfully so, too.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you," the businessman said with a blush, "I was just-"

"You know... I _was_ going to ambush you," someone interrupted.

May and Max stared beyond the businessman, while he turned around. There was this brutish fellow standing there. He was older, much older than May and Max, that is. He wore a short-sleeved hoodie, one that had a strange stylized 'M' on the chest of it. He also wore red gloves on his hands, though he had his hands in his pockets. What a strange man, she made May shake in her shoes. Maybe it was because of the way his hood covered his eyes.

"But you had to dawdle in Petalburg Woods forever, didn't you?" said man in the red hood claimed, "I got sick of waiting, so here I am!" he suddenly grabbed the businessman, making Max and May step back in confusion, "You! Devon Researcher! Hand over those papers!"

"AIYEEEEH!" said Devon Researcher yelled. He quickly ran away, to be behind May, instead of in front of her. Now, the ten-year-old girl was standing face-to-face with that man in the red hood. To put it lightly, she was shaking in her shoes, "You're a Pokémon Trainer, aren't you!?" the businessman cried further, "You've got to help me, please!"

"Hunh?" the man in the red hood said as he walked toward May, "What do you think you're doing?" May didn't know what she thought she was doing, though she did decided to stand against this brute, "What, you're going to protect him?" all May could do was nod, which made the man scoff, "No one who crosses _Team_ _Magma_ gets any mercy, not even a kid!" he withdrew his Poké Ball, and started to walk back, while he gained a sadistic visage, "Come on and battle me!"

May was happy to oblige. The Team Magma Grunt leaped back, as he withdrew a Poké Ball. With expert skill, he threw the capsule device forward. Like all the Poké Balls she had seen before, May watched as the capsule released a brilliant shine. Said shine landed upon the earth, releasing a certain black and grey dog.

"Aroooo!" Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon, howled, while its Poké Ball slung back to his master's hand.

"Ah! May! Send Blaze out!" Max cried, as fearful sweat dropped from his face.

May was ready to do such a thing, as she released the Torchic's Poké Ball from its holster. But before sending him out, she thought about something. Pokémon grow stronger the more battles they're in, right? So far, she sent Blaze out on _every_ fight she got into. It was time to switch things up. Instead of sending the Torchic out, May switched things up for another Pokémon.

"I choose you!" she called out, "Go! Marina!"

May's Poké Ball flew from the palm of her hand. Like so many times before, the capsule device released a brilliant flash. The flash fell upon the ground, while the Poké Ball slung back into May's empty hand. On the ground, the flash danced around. It steadily calmed down however. When it subsided, there stood a being on four legs. It was small and round, being barely over a foot in length. The top of its head was yellow, while everything else was a light blue. It had black eyes, and red cheeks under its eyes.

"Suuuuurrrr!" the Pond Skater Pokémon cried.

May's Surskit, Marina, skated in place, moving left and right in a slow manner. The Team Magma Grunt stood before her with his Poochyena at the ready. The older man scoffed at the sight of his enemy, deeming the Pokémon too weak to face his Poochyena. Even the Bite Pokémon felt as if this battle was in the bag. And could you blame them? When one looks at a Surskit, they don't believe it's necessarily the strongest Pokémon ever.

"Alright Poochyena," the Team Magma Grunt said with a devilish smirk, "Let's end this quick! Poochyena! Use Sand-Attack!"

The Bite Pokémon ran forward, then dove its paws into the grass. Uprooting dirt, the dark canine threw the clumps into the direction of May's Surskit. The attack flew toward the Pond Skater Pokémon, flying fast enough to actually connect. But right before it connected, Marina dashed out-of-the-way. The Surskit was much quicker than she appeared to be, for her dash appeared to be nothing more than a blur. When the Pond Skater Pokémon reappeared, she was directly to the right of her Poochyena foe.

"Alright, Marina!" May yelled with her finger pointing toward her enemy, "Counter with Bubble!"

The Pond Skater Pokémon pulled back, whilst pursing her very small lips. From her lips, Marina expelled three heavy bubbles. The Poochyena gazed toward the bubbles in shock as they flew toward it. They were just normal bubbles, right? He ran and barked at one. The bubble exploded immediately. The bubble's explosion threw the Poochyena away, causing it to crash into the ground. When it stood up, another bubble exploded right in front of it. The second explosion of water and air sent the Bite Pokémon away once again. The last bubble pushed up against its face, where it exploded immediately.

The Grunt's Poochyena was thrown away by the last explosion, and its body slammed up against a tree. Falling down, the Bite Pokémon wobbled around on its four paws. The pain it suffered from those bubbles sure did hurt, but not enough to knock it out. The Poochyena quickly shook its head, readying itself for battle once again.

"ARF! ARF!" the Bite Pokémon barked, as it ran toward the battlefield again.

"Try not to get hit next time!" the Team Magma Grunt ordered, "Now! Use Tackle!"

The Poochyena rushed for its foe, while Marina watched.

"Not so fast!" May yelled, "Marina! Use Quick Attack!"

Once more, the Surskit vanished in a blue blur. Poochyena came to a dead stop, as its eyes glared left and right. The battlefield became silent, as if the Pond Skater Pokémon had retreated. But the Surskit wasn't gone. She just moved so fast, she _appeared_ to be gone. The Surskit suddenly reappeared, right to the Poochyena's side. From her sudden appearance, Marina rammed her body into the Poochyena's body. The blow threw the Poochyena away.

The Bite Pokémon fell upon its back, where it slid painfully against the ground. Eventually, it came to a halt, right at the toes of its master. The Team Magma Grunt stepped back in surprise and shock, as its eyes gazed upon his injured Pokémon. He fully expect the Poochyena to stand, which it tried to do, but it didn't muster enough energy to do so. The Bite Pokémon collapsed onto the ground, silent and defeated.

"WHAT!? You're kidding me!" the Grunt yelled, "You're tough!"

May celebrated her victory, while Marina returned to her master. Scooping up her Surskit into her arms, the ten-year-old girl nuzzled her closely. Marina giggled just like her master, as they both celebrated a job well done. Both Max and the Devon Corporation Businessman were excited as well.

"You've got some nerve meddling with Team Magma, you little brat!" the Grunt yelled as he returned his Pokémon to its Poké Ball, "We're not done here! Come on! Battle me again!" he gazed down to his waist however, seeing a stunning lack of Poké Balls, "Crap... I'm out of Pokémon..." he gazed back, where he peered pass May and instead to the businessman, "Just so you know, we of Team Magma are after something in Rusboro," he smiled whilst snickering, "I'll let you go today!"

"I'll let you go today!?" Max repeated, as they watched the Team Magma Grunt run off, "You coward! My sister just put you in your place and you run!?"

"Max... calm down..." May said as her hand fell upon his shoulder.

"The nerve of that guy," Max said, after he let his emotions quell themselves, "And what was he going on about? What's Team Magma?" he looked up to his older sister, "Do you know May?"

Unfortunately, she didn't. All the ten-year-old could do was shrug her shoulders and frown. Whoever Team Magma was, May surmised it was best to steer clear of them. Sure she was strong enough to beat one of their grunts, but teams are rarely composed of one man. If they were going to attack something in Rustboro city, maybe there was a larger number of people within. She would need to keep an eye out for them.

"Whew..." the businessman said from behind, making the Ruby children look to him, "That was awfully close!" he ran up to May, and grabbed her hand, shaking it gracefully, "Thanks to you, he didn't rob me of these important papers," he finally released May's hand, while she winced from the pain of the grasp, "I know, I'll give you a Great Ball as my thanks!"

A Great Ball? What the heck was a Great Ball? With wide eyes, May watched as the Devon Corporation man reached away into his vest. When his hand returned, it held a blue and red capsule device. It was the same size and weight as a Poké Ball, but it looked so different. It looked so much _stronger_. May's blue eyes seemed to gleam as she held it.

"Wait..." the man said as he stared up toward the forest, "Didn't that Team Magma thug say they were after something in Rustboro too?" he suddenly turned around, as if to think on the words, "Uh-oh! It's a crisis! I can't be wasting time!" and without warning, he bolted toward the forest, pushing May and Max out-of-the-way as he did so, "Oh no! No! I have to warn the president!"

With him running off, he left May and Max behind. The two cocked their heads in confusion toward the man, wondering if this event actually just transpired. It's not often when May saves a man from a Pokémon, though it was becoming her calling card. Maybe she could make a job out of this.

"Well, I guess that's over with," Max claimed, as he flicked his glasses to cause a shine, "Let's hurry up, May. I _really_ wanna get to this trainer academy, and fast."

May nodded, while her hand grabbed his hand. And then, in a much slower way this time, the siblings headed for Rustboro City. Maybe they would have made it out in a more timely fashion, had May not found a series of Pokémon which caught her eye.

…

Was this Rusboro City, or Goldenrod city? Why does she bother to ask? Because these two places looked _so _much alike! May and Max walked through the great city, hand in hand. Their blue eyes were on the city's skyline, taking in all the lights. By the time they had arrived in the city, it was obvious the sun was close to setting. This was a shame, seeing as how they left earlier that morning. Obviously, they're mother expected them to get there sooner. But, between running into their father, running into various Pokémon trainers, helping Wally out, and of course May's obsession with catching Pokémon, they lost their track of time.

May Ruby and Max Ruby found themselves to be comfortable within this living environment. To Max, this was the only life he knew. He did live in Goldenrod all her life. For May, it not only reminded her of Goldenrod, but also Olivine City, their home before Goldenrod. Yeah, the Ruby family has moved around quite a bit in the past.

After a few minutes of mindless roaming, Max's eyes caught sight of something. It was a most prestigious building, one that sat separated from the rest. It was a building that sat within a long gate, and at the center of a series of fields. Max immediately ran toward the gates, breaking free of his sister's grasp. Putting his hands on the gate, he stared through their metal bars.

It was an academy. _The_ academy. The very moment he learned they were moving to Hoenn, he begged this day to come. The day that he, Max Ruby, would enroll within Rustboro city's prestigious Pokémon Trainer Academy. From now until the age of ten, this academy would teach him everything he needed to learn. From the basics, to high-end tactics, he would learn them all here.

May, on the other hand, was far less impressed. Sitting around in school was something she so disliked. When she was younger, she went to the Trainer Academy in Johto. It existed within Violet City, Earl's Pokémon School. She was sent there for the first time at the age of 6, it was her father's will. Unfortunately, May was far from the model student. She absolutely detested sitting down and reading books, instead enjoying getting her hands down and dirty with Pokémon themselves. Where she failed at taking tests, she excelled in Pokémon mock battles. A bit _too_ well.

May shook her head, waving away those thoughts. No, those years were long gone. She wasn't _supposed_ to be a Pokémon Trainer, that wasn't her _goal_ in life. At least, that's what she was made to believe. This Pokémon Trainer talk was for Max, who wouldn't shut up about it, and their father. Seriously though, how did her mother expect her to _not_ get into the world of Pokémon, when her father was a powerful battler himself?

"Hey! May!" Max yelled, snapping his sister from her self-imposed trance, "What are you looking at? Hurry up! We gotta get into the Academy before it closes down!"

Oh right. That's why they were here in the first place. May and Max ran down the campus toward the Trainer Academy, hoping they'd make it before the building closed down for the day. The Academy has a strict timing to close down at eight o'clock. Not before or after. Right now, it was seven fifty-six. The Ruby kids were on a strict timing now.

May slammed into the academy's door, nearly knocking it off of its hinges. Max fell over her, where the two skidded into a strange new building. The rugs were red with symbols on it, while the edges were golden. May stood up first, with Max still tugging onto her white under shirt. When both of them stood, they gazed forward to see a woman. She stood taller than May, probably because she was older. Her hair, a dark brown, while also tied into ponytails. Or maybe it was taupe. She wore a schoolgirl's uniform, one that was indigo, while its tie was a pink. In fact, her stalkings were pink as well, and the bows that held her hair into pigtails.

May had no idea who this woman was, but judging from the clothing, she was either a student or a faculty member of this building. Quickly, she was put off by the woman, as she instead nudged her brother closer.

"Uh, who might you two be?" the woman asked in an educated manner, as her fists found her hips.

"Oh! Me!" Max said with glowing eyes, "I'm Max Ruby! And this is my sister, May Ruby! I've come here all the way from Johto to gain admittance into the Rustboro Trainer Academy! And you! You're," he suddenly pointed his finger at the woman, "You're the head teacher, right!? You're Roxanne!"

Indeed she was. Roxanne, the rock-loving honors student. She stared down upon Max and May, taking into account their clothing and such. The boy sure was shining, his eyes like diamonds. But the ten-year-old girl was less than enthusiastic. In fact, she appeared to be downright _bored_ with it all. Who was she? Who was he? And did they just say their last name was 'Ruby'?

"Wait, wait," Roxanne said, as her hands waved through the wind, "Did you just say your last names were 'Ruby'?"

"Uh-huh!" Max replied, his eyes still shining.

"As in, Norman Ruby? Are you two Norman's children?"

"Uh-huh!" Max said, just as giddily as the last.

"And you're trying to join the academy, huh?" Roxanne said with smile, "The both of you, I assume?"

"Well, not May," Max claimed, gaining his uppity demeanor, "She doesn't like Pokémon academies at all, but between you and me, I think it's because she's stupid," then, of course, he became even more smug, "She _thinks_ she's a trainer, even though she doesn't even have a Trainer Card!"

"What?" Roxanne asked of May, while she attacked her younger brother, "How do you not have a Trainer Card?"

"What's that?" May asked, as she finally dropped Max to the ground.

"A Trainer Card," Roxanne said as she reached away into her clothing, "How can you be Norman's daughter, be also ten-years old, and _not_ have a Trainer Card? That has to be illegal!" she pulled her hand out, showing her very own Trainer Card, "This, is a Trainer Card. It's very important to all trainers. Once you've been signed into the Trainer Database, you're issued one of these, along with your ID Number..."

"May doesn't have either of them," Max said, as he got to his knees, "Because Mom says she's not supposed to be a trainer..."

His words gained him a swift kick to the ribcage. While Max groaned on the floor in pain, May shifted her attentions back to Roxanne. This 'Trainer Card' thing had her interests peaked. Especially how shiny they looked. Roxanne's Trainer Card looked so special and serious.

"But if your mother says your not supposed to be a trainer," Roxanne murmured as she put her card back away, "Then I guess I shouldn't talk to you about this, then should I?" when she said that, May's face became slightly disappointed, "And I thought you were going to challenge me."

"What?" that last part _definitely _gained May's attention.

"Yeah, challenge me," Roxanne said as she turned back around to face May, "I'm Roxanne! The Rustboro Gym Leader. I not only teach here, but I also conduct Gym Battles," she took a somewhat arrogant pose, one that must have been used by all book worms, "But, of course, that's only for certified Pokémon Trainers."

May's mind danced around that last bit. 'Certified Pokémon Trainers'. She didn't know what that could possibly mean, but she wanted to be one if it meant she could challenge Roxanne. And May _really_ wanted to challenge Roxanne. She knew it was wrong; her mother said not too. But the ten-year-old girl just didn't care.

"How do I get one?" she asked.

"Pokémon Centers give them out," Roxanne answered.

"Max, go through the sign up process..." her eyes became serious, "I'll be back..."

…

May stared at the card in hand with shining eyes. Getting a Trainer Card was a lot easier than she thought it would be. All she needed to do was walk up to Nurse Joy, heal her Pokémon, then ask for one. After half an hour of work, she was finally given her very own Trainer ID. What she didn't know, was this PC thing. Apparently, she wasn't supposed to have more than six Pokémon at a time. Hey, at least the Poké Ball holsters suddenly made since.

But it was all worth it to have this card in her hands. May walked through the night-time streets of Rustboro, with her eyes on her ID alone. It was so beautiful, with its red color. Yeah, May _loved_ the color red.

The ten-year-old girl walked further toward her destination, that being the academy where she left her brother. As she roamed through the city, she gazed up toward the roofs of the buildings. Rustboro appeared to be a different place at night. During the day, the sidewalks were filled with people, while the roads were teaming with cars. But now, in the dead of night, the city lacked life. It was cold, gusty, and made May feel slightly unsafe. In Goldenrod, she wasn't allowed to leave the home at night. The city was pretty much a no-go, for her parents. Right now, as she stood near a light post, May understood why.

The ten-year-old girl slowly made way back for the Trainer Academy, while her heart started to beat. Was Roxanne really a Gym Leader? She didn't know; the studious woman sure didn't look like one. In fact, that Roxanne chick reminded May of her younger brother. And you know what? That left a _very_ bad taste in her mouth.

May stepped into the academy's lobby, her hand holding her ID Card tightly. When she stepped into the building, her blue eyes moved left and right. She searched for both her brother, and that Roxanne woman again. Now that she held the Trainer Card, all May wanted to do was face the Gym Leader. Yeah, she knew her mother said not too, but the ten-year-old couldn't help herself. She would defeat Roxanne, gain the Gym Badge, then stop right there. Her mother would never know, and she wouldn't be in trouble. Easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy!

There were double-doors at the end of the hall where May stood. No one appeared to be down that hall, nor in this lobby. Turning around, she tried to ignore the doors which were at the hall. What she should have focused on was finding that Roxanne chick, or at the very least Max. But the allure of the doors proved to be stronger than she intended.

May walked down the hallway, her eyes scanning everything around. Before long, she was standing at the double-doors. May's fingers teased the doors' switches and glass. On the other end, she saw only darkness. The ten-year-old licked her pursed lips, while she pulled on the door's switch. Tugging on it, May attempted to open the gate.

"Tell me? Did you get lost to find your way here?"

May locked up when the voice entered her ears. Turning around, her eyes fell upon that brunette from earlier. The genius student known as Roxanne stared down upon the ten-year-old with a smile. For trespassing into an area she shouldn't have been, May could only blush minutely. Half of her was regretful, the other, not so much.

"Did you get that Trainer Card?" Roxanne inquired, her fist on her hip.

May could only nod, while she showed her identification to the Gym Leader.

_May Ruby ID No. 47628_

"Ah!" Roxanne said with a shine, "There you are! It all checks out!" slowly, she walked past May to open the doors behind her, "Ya'know, Max kept saying how he was the real Pokémon Trainer of the family, next to his father," slowly, Roxanne turned around to face the ten-year-old girl, "Let's see if you can prove him wrong, okay?"

Roxanne's card slid through the slot which sat on the door. It triggered a beeping noise, and caused lights to flash. First red, then green, as if to verify Roxanne's pass. Once the beeping ended, the switches of the door unlocked. Placing both hands upon said switches, the Gym Leader was able to open the door. With one mighty heave, she shoved them open.

Roxanne walked through the doorway, with May following behind. Plunging into the darkness, the nubile trainer tried to see in front of her. After a while, Roxanne vanished. May stood within this area, confused and unsure of the area she now stood in. Suddenly, lights appeared within the air. These lights appeared one beside another, in a circular manner.

The area was illuminated, revealing itself to be an earth-themed arena. Despite the walls being rocky, the arena was ultimately symmetrical in style. May eventually gazed down to the ground, seeing a large Poké Ball imprinted upon it. When her eyes traveled back up, she saw the very same woman she came to challenge.

But, there was also this man who stood at the very edge of the arena. He was old looking, and appeared to not be interesting in either of them. Instead, he appeared to be more of a moderator.

"Battlers!" the man said, as his hand aimed toward Roxanne, "Rustboro City Gym Leader Roxanne!" then, his other hand shifted toward May, "Versus! May Ruby of Littleroot Town!" hey, how did he know where she came from? "The rules are simple. Both trainers can use any Pokémon they have on them, but only two may be used!"

Only two? Crap! Now May began to think on what Pokémon she should and shouldn't use. She wasn't about to switch Blaze out; he was a given. But what Pokémon should she use as well? Better question, what Pokémon was Roxanne going to use? May hadn't even thought about it, and now she was beginning to fret. What would an educated woman like Roxanne use in battle? No doubt, something smart.

"I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply what I learned at the Pokémon Trainer's School in battle," Roxanne claimed, while May got into place, "Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle, and with which Pokémon?"

May's fingers slid past one of her Poké Balls. The ten-year-old had only two Pokémon to use, so she prayed to make the right decision. She pulled one of those Poké Balls from her holsters, and readied herself for action. The capsule device enlarged in her hands, and she pulled it back.

"I choose you!" May yelled out.

…

His pencil slid against the paper quickly. Whenever he came to a question he was unsure of, he would tap the eraser of his pencil against his cheek. Some of these questions were simple, like what Pokémon species was Pikachu. Mouse Pokémon, of course. But then, some others were more difficult. Such as this one. If its raining and your opponent is a Blastoise who is holding a Damp Rock, thus increasing the rain's duration, while you have a weakened Espeon, how do you set it up so that your next Pokémon, a Lapras, will be able to sweep through your opponents safely? That sounds like a bunch of nonsense, and it was, but Max had the perfect answer to this. He'd simply use his Espeon's increased speed to use Light Screen, which would increase his team's special defense. When Lapras is sent out after Espeon is defeated, he'd have the Lapras use the rain powered Surf to defeat his foes. Yup! Easy!

Then why was Max's head hurting so much? He didn't know getting into an academy would be so darn difficult! All the kids around him appeared to write-through this test with ease, making him feel like the odd one of the bunch. Max hated this. He was the son of Norman Ruby! He would not let this test get the best of him!

Max began writing even faster and harder now; a new vigor empowering him. But right when he went back to doing so, the left wall in this room began to slide. Max and the rest of the children stared toward said window with surprised eyes. They could see brilliant lights outside, lights which seemed to draw people over. Max was the first to stand, but the last to walk over. Just what was going on?

"Oh! You lucky children!" the test overseer said as she clapped her hands together happily, "Aren't you in for a treat? It appears as if someone has challenged Roxanne to a battle! I recommend you watch! After all, the best way to learn is to see it!"

Max stared upon the arena with stunned eyes. His gaze traveled first to Roxanne, and then over to her challenger. He saw his sister.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I actually meant to start on one of my other stories after I posted this, but I posted this pretty late in the day. Sorry Yveltal Rising._

_So in this chapter, May faces against a Team Magma Grunt, then she and her brother finally enter Rustboro. And, despite her mother's wishes, May has chosen to face off against the Gym Leader. Of course. So what does that mean for the next chapter? Well, ain't it obvious?_

_So some trivia. In this, May has some Poke Ball Holsters, and mentions how they were all the rage in Johto. This actually has a basis; no, I didn't make Poke Ball holsters up. If you look at Pokemon Gold and Silver sketches of Ethan/Gold from long ago, they'd see he has Poke Ball holsters on his jacket. I like them so much, I decided to give some to May. She has them on her belt, of course. Poke Ball holsters make it easier for a trainer to get to their Pokemon of course._

_Also, this scene is, sort of, a reference to my other story Hypnotic Subjection. In that story, May has a dream when she walked her brother to the Trainer Academy. That story happens after this one, by the way._

_Also, I've decided to post May's current Pokemon team as the story goes on. Remember, this is once again based off of my teams, if that helps. It sure does help me._

_Blaze - Torchic - Lv 15_

_Marina - Surskit - Lv 13_

_May has many other Pokemon (as hinted), but I just put up those you already know about. And yes, it is possible to catch a Surskit early on in the game. They're rare, but fully catchable._

_And I'm sorry I cut out some stuff, like May catching Pokemon, or random Trainer battles. Let's face it, if I didn't do that, this story would be way longer than necessary._

_So yeah. Please read and review. I'd like that a lot._

_Insert witty statement here._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	6. The Rock-Loving Honors Student: Roxanne!

The Rock-Loving Honors Student: Roxanne!

Her face, her form; it was all perfect. The ten-year-old girl had practice this. It had become evident now. She threw that Poké Ball out with the styles of a pro. Whether this was because of her father's status, or her own dreams, would forever be unknown. May released the Poké Ball from her hands. It flew through the air, where the light it in such a way as to be blinding. Despite this, the ten-year-old girl watched it drift on. To her, this was what she was waiting for.

May's Poké Ball snapped open, shining brilliantly throughout the terra-firma arena. The flash which was expelled from the capsule, quickly landed upon the ground. The flash formed a being, one with an impressive wing span, yet small and skinny body. White with blue stripes on its wings and tail feathers, it was a creature that also owned an impressive beak. Despite being small, it was no slouch, and should be respected as such.

"Guuuuulll!" the Seagull Pokémon called out, as it soared throughout the arena on its outstretched wings.

"Calm down Watra!" May yelled toward her Wingull, "We have a battle here!"

The bird, obeying her trainer's order, quickly returned to May. She flew down to the ten-year-old, and perched herself upon her shoulder. May dragged her hands down Watra's head and beak, before settling her vision upon Roxanne. She was tough, and wanted to be seen that way. Even though she were still ten-years-old, she wanted to be respected a powerful trainer. A _nubile_ powerful trainer.

Roxanne giggled while one of her hands slipped into her school uniform. When it returned, she held one of her Poké Balls. Seeing that red and white capsule in the Gym Leader's hands made May shake. She nearly forgot; this wasn't some ordinary trainer on the side of the street! This was a Gym Leader! Her _father _is a Gym Leader! If Roxanne and her father are both Gym Leaders, does that mean Roxanne is as strong as her father is? Oh man; May just scared herself. Now she were unsure of this bout.

Much like May before her, Roxanne prepared that Poké Ball in hand. She gripped it tightly, then threw it away with as much 'ump' and force as May did before. The red and white capsule snapped open in the air, releasing a vibrant flash of light. Said flash touched down on the earth, and formed a truly interesting being. It was like a floating, rocky, head. One that had two long arms and hands stretching out from it. Seriously. It just floated there. How truly bizarre!

"Geodude!" the Rock Pokémon called out.

May had never seen a creature like this before. A floating rock with hands attached to his head, who designed this thing? The ten-year-old girl fiddled with her belt pouches, before withdrawing her trustee Pokédex. Flipping the devices tab, she pressed its button and scanned the Pokémon before her.

_Geodude, the Rock Pokémon, _it claimed, _The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's_ _heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always._

Interesting. A Rock-type Pokémon? May hadn't faced a Rock-type Pokémon yet. What were they weak against? What were they strong against? Oh, now she wished she could remember those lessons from her days in the Pokémon Academy. Maybe they would have helped her in this battle she neglected to prepare for.

"And impressive choice for your first Pokémon," Roxanne said with a pleasant chuckle, "This battle's already in your favor," seriously? May couldn't tell, "_But,_ I have prepared myself for such actions!" then, taking a pose, Roxanne seemed to be empowered, which diminished May's own fighting spirit, "So go ahead! Make your first move!"

May felt her heart thumb within her chest irregularly, but nodded nonetheless. She shook her shoulder, causing her Pokémon to fly off into the air. Watra the Wingull hovered gently toward the ground, but remained within the air by flapping her impressive wings. May was prepared to strike, but settled back. She didn't know what these Rock-types were weak against, though she figured it was her own Pokémon. Roxanne said it herself. But what move? Well, Watra only had one attack move so...

"Watra! Use Water Gun!" May commanded with an appropriate hand gesture.

The Seagull Pokémon suddenly dashed toward its earth-born foe. The Geodude didn't move much, instead following his opponent with his hard eyes. No, wait. Not his eyes, no the Geodude was a woman. Ugh. How was something as hard and rocky, not to mention masculine, as that have a gender other than male? Truly, the world of Pokémon was interesting indeed.

Watra prepared a jet-stream of water within her tropical beak. Soaring past the Rock Pokémon, she shot out her attack with the force and power of a pistol.

"Not so fast!" Roxanne yelled, "Geodude! Use Defense Curl!"

Quickly, the Rock Pokémon curled inward, using his arms to block his spherical body. Somehow, this tactic caused his defenses to heighten to near impenetrable levels. Watra's attack struck the Geodude's body, where the force of the blow knocked her to the ground. The Rock Pokémon bounced off of the earth, where she recoiled. Arms leaving her body, the Geodude floated back above the ground, unhindered by the attack.

Watra returned to May's side, while the ten-year-old trainer tried to figure out what just happened. Watra's attack hit, but Roxanne's Geodude was still standing, err, _floating_. How did that happen? How did that happen? At the very least, she expected the Rock Pokémon to be injured by her attack. But it appeared to be relatively unscathed.

"Oh! Didn't you see what Roxanne did down there!?" the teacher squealed, "It was absolutely amazing!"

Max shook at the call. He gazed down upon the battle with mesmerized eyes. There she was, his older sister, battling against Roxanne herself. He had watched his sister battle a few people before, yes, but this felt _so_ different. Maybe it was the pure shock value of it all. Like, here she was, his older sister whose not supposed to be a trainer, being a trainer. What was this feeling he had within his chest? Oh yeah, that was respect.

"Watch and learn children!" the test administer said as she giggled, "Watch and learn!"

"Now! Geodude! Counter with Tackle!" Roxanne yelled with a smile and glare.

With a mad thrust, Roxanne's Geodude prepared herself for battle. May and Watra were shaken by the sight. Suddenly, the Rock Pokémon rushed toward her Wingfull foe. Despite not being known for speed, the Geodude sure did show an impressive amount of it. She rammed her shoulder into the body of Watra, sending her flying into the wall. She slammed up against it, and fell onto her feet, where she landed upon her small little talons.

May shook. Her Pokémon had been hit before, yeah, but never like that. That hit was enough to _kill _a person! Still, Watra returned her wings, and flew back to the battlefield. Meanwhile, May scanned her Pokémon's injuries. Watra was weakened, but not to weak to continue fighting. One more hit however, and the Seagull Pokémon would be down for the count.

The ten-year-old child started to think about her next actions. Her usual tactics of beating the Pokémon into submission would not work here. She'd need her own level of finesse and cunning if she was going to turn this battle around. Besides, Roxanne appeared to be holding control over everything. The Gym Leader was even taking_ notes _on the fight. She had a journal in her hand, and was constantly writing down what she was doing. For some reason, that irked May beyond all repair. But what was she supposed to do? How was she going to stop that Geodude from counterattacking? Wait! She got it now!

"Watra! Use Supersonic!" May commanded.

Watra suddenly flew toward her opponent, but instead of attacking, began to fly around. Roxanne's Geodude reached out to grab the winged beast, but the Wingull was just too illusive. Suddenly returning to the arena's center, the Wingull began to shake and vibrate her wings. Not only that, but she allowed a loud call to echo from her mouth. This echoed louder and louder, spreading throughout the battlefield in an ear-splitting manner. May, Roxanne, and Roxanne's Geodude all covered their ears to defend themselves from the attack. But the attack was not one that could be defended against.

Watra's audible attack drifted into the ears of her foe. The Geodude gripped her head, as all she felt was a rumbling within her mind. The bouncing frequency never died away, and continued to bounce on and on and on. Gazing forward, Roxanne's Geodude had her sights ruined. Instead of seeing one Wingull before her, she saw two.

"Ah! Geodude! You're confused!" Roxanne cried, while her pencil continued to right down information.

Ignoring the calls of her master, the Rock Pokémon immediately rushed the Wingull before her. Well, _Wingulls,_ to put explain it from her point of view. Unfortunately, one of her 'enemies' was nothing but a false image created by her mind. In the end, she struck a wall. The Geodude's heavy tackle caused the room to shake, making even Roxanne wobble on her toes. The children who stood within the classroom started to shake themselves, save for Max, that is.

"Watra! Now's your chance!" May yelled out with her hand cutting through the wind, "Use Water Gun!"

Despite the pain within her wings, the Seagull Pokémon flew for her foe. Roxanne's Geodude pulled out from the wall, while she shook her head to wave off the pain she inflicted upon herself.

"Geodude! Watch out! Use Defense Curl!" Roxanne yelled.

The Rock Pokémon pulled up and turned to stare upon the oncoming attack, but it was too late. Before the Geodude could defend herself from the blow, she felt a powerful surge of water strike her in the back. The blow threw her into the wall, once again making the arena shake to its very core. Geodude's body truly was powerful if it could shake the base so easily. May could only wonder how Watra survived that first blow to the body.

Watra's attack was super-effective, but not enough to drop the Geodude menace. The Rock Pokémon floated back up, but now shook her head clear of the rumblings within her mind. After snapping out of her confusion, Roxanne's Geodude shifted her gaze toward the Seagull Pokémon which was her enemy. Roxanne finished some writing within her journal, then moved her hand as she prepared for battle.

"Okay!" she yelled, "Geodude! Rock Throw!"

"GEEEOOOO!" the Rock Pokémon roared as she slammed her hands into the ground.

As if she were creating a snow ball, the Geodude crafted a spherical rock from the earth. She held the rock in her hand, then patted it down in a manner similar to the baseball. When her aim settled down upon Watra, she threw that rock hard. It flew fast and hard, being inescapable in nature. And yet Watra easily dodged the rock by drifted leisurely to the left. Geodude's attack hit the wall, where the entire arena shook once more.

The Rock Pokémon grew angry, especially as the Wingull began to laugh and berate him. Cracking her fingers, Roxanne's Geodude immediately began tearing even more rocks from the ground. One after another, she threw the rock at the Wingull. Watra moved up and down, dodging the blows with ease. All the while, she laughed and laughed.

"Watra! Now's your chance! Counter with Water Gun!"

The Wingull flew over Geodude's head, whilst causing water to bubble within her jaw. Flying over the Rock Pokémon's head, she quickly pelted him with a high-stream of water. The attack slammed Geodude into the ground, and once more made her bounce. After she started rolling, the Rock Pokémon returned to her floating position. And she was even angrier than before.

"Calm down, Geodude," Roxanne said, with a powerful smile upon her face, "This battle isn't over yet! I am still in control of things!"

How was that true? May was winning this battle, not Roxanne! The ten-year-old girl was confused, and rightfully so. The Gym Leader's words simply did not make any sense. May was going to defeat this Geodude, then whatever other Pokémon Roxanne had. This battle was in the bag!

She was still pretty naïve.

"Geodude! Use Rock Tomb!"

Watra prepared herself, expecting another flurry of rock throws. To her and May's surprise, the attack took a different form. The entire arena began to quake, as Geodude roared out. One by one, great boulders and rocks were torn from the ground. May nearly fell over, while she watched these rocks fly higher and higher. When her eyes traveled down to Roxanne who stood on the other end, she saw a madwoman. The Honors Student was laughing, all the while her clothing and hair gently flew skyward.

And then, one by one, all those rocks fell. Watra was truly an artful dodger, but there were but so many rocks she could dodge. When the entire _ceiling_ falls upon you, there's pretty much nothing you can do. And that's what it felt like for the Wingull. She was crushed hopelessly by the falling rocks, making May cup her mouth in surprise. Watra remained visible within the rubble, even though it was obvious she wouldn't be fighting any more.

"AH!? Watra!" May cried, as she tossed her Poké Ball forward.

"Round 1! Victor is Gym Leader Roxanne!" the Pokémon Moderator claimed.

May's Poké Ball opened above Watra, transforming her into digital light. When the capsule swallowed said light, it immediately shot back to May's hand. She caught the Poké Ball, and immediately began to pet and whisper into it.

"It was a good battle," Roxanne claimed, "I especially loved the way you tried to get pass my Geodude's defenses by using Supersonic. I'm going to have to prepare in the future for that," she shook her head, "I hope your next Pokémon is as interesting as the last one!"

"You'll see!" May yelled like the ten-year-old girl she was, "Go! Blaze!"

She threw the Poké Ball, watching as it flew just as the last. From above, Max shook in his feet. Blaze was a fire-type, there's no way he'd be able to defeat Roxanne's rocks. Perfect. His sister just failed. And was it evil to say he was beginning to _believe _in her?

May's Poké Ball opened up, releasing the flaming Chick Pokémon within.

"Torchic!" Blaze announced, as he hopped jovially upon his feet.

"What? A Torchic?" Roxanne said surprised, as she closed her book of notes, "Is that really the Pokémon you want to send out now?"

Roxanne could talk bad about her Pokémon all she wanted, it wasn't enough to shake May's resolve. She was going to fight and win in this battle! With Blaze at her side, there's no way she could lose!

"Blaze! Use Ember!" May commanded.

From excitement to determination, the Pokémon quickly shifted. He became to hardened, so battle ready, in little to no time at all. The Chick Pokémon, while at a distinct disadvantage, was ready to win this battle for his master. Fire started to bubble within his body, and he forced that fire into his beak.

Blaze fired the flaming pellets out in a machine-gun like matter. The small bullets of fire flew toward the Geodude, forcing him to lift his arms and protect himself. But Blaze was not about to bow out now, he increased the fire of his attack. Roxanne wasn't terrified; her Geodude could protect against this. Well, that's what she _thought_. The flaming pellets began to _cut_ through the Rock Pokémon's body. They pushed her back, making injuries despite its superior typing. Roxanne was caught off guard by this; that Torchic was a lot stronger than she expected.

When Blaze's Ember ended, the Geodude was still floating there. For only a short amount of time, however. Some moments later, she fell upon her back. While Geodude could have one this fight, she simply took one too many hits during the earlier bout. Between Watra's Water Guns, and confusion, the Rock Pokémon simply couldn't take on Blaze's powerful Ember. It was a valiant effort, but an otherwise hopeless one.

"Round 2! Victor Challenger May" the Pokémon mediator claimed, while Roxanne returned her Geodude to her Poké Ball.

Roxanne put her Poké Ball back into her uniform, before grabbing another. While doing this, she gazed down hard upon May. The nubile trainer looked so different now. While her Torchic stood on rubble, May gazed down upon her opponent with daunting eyes. Somehow, she took a demeanor far removed from her earlier one. Those eyes saw only victory, as if that was all that mattered. Roxanne had never seen a face like that before.

Nonetheless, the Gym Leader wasn't deterred. She laughed actually, while she crossed her arms with Poké Ball in hand. The battle, while enjoyable, was going to end really soon. May's Torchic was going to be horribly out performed by her next Pokémon.

"I like that fiery intensity within your eyes, May," Roxanne claimed, while she prepared her next Pokémon, "But I think you made a wrong decision with this! But I guess there's no going back now!" she threw her Poké Ball, "Go! Nosepass!"

The red and white capsule opened wide within the air. From Roxanne's Poké Ball, a creature was expelled. It was large, blue, and heavy, with a great red nose. It seemed to bear the resemblance of an old man's face, if that made any sense. What was with rock Pokémon and their head only beings?

"Nooooooooossssseeeeee..." the Compass Pokémon murmured through a hidden mouth.

Blaze was undeterred by his opponent, seeing her only as another target. And, yeah, this Nosepass was a female too. There was a pink little bow on her head to prove this. May didn't want to know how a rock like that could have a gender at all. Just thinking about it scared her deeply. Nevertheless, she was poised to finish this.

"Blaze! Use Ember!" May commanded.

The Torchic's beak opened up, and he released another flurry of fire from within. They struck the Compass Pokémon with the same strength as a machine-gun, but it all mattered little. The Nosepass went unhindered by the strikes; they weren't even strong enough to push it back. Roxanne sighed while she opened her journal of notes once more.

"Nosepass! Use Rock Tomb!" she commanded.

When Blaze lost the energy to use Ember, the Compass Pokémon countered. She steadily walked left and right on her two feet, causing the ground to shake like the Geodude before. Rocks flew skyward, thanks to the awesome power of Roxanne's Nosepass. Just like before, May and Blaze gazed to the rocks with mesmerized eyes. What was this power they were witnessing? It seemed so new and yet different at the same time. Blaze had never seen it before, but May did, and she knew the danger of it.

"Blaze! You have to dodge it!" she yelled.

The rocks started falling, and his eyes immediately sharpened. He began leaping left and right, dodging the great stones as best he could. It was an impressive feat, but one that was ultimately pointless. Because of his clumsy foot work, Blaze tripped up. That lead to him being buried beneath the rocks.

May was taken aback by the sight. When Watra was buried beneath the rocks, at least her wings were visible. But now, none of Blaze existed within the rubble. And that terrified her.

"Blaze!" she screamed, while Roxanne shook her head.

"What can I say?" the Gym Leader commented, "Despite all of that vigor you had, you just couldn't stand the rocks!"

May felt her arms fall over in shame. She lost? That hadn't happened before! Especially not for Blaze! He _never _loses! This was the difference between a Gym Leader and an ordinary trainer, it would seem. May's Pokémon just weren't up to the task, it would seem.

"Final Round! Victor Roxa-"

He locked up. Roxanne grew wide-eyed. When silence came, May gazed up herself. Why did everyone stop? When she gazed into the rubble where her Torchic once stood, she saw a few rocks slide apart. The crumbled down, while a being began to move higher and higher. May expected to see Blaze, and she did, but it _wasn't_ him. If that made any sense. You see, a shining white light was standing up, one that was the same size and shape as Blaze, but just _wasn't _Blaze.

"B-Blaze?" May mused, as she watched her Pokémon stand up tall.

…

The grown man sat down upon his couch. His fingers spread apart on the couch, enjoying the feel of it. Everything in this area was so homely, so lovely. It was much different from what he was used to in their Goldenrod home. Large, heavenly, yet so warm and filled with love. There was no call of cars outside, no passerby either. It was all nice and silent. The country life was a good life indeed.

The man of he house had finally returned home. He was confused though. Honestly, he fully expected his children to be here. His son to be explaining his smarts, while his daughter would run left and right and hug him. But as the night sky replaced the day sky, he realized they were still in Rustboro. Quite possibly at the Pokémon Academy.

Eh. He wasn't missing them quite yet. Why you may ask? Well, the sexy lady in the lace black lingerie was the reason why. Norman couldn't help but to chuckle, while his darling wife sat next to him. A visage of absolute lust sat on her face, while she started straddling him. Her hands moved up and down his chest, while she giggled seductively.

"I waited so long for this, Norman," his wife whispered into his ears in such a lust-filled manner.

"I did too, Caroline," he answered, as their lips met.

He nudged her onto the bed, while his hand slid up her bare and naked thigh. She moaned from the touch, while they continued to kiss one another. It had been a long time since they were allowed to do this, and an even longer time since their children. Seriously, the last time their house had one child missing, _Max_ happened. So, with any luck, there could be yet _another_ Ruby child running around.

In their moment of passionate lust, the two knocked over the TV remote which sat upon the couch. It was no big deal, even as the television zipped on. Once more, no big deal. Caroline's foot edged off the bed however, and would occasionally tap the buttons on the remote. Her actions caused the TV to flicker through various channels. It eventually stopped on one, when a sudden thrust from Norman caused her to kick the device away.

For a while, all they could hear were each others moans. But then the TV started to shake. Well, not the TV itself, but what was on the TV. Caroline did her best to ignore it, but it really did take her out of the mood. Tapping Norman on the shoulder, she made him stop his onslaught, as they put their love-making on hold.

"Norman," she whispered, "Could you turn off the TV?"

He groaned of course, not believe the ill luck he had. If this killed the mood he had with his wife, he would use his Gym Leader connections to make them pay. Grabbing the remote from the floor, he teased the 'OFF' button of his remote. Before turning it off however, he gazed upon the screen. There was a ten-year-old on the screen, standing on end of the arena. She wore red, and even had a red bandana on her head. Funny, that girl looked a whole lot his daughter.

Wait. This was the Pokémon Trainer's channel, right? Well, the _Hoenn_ Pokémon Trainer's channel. As its ads say, it shows hot battles between trainers. But, most of the time, they just show nothing but Gym Battles. Today, it appeared to be Roxanne. Norman could tell thanks her taste in gym. The battle appeared to be hot, for one Pokémon was evolving in the middle of it. But, who was the girl who faced her?

Wait. Was that MAY!?

"MAY!?" Caroline yelled as she gazed upon the screen as well, "That little girl! I told her specifically to _NOT_ fight Caroline! I knew she'd do this! She's your child Norman! She's definitely your child!"

Yeah. She was his child. And as he stood in his home's living room, watching the fight before him, the Gym Leader felt oddly _proud_.

"Norman! Start the car!" Caroline yelled as she headed for the door, "We are going to Rustboro..."

"Yeah... Rustboro..." he answered, as he watched his daughter stand there, "Wait! Caroline! Put on some clothes first!"

…

Blaze rose from the rubble of earth, with all eyes on him. He stood tall within the room, and yelled out moments later. May said nothing as she watched her Pokémon take on a magnificent shine. Just what was Blaze doing? It seemed so _unnatural_! In fire, the earth exploded around Blaze's feet. The explosion forced Roxanne to block her face, though May continued staring. What had become of her beloved Torchic?

"Commm... bussss..." the flash dissipated, as Blaze roared above all, "KEEEEEEENNN!"

The flames were thrown away, causing May to drop upon her butt. She rubbed her rear-end, before getting onto her feet. No longer did the Chick Pokémon stand before his master. He was taller, though still much shorter than his master. His legs were a dark orange, while his chest and arms were a lighter orange. From each of his hands, three extremely sharp talons jutted out.

What was this Pokémon? What happened to her darling Torchic? This wasn't her Pokémon, this had to be someone else. How did Blaze go from so sweet and cuddly, to this malicious and dangerous looking being? Just what was it? There was only one way to find out.

_Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon_, her Pokédex stated, _Combusken toughens up its legs and thighs by running through fields and mountains. This Pokémon's_ _legs possess both speed and power, enabling it to dole out ten kicks in one second_.

A Combusken? How did Blaze become a Combusken?

"May's Torchic has evolved into a Combusken!" the Pokémon Mediator claimed, "The Final Round shall continued as planned!"

Blaze... _evolved_?

"Oh, how amazing!" the classroom teacher said as she hopped up and down whilst clapping her hands, "You children truly are lucky! Not only did you get to see our Gym Leader fight in a battle, but you also got to witness an evolution midway! How rare!"

Blaze checked his hands, seeing claws gaze back. He felt so much stronger now, with this new body of his. Evolution was a mysterious and powerful thing indeed. He didn't know it worked like this. After checking his person, the Young Fowl Pokémon gazed back to his master. May swallowed her spit, before realizing her triumph was near. With Blaze like this, there was no way she could lose.

"Crap!" Roxanne claimed as she shuffled through her journal, "I don't have any notes on dealing with a Combusken!" she shook her head, "Darn it! Nosepass! Use Rock Tomb!"

The Compass Pokémon slammed down its body, triggering yet another quake. The rocks in the area rose high into the sky, just like it did the last two times. And suddenly, all at once, they fell. But Blaze was not deterred. Those rocks fell upon his body, but the injuries weren't even note-worthy. Now that he had evolved, he felt so much _stronger_.

The great boulders collapsed atop him, shaking the arena once more. Roxanne smiled, thinking she was once more victorious. But, to the student's surprise, May's Combusken leaped from his rock made tomb. Blaze landed back on top, where he dusted dirt and rocks from off his body. Seeing this made May realize the complete 180 this battle took. This time, she would win.

"Blaze!" she yelled, "Double Kick!"

The Young Fowl Pokémon suddenly vanished in a great blur. May was taken aback, for she thought her Pokémon disappeared. But he was still in the room, that's just how _fast_ he was moving. When he reappeared, it was right in front of Roxanne's Nosepass. His sudden appearance caused everyone to gasp in shock.

The first strike was a horizontal kick right across the Nosepass body. The second kick was an axe kick to the Compass Pokémon's head. The second kick also slammed Roxanne's Pokémon into the earth, embedding her into the great rocky room. Blaze landed soon after, then stood tall as he stared upon his silent enemy. Nosepass was no longer moving; Blaze's strike was nothing less than a critical hit.

"Final Round!" the Pokémon Mediator called out, "Victor! May Ruby!"

Everyone within the classroom cheered and hollered at the sight, all save for Max. He gazed down in pure awe at his older sister. He really didn't expect her to be the trainer she showed today. If anything, he always thought _he'd _be the person to follow in their father's footsteps. May's battle proved otherwise however. And that _hurt _Max.

Meanwhile, May ran toward Blaze with arms reached out. Scooping the Young Fowl Pokémon up in her arms, she lifted him up and twirled him around. She couldn't help but to laugh and giggle with glee, which only caused her Pokémon to do the same. They won! May actually couldn't believe that they won! All those fights before meant nothing compared to this one! May Ruby had defeated a Gym Leader.

"So... I lost..." Roxanne claimed, as she returned her Nosepass to her Poké Ball, "It seems that I still have much to learn... I understand," this defeat felt kind of bittersweet for the Gym Leader. Maybe she didn't lose much, "The Pokémon League's rules state that Trainers to to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader," then a smile, as she gazed upon May, "Please accept the official Pokémon League Stone Badge."

Roxanne reached her hand away, touching upon an object which sat within her clothing. May approached the Gym Leader, with Blaze still in her hands. Roxanne pulled out a bronze or golden-colored object, one which easily fit within her hands. It was shaped somewhat like a triangle, though two of its edges were more defined than the rest.

"This is a... Gym Badge?" May said in such a mesmerized way.

She lowered the emblem down, so both she and Blaze could get a better look at it. The two simply could not take their eyes away from its wonderful shine.

"That was a good Pokémon battle," Roxanne said, making May and her Pokémon gaze up to her, "Even though my strategies were quite on point, that sudden evolution did turn things around," oh great, she was acting snotty again, "But... I haven't lost in a while, and as such I have to admit your skills outperform mine..." she laughed, "For now, anyway..." she shook her head next, as if to wave off her words _and _defeat, "Since you're so strong, you should challenge other Gym Leaders. By battling many Trainers, you should learn many things," next, she ruffled her hair and turned away, "After all, I didn't get to this level by studying from books alone. Though, that does help..."

Other Gym Leaders? How many Gym Leaders did Hoenn have? She knew her father was one, and so was Roxanne, so far that makes two. But how many were there? And did she really expect to fight _all _of them? She only intended to battle Roxanne, in secret mind you, then return home and be the good little girl she's supposed to be. But with the Stone Badge in hand, there was no way she'd easily give up on this Gym Leader Challenge. Not anymore, at least.

"Wow..." she mused to herself while her blue eyes took in the image of her newly acquired badge, "Other... Gyms... huh?"

"Yeah," Roxanne said as she scanned May's goggle-eyed expression, "Other Gyms..." she couldn't help but to laugh, "You really seem awestruck by all of this. When you said you were May Ruby, I thought you'd have some of that vigor your father has. And while you proved that true, you sure do act all misty-eyed," the woman laughed, "I bet you get that from your mother!"

Oh. Crap. Her mother. Was it wrong to say that May forgot _all _about her mother. If she found out her daughter had faced Roxanne despite her wishes, she'd be grounded for life. But Mrs. Ruby would never find out; May could be quite mischievous, after all.

"May... _Haruka!... _RUBY!" Okay. So she wasn't about to get away with this one.

May turned around, fear running throughout he body. Even Blaze was shaken by the call which made the entire arena shake. This wasn't a Pokémon move either, this was just the call of a very _angry_ woman. May turned around, where she saw the very woman who made _fear_ run down her spine. Yeah, it was her mother, and boy was she spitting fumes. Her father was there, at her side, but it was obvious he had no say in what was about to happen.

"May Haruka Ruby!" her mother repeated, as she grabbed the shocked ten-year-old by the arm, "What are you doing here!? Didn't I make it clear that you were _not _supposed to battle Roxanne!?"

"Uh-huh!" May answered as she steadily began to quake in fear.

"And what are you doing!?"

"B-b-battling... Roxanne..." she answered, while she started to grow even more terrified.

"Combus..." Blaze said, equally as disheartened.

"Norman!" Caroline yelled, making her husband walk forward, "Do something with your daughter!"

Slowly, the patriarch moved between his wife and his daughter. Placing his hands on May's shoulders, he steadied his daughter's actions. She appeared to be close to tears, possibly because of the fear she had for her mother. But Norman was more gentle than his wife, and he showed this by smiling. He slid his hands down his daughter's arms, only stopping when they sat upon the Combusken she had in her arms.

"This is your Torchic, right?" he asked, with a sweet chuckle, "He evolved, huh?"

"H-how did you know I was here?" May asked instead.

"Gym Battles happen rarely," he stated, "So when they do occur, they put them up on TV," he laughed again as he thought about he and his wife's moment, "We found you battling Roxanne on TV," his laughing died down, while he started to rub May's shoulder, "I wish I got to see it from the beginning. I'm pretty sure it was an amazing fight..."

"We are going home, May," Caroline said as she daunted over her daughter and husband, "Now..."

…

Maybe she was being a bit too rough on her daughter. Norman thought that as he stared up to the ceiling of his new home. It was night-time, so of course he was in bed. The drive home was tense indeed. May said nothing, for obvious reasons. Caroline said nothing, also for obvious reasons. And Max also said nothing, which made the least amount of sense. Boy, when he saw their home appear over the hills, he felt so happy. The tension alone was enough to kill him.

Caroline was resting on his chest. She was so happy to see him, she just didn't want to let him go. She could find rest easily, but he couldn't. The sight of his daughter crying when she was berated by her mother really did shake her. Sure, May did disobey her, but what did she expect? Her father was Norman Ruby, the new Gym Leader of Petalburg City! Whoa. When did he start referring to himself in third person? Creepy...

All these thoughts settled down on the same thing. Norman couldn't rest. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his sad daughter. She didn't deserve cruel way her mother treated her, even if she did disobey.

What was May doing anyway? At this time of night, she had to be resting. Scratching the back of his head, Norman found the need to check up on his daughter. Moving steadily as to not bother his wife, the Gym Leader removed himself from their bed. He walked through the halls of his home, trying his hardest to get a feel for the new property. He was smart enough to figure out the rooms; that being his and his wife's room farthest from the stairs, Max's room closest to said stairs, and May's room in the very middle. Slowly, he walked toward the room belonging to his daughter. The door was slightly open.

Norman placed his hand upon the edge, nudging it open just barely. It was dark inside, as expected. He stared through the room, seeing his beloved daughter resting within her bed. He stepped inside, while his feet tip-toed toward his daughter. Stopping near her bedside, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... hey... hey, May..." he whispered, causing his daughter to open her eyes.

"Daddy?" she yawned and murmured, "Daddy... ugh..."

"Shhhhh," he replied with a smile, "I just came to say I'm proud of you..."

"Huh?" his daughter replied confused.

"I said I'm proud of you," he laughed lowly, as to not disturb the rest of their family, "I didn't see you win that fight, but I know you did well. The way Roxanne's eyes shined after that battle, I'm sure that's because of a great fight," he finally calmed down, "So where's the Pokémon you used, huh?"

"Down... there..." she answered, with her foot tapping at the edge of her bed post.

Norman gazed down, seeing her beloved belt hang on the bed's edge. One by one, her six Poké Balls sat. Norman smiled while his fingers slid down them, one by one. He could tell there were powerful Pokémon inside, all because of a powerful Trainer.

"So you already have six, huh?" he continued to whisper through the night.

"I have more..." May admitted, "But I had to put them inside some PC."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Norman replied, while his eyes traveled back to his daughter, "Listen May. About your mother's actions..." he saw her shake at the mention of her, "She really loves you. You know that... She just doesn't want you to... _hurt_ yourself..."

"What does that mean?" May asked.

"Not everyone can become Pokémon Champion..." he stated easily, "I hope you understand that..." then he smiled again, "Good night May, I'll see you in the morning..."

Moving forward, he kissed his daughter on the head. She kissed him back on the cheek. Norman stood tall moments later, then made way for the exit. Waving one last time to his daughter, he slipped out through the front door. Now, what did he mean by his words?

_Not everyone can become Pokémon Champion._ What did that mean? And what did that have to do with her mother? Eh. It didn't matter. May had already made up her decision. She did so on that long, silent, car ride home.

Grabbing the edge of her covers, May pulled it off. Underneath, she revealed herself to still be wearing her usual attire. May stood from her bed shortly after, and grabbed her belt just as fast. Tightening it around her belt, the Ruby child gazed around to her room. It was all silent, all dark; she didn't know when she'd see it again. May had only spent a day or two within these halls, and was now leaving them. When she'd return, not even she knew.

The ten-year-old girl had made up her mind. She was going to collect all the Gym Badges in all of Hoenn. She had her Pokémon, and she had the means to do so. Seriously, how hard could it be? Ten-year-olds leave their homes all the time to start their journeys, why wasn't she allowed to then?

May made sure she had the proper provisions to embark upon such a daunting task. It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that. But hey, her mind was set; there was no going back now. After slipping through her front door, the ten-year-old girl made way for Littleroot town's edge. Before long, she was standing upon the village's main hill, the one which led to Route 101. May turned back, and gazed upon her home one last time. The entire town was silent, save for Professor Birch's lab.

May began crying as she took her first steps away. And thus began her Pokémon adventure.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Darn it! I wrote a long chapter this early in the story! Crap! I didn't mean to, I swear!_

_Anyway, this chapter is just a long battle between May and Roxanne. In my playthrough, this battle happens mad fast. I swear, I just used my Wingull on Geodude, and with one Water Gun, it was down. Then I Double Kicked Nosepass to death with my Combusken. Yeah. Doesn't really translate well into fanfiction land, so I had to change it up for the better. Make the fight more entertaining._

_Also, May's Blaze evolved into a Combusken. I wonder why Pokemon can't evolve mid battle like they do in the anime. Huh. Guess'll happen in the future. Well. Maybe._

_Plus, May's middle name is (pointlessly) revealed. It's Haruka, which is her Japanese name. I was going to make it Flora, which is her French name, but I decided against it. Sorry to those who cared._

_So, May's Pokemon Adventure has officially begun. She's run away from home, in order to conquer Hoenn. What's going to happen in the future? We'll have to wait to find out._

_May's Pokemon team as of yet:_

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 16_

_Watra - Wingull - Lv 11_

_Marina - Surskit - Lv 13_

_And just so you know, the chapter is named after Roxanne's Gym Leader title._

_In the next chapter of Ruby, May returns to Rustboro city in search of a way for Dewford. But her return is plagued with problems._

_So yeah. Read and review. I'd like that a lot._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	7. Dewford Bound

Dewford Bound

Id No. 47628. May's thumb slicked passed that statement, as she walked toward the great city streets. It was no longer the dead of night, for the morning sun was starting to rise. She walked endlessly to get here, and it showed. The ten-year-old girl appeared to be tired, not to mention sweaty in certain areas. She could only pray the Poké Centers had what she searched for. That being a working shower, of course.

Finally, after hours of walking, May's foot took their first steps within Rustboro. At this time of day, there was relatively little going on. Sure, some cars drove through the streets, but the sidewalks were extremely empty for the most part. No one drove left and right, giving May full freedom over her movements. She trekked through Rustboro alone, searching for that familiar red building. When it drifted toward her eyes, May's face grew bright. She ran for the building, plowing through its sliding door as fast as she could. Nurse Joy (who's always behind that counter for some reason) was taken aback by the ten-year-old girl. This wasn't the time where most people came in, after all.

"Hello," she called, before recognizing the child, "Ah! Miss May! What are you doing up so early?"

"Pokémon," the ten-year-old girl answered as she dropped her belt upon the counter, "They need to be healed..." breathing heavily next, she allowed her body to slump over weakly, "And I need a shower... Do you have a shower?"

"Oh, why yes," the pink-haired woman replied, "Around the corner are a bunch of rooms we rent out to Trainers. Because this is Rustboro city however, most people just rent themselves a nice and fancy hotel. So... our rooms are relatively empty. You can borrow one if you'd like, free of charge! We'll even bring your Pokémon to your room in the morning!"

"Can you do that for me?" May asked as she removed the bandana on her head, "I'd like that a lot..."

"Oh! No skin off my bones," the somewhat southern sounding Nurse Joy replied, "You go ahead and get yourself some rest! After that battle with Roxanne, I bet you're looking forward to it!"

And how. Seeing as she was a recent runaway from home, May thought it was necessary to get as much help as she could. Besides, she made the stupid decision of _not _getting any rest the earlier night. She was so giddy and excited about embarking on her Pokémon Adventure, she couldn't fall asleep. Now, she couldn't wait to get some rest.

Nurse Joy was right though; pretty much all the extra rooms of the Pokémon Center were empty. May found herself a nice one, with a window that showed off Rustboro. From the center, the other buildings looked so much taller. May felt like a Caterpie when compared to these things.

Sitting down upon the room's bed, May began to think about her actions. It wasn't too late for her to return home, honestly. She was sure no one had awakened yet, and if she truly ran, she'd be able to return before anyone noticed her disappearance. But just as soon as those thoughts crept up into her mind, she shook them away. No, this was her Pokémon Adventure, she was going to do things her way. Yeah, her way or the highway.

May's blue eyes traveled to the other end of the room a moment later. She was about to go to sleep, but she happened to see a map hung upon the wall. Rubbing the back of her head, the nubile Trainer stood up and walked to the wall. Hoenn looked so big, now that she stared upon it. It was also was its own singular region, whereas Johto shared its continent with Kanto, and _maybe _Sinnoh. May wasn't too sure however; geography wasn't her strong point after all. Still, the ten-year-old girl was mesmerized by the sight of it.

May dragged her finger to where she currently stood. Rustboro City was here, to the far left of the region. To the right of Rustboro city was Verdanturf Town. Nothing too important there, but further pass that was another city. Mauville City, that's where the next Gym was at.

May had figured out her next course of action. She was heading toward Verdanturf Town, and further pass to Mauville City. That's where her next Gym Challenge would happen. Falling back on her bed, the ten-year-old dragged her bandana against her forehead. Smiling, she wondered just how spectacular her next Gym Challenge would be. May drifted off to the land of rest soon after. Images of Blaze's new form peppered her young mind.

…

The small pink feline stared upon her. It was hard to tell however, thanks to the cat's slit eyes. It was impossible to see the eyes it owned, but they were probably beautiful. It fuzzy tail bobbed left and right, showing this Pokémon was alert to the area around it. Standing oppose to this feline was a white Pokémon. It was small, with a green helm upon its head, as well as a red horn which jutted from both sides. Standing behind this small Pokémon, was a certain ten-year-old girl.

_Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon,_ her Pokédex claimed, _Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon_ _is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy._

Oh really? That sounded so cute! May Ruby stood tall on Route 116, a Poké Ball in hand, sun at her back, while she returned her Pokédex to her belt. The wild Skitty she stood before was the current eye of her affection. Her Pokémon this time; a newly acquired one from Route 102. The Feeling Pokémon.

"Ralts..." it whispered, while its red eyes tried to peer from under its green helm.

"Alright Kyra!" May said with a smile, "Use Confusion!"

The Feeling Pokémon rose her stubby little hands, while a strange shock wave filtered from her mind. It was near invisible, but it was still there. Simply because the Skitty May faced started to wobble uncomfortably on its feet. The Kitten Pokémon shook from the attack, then fell over in near defeat. When it began to return to its feet, May withdrew one of those Poké Balls she had. Her fingers graced the Great Ball she owned, making her wonder if it was wise to use it. Thinking against it, she threw a normal one instead.

The red and white capsule opened above the Skitty, swallowing the kitten inside with its great shine. With the Pokémon safely inside, the Poké Ball fell, where it began to shake left and right. One wobble lead to another wobble, which lead to another. Lastly, a long strand of silence. May felt sweat drop from her brow; no matter how many times this happened, she was still awestruck by it. Finally, the Poké Ball let out a _CLICK! _sound, while stars bounced from it.

May performed a fist pump in victory, while she reached for her Poké Ball. Before she touched the device however, it turned white, and vanished before her eyes. The ten-year-old girl was shocked by this, but not all that surprised. She remembered why this happened; those darn PCs. Pokémon Trainers were only allowed to have six Pokémon at a time, nothing more.

"Great..." May murmured in disappointed, while her Ralts, Kyra, crawled to her legs, "Well... I suppose I should have saw that coming..."

May placed her hands upon her hips, while she gazed over the field of Route 116. Through the cave was the Verdanturf town, which was close to Mauville City. Mauville City also happened to hold the next Gym she wished to challenge. At least, that's what the map at the Pokémon Center told her. At least she was completely ready for this.

Before heading out here on Route 116, May made sure to gather even more provisions. She knew walking into a cave unprepared was truly a stupid idea, so she prepared. Then again, she was only ten, so she prepared as best a ten-year-old could. In fact, May could see the cave just over the next grassy plain. Rusturf Cave to be exact.

Tightening the hold her belt had on her waist, May started off for the cave. Her Ralts, Kyra, struggled to keep up with her footsteps, for she was truly a small being in comparison. Giggling, her trainer picked her up into her arms. When they started walking off again, they heard a cry echo overhead.

"Get out! Out of the way!"

The yell caught May off guard. Before she knew it, both she and her Pokémon were thrown to the ground by a rushing individual. The ten-year-old girl landed face first into the grassy dirt, while her attacker continued rushing off. When May pulled back up, she saw only a fleeting red image. The nubile Trainer was dragging grass and grime from her face, when another call echoed above soon after.

"WAIT! Pleeeaaase!" soon after, a man in a green suit and tie ran up, one who was horribly out of breath. The man seemed to not notice May, for he was busy chasing down the other individual, "Don't take my GOODS!"

Moments later, he started running off again. May stood up and finished cleaning her face of grass. Gazing down, she shook her head at the horrid sight of her clothes. It was marked with green marks, flowers, and dirt. Great, how were Pokémon Trainers supposed to clean their clothes? Did Pokémon Centers have washing machines as well?

Anyway, May started walking as she allowed her curiosity to take over. Those two men were heading toward Rusturf Cave, from the sight of things. So she really wasn't being _completely_ nosy in following them, after all, they were all heading toward the same place. May began running along Route 116, being sure to pass the tall grass as to avoid any wild Pokémon encounters. Along the way, she passed that business man.

"Wait..." he said, now exhausted, "Please..."

May gazed at his face, while he slumped over in exhaustion. He must have been out of shape, because he sure was sweating a lot. A run like this meant very little to May, honestly. Seriously, her legs were cut like diamonds. Okay, maybe that's a bit _too _much of an exaggeration.

Nonetheless, May stopped near him, as she realized he looked familiar. In fact, it was the same man she and Max ran into at Petalburg Woods.

"Hey?" she called, "Are you okay?"

The man was shocked by the sudden question. Gazing up, he saw the ten-year-old girl who saved him before. Almost immediately he gained a smile, and became quite touchy-feely. Seriously, he was hugging her, and May just didn't like that.

"Oh, it's you!" he exclaimed from sheer joy, "You're that fantastic Trainer who helped me Petalburg Woods!" still hugging, "Help me! I was robbed by Team Magma! I have to get the Devon Goods back!" still hugging! "If I don't... I'm going to be in serious trouble."

He was going to be in serious trouble if he didn't let go of her! The Devon Corporation Businessman noticed May's displeasure at being hugged. She gained a slightly annoyed demeanor, not to mention a threatening one. Realizing he was hugging a ten-year-old girl he didn't know, the man wisely chose to stand back.

"Now... what's the problem again?" May asked, while Kyra shuffled herself closer to her Trainer's chest.

"Like I said before," the businessman replied, "Team Magma attacked me in the city not too long ago. He then ran off with these very important goods!"

"How important are the goods?" May inquired pointlessly.

"Very important!" the man replied as he got physical again, "If I don't get those back, my boss will fire me for sure! Besides, a thug like that can possibly have anything good in store! I need them back! I really do!" he gazed down upon May, who gazed back up with such a cute little face, "You... you can help me, right? I mean, you showed that Team Magma punk whose good back in the wood, you can do it again! Right?"

"Uh... Right!" May said cheerfully, "I can get it back!"

"Raaaaa!" Kyra said, just as eagerly as her master.

"Perfect!" the businessman stated, "Now please hurry... I'm going to hand back though. I think my asthma is acting up..."

The man took out an inhaler and began puffing furiously, while May turned away. Facing Rusturf Cave once more, the ten-year-old girl began walking off. She could only wonder what it was she was heading for. That Team Magma guy from the woods was a tougher fight than most of her enemies, but he still wasn't something she should worry about. If she was about to fight the same guy however, then this battle was in the bag!

It didn't take May long to get to Rusturf Cave. There was a building beside it, and a very angry-looking fellow in a gi outside of it. Seriously, he was in a karate gi for absolutely no reason. Heonn had some weird people. He was talking to someone else, though he was obviously the louder one of the two.

"Nnnn! RAAAAH!" the karate man was yelling, which scared May deeply, "What's going on? I was digging the tunnel without any tools when some goon ordered me out!" he grew even angrier, "That tunnel's filled with Pokémon that react badly to loud noises! That could cause an up! That's why we stopped using heavy equipment for tunneling..." finally he calmed down, but not too much, "I'm worried that the goon will do something stupid and startle the Pokémon into an uproar..." then he grew angry again, "If he did that! I'll throttle him!"

Ah! So the man in question did go into Rusturf cave! Perfect, there'd be nowhere for him to run when she got her hands on him. May neared the cave's entrance. It was so dark and mist was flowing from within. Some of that mist drifted into her face, where it virtually slapped her. Was this Rusturf Cave perhaps?

Beside the cave was an old man. He was tall and muscular, but was old enough to be May's grandfather. He, like the Devon Corp man, appeared to be tired and sweaty. But he was tired because of age, not because of asthma. Taking pity on the old man, May placed her hand upon his shoulder in a gentle manner.

"Hey," she said, "Are you okay? You look kinda tired..."

The old gazed up at her, where he finally stood tall. When he did, he cast his shade over May, which caused her to swallow her spit in minor fear.

"Ohhh, what am I to do?" he asked of her, which made the ten-year-old shrug, "You're a Trainer, right?" May nodded, which made him nod, "We were on a our walk, Peeko and I, when we were jumped by an odd thug..." that Team Magma Grunt no doubt, "That scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko! If only I were as young as I used to be, I'd get Peeko back!"

When his rage flared up, so did his aged body. The old man began to cough and wheeze, which made him drop to the ground. Feeling bad for the man, May vowed to bring his Pokémon back. She did so verbally, however. Rushing into Rusturf cave, she left the old man behind.

As it was on the outside, so in the inside. Rusturf cave was extremely misty. May stepped through as best she could, but it sure was difficult. The foggy overlay caused her to run into rocks and and walls. At least it was bright enough to see in front of her. Rusturf cave was something much different than what she were used too. No grass, no trees, just cold rocks, with an eerie dripping in the distance.

"Wiiiisssssss..." May gazed up at the call, Kyra too, "Mmmmmuuuuurrrr!" what was that? "Wisssssssssssss..." there was a large pink thing sitting behind a rock, "Mmmmmmuuuuuurrrr!" the creature pulled back, revealing itself to be a Pokémon, "Wiiiiiissssssss..."

It was small, round, and had two large floppy ears. It was moving its mouth rapidly, as if it were saying something inaudible. Only thing May heard was its name when the Pokémon decided to yell it. With its cute little frame though, the ten-year-old girl wondered how it would be on her team. Oh yeah! First things first!

_Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon,_ her Pokédex claimed, _Normally, Whismur's voice is very quiet – it is barely audible even if one is paying close attention. However, if this Pokémon_ _senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume._

Was this the reason why the Pokémon was yelling? Was there danger nearby? The Whismur began running off a moment later, causing May to jump up. She followed the creature deeper into the cave, nearly forgetting why she were here in the first place. This all came to a stop when she heard someone yell.

"Hold still you stupid little thing!" it was an angry growl, one May felt was familiar.

She turned down the cave, seeing a figure dressed completely in red. He was pulling on the body of a Pokémon, one she recognized instantly. It was a Wingull, much like Watra. The man treated the Seagull Pokémon horribly though. He pulled on it, yanked it left and right, yelled insults even. Such a horrible treatment of Pokémon; that truly angered May.

"HEY!" she barked, stopping the man dead in his tracks, "What the hell are you doing!"

Ohhh! Cursing was so wrong! Now that she was alone however, she was allowed to get away with it. It was really going to take her a while to get used to this 'being on her own' thing.

"What?" the man replied as he faced May, "Are you coming?"

She nodded, while her face grew extremely hard. The man stepped back.

"Come and get some, then!" he beckoned, as if to scare the nubile Trainer.

May walked on, her hands tightening into a fist. The closer she got to the man, the more defined he became. He wore that same red hood as the man in Petalburg Woods, with the same stylized 'M' upon the chest. There was no doubt in May's mind that this man was apart of Team Magma. He would gain no sympathy from this ten-year-old girl. His words didn't diminish her spirit.

"Grah," the Grunt roared, "Keelhaul it all!"

Suddenly the Grunt threw the Wingull in his arms to the ground. May watched the Pokémon bounce off the earth, and immediately ran over to tend to it. The Seagull Pokémon was injured, but alright. Nothing a trip to the Pokémon Center couldn't fix.

"That hostage Pokémon turned out to be worthless!" the grunt yelled, making May gaze back up to him, "And to think I made a getaway... In this tunnel to nowhere!"

He turned around to face the deeper recesses of the cave. Well, there was none. The cavern was completely sealed off by a rocky wall. Fog and light poured through the wall, showing there was another area on the other end, but there was simply no way to get there. Which mean May needed to find _another _way to get to Mauville City. Perfect.

"Hey! You!" the grunt yelled as he faced May again, "So you want to battle me?" May nodded, after which she stood up, "Good," the grunt replied, while an insidious grin spread on his lips, "I need to _break_ something!"

A Poké Ball enlarged within his hands, prompting May to withdraw a Poké Ball of her own. Though Kyra as still in her hands, the trainer decided against using her. Kyra was still relatively weak, and needed more training before she got into the world of Trainer Battles. Fortunately, May had other Pokémon who could contend with this man.

At the same time, May and the Team Magma Grunt threw their Poké Balls. On his side, the Poké Ball opened first. From the brilliant flash of the capsule, a dark canine fell. It landed on all fours, then roared out to the heavens. May felt kind of disappointed in the sight of the Bite Pokémon. She had faced so many already before.

"Poooochyyyy!" the Poochyena howled.

May's Poké Ball opened next. Just as usual, the brilliant flash filled out to bring to life a Pokémon not seen before. It landed on the ground, where it was trapped there. Its body was comprised completely of threads woven over from its earlier evolution. Deeply covered, this Pokémon nothing but a giant cocoon. It could only waddle left and right, not move, while its two red eyes gazed toward its foes.

"Casssc..." the Pokémon slithered from its covered mouth.

"What!? A Cascoon!?" the Team Magma Grunt yelled, "You stupid brat! Do you really think that can fight my Poochyena?"

"Oh just shut up and fight!" she yelled, matching if not _surpassing_ his intensity. May didn't like it when her Pokémon were looked down upon.

"Fine then you little runt," the grunt grunted, "I'll just be sure to enjoy this! Poochyena! Use Bite!"

Well that's a new move. The Poochyena began to drool from its mouth, whilst barking like a monster. Suddenly dashing toward its enemy, the Bite Pokémon was poised to perform its namesake. To bite, that is.

"Not so fast!" May yelled, "Parlay! Use Harden!"

Immediately, the Cocoon Pokémon hardened the threads of its body. Poochyena bit hard upon its enemy, but this proved to be unwise. Sure its attack hit, but the bite also injured its mouth. The Bite Pokémon leaped back, as its mouth hung loose from injuries. Parlay's Harden proved to be a stronger defense that what the Pokémon expected. Its teeth sure did hurt.

"Ah!? What are you doing!?" the Team Magma Grunt roared, "Your bite didn't even get through the thing! Get back there and bite again you idiot!"

"Hey!" May shouted, making him gaze back up to her, "Don't yell at your Pokémon for your stupid moves!" she then wheeled her hand around, "Now! Parlay! Use Poison Point!"

From the Cocoon Pokémon's tightly woven body, a gap opened up. It was small, and could only be noticed if one paid extremely close attention to it. That point shot out suddenly, and jabbed its way into the Poochyena's body. The small attack was weak, but its side-effect was destructive. After a few moments, the Poochyena began to groan and gurgle from pain. It was poisoned.

"AH!" the grunt yelled, "How did you let that happen!?"

"Poooch... yyyeeen..." the Bite Pokémon barked weakly, as it wobbled on its unsteady feet.

"Darnit! Why'd I have to have such a weak Pokémon!" the grunt barked, "Poochyena! Use Tackle!"

Why was this man so cruel to his Pokémon? Better question; why did his Pokémon actually _listen_? He was horrible. Insulting his Poochyena like that, as if it weren't a living creature, that's just plain atrocious. Were there actually people in the world like this?

"Parlay! Use String Shot!" May commanded.

The Poochyena rushed its foe, even while it was coughing painfully. At the same time, May's Cascoon opened a small slot from its body. When the Bite Pokémon was only a few feet away, Parlay fired a steady and ropey stream upon her foe. The threads wrapped around the Poochyena's entire body, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Dammit!" the grunt yelled.

"Okay!" May yelled again, "Parlay! Use Poison Point! Again!"

From the same slot that she fired out String Shot, Parlay fired out another needle seeped in poison. The strike embedded itself within the Poochyena's body, making it growl out in absolute pain. Falling back the Bite Pokémon fell from the coil of string. Once more, the strike did little. It was that _poison_ that was the true victor of this fight.

The Poochyena eventually tore through the rest of the stringy coils, and rushed Parlay. When it tackled its foe, Parlay's increased defenses rebuffed the Bite Pokémon's advances. The Poochyena fell back, rolled onto the ground, then grew silent. When it finally gained the strength to stand, it fell back down. Poison had finally taken its effects, where it defeated the Poochyena.

The cave grew just as silent now as it did before the fight began. May jumped up and down, glee-filled from her victory. Even Parlay's red eyes closed with happiness, as she shook left and right.

"Urgh! Fantastic," the Team Magma Grunt groaned, as his arms fell over, "My career in crime comes to a dead-end..."

"You're darn right it does!" May barked, "You're so mean! How dare you treat your Pokémon that way!?"

"This is plain not right," the grunt replied, "The boss told me this would be a slick-and-easy job to pull."

That last part caught May off guard.

"Boss?" she asked, "What boss?"

"All I had to do was steal some package from Devon," he continued, ignoring her question, "But to hell with that!" he turned and faced her, "Tch! You want it back that badly, take it!"

Suddenly, he pulled a bag of times from the back of his hood. There were unknown items within, probably fragile ones. Callously, he threw that box right into May's awaiting arms. She caught it, then stepped out-of-the-way just in time as she rushed by. Before long, the Team Magma Grunt vanished through the cave's foggy mist.

May clung onto her brown curls, before gazing to Parlay. The Cascoon gazed back up with those same eyes filled with glee. After fooling around with her hands, May made it so she could grab a Poké Ball while still holding the box.

"Okay! Now return!" she said with a smile, whilst tossing her Poké Ball.

Just as commanded, the Cocoon Pokémon was replaced within her Poké Ball. It immediately slung back to May's hand, where she held it close to her face.

"You did perfectly, Parlay. I'm so proud of you..."

May put the Poké Ball back inside her belt, before shifting her blue gaze to the injured Wingull that sat on the ground. It shook and quivered, injuries plaguing its body. May walked over to the Seagull Pokémon, then crouched down. Her hand glided up and down its white and blue body, while she winced when her fingers graced wounds.

"You're... Peeko, right?" she asked, as if the Pokémon could answer.

"PEEKO!" a cry echoed from the depths of the cave.

May gazed up, to see a shaded figure running in. Unsure who this being was, she quickly withdrew another one of her Poké Balls. After a few moments however, the figure revealed itself to be an old man. That same old man from outside in fact. Gazing down to the Wingull, May realized this was his Pokémon. So wisely, she stood out-of-the-way.

"Am I glad to see you're safe," the old man said as he picked up his Pokémon, "Oh... what did he do to you... when we return home, I'm going to see to it that you fly again!"

The Wingull cried with happiness, only to wince from pain a few moments later. The old man picked up the Pokémon within his gruff arms, then lifted her up. Holding it like a baby, the old man turned to face May with a smile.

"Peeko owes her life to you!" he said, which made May blush slightly from embarrassment, "Oh, but let me introduce myself. They call me Mr. Briney," then he moved a few inches closer, "And, you are?"

"May!" she said happily, "My name is May! May Ruby!"

"Ah, so you are May!" he said while one hand moved to touch hers in a shake, "I sincerely thank you! Because of this, I... I just feel the need to thank you more appropriately. Now, if there's anything that troubles you, don't hesitate to tell me!" but his face grew slightly disheveled, "Only, could you wait a bit to ask? Peeko desperately needs help, and I don't want to waste time..." he suddenly brightened up again, "You can usually find me in my cottage by the sea near Petalburg woods though. Come by there when you need help, and I'll gladly hand it too you!" his hand left her's the next second, while his face aimed down to the Wingull in his arms, "Come, Peeko, we should make our way home."

"Pihyoh!" the Wingull cried weakly.

May waved goodbye to Mr. Briney, and he did likewise. Without a moment to lose, he was walking out of the cave, leaving the ten-year-old goodbye. May smiled at the sight of them leaving; it felt good to help people out. And Mr. Briney said he'll help her for things in the future. And who said no good deed goes unpunished? That person must have been a cynic!

May began walking out of the cave, now that she knew there was no way for her to get to Verdanturf. Before making way however, a weak call echoed into her ears.

"Pooooch..."

May was startled by it, and immediately turned around to see who or what called out to her. To her shock, it was the Bite Pokémon she just did battle with. It was still weak and poisoned, as well as immobile. May walked back to the Poochyena, as she felt sorry for it. How could that heartless grunt leave his Pokémon behind so callously? It was evil!

"Don't worry," May said with a smile, as she withdrew one of her empty Poké Balls, "May's got you..."

…

"Oh! How did it go!"

May smiled to the man, as he neared Rustboro. It was an uneventful walk back through Route 116, but at least it was over. The Devon Corp. Businessman stood at the city limits, smiling as he watched the ten-year-old girl return. When he noticed the bag she had slung around her shoulder, he smiled even more.

"The Devon Goods!" he announced with a cheer, "You did it! You got them back!" once more he hugged May, which caused her to get that annoyed visage again, "You really are a great Trainer!" where she's not one to toot her own horn but, "I know!" the Devon Corp man said as he pulled back, "As my thanks, I'll give you another Great Ball!"

He slipped his hand into his jacket, for it to return with another one of those mysterious Poké Balls. Hand it to her, May clawed at the chance to hold it. The Great Ball; so mysterious, so new, so _powerful_. It shivers up her spine.

May figured that was the end. She's head to the Pokémon Center, heal up her Pokémon, then visit Mr. Briney. But the Businessman was not done. He suddenly got a phone call, which appeared to be heated. Gazing back to May, she smiled sheepishly for some reason.

"Excuse me, please!" he suddenly said, "But, could you please come with me?"

"Huh?" May replied.

"Just follow me, I have something important for you!"

"Uh... is this _supposed _to happen?" May asked, "Because my mom told me to not follow grown men around..."

"No, no!" he said next, "My boss wishes to speak with you," he then pointed toward the biggest building in all of Rustboro, "The Devon Corporation CEO!"

"Oh... I... _guess_ that's better..." May said, allowing her childish naiveté take over.

He suddenly grabbed her, and started pulling her toward the Devon Corporation building. Still, May kept one hand trained on her Poké Ball.

…

"This is the Devon Corporation's top floor," the businessman announced with a laugh, "Our President's office is also on this floor," then he shrugged, "Well, technically, _all _of this floor is his office but... yeah..."

May stepped through the doorway with shining eyes. From what she just saw of Devon Corp. it sure was amazing. There were so many things going on within the halls, the ten-year-old girl just had no way of describing it all. Now she stood in this upscale office, one that owned lavish couches and a pristine table. At the far end of this room was a man in such fine and high-detailed clothing; May found her eyes drawn to him. He owned silver hair, though the ten-year-old couldn't tell if that was thanks to age or not.

"Ah! Is this girl who's been such a help as of late," the president asked with a cheer, "I'd just got word about you! Come on!"

May walked up toward him, where she beamed with delight. He smiled too, while he took in her form. A ten-year-old girl was running around saving his men? The world truly had changed from his time.

"And may I ask what your name is?" the President asked, lowering himself down to her level.

"May Ruby," she said with a smile.

"Ah! May Ruby? As in Norman Ruby's daughter? So I see you've started your Pokémon Journey, huh? Getting Gym Badges and all the like. My son did that himself when he was your age," he laughed that all, "But enough about that... I can't tell you how much I'm grateful for what you've done," then he grew slightly frail, which caught May off guard, "Um... by the way, that parcel you got back for us..." he began twiddling his fingers with a blush, "I hate to bother you forward but... Could I get you to deliver that to the Shipyard in Slateport?"

Slateport? Where was that at?

"It would be awful if those robbers tried to take it from us again," the President continued, "My son's the only Trainer and... well... he's not here right now soooo..." then his eyes shined, "Oh, that's right, can you hold on for a second?" he then reached away to the inner confides of his desk, whilst rambling to himself, "I never even introduced myself," he brought up a device and placed it upon his desk, "I'm Mr. Stone, the President of the Devon Corporation. May, you saved our staff not just once, but twice! And... I also have _another_ favor to ask of an amazing person like you," amazing; she giggled at that, "I understand I just asked you to deliver that package to Slateport's shipyard, but on the way, could you stop off at Dewford Town?"

"Where's Dewford?" May inquired.

"If you were to take a boat from here straight to Slateport, you'd pass by Dewford," Mr. Stone answered, "I was hoping that you'd deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford. Oh... right... here!" he handed her the letter, where May put it in her Pokébelt, "Thanks May! Now, you should know that I am a great president. So, I'd never be so cheap to ask a favor for nothing in return," his hands began to tease that strange oval-shaped machine he placed upon his desk, "That's what I you to have this!"

He slowly handed the device to her. It was somewhat large, as it took both of May's hands to hold it. That being said, it could easily fit inside one of her belt pouches. It was a bronze kind of orange, with a blue circle right in the center. May pressed the center, which caused the slits on the machine to part and open. The ten-year-old was surprised by this, but calmed down as she gazed into the machine's screen.

"That device..." Mr. Stone continued, "It's a Pokémon Navigator, or Pokénav for short. It's an indispensable tool for any Trainer on an adventure. It has a map of the Heonn region," oh, that made May's eyes shine. She really needed a map, "You can check the locations of Dewford and Slateport easily!"

"Really?" May asked with shining eyes.

She immediately began searching through her newly gained Pokénav. It had a touch screen; so cool. She easily found the map, probably because it was right in front of her. Tapping on the section, she found a full map of all of Hoenn beaming back to her.

Then she tapped on Dewford, which was her next destination.

The words 'Dewford Gym' beamed back.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Two chapters, one after another. You guys are lucky, no lie._

_So let me spin a sick tale about May and her adventure through Rustboro city. She defeats a Team Magma grunt with Rusturf city, and gains a new device called the Pokenav. That you already know, because you just read it._

_What you don't know is what's going on at home. May has run away from home, and I didn't even go back there. Not yet, at least._

_The battle between May and the grunt differs from my battle with the grunt. I did the same thing, in game. You know, use Poison Point until it poisons, then used Harden to live. the main difference is how the grunt's Poochyena knows Bite. I don't know what level Poochyena learns Bite at, but it ain't that early in the game, I'll tell you that much. Doesn't matter anyway, May has the Poochyena now._

_Sucks that Blaze didn't show up in this chapter. Guess he wasn't needed._

_May's current Pokemon on hand._

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 16_

_Marina - Surskit - Lv 13_

_Watra - Wingull - Lv 11_

_Parlay - Cascoon - Lv 10_

_Next chapter, May makes way for Dewford, while we visit the Ruby family in her absence._

_So. You know the deal. Read and review, because I really like reviews. Like, really. A whole lot._

_What is a Pokemon? A miserable little pile of experience points! But enough talk! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	8. The Most Gracious Cave of Granite

The Most Gracious Cave of Granite

He stood over the table before him, tapping his chin as he found himself at a lost. His wife was crying her eyes out, and she had been doing so all day. His son, her younger brother, was just at a lost. And he, the father, didn't know what to do. He didn't believe his daughter had the propensity to do such a thing. She was always so quiet so shy. Sure, she had the strength to do anything she wished; she was truly a smart girl. But this was just ballsy, even for him.

Norman Ruby stood within the lab which belonged to his best friend. His stoic eyes peered endlessly out the window, toward the small village outside. He prayed he would see his daughter, walking by, smiling, as she usually did. But that didn't happen, not during the morning, not during the afternoon, and still not during the evening. The Gym Leader was so mind blown by this. Where was his daughter?

"I've already talked to the Officer Jennys of Rustboro and Petalburg," Professor Birch proclaimed as he walked into his lab, "They're searching through the cities and will call if they find anything..." he shook his head, "Listen, Norman, if I knew giving May the Torchic would cause this, I wouldn't have done it..."

"No," Norman replied as he rose his hand, "It's alright... you didn't see this coming, besides..." he shook his head, then gazed to his friend, "It was wrong of me to try to keep her from Pokémon, especially considering my pedigree..." he groaned, "I... I just can't believe she actually _did _this."

"Is it really _that _surprising?" Birch asked as he walked toward his friend, "I mean, she _is _your daughter," his hand fell upon his pal's shoulder, "She was _bound_ to become one, ya'know. Become a Pokémon Trainer..." he shook his head, "It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, only a matter of time," Norman groaned, "Still... I just wish I saw it coming..."

The Gym Leader face palmed himself and groaned, as he felt like a truly terrible father. He allowed his mind to get so clouded by the move and his gym, he failed to take in the account of his daughter. If Max got to go to an academy to help him become a Pokémon Trainer, why couldn't she? May was at the appropriate age of ten, and she had a good head on her shoulders. But he and his wife still shunned the thought of May, their first daughter, their pride and joy, leaving home for possibly _years _on end, to partake in her own journey. Especially when their was a high chance for her to _fail_.

The door to the lab suddenly opened. Birch nor Norman paid any mind to the being who had joined them inside. It was a ten-year-old boy, one who had what appeared to be white hair. Though it could have been a hat; more insight would be needed. The boy walked passed the two older men, then placed his bag down upon the table.

"Hey Dad!" Brendan called, "You wouldn't believe how many Pokémon I caught in Petalburg today! I exhausted every Poké Ball I had in there!"

"That's nice Brendan," Birch said, as if to brush off his son. Brendan noticed this, and immediately began to wonder.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you so..." then he noticed the man who stood beside his father, "Wait? Are y-y-you, Mr. Ruby?" normally, Norman would love to interact with someone who knew him, but not now, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah..." he answered with a crestfallen visage, "I'm Norman..."

"Oh man, I didn't know you were in town!" Brendan replied, not noticing the father's pain, "I have to say, I have met your daughter and she is simply amazing! Why, just today she passed me in Rustboro! You wouldn't believe how many Pokémon she has, even though she started just a few days ago... rare kinds too..." he slowly grew jealous, "Like a Surskit..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Norman said as he took note of the child's words, "You said you passed my daughter today? In Rustboro?"

"Yeah," Brendan said, causing Norman's eyes to widen, "She was walking out of the city holding one of those PokéNavs in hand. We talked for a bit, which was weird..." he shrugged, "I mean, May didn't talk _that _much since our first meet, so hearing her laugh and giggle kinda scared me. I almost forgot she was girl, really..." then he gazed back up to Norman, finding a pair of intense eyes gaze back, "Uh... is something wrong?"

"Brendan," Norman said as he placed his hands upon the child's shoulders, "Do you know what time it was when you two ran into one another?"

"It couldn't have been pass two," he admitted, "Why? What happened? Didn't May come back home?"

"Birch, what time is it?" Norman asked next.

"Seven... fifty-seven..." the Pokémon Professor answered, in a not to stellar way.

…

She couldn't help but to fiddle with the PokéNav. It was such a magnificent machine, beeping and shining, moving and turning. It gave her information on her Pokémon she didn't even know about them. Like how her Cascoon, Parlay, is extremely smart, while her Combusken, Blaze, was really tough. Though, that last one isn't much of a surprise.

May Ruby walked from the grassy terrain of the Petalburg Woods, the wind rushing toward her face. She played and fiddled with her newly acquired PokéNav, enjoying all the abilities it had. It was just past two by now, for it didn't take her long to make it through the forest. Had she not had the good fortune to run into a Taillow (which she caught by the way), she would have come out at an earlier time.

But here she stood, with her blue eyes gliding over the fields of Route 104. She gazed pass the tall grass which was certainly teaming with wild Pokémon, and toward the nice cottage which sat right outside. Closing her eyes, the ten-year-old girl thought about the very nice old man she had the good luck to meet. He told her he lived in a cottage near Petalburg Woods; that was the only cottage in the entire area. When May reopened her eyes, she found them gazing upon a boat which sat beside said cottage. That brought a smile to her young face.

With cat lips, she knocked upon the door. It slid open, showing the door was opened. That was weird; did Heonnians not know to lock their doors? Maybe that's why Peeko was stolen. She continued nudging her way in close, stepping in on the other side. It was a relatively small cottage, which shouldn't have been surprising. May didn't know many large cottages, after all.

"Hello? Mr. Briney?" she called, "Are you home?"

"Hold on, lass!" she heard him yelled as he suddenly passed by her.

He was chasing down a Wingull, which was Peeko no doubt. It had only been hours since their last meet, so how did she get healed so fast? Probably thanks to Pokémon Centers.

"Wait up, Peeko!" he called one last time, before his eyes noticed the blue-eyed girl gazing upon them, "Hm? You're May!" he then ran over, with Peeko landing upon his shoulder, "Well, lassie! It brings me such joy to see you!" and it brought a shine to May's face to hear that, "May I ask what you came here for?"

"Oh, I have this," May claimed as she procured Steven's Letter from her belt pouch, "And this..." she said next, whilst bringing attention to the bag around her arms.

"Is that so?" Briney replied before taking the letter, "Let's see here... hm... A letter bound for Dewford and a package for Slateport, then?" he ended up smiling, "You ten-year-olds! Quite the busy life you must lead!" once more, May smiled, "But, certainly, what you're asking is no problem at all. You've come to the right man! We'll set sail for Dewford!" turning his head, he faced the Wingull on his shoulder, "Isn't that right, Peeko?"

"Guuuulll!" the Seagull Pokémon cried jovially.

"Dewford it is, then! Anchors aweigh!" he turned to the door which lead to his cottage's docks, "Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!"

As if May didn't exist, he started marching off for his beloved boat. The ten-year-old girl giggled from behind as she followed his footsteps to a 'T'. This would be her first time riding upon a boat, in all honesty. Even when she lived in Olivine, she neglected to actually to ride on one. Well, not that May thought about it, she had a pretty sheltered life. And now she got to experience new things thanks to her Pokémon.

"Lassie!" Mr. Briney called to her, "Are ya comin'?"

"Uh-huh!" she answered, "Just give me a few!"

…

She watched as the water splashed against the boat's side. The boat, despite its small size, was a fast-moving vessel. It were only minutes ago when she watched the land of Route 104 vanished from sight. Now, on all sides, there was nothing but water. Land was visible from far off, obviously the main land of Hoenn; it was close but looked so far off. The ten-year-old leaned on the guardrail, using her hand to keep her head prop up. Her heart was wailing at this moment, pleading with her to return home. She could still go home, and put aside all these silly thoughts of Pokémon adventures. She's only ten, after all; whose to say she could actually _do _this?

May felt an extreme loss of home as this boat headed off for unknown directions. The Summer air was hot, though the wind cooled her off. Removing her bandana, she allowed her brown locks to flow with the wind. Where was she heading, and what kind of place was it like? The ten-year-old did not know.

"Aye, Lassie," Mr. Briney called as he walked to her side, "Feeling a little homesick, I see..."

"Yeah," she answered, though there was more behind it than simple homesickness.

"I remember my first time away from home," he laughed this hearty laugh, which did well to raise May's spirits, "I was ten-years-old, much like you are. Me pa took me on a boat, and we sailed for years away from home. You should'a seen me ma, she was so heart-broken, but she knew it had to be done..." she shook his head, "It be a bittersweet memory, even for me..."

"Piyaaah!" Peeko called as she landed upon her trainer's shoulder.

"Aye!" he said with a laugh, "But I was never alone, ya see? Even when I did finally go on my own! My Pokémon were with me, and I were with them! Even with age, when most of my Pokémon have been lost through time, I still feel like they were with me," he nudged her carefully, "You can't let simple things such as homesickness get in the way of yer life, Lassie. Gotta make decisions some time without ya parent's input..." he laughed again, while his hand patted her on the back, "We'll be making dock in Dewford in some hours now, I recommend you get some rest. Gotta keep yer energy up!"

Mr. Briney turned and started walking off soon after, with Peeko on his shoulder. May rubbed her own shoulder moments later, her Poké Ball shoulder. Throwing all those capsules really did a number on her joints. Maybe rest would be great. She turned away, facing the area where the cot's lay. May stepped through the door moments later and rested her eyes upon the green bed. Sitting down in the bed, she kicked off her shoes and laid herself down. Blue eyes fell upon the ceiling, while her mind began to wonder. What was going on with her family? They were probably terrified. That made her want to return home even more.

But Mr. Briney's words came to her as well. She couldn't let simple things such as homesickness get in the way of her dreams. Besides, she'd be home someday.

_Someday_.

…

"LAAAAAAANNNNDDDD HOOOOOOOOO!"

May drowsily stepped through the door, while her hands rubbed her eyes. The call woke her up rudely; and she was having such a great dream. One where she was pounding her brother in the face for his annoyances, yeah, that was nice. Now she was brought back to reality, with a headache one could easily gain from loosing their sleep.

Stepping out onto the boat's deck, May stared up to the night skies overhead. She scratched the nape of her neck, before bringing her eyes back down to the boat's captain. Mr. Briney was smiling, while his personal vessel came near the docks of an island. It was a small island, May noticed this from this distance as well. There was a small settlement on the island's front beach, one that hat many docks sitting out.

"Ahoy!" Mr. Briney called out, as he noticed May from behind, "We've hit land in Dewford. I suppose you're off to deliver that letter to, who was it now, Steven!"

May withdrew the letter she needed to give to Steven, while she put down that Devon Goods needed for Slateport. Just one step at a time; first Dewford, second Slateport. May turned and faced Mr. Briney, giving one of her sunny smiles. That seemed to warm the hearts of the old sailor, for he smiled back too.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," she claimed whilst heading for the boat's side.

"Aye!" he answered, "Though I know little girls like you! I know how you all get so easily distracted, same happens to Peeko often," he laughed, "If it takes you a few hours to get things done, or a few _days_ even, I wouldn't be surprised! Dewford island, despite its small size, can be quite the maze!" he took a thinking pose, "What with Granite Cave and the _Gym_. Yup! I wouldn't be surprised if ya take a few days to get everything done!"

"Dewford Gym?" she replied, before remembering there was a Pokémon Gym here, "Mr. Briney? Do you happen to know who runs Dewford Gym?"

"Ah yes," he answered, as his boat came to a stop beside the island's docks, "Dewford Gym is run by a fine young lad! He's all the rage with the young ladies; I'm surprised you don't know about him. His name's Brawly, always seen on the waves. He's probably there right now, what with the time being late like it is."

On the waves? A water-type Gym Leader perhaps? May may not have known the match-ups of all Pokémon types, but she did know the basic trifecta. Water is weak to grass, grass is weak to fire, fire is weak to water. Which meant Blaze might not be the best to use in this spot. Poor Blaze; she really wanted to use him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," May claimed as she walked down the boat's bridge toward Dewford's docks, "I promise, Mr. Briney!"

"Take your time, Lassie!" Mr. Briney laughed back, "Peeko and I can take our time fishing in your absence!"

With a wave goodbye, May made her way down the Dewford docks. There weren't many buildings on the island, just the basic housing complex and the Pokémon Center of course. But there was a Gym which was shining in its appearance. Sitting there against the night skies, silent through the wind. The lights were off, and there appeared to be no one within. How did May know? Her face was currently up close with the window. She couldn't see through the darkness, nor could she hear anything. Unfortunately, her Gym Challenge would need to be pushed back. It didn't matter; she had other things to deal with.

Now, where on this island was Steven Stone? Maybe the nice nurse at the Pokémon Center would help her out. She stepped through the sliding doors, where her blue eyes fell upon the Nurse. The pink-haired woman had her face in the counter, drooling within her rest. It was so cute; May didn't even know if the Nurses were supposed to sleep on the job like this.

"Hello!" May called, jolting the woman from her blissful rest.

She launched up quickly, throwing her drool in all directions. May actually needed to duck down in order to dodge the liquid. How nasty is that? Pulling her head back up, she watched as the Nurse Joy of Dewford Town rubbed her face and clean her lips of her saliva. When she finally realized someone else was in the room, the health professional quickly returned to her usual self, albeit, with embarrassment highly prevalent.

"Uh, right! Good evening, and welcome to Dewford Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy said with a bow, "Is there anything you want help with? Do you want your Pokémon healed or...?"

"No, no, no!" May said with a smile, "No thank you!" she laughed tenderly, which caused the nurse to let loose a sigh.

"Sorry about that," the woman apologized, "It get's pretty late as you can see, and... well... There aren't really a lot of people who come by here, so I... tend to sleep on the job..." she grew even more embarrassed, while her arms slung over, "I know, I know, it's so wrong, my Chanseys berate me for it all the time, but if I don't get rest now, I _never _will..." then she gazed back up, "So... what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm looking for a man," May claimed, "His name is Steven. Steven Stone. I have to give him this letter," she flashed it, "And I've been told he's here on the island. Do you think you can help me out here?"

"Steven Stone huh?" Nurse Joy remarked, "Oh right, the son of Mr. Stone! The Devon Corp. leader, right?" May nodded, "Yeah, he's been by here. He's a somewhat secluded fellow," the nurse shook her head, "Kinda creeps me out, really. Anyway, he's probably in Granite Cave. Rumor has it he's a rock fetishist..."

"A... rock, fetishist?" May repeated, making the nurse sweat profusely.

"Whoops!? Did I say that out loud!? I didn't mean fetishist, I mean... he just spends his time around rocks a lot! Yeah!"

"Oh, like me and my Pokémon!" May said with a smile, "I suppose that makes me a Pokémon fetishist, right?"

"No! No! Don't say that!" Nurse Joy screamed as she grabbed the ten-year-old girl by her shoulder, "Uh... just don't call yourself that, okay?"

"Uh... okay," Boy, this Nurse Joy was weird, "Could you tell me where Granite Cave is?"

"It's right outside the town, up north, then take a left," the nurse stated, "It's literally impossible to miss it. If he's anywhere, he's in there..."

"Yeah! Cause he's a rock fetishist!" May laughed, "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

Before long, the ten-year-old girl was up and out the Poké Center door, making way for the cave. Nurse Joy sat behind her counter, before lowering he head.

"Smooth move, Joy," she said to herself, while she propped her head upon the center counter, "I think it's best I keep sleeping, before I let anything else slip from my mouth..."

…

"Aaaabbb?" the Psi Pokémon whispered, as its head slid up.

Its 18-hour long rest was ruined. A ten-year-old girl was walking within. She was staring up and down with her blue eyes, taking in the sights of this dark and damp cave. In the distance, an eerie dripping sound could be heard. The Psi Pokémon moved its head back down, while the girl and her Pokémon walked deeper inside. Not being noticed, he immediately vanished.

May dragged her fingers through her brown hair, whilst gazing up and around the cave's walls. This cave was much different from Rusturf cave. Where that cave was foggy and dark, this one was just plain dark. Yet her Pokémon didn't seem to mind. The Kitten was running before her, laughing and playing about, whilst chasing anything that caught her small eyes.

"Nova!" May called as she ran up behind her Skitty, "Slow down."

"Skit?" the Kitten Pokémon replied as she gazed up to her master, "Skitty! Skitty!"

May wished to train _all _the Pokémon she had. Yeah, that's a very daunting task. Still, she was making good on that ideal. Nova, one of her newest captures, was already enjoying her time with her master. After all, it's not everyday a Skitty gets to go into a far off cave. May, on the other hand, was a tad bit more weary of the caverns. She wasn't very trustful of the caves, and for good reason. There were too many corridors, too many places to get lost in. And they were dark, oh so very dark. May didn't know what a rock fetishist was, but she was super happy she wasn't one.

"Skitty! Skitty!" Nova called, as she hopped near a pit in the ground.

May walked near her Kitten Pokémon, then gazed down to the pit with her blue eyes. Scratching her head, she noticed the ladder which stretched from the pit. Was this for real? Where did this pit led too, and should she go down it? Gazing up and around, May found a stunning lack of other pathways. The only one was this ladder which lead to Entei knows where. There was only one way to find out.

Weakly, she moved her hands forward and touched the steel. Nova appeared ecstatic with her trainer's choice, as she hopped onto May's shoulder. The ten-year-old girl began to whimper softly, as she began climbing down this latter. The deeper in the pit she climbed, the darker it became. The only light was drowned out, as she stepped deeper down. Fearing the darkness, May closed her eyes. She didn't know how deep this ladder lead, but that didn't stop her from climbing. Deeper, deeper, deeper, deeper still.

It stopped suddenly. May's feet touched upon the earth, which jolted the ten-year-old girl. She walked from the ladder with her eyes still close, while her arms wheeled out to touch whatever existed around her. She was still too scared to open her eyes, even while Nova's fluffy tail pressed against her back.

"Skit... tyyy?" the Kitten Pokémon mused.

May's eyes widened. She couldn't really tell the difference, however. There was exactly _no _light within this cavernous halls. She walked her way deeper inside, whilst feeling out and around her. More often than not, she found herself running into rocks and walls. How was she suppose to work her way through this?

"Wile wile?"

What the hell was that?

"Arrrrrrr..."

Okay. What was that?

"Geo! DUDE!"

Stop it! Where was all of this coming from.

"Aaaaabbbrraaaaaa..."

Ack!? What was that!?

"Skitty?"

"Shush Nova!" May yelled.

"Maku! Maku!"

"Zzzzuuu!"

"Mawwww!"

"Aaarooonnn!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

She seemingly magnetized herself back onto the ladder she descended from, and immediately climbed her way back up. May rocketed herself back outside, where she ran onto the Dewford beach. Nova still on her shoulder, laughing and giggling while she held on her master's shoulder. May on the other hand was crying frantically. Along the way, she fell onto the beach, and dove her hands into the oncoming waves. Eyes closed shut, she tried to force out the horrid thoughts in her mind.

What were those things she heard? It was so terrifying! The dark was impossible to see through, making the sounds just that much more horrifying. Pulling her salt-water covered hands from the ocean waves, May placed her face into them. Immediately, she began crying harder than ever before. Nova, who was having such fun before, noticed the troubles plaguing her trainer.

"Skit... ty?" she whispered into May's ears.

May suddenly barked out then slammed her arms into the ground, causing water to splash high. This was stupid! Why did she embark upon this journey? She didn't even know who Steven was, and honestly, she didn't really care. If she didn't deliver the letter, would it really be _that _bad? Yeah, it would be bad. May Ruby made a promise, and she never breaks promises. Well, promises made with Max maybe, but that's beside the point. She promised Mr. Stone she would deliver this letter to his son, and she was going to do it.

May stood up, turned toward Granite Cave, and started marching. She entered. The ten-year-old girl would do this _several_ more times. Each time May roamed into that pitch-black chamber, she found herself rushing back out. Time had passed by now, for the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. On one of her failed attempts, the ten-year-old girl finally allowed exhaustion to take over. By now, Nova was asleep, and May joined her.

The ten-year-old woke up a few hours later. She was covered by a shade that came from a tree that loomed overhead. Raising up, she groaned out painfully. That was deplorable. Her fighting vigor had proven itself to be extremely weak, unfortunately enough. But at least she was okay. Rising, the ten-year-old girl began rubbing the temples of her head.

Wait. How did she get here? May's eyes widened as she realized this. She was sitting under a tree outside of Granite cave. Last night, she specifically remembered falling on the beach itself. Nova was asleep; she couldn't have dragged her trainer this way, so who did? Did some creep move her during her rest? And, if so, what _else _happened?

May stood up as she dusted off sand and grass from her body. Nova woke up moments later, where she nuzzled her face to her trainer's head. The afternoon sun was on them, making May sweat during the Summer heat. While she came to terms with her situation, a man exited from Granite Cave.

He was older than her, fatter too, and appeared to have just worked up a sweat. He stopped as he exited, then dragged his eyes over to the girl who tried to ring out her sweat cover clothing in the broad sunlight. It appeared as if May hadn't learned about common decency yet.

"Uh... are you okay out here?" the man asked of May, which caught her off guard.

She turned around, before gazing down to herself, then back up to him. At the same time, a red blush covered her cheeks.

"No, no, its okay," the man said as he chuckled, "It get's hot out here and the beach is so nice! Though, it _is _covered with Tentacools..."

"Uh... yeah..." May answered, as she quickly dragged her clothing back down on her body, "Were you the man who brought me to the trees?"

"Who? Me?" the man said, "No, no! That's not me, I've been inside all night..." he shook his head, "If anyone put you there it was Steven."

"Steven!?" May said shocked, "Is... Is he inside!?"

"Should be," the gruff man said as he noticed May's enthusiasm, "He's probably in the deeper chambers by now though..."

"Deeper chambers..." the ten-year-old groaned, "Fantastic..." then she gazed back up, "Wait. If you were in there all day, then how did you see? It's too dark to see down there."

"Of course it is," the man said, "The Pokémon down there are used to it. Some of them can't stand the light..." then he cocked his head, "Why do you ask?"

"I... I need to get through there but it's too dark..." she answered, while her big blue eyes stared up to him, "And I'm really scared of the dark. But I _have _to get through there..." gazing past him, May put on a strong and hard face, "I've gotta keep trying!"

She began marching off with (a still drowsy) Nova on her shoulders. But before she could enter said cave, a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"Jeeze, you ten-year-olds grow more and more persistent as days go by," the man behind her said, "You think you can go anywhere, so long as you have Pokémon with you," May faced him as he shook his head ,"But sometimes, you need to sit back and think. It's dark in there, right? Then you'll need..." he reached away into his backpack, "This!"

When his hand returned, it held a disk. A computer disk, more specifically. May scratched the back of her head while she scanned the item; she had never seen something like this before. It was much different from the disc's she had seen before.

"Uh... what is this?" she asked with a cocked head.

"It's an HM," the man said, "It contains Flash. Teach it to one of your Pokémon, and they'll be able to brighten up the cave in no time!"

"Uh... how do I do that?"

"Must I do everything?" the man groaned, "Here, let me help you with this..."

…

"Alright Kyra!" May yelled as she stood within the darkness, "Use Flash!"

The trainer was quaking in her toes. Even though she had the antidote for her situation, she was skeptical at best. How could one of her Pokémon get rid of all this darkness? In one of her failed attempts, she called out Blaze, hoping his fire would light the way. Unfortunately, he still wasn't the greatest fire user, even in his evolved body. But what about her Ralts, Kyra? She was compatible with Flash, but May had no idea if it would work or not. Time to find out.

The Emotion Pokémon began to shine. First, May noticed Kyra's green head through the darkness. It shined brightly throughout the cave, and were suddenly joined by Kyra's own red horns. They shined too, and soon, so did the rest of her body. The Emotion Pokémon was now as bright as a light. And that bright shine exploded from her body.

May covered her eyes as to not blind herself. When she reopened her blue orbs, the ten-year-old could actually see. From one side of the cave to the other, it was all visible. As if someone had come in and flipped the light switch. May was practically gushing with glee as she realized this; no longer was she forced to struggle through the area in fear.

May scooped Kyra up in her arms, causing the Emotion Pokémon to heat up within. Meanwhile, Nova giggled like the excited Skitty she was. With the darkness gone, they could get through things with ease. May began running through, now revitalized in her search. She couldn't wait to meet Steven Stone, the rock fetishist. Besides, there were _bound_ to be new Pokémon within the cave's midst.

…

"Well aren't you a special stone?"

His gloved fingers glided across the stone. It was flawless in nature; shining thanks to the light that existed within this room. He couldn't help but to enjoy its feel, while his eyes took in its perfect sight. Pick-axe in hand, he chipped the stone from its crevice in the wall. Before it could fall however, he caught it within his hands.

He lifted the rock, when the chamber he stood within started to shake. Turning around, he watched as the ceiling began to quake and crumble. The man cocked his head at the sight of it, when the roof produced a small hole. That small hole eventually became a gap, one great enough for a child to fall through. Speaking of which...

A young girl wearing red suddenly fell down. She slammed into the earth, where she grew as silent as could be. The man, shocked by this, immediately ran to her side.

May's vision was a blur at first. She couldn't see nor hear. She did see a figure standing above her. As time went by, her vision became less and less blurred, and more focused. She could notice the defined features of this man; he was tall, with light steel-blue hair and pale turquoise eyes. He had a pick-axe leaning against his shoulder, while his gloved hands moved forward. May was ten, and at around this age, she began to notice how handsome some older men could be. And she'd admit that with him, though with a blush of course. Though his very professional clothing, that being his suit and tie, made him seem out-of-place in this cave. As if she wasn't either.

"Hey," the man said, "Are you okay?"

May leaned up, while her hands found her head. Groaning, she tried to settle the pain that echoed within. The fall was random, and not supposed to happen. She only made one misstep; she didn't expect the ground to literally _break_ beneath her. The man placed his hand upon her back, helping her too her feet. She stood with a wobble, before gazing up to the area she fell from. May could notice a shadowy Pokémon gazing down upon her, one that quickly ran away. That was _scary_ to say the least.

"Yeah," May said as the man rubbed her shoulders, "I'm fine..."

"That was a pretty nasty fall you had there," the man chuckled, "Care to tell me how that happened?"

"I sorta tripped," she admitted.

"That happens," the man laughed, "Granite Cave's floor can be brittle some time, still..." he gazed back up, "A fall like that should have _at least _knocked you out."

"It's okay," May said with an almost forced smile, "I tend to fall a lot!"

Her young joke made her laugh, and soon, he too joined in on the laugh. That laugh did well to hide May's pained head, which was throbbing thanks to a headache. Seriously, it quaked often, and made May regret her actions. It didn't matter; she was awake, right?

"Hey," she said to the man, "You wouldn't happen to know where Steven Stone is would you?"

"Well of course I know where Steve Stone is!" he answered while his laugh died down.

"Really!?" May replied, "Where is he!?"

"You're looking at him," the man said before standing up to separate himself from her, "My name is Steven. I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there," he cocked his head as he gazed at May's belt, "That device you have there... It's a PokéNav. When Trainers that have PokéNavs battle, it keeps a record of how things went. I think..." then he shook his head, "Oh, pardon me, I got carried away there..." then he smiled again, "What brings you all the way to Granite Cave to meet me? They don't sell PokéNavs on Dewford, so I assume you came far."

"I have this for you," May said as she shuffled to grab the letter, "It's from your father."

"Oh? A letter for me?" Steven said as he took the message, "I wonder what's it about..."

He opened the sealed message and began reading it. Whilst doing so however, he found his eyes traveling to the little girl who stood before him. May's eyes were shining, as she stared into his frame; it was almost creepy. He tried to read his father's letter, but he just couldn't do it with her ever-present glare. After a while, he gave up trying.

"Okay," he said, as if trying to brush off May's stare, "Thank you. You went through all this trouble to deliver that. I thank you," then he smiled, "How about I help lead you out of Granite cave? It gets pretty confusing, but I know my way around here!"

"Really," May said as she hopped up and down with a giggle, "Oh, thank you!"

He reached out his hand to hold onto hers, where she magnetized to it. Her grip was almost constricting in nature, but Steven did not let his displeasure be known. As they walked through the cave, he couldn't help but to notice the Pokémon around her belt. She already had six, which was surprising to him. If she were a new trainer, he'd expect her to have three at most. May seemed to give off this odd aura; she appeared to be nubile, but a latent strength seemingly existed within her. But just how strong was that strength?

He was about to find out.

"Hey!?" May suddenly yelled, as she pried herself away from Steven's hands, "What are you doing down there!?"

He was caught off guard by her sudden scream and sprint. May leaped over the crevice they walked for, skidding down to a small embankment. There was a pool within the cave, with many Pokémon budding within. On the edge of said lake was a creature. It was a small little being, probably about two-feet in height. It looked like a little girl, but had a _mouth_ sticking from the back of its head. The Pokémon was pained as it wasn't working, and many injuries sat on its body.

"Wile... maw?" the Deceiver Pokémon called, as she hugged herself close.

Suddenly May appeared, and she quickly pulled the Pokémon close. Steven at first thought she had leaped down there to merely save the Mawile, which was quite noble of her. But from in-cave pond, a four-legged beast crawled out. It was large, with an armor clad body made of steel. Black on the underside, silver on top, it had such blue eyes. Was this the being that attacked the Mawile?

"Laaaaaiiiiir!" the Iron Armor Pokémon roared.

My, a Lairon, here, of all places. Lairons were rare, even in places where they were natural. But here? That meant an Aron that lived within this area had to have evolved. They could be extremely violent if matched in power, which explained the Mawile's dire need of attention. But May seemed to not notice this Pokémon strength, as she stood tall against it.

"Get away you brute!" the ten-year-old berated, "How dare you attack something weaker than you!?" she continued hugging the Mawile close, whilst taking steps back, "I'm ashamed of you!"

"Laaaaaaiiiiirroooooon!" the Pokémon growled, as it continued to approach May.

Realizing her commands weren't being headed, May withdrew one of her Poké Balls. She leaped back far in order to put distance between herself and her enemy.

"Put this thing in its place! Go Blaze!"

Steven watched as May threw that Poké Ball out. Her style her form; she was something to be watched. If Pokémon battling could ever truly be called an art, then her form was something that should be depicted through sculptures. Okay, maybe that's saying a bit much.

May's Poké Ball opened, flashing bright as it usually did. From the flash, a bird-like creature that stood on two feet, was produced. The Young Fowl Pokémon pulled back his arms, while flames flew from his beak.

"Combuussskeeeen!" Blaze roared out high.

He glared at his enemy, being unhindered by the strength this Lairon truly owned. Either May was lacked knowledge about the Pokémon's strength, or she truly thought she could win this. Maybe it was both; May did not bow in the face of adversity.

Blaze hopped from foot to foot as he rose both of his claws. Throwing a few jabs into the air, he prepared his body to take out the foe before him. The Lairon roared again, but May nor her Pokémon were deterred. Steven turned to face her completely now, as he expected the girl to shift her stance. But she didn't, she continued to stand against this wild Pokémon. It was commendable, really.

"Okay!" May yelled, "Blaze! Double Kick!"

Blaze quickly dashed toward his foe, where he used his superior speed to confound his enemy. Leaping high, he caught the Lairon off guard, before dropping his powerful foot onto the Pokémon's head. The struck was super effective, and rightfully so. Right after the first strike, Blaze struck with another kick, this one to the side of the Lairon's head.

Blaze's blows knocked the Iron Armor Pokémon back, but did not defeat it. The Lairon quickly rushed back, slamming its head into the Combusken's body. This hit hurt more than any hit he'd ever suffered in his life. And the blow knocked him far back. Flying through the air, he recoiled in order to land upon his feet. He skidded to a halt before his master, who was shocked by the blow.

When Blaze evolved, he was virtually impossible to defeat. All the trainers she faced with the Combusken and all the wild Pokémon as well, were nothing compared to him. But this Lairon was much greater than she expected, and that caused her to fret. That being said, she never loss faith in her Pokémon.

"Blaze! Use Ember!" she ordered, whilst hugging the body of the Mawile close.

The Young Fowl Pokémon quickly puffed up his cheeks, whilst bubbling the flames within his body. From within, he bellowed the fired upon the body of his enemy. The flaming pellets struck the Lairon, and did a considerable amount of damage, at least, that's what May _wanted _to believe. Instead, the Lairon forced its way through the fire in order to deliver yet another savage headbutt into Blaze's body.

He flew back, where he crashed into his trainer. The ten-year-old and her Pokémon were dazed by the attack, as well as the Mawile within her hands. Struggling to her feet, she found her vision falling back onto the Lairon. It was approaching, and quickly as well.

May's heart began to race as she started to regret her decision. Blaze, though still conscious, was suffering from the blows. Yet he still rose from his master's body, and prepared to face this beast before them. He growled to show his strength, but the Lairon was not impressed. It would take more than this simple Combusken to make it fold in its position. It would take something greater.

"AAAGGRRROOOON!" Yeah, something great like that.

The earth shook, like a bomb was set off. It was a tall creature, one that stood on two feet. Its tail was long and slithered its way around like a snake. Like the Lairon before it, this Pokémon was silver-white on one side, and gunmetal-grey on the other. This Pokémon also had such blue eyes.

"AAAAGGGGROOOOONNN!" the _evolved_ Iron Armor Pokémon roared.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I swear, I don't mean to write such long chapters, they just come out this way!_

_So may makes it through Granite Cave. In the games, it's best to do this after you go through the Gym. Why? Because Brawly's badge allows you to use Flash, which helps beat the cave. It's not necessary, but you'll suffer if you don't. Seriously._

_And May has met Steven. Can someone tell me if there's a May x Steven shipping? I just want to know the name. Any way, Steven's cool, and he owns that Aggron at the end. I hate to cut off the chapter so soon, but seriously, it was getting long. Like, really long._

_Let me do this again. May's Pokemon._

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 16_

_Marina - Surskit - Lv 14_

_Watra - Wingull - Lv 12_

_Parlay - Cascoon - Lv 10_

_Nova - Skitty - Lv 9_

_Kyra - Ralts - Lv 9_

_Few. She's got quite a number of Pokemon. A full party, in fact. Just so you know, I'm only listing the Pokemon we know May has, and what's on hand. Not all the Pokemon within her PC and stuff. The list will get too long._

_So, next chapter, May finally gets the chance to challenge the Dewford City Gym. We'll see how it goes from then on._

_And remember; everyone's a fetishist in their own way. Just don't say it out loud._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	9. A Big Wave In Fighting: Brawly!

A Big Wave In Fighting: Brawly!

She lined her eyes up and down the hide of this magnificent being. So tall, it easily dwarfed her in size. Its tail alone crafted heavy scars in the ground. She was at a loss for words as she gazed upon this armored beast. She thought Blaze was amazing, and she still does, but this Pokémon was simply indescribable. From its blue eyes to its silver-white armor, it truly was a Pokémon without any peers. Who owned this magnificent being?

May Ruby clinched tightly the body of the Mawile she risked her life to save. The Lairon that attacked her and her Pokémon had grown slightly subdued by the appearance of this new being. The Aggron, which appeared from virtually nowhere, stood tall to oppose its pre-evolution. Blaze, who was still itching to battle, had now grown docile, as he and his master watched the amazing being before them.

"Aggron!" a stern voice called from behind. May and Blaze turned around to see Steven. He was walking forward with a hard glare, while his hand cut through the air, "Use Iron Tail!"

May and Blaze gazed back to the Aggron, watching as its tail shimmered a grew shine. Though it was a slow Pokémon, it quickly spun around with its tail stretched out. The iron limb struck the Lairon that stood before it. The attack slammed into the Lairon's face and side, having enough force to pick up the beast from the land. Aggron's Iron Tail hit hard, and threw the Lairon into the in cave lake. The Armor Pokémon fell beneath the water, and wasn't seen by prying eyes.

In one fowl swoop, Steven's Aggron had ended the battle. The Iron Pokémon quickly returned to its standing position, as it realized the battle was over. May watched as Steven walked up to the beast in order to pat it no the back for a job well done. The ten-year-old girl realized the fight was over, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. She was much to terrified by the amazing being that loomed over her.

"Good job, Aggron," Steven said, before he turned around, "Hey, May, come over here for a moment. Let me introduce you to my Pokémon here, Aggron."

She finally gained the strength to walk forward, with Blaze staying ahead. The two gazed up to the Aggron with stunned eyes. So large, so powerful; this was what Pokémon Trainer was all about. So her Pokémon could one day rival the powers this being showed to her. The ten-year-old girl reached forward and graced his armor with her soft dainty hands. So amazing...

May pulled back a few moments later, while a warm gasp escaped her lips. Reaching away, she pulled out her trustee Pokédex. Tapping the device, she scanned the great Aggron, as any Pokémon should.

_Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the final form of Aron,_ the device said, _Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon_ _vigilantly patrols its territory at all times._

Wow. A Pokémon that commands an entire _mountain_. And yet it _still _listened to Steven. If something as powerful as an Aggron would listen to a man like Steven, then how strong did that make Steven himself? And if he could command something like an Aggron, then could May do the same herself one day?

"You appear quite capable," Steven said, as his hand ruffled Blaze's head feathers, "If you keep training, you could even become the Champion of the Pokémon League one day," he chuckled as he stood tall again, "That's what I think..." suddenly, his very own PokéNav began shining, making Steven sweat, "Whoops, I think I've wasted enough time here. Now, I've got to hurry along!"

Steven returned his Aggron to its Poké Ball, while he slowly began to pick up speed. Still stunned, all May could do was watch as he walked further and further away. When his frame vanished through the cave's entrance, she suddenly remembered something.

"Waaaaaiiiiit!" May cried as she withdrew her PokéNav, "Your number! Steven! I want..." she stopped, now realizing he couldn't hear her, "Your number..."

May stopped speaking, as she stood within the cave. A brief tug on her leg made her gaze down to her beloved Pokémon. Blaze gazed back up with his orange eyes. He felt re-energized after his near loss at the hands of that Lairon. Even though he wasn't strong enough to defeat the Iron Armor Pokémon, May still thought he was the greatest thing ever. She knelt down to him and nearly reached out her arms, but stopped when she gazed down. The Mawile she saved was sitting within her hands, gazing up with such a cute little face. Her red eyes were so cute; how could May resist her?

"Are you okay?" she asked, making the Deceiver Pokémon smile and nod.

"Wile, wile!" the Mawile cried with glee, as it shook around in May's arms.

"Whoa! Calm down!" the ten-year-old giggled as she struggled to hold the Deceiver Pokémon, "How do you have so much energy? You'll break my arm if you keep shaking like that!"

The Mawile eventually listened and settled down, allowing May to put her down on the ground. Gazing down, the ten-year-old noticed patches of dirt on her clothing. Dragging her fingers down herself, May dusted the grime from her body. Then she gazed over to Blaze, who gazed back up. Watching that Aggron fight had charged May up; she was ready to train now!

"Let's go, Blaze!" she said with a smile, "Let's get training so we don't need Steven's help next time!"

"Combusken!" the Young Fowl Pokémon answered with an energetic and gleeful voice.

Turning around, the two started running off, leaving the Mawile behind. The Deceiver Pokémon grew disheartened as she watched the leave her. Hand reaching out, the Pokémon felt the need to follow behind. On her small legs, she started running toward May. Her footsteps eventually alerted Blaze, who clawed at his trainer's shorts. May stopped, gazed down to him, then turned around. Watching the Mawile come toward her, May smiled.

"You wanna... come along with me?" the ten-year-old asked.

"Wile, wile!" the Mawile answered chipperly.

"Oh, okay then!" she rummaged through her belt before returning with a Poké Ball in hand, "Then... let's become friends..."

The Mawile couldn't help but to smile.

…

The bright shine around her Poké Balls finally died out, and that amazing tune from the machine sounded out. May hopped up and down on her feet while she watched the device work its amazing magic. Without it, the trainer would have to find another way to heal her Pokémon. The woman behind the counter picked up the six Poké Balls, and handed it back to the starry-eyed ten-year-old. Taking them, May quickly placed them upon her various Poké Ball holsters. Then she gazed up and smiled goodbye at Nurse Joy. Waving goodbye, May exited through the Pokémon Center sliding door.

She trained for hours within Granite Cave, getting her Pokémon stronger with every victory they had. May spent all of her morning and most of the afternoon within the cavern, leaving only to heal up. And now, after all that time, she felt ready to act. Walking on the Dewford Island beaches, the ten-year-old made her way for the Gym.

The closer she came to the gym, the more excited May became. After all of that training, her Pokémon couldn't be defeated. The ten-year-old was ready to put the Gym Leader, Brawly, in his place. Quite an interesting name for a Gym Leader; May wondered what it meant.

After turning the corner, she watched as the Dewford Gym moved closer and closer. She peered through its windows, seeing nothing but darkness on the other end, much like the earlier night. May scoffed and groaned as she threw her arms up into the air; what was going on? The Gym being closed last night made since, it was the dead of night after all. But to be closed during the _day_? How was anyone supposed to get their Gym Badges in all of this insanity?

May groaned as she slammed her foot into the ground. She wanted to got to Slateport and deliver the Devon Goods, but she also wanted to get her Gym Badge. Mr. Briney didn't seem to mind if she took her time, but May was always a hyperactive girl. She wanted to get moving, and get moving now.

"Oh my! Did you see him?" May heard some woman cry from behind, "Hurry! Hurry up!"

May turned around, seeing woman run toward the beach. They were all older than her, and all of them wore nothing but bikinis. She understood why they wore a bikini, after all May made sure to bring hers, but who was 'him' they were rushing to see? Interested, May began following these girl. They ran around the corner of a beach, where May realized just how big Dewford Island was. On the opposite side of Dewford town was a massive beach filled with sun tanners and swimmers of course. It was the generic beach sight, which made May wonder how she let this go without noticing it.

The ten-year-old ran on the boardwalk toward the beach, where she was disconnected from the rest of woman. Stepping into the beach, May stopped as she watched a massive wave on the water. On the waves was a man who road upon a surfboard. He skillfully stood on his board, riding through the wave in a manner that was almost hypnotizing. Well, not to May. She was never interested in surfing, honestly. But those women sure were. They hollered and giggled whilst watching the man. Some of them even called out his name.

"Brawly!" they would holler, one after another.

May's eyes widened as she stared at the beach. The man on the surfboard was older than her. Quite built and muscular, he had sky blue hair which wavered through the wind. May quickly shuffled out her PokéNav and began fiddling with it. In the 'Trainer's Eyes' section, she discovered his name and title.

_The Big Hit Brawly_

He was the Gym Leader of Dewford town! May smiled and hopped up and down too, readying herself to challenge the Leader. After their battle, she was going to head straight to Slateport. Still, all those bouncing butts and thighs in May's face both annoyed and belittled her. They only looked that way because they were older; just give her time, she'll looked better than all of them.

Brawly finally escaped the wave he was surfing on, as he now headed for Dewford's beach. When his board touched down on sand and he kicked it up, he was nearly rushed by all these women. The Gym Leader was relatively coy about it, smiling and waving off the women, whilst answering their questions. It was obvious he was enjoying this; who wouldn't? But there was one person who caught his interests. Probably because she grabbed onto his swim trunks.

Brawly was taken aback when a small hand nearly removed him from his pants. Grabbing the pants by the him, he stared down to the person who grabbed him. It was May, who was now wet thanks to the fact that she had to squirm her way through a bunch of wet women. Standing before Brawly, the ten-year-old girl pulled up with a Poké Ball in hand.

"Brawly! I challenge you!" she barked, silencing the women who was vying for his attentions.

He stood above her with surprised eyes, while May awaited his answer. Dragging his fingers through his wet hair, Brawly gained a smile which shook May.

"A battle huh?" he said with this surfer tone, "I think I can provide you with one!"

…

Brawly was sitting on this mat in a squatted position. It was a meditative pose, one used to ready his senses. May gazed down on him like that, her heart thumping against her chest. Staring upon Brawly, she wondered what it was he was doing. After walking through the Dewford Gym, she found a place that did not fit the theme she matched with the surfer. It wasn't aquatic; instead extremely subdued, with a level of physical power. _Fighting_ physical power.

The Pokémon arena was different from Roxanne's. Where the Honors Student's arena was rock and earth, this one was more like an arena. The arena was a pit, one that had the famous insignia of a Poké Ball. May stood on the outside of the ring, as did Brawly. There Pokémon were going to battle down there.

"Battlers!"

The call jolted May, who nearly forgot how these Gym Battlers were presided over by an official mediator. She gazed to the right of the ring, seeing an old gentlemen with a stern face. He was going to preside over the battle, and May was prepared.

"Dewford Town Gym Leader Brawly," the man said as he pointed at the leader, "Versus! May Ruby of Littleroot Town!" seriously, how did these mediators know where she came from? "The rules are as followed! The Trainers are allowed to use any Pokémon they have on them at the very moment, but only three are permitted for this battle!"

Three was all May needed. After all the training she and her Pokémon had done, there was no way they could lose! Brawly could send out whatever he wanted; they'd be defeated like all the rest.

"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader," the surfer said as he stood tall, shaking May, "I've churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough in the pitch-black cave!" he turned around, facing May with this ready smile, "So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!"

Brawly's smile vanished, as his face instead grew determined. Reaching away, he pulled out a Poké Ball. At the same time, May did too. She closed her eyes, losing that young and cute face she always bore. Replacing it was this visage that knew nothing but battles. Brawly threw his Poké Ball, and so did the ten-year-old girl he faced.

"Go! Machop!" the Dewford Gym Leader yelled.

"I choose you! Parlay!" May shouted back.

Both Poké Balls opened up. For Brawly, it was a small Pokémon. Standing on two feet, it was the most humanoid being May had seen up to this point. Its eyes were red, while three comb-like features spread from its head. The creature, while appearing scrawny, was nothing less than powerful, as muscles bulged upon its tiny body.

"Mmaaaaaa-Chop!" the Superpower Pokémon yelled as it flexed its body.

_Machop, the Superpower Pokémon_. _Machop's muscles are special – they never sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon_ _has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans._

On May's side was a Pokémon that differed greatly from her usual flare. When one sees her, it's almost easy to forget she's an actual girl. Sure, May looks like one, but her tomboyish antics betray her. The Pokémon she chose for this battle had seen her through many fights, and after its training, it was now stronger than ever before. Parlay was no longer an armored Cascoon, it had finally evolved. Its body, purple, with compounded eyes. Green wings stretched from it, with yellow antennae from its head. It was a freaky bug Pokémon, one that would spurn fear in those who had a fear of the type.

"Dussssssssss!" Parlay, the Poison Moth Pokémon, snarled as she floated on her green wings.

Yes, during their training, Parlay had finally evolved into a Dustox. And with her evolution came new power and new moves. Moves May was poised to unleash upon her enemy.

She threw her hand out, aimed down upon the Machop that was her foe, then commanded her Pokémon to use,

"Confusion!"

The Poison Moth Pokémon vibrated her wings and shook her antennae. From her body, an eerie purple wave disturbed the arena. It traveled to Machop, eventually gliding into its mind. The Superpower Pokémon was deeply pained by the strike, as it fell back with its hands on its head. The Confusion, while extremely powerful, was not strong enough to drop the Machop, however.

May gazed up to Brawly, watching as the Gym Leader smiled.

"Alright!" he said, "Machop! Bulk Up!"

May and Parlay watched as the Superpower Pokémon took a charging stance. Eyes closed, he breathed in and out slowly, as to regulate himself. Then the Pokémon glared forward, his muscles suddenly tensing. The ten-year-old girl watched in horror as the small little Machop suddenly became a muscular beast. She certainly was not expecting this!

"Now lil' dude! Use Karate Chop!" Brawly commanded.

"No! Parlay! Dodge it!" May yelled back.

His Machop leaped sky-high, his eyes aimed only on his foe. If that attack struck, it would absolutely _crush_ May's Dustox. She knew that, Brawly knew that, Machop knew that, and Parlay knew that. Wisely, the Poison Moth Pokémon flew out-of-the-way, dodging the blow before it could strike her. The Machop instead slammed his flat hand into the ground, which triggered an _explosion._ The entire Gym shook, nearly knocking May off of her feet. When the dust settled, the ten-year-old still saw the Machop standing tall. But his back was turn; now was her chance!

"Parlay! Confusion again!"

Once more, the Pokémon triggered a psychic disturbance. The attack flew toward Brawly's Machop, where it almost struck him. But to May's surprise, the Superpower Pokémon leaped out-of-the-way. Parlay's attack connected with only the floor, shaking the debris with her mind.

"My Pokémon have been trained on the waves, just like I have babe," Brawly said, as his Machop landed down safely, "They've learned just like me how to dodge the waves, and how to strike back!" his face grew serious once more, catching May off guard, "Leer!"

Brawly's Machop suddenly glared at Parlay. It was a powerful glare, that got its way into every one of Parlay's many eyes. Shaking the Poison Moth Pokémon, the Machop stopped it dead in its tracks.

"Now's your chance!" Brawly claimed, "Machop! Use Karate Chop!"

With Parlay frozen in place, she didn't have enough time to dodge. Not even the call from her master jolted her enough to move. It took that Machop's superpowered strike to shake some sense into the Dustox. Unfortunately, it also almost knocked her _clean_ out.

Parlay was thrown back by the strike, nearly hitting the floor. I was an earth shattering hit, one strong enough to drop many Pokémon. Somehow however, the Dustox was able to recoil and remain afloat. Despite this, it was obvious the Pokémon was nearing defeat.

May gazed shocked into the direction of the Machop and her Pokémon, shaking within her tennis shoes. Parlay, as both a Cascoon and a Dustox, was really good at shrugging off hits. But this Machop somehow broke through those defenses. It was just that strong. May now realized this wasn't a fight Parlay could win, not if she continued with these tactics. She needed to use a different maneuver. And it came.

"Okay!" she said, "Parlay! Use Poison Sting!"

The Poison Moth Pokémon, while not powerful with Confusion, was destructive with Poison Sting. May was sure there was no way Machop could dodge the blow. And she was right. Parlay fired a needle soaked in poison toward her enemy, and it stabbed into the Machop's chest. He pulled the needle away, where a small little mark was left. Scratching it, the Superpower Pokémon didn't feel a thing. Until a few seconds later.

Brawly's Machop nearly keeled over, as he hacked and wheezed painfully. From a Poison-type such as Dustox, Poison Point was almost assured to poison its target. Machop was now under going this feeling, and he absolutely hated.

"Whoa!?" Brawly said, equally as shocked, "Surprising!"

"I can't defeat you when it comes to physical power," May claimed, "So I'll merely _outlast_ you!" then she gazed over to Parlay, "Now use Gust!"

The Poison Moth Pokémon began flapping her wings, eventually calling out a powerful wing with her gracious flaps. The wind to the form as miniature tornadoes, and these tornadoes tore toward their foe. While not strong enough to do considerable damage, the attack was successful at throwing Brawly's Machop away. When the wind flying attack ended, the Superpower Pokémon was still there. Though he was now coughing even harder than before.

"Come on lil' dude!" Brawly yelled, "We gotta get that thing! Karate Chop!"

Gazing at the Dustox again, Brawly's Machop suddenly leaped for his foe. Parlay was able to dodge the blow, but she didn't expect the Superpower Pokémon to pinball its way back. The Machop landed on the ground, bounced back, then struck Parlay in the body with a savage Karate Chop.

May's fears were realized, as her Dustox fell toward the ground. The second Karate Chop dropped the Poison Moth Pokémon, silencing it for the remainder of the battle. But this was not a victory for Brawly. His Machop fell over the very next second, silent and defeated. The poison had finally frozen its body.

"Round 1!" the Mediator yelled, "Match is a tie!"

May threw out her Poké Ball and so did Brawly. When Parlay was returned to her capsule, the device shot back into May's hand. Catching it, she gazed over at Brawly. The Gym Leader was smiling as he too caught his Poké Ball. He must be enjoying this fight. May would be lying if she said she wasn't liking it either.

"Are you ready for Round 2 babe?" Brawly asked, making May blush.

She merely nodded. The two withdrew their next Poké Balls ready to finish this bout. And in unison they yelled out,

"I choose you! Go!"

…

A few hours of searching across this side of Heonn, and nothing turned up. Not a note, not a message, nothing. There were no sightings of May for as far as the eye can see. As a father, this must have been _heart crushing_. He daughter, his pride and joy, was Lugia knows where. And why? Because he didn't understand her feelings for Pokémon. He should have known better.

Walking up to the door, Norman Ruby stepped into his home. He was tired; he had searched for hours after all. Ultimately, it ended in a failure. For a Gym Leader, that's what he felt like. A _failure._ When he walked through the door, he knew he'd have to tell his wife that he'd failed for another day. Once his eyes moved to the kitchen, he saw her standing there. Leaning over the window seal, gazing out to Littleroot town with nothing but sadness on her face. It was the evening, and the sun was now sitting. Unfortunately, it didn't look like the mother would be able to make it through the night.

Norman walked over to his wife, where he slide his hand along her shoulder. She was an emotional wreck right now, and rightfully so. Where was their daughter? Kissing his wife on the cheek, the Gym Leader tried to raise her spirits. It worked slightly; she did kiss back. But before anything could grow from it, his wife turned away.

"Caroline..." he whispered, though she exited the kitchen, leaving him there.

Norman was sitting there, groaning from disappointed and resentment he had for himself. If only he spoke to his daughter, made her understand what it meant to be a Pokémon trainer, then maybe things wouldn't have ended up this way. If anything, his warnings to her seemed to _drive_ her forward. May really was after his own heart; she wouldn't let words stop her from what she wanted to do.

"Max! Turn that TV off!"

When Caroline barked, Norman felt himself move. He exited the kitchen, coming into the living room of their home. Max was staring up to his mother, while Caroline gazed back down with eyes threatening to break into tears. Their son was confused by the bark, while he gazed wide-eyed between his mother and the screen. Norman walked between them, trying his hardest to stop his wife's growing tirade. Max, who was pained by the scream, pulled back, as he too began to tear up.

"Caroline," Norman said, "Max..." he said next, before closing his eyes, "Everything will be okay... I promise... May's going to come back home... I'll... I'll make sure of that..."

"And Round 2 is underway," the TV said, as the Ruby family thought on their actions, "Gym Leader Brawly is preparing his next Pokémon, what do you think it is, Vance?"

"I believe its going to be the Pokémon he always sends out next," the serious co-host replied, "Jon, I think its' going to be his Meditite."

"And what do you think our Challenger _May _will send out, Vance?"

"Seeing as how she's the Challenger, I don't know. Probably something that can match fighting-types however."

Their eyes shot open like lightning. They all gazed at the screen, watching as the camera slid up the body of a stout standing ten-year-old girl. Her face, hard, ready, thinking about the battle next. She pulled back the Poké Ball in hand, prepared herself, then threw it.

…

May's Poké Ball and Brawly's Poké Ball opened up together. The arena came to life from the bright flash, illuminating the battlefield. When it all came to an end, two different Pokémon stood on each side. For the Gym Leader, it was a small humanoid blue and white creature. Its body was white, though it looked like it was wearing a diaper. Head was white too. But for May, it was a Pokémon that looked cute and cuddly. Like a little girl, this being jovially bounced left and right on her feet. She looked innocently enough, until one pays attention to the extra jaws sticking from the back of its head.

"Wile, wile!" the Deceiver Pokémon cried jovially.

Raising her hands, she slammed them together. This caused sparks to fly, as if she were made of steel.

"Medi... medi?" the Meditate Pokémon said as he gazed upon his enemy.

_Meditite, the Meditate Pokémon. Meditite undertakes rigorous mental training deep in the mountains. However, whenever it meditates, this Pokémon always loses its concentration and focus. As a result, its training never ends._

"Mawile!" May's Mawile said with a smile.

"Interesting choice of Pokémon," Brawly said as he gazed at his enemy, "A Mawile of most things! You'd have to deep into Granite Cave to find one; you don't just run past one everyday," he chuckled, "Aren't you an interesting girl?"

May smiled and blushed from the praise, before regaining that battling stance of hers. At the same time, her Mawile prepared herself for battle as well. Even though she had just gained the Mawile, May felt her skills with the Deceiver Pokémon was on sight. Now it was time to prove it.

"Futakuchi!" May yelled, "Use Bite!"

Quickly the Deceiver Pokémon leaped for her foe. Her teeth gnashing through the wind, readying herself to bite down upon the Meditate Pokémon before. But Brawly wasn't without defenses.

"Meditite!" he called back, "Use Reflect!"

Without leaving its meditative pose, the Meditite projected a clear blue shield around its body. Futakuchi, seeing this shield form as she fell upon it, couldn't do anything to stop it. She slammed into her enemy's shield, bouncing back upon doing so. She fell on her feet then gazed up, finding it odd how she was knocked back by virtually nothing. Even May was taken back by this; what was that?

"I assume this is your first encounter with a Psychic-type," Brawly laughed, "Like the gentle waves, they can appear to be weak and defenseless. But disturbed them too much, and let your guard down, they will take you out with a powerful crash!" he then moved his hand out, "Allow me to demonstrate! Meditite! Use Bulk Up!"

Like the Machop before him, the Meditite began to tense his muscles. Standing up, his small frail body suddenly became great and bulbous. Futakuchi, not seeing this before, merely gazed up in shock and minor terror. A Meditite, she could deal with, but this? This seemed way out of her league. Training with May was fun, but this was a tad bit different.

"Now! Focus Punch!" Brawly yelled.

His Meditite suddenly settled his sights upon his foe. Futakuchi was surprised by this as she began to visible sweat. In a sudden blur, the Meditate Pokémon was in her face. He threw a punch, one she dodged barely by ducking. His fist slammed into the wall, shaking the entire Gym to its very core. May was even knocked off her feet by this punch. Meanwhile Futakuchi ran to the side, as she attempted to dodge her opponent.

"Ough... that hurt..." May grumbled as she stood back up, "Futakuchi! Use Astonish!"

With the Meditite's back toward her, the Mawile suddenly rushed toward her foe. She rose her fist in a daunting manner, threatening to punch her enemy in the back.

"It's not gonna work," Brawly said, assure of his victory, "Meditite! Use Reflect!"

The Meditate Pokémon turned around and began to project a shield. But before it was complete, Futakuchi suddenly yelled. Her scream caught the Meditite off guard, making him flinch. With his guard down, she slammed her sharp fist into his gut. The Meditite's eyes budged, as he was thrown away from the blow. Futakuchi pulled back and gazed at her fist; she didn't know she were _that _strong. She didn't realize her attack was super-effective.

Meditite landed on his feet after the punch, now clenching at his chest in pain. Glaring up, he grew extremely angry with his enemy, who was now mocking him with childish giggles. Seeing that made the Meditite spit fumes.

"No need to get angry, man," Brawly said with his surfer lingo, "Now use Focus Punch!"

The Meditite began to expel an odd aura around his body, as he charged his fist to a fine-point. When it reached its zenith in power, it felt as if the entire Gym would fall over. He glared at his enemy, eyes wide, then rushed her.

"Futakuch! Fake Tears!" May cried.

Brawly's Meditite was about to punch her, right when he noticed tears rolling down her face. The Meditate Pokémon, caught off guard by this action, suddenly stopped punching him. Futakuchi cried even harder now, making the Meditite feel wrong for trying to punch her. He didn't know this was a ruse however, not until it was too late.

"Now!" May merely commanded.

Futakuchi cried and cried, before suddenly stopping. Meditite gazed at this in awe, before having his entire body bitten upon. Using her back jaws, the Mawile crunched onto her enemy with as much might as she could. The Meditite struggled within his enemy's back mouth, before her bite _finally_ silenced him. He fell out, surrounded in saliva, and completely unconscious.

May hopped up and down with glee, while Futakuchi merely posed in a superior manner. When she lived alone within Granite Cave, she never thought she'd become _this _powerful. Taking down Meditites; Futakuchi felt like she could take on anything!

"Round 3!" the Mediator called out, "Victor! Challenger May Ruby!"

Brawly returned his Meditite to his Poké Ball, while his eyes trailed down to May. She took that information about psychic-types to heart. Using his Meditite's weakness with Astonish to lower his defenses, then using Bite to land the finishing blow, it was intelligent. May was different from the other challengers he faced. Normally, his challengers would fall to the Meditate Pokémon.

"Gnarly!" Brawly said excitedly, "I didn't expect to have to use my main man!" he withdrew one last Pokémon, "I can't wait to see how this battle turns out, babe! And I know you can't either!" then he pulled back the capsule, "Let me show you the power of a mighty wave!"

The Poké Ball left his fingers. It snapped open in the air, releasing the Pokémon within. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Its landing triggered a minor quake from weight alone. It was a fat Pokémon, with slit eyes and a smiling face. Boxing gloves sat on its hands, which seemed to belie its power. In Granite Cave, May had seen many of these Pokémon. She neglected to catch one however, deeming them not necessary on her team. Besides, they were fat. Like _really_ fat.

"Makuuuu hittta!" the Guts Pokémon said with a smile.

_Makuhita, the Guts Pokémon. Makuhita is tenacious – it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it is knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this Pokémon_ _stores more energy in its body for evolving._

Futakuchi and May gazed at this Pokémon together, finding it to be in stark contrast to their former opponent. Futakuchi herself though this battle was in the bag; there was no way this fat being could beat her. May, on the other hand, was wisely weary of this new foe. Gym Leaders don't just send out Pokémon they have no faith in, after all.

"Alright, Makuhita!" Brawly said, "It's time you go revenge for all our fallen comrades! Use Reversal!"

The Guts Pokémon rose his limbs, then slammed them onto the earth. The strike shook the base to its very core. This surprised May even though it happened before over and over again; how did this Gym stand from all the times it was shaken? Suddenly, Futakuchi rushed her foe. The Mawile was taken off guard by the action; the Guts Pokémon was faster than it looked. This all came to an end when the Makuhita struck his body with a powerful shoulder charge.

The blow was filled with the fighting energy of his allies before. Futakuchi felt the entirety of the blow, and was thrown away by it. Slamming into the wall, the Mawile fell out with her body silent. Despite her amazing abilities in the battle against Meditite, she was powerless to stop the Makuhita's amazing charge.

"Round 4!" the mediator claimed, "Victor! Gym Leader Brawly!"

May returned Futakuchi to her Poké Ball, while she uttered reassurances to the Deceiver Pokémon. She did well in her first real Pokémon battle; May was so proud. But alas, this final enemy couldn't be defeated by other Pokémon. No, she would need to use her main man to win this fight.

"Okay!" she said whilst withdrawing a Poké Ball, "I choose you! Go! Blaze!"

Tossing her Poké Ball out, May sent her final Pokémon out. It flashed, as usual, and released the being held within. Standing on two feet, the Young Fowl Pokémon quickly shifted to one foot, as he rose his claws in a daunting manner.

"Cooooombussss-Ken!" Blaze said, fully prepared to face this new foe.

Blaze stared hard at Makuhita, and vise-versa. The two were sizing each other up, learning about their enemy in any way they could. Blaze was clearly the faster of the two, more lithe, easily able to dodge attacks. Meanwhile, Makuhita may have been stronger in comparison. Clearly, his body may need some time to work through. That being said, this fight was completely in Blaze's favor. The Guts Pokémon would need to do a lot of wishing if he planned on keeping up with his Young Fowl opponent.

"Isn't this a dip in differences?" Brawly claimed, "Your Pokémon is way stronger than mine, I do have to say that..." he suddenly gained a smile, "But I'm not about to just forfeit this match! Time to show her our secret weapon, Makuhita! Let's do what we've been practicing for!"

Suddenly flexing, the Guts Pokémon dropped the weights which sat upon its body. They fell to the ground, where they landed with a heavy _THUD! _May gasped at the sight; just how heavy were those weights. The very next moment, Makuhita began to growl. As he growled, he began to shine. The shine eventually covered his entire body, which truly terrified the ten-year-old girl. Blaze watched in shock and minor horror, as the Makuhita before him began to change. He grew in size and height considerable, becoming roughly _seven feet tall_. The roar which echoed from his mouth changed from high-pitched, to deep and low.

"HAAAAAAARRIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAMMMMAAAAAA!"

The shine stopped. Standing before Blaze at seven feet tall and 555 pounds, was the Arm Thrust Pokémon. Makuhita was large before, but now it matched a Snorlax in size. No, it might have been even _bigger_.

_Harriyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon, and the final form of Makuhita._ _Hariyama practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this Pokémon's_ _powerful, openhanded, straight-arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two._

"You see, I just love the thrill of evolving!" Brawly claimed, "It's so gnarly when Pokémon just transforms before your very eyes! So, sometimes, I like to keep my Pokémon from evolving, until in the middle of a heated battle. My best bud Makuhita has been waiting for so long to get an opponent worthy enough to make him evolve! You should prepare yourself!"

"Combusken!" Blaze yelled, as took an offensive stance.

"Alright! I see your Pokémon's ready, how about you?" he gazed up to May, seeing an unsure face, "Hey babe? You ready?"

May looked up to him, before swallowing her spit. She didn't expect Blaze to face such a large creature. This Hariyama was so great, it dwarfed the Lairon Blaze failed to fight. If he couldn't take down that Pokémon, could he take down this one? May wasn't sure, though she did not lose faith in her Combusken. She knew he could win this.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, whilst tightening down her bandana, "Blaze! Double Kick!"

Getting on his fours, the Combusken appeared to be a track runner. The next moment, he dashed after his foe suddenly. Leaping high, the Young Fowl Pokémon delivered two kicks, one after another, both aimed at the Hariyama's face. The first struck the Hariyama in the face, the second in the gut. They were powerful attacks, yet the Arm Thrust Pokémon easily shrugged them off.

"Gotcha!" Brawly exclaimed, "Hariyama! Use Vital Throw!"

Blaze hadn't even landed yet before being caught up in the three fingers of Brawly's Hariyama. The Arm Thrust Pokémon lifted him high, and then started spinning him around and around in circles. Blaze nearly vomited, as an extreme sense of vertigo took over. With all of his might, Brawly's Hariyama slammed Blaze, face first, into the ground.

If he were any other Pokémon, surely he would have fallen. But Blaze was no ordinary Pokémon. Bouncing off the ground, he quickly recoiled into the air, spun around, and landed on his feet. May gasped and cringed after watching her Pokémon take such a powerful blow, but was elated to see him stand tall again. Dragging his arm across his beak, the Young Fowl Pokémon tracked blood upon his arm.

"Combusken..." he growled, while he took a battling pose once more.

"Hariyama! Arm Thrust!" Brawly commanded.

May's eyes widened.

"Blaze! Counter with Double Kick!"

Hariyama rushed with an open palm. At the same time, Blaze rushed with his flowing leg. They struck each other; Blaze's leg, Hariyama's hand. The two attacks negated one another, which was what May intended. The next attack would be a counter, which would knock the Hariyama away. Well, that's what the ten-year-old expected. Instead, Hariyama rushed with his other arm, at the same time as Blaze's leg. They struck each other again, both attacks once again negating one another.

Blaze fell back, surprised that May's tactic had failed. She herself was surprised as well; that was spot on, why didn't it work? To both of their surprise, Brawly's Hariyama rushed forward once again. His open palm slammed against Blaze's chest. The attack was so strong, it threw the Combusken away, knocking him into a wall.

"Ah! Blaze!?" May cried as she gazed down to the arena below.

"What a shame," Brawly bemoaned, "It was fun while it lasted, but Hariyama proved to be that one wave your Pokémon couldn't surf..." he shook his head, "Maybe I shouldn't have evolved Makuhita so soon..."

"Final Round!" the Mediator shouted, "Victor! Gym Lea-"

His sudden stop caught even May off guard. Blaze fell from the crevice in the wall his body created. Eyes open wide, he stepped back into the center of the ring. He had taken many powerful attacks, ones that shook him to his very core. How he continued to fight was a mystery in itself. He wasn't deterred, however. No, he wanted to keep going.

"Commmmm... busssss..." his eyes shined, "KEEEEEEEENNNN!"

Fire sprouted from his body, as his ability was activated. He had come dangerously close to defeat, but not just yet. Because of this, his body increased the power running through his veins. If this boost wasn't enough to turn the tide of battle, then nothing would.

"Blaze... are you alright?" May said, wavering on her feet.

"Combus... ken..." he growled, with a nod.

"Then..." she regained that hardened visage, "Blaze! Focus Energy!"

Taking a charging position, Blaze began to increase the power within his body. He was getting pump, and this showed. The fire on his body flowed like aura, rising skyward thanks to his amazing abilities. The temperature in the area rose thanks to his flames, which sparked interest in Brawly's eyes.

"Gnarly..." he whispered to himself, "Hariyama! Use Bulk Up!"

Like his allies before, the Arm Thrust Pokémon tensed his body. His muscles swelled and bulged, his body increased in mass. He looked like a beast running off of steroids thanks to the power of Bulk Up. The next opponent it struck would fall, surely.

"Double Kick!" May roared.

"Arm Thrust!" Brawly yelled back.

Their Pokémon struck each other. The first arm thrust met Blaze's first kick. Like before, the two attacks canceled one another, but just barely. The next strike would decided everything. If Blaze countered, so what, he would be hit by the third Arm Thrust and faint. But if what May planned on occurred, then this battle was hers. She noticed it right away.

Blaze's right leg, the one he was about to strike with, exploded into fire. Hariyama grew wide-eyed, as his thrust came dangerously close to striking the Combusken's blazing leg. They attacked one another; Blaze's was a critical hit, however.

His second kick was one that was set on fire. He broke through Hariyama's thrust, striking his body with a burning leg. He forced the kick through to the Arm Thrust Pokémon's body. It slammed into his chest, setting him ablaze. Said kick also tossed him into the wall of the arena, where he broke through it.

Silence. Silence that persisted for three whole minutes.

"Final Round!" the Pokémon Mediator yelled, "Victor! Challenger May Ruby!"

Blaze, pleased with his victory, let loose a battle cry of momentous proportions. He was silenced quickly when arms were wrapped around his waist. May pulled her Pokémon close to him, hugging him as closely as she could. Blushing from embarrassment, the Young Fowl Pokémon eventually warmed up to the idea of hugging his master back.

"Whoah, wow!" Brawly said in shock, "You made a much bigger splash than I expected!" he couldn't help but to smile and laugh, "You swamped me! Okay you've got me. Take this Gym Badge.

May and Blaze watched as Brawly reached into his pants, while he walked up to them. When his hand returned, he held another one of those badges in his hand. Even from this distance, it shined in the arena. Brawly smiled as he handed the badge to May, who held it gracefully. It was as shining blue, with one section being orange. Not only that, but the badge was in the shape of a boxing glove.

Badge in hand, May rose it high. All that training in Granite Cave came to fruition at this very moment. To raise Pokémon to be strong enough to overcome any challenges; that's what it meant to be a Pokémon Trainer.

"You know May babe," Brawly said, making her look up to him, "I can see your talent becoming a giant wave to cause a storm of astonishment among Trainers one day."

"Th-thanks," May said with embarrassment, "But..." she gazed back up, "You mind teaching me how to do that Bulk Up thing? I think it'll make Blaze really, really strong!"

"Bulk Up, huh?" he replied with a smile, "I think I can muster that..." they all gazed over to his Pokémon, "After Hariyama wakes up... of course..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_What the H Maverick? Writing some more long as heck chapters!?_

_Yeah, I am. Like the battle against Roxanne, this chapter is named after Brawly's Gym Leader title. Funny, chapter nine and we're just getting to the battle against Brawly. In some other fanfics, I've seen May be at Winona in Fortree at Chapter 15. Yeah, my story is going to be long. I bet you could feel it._

_In this chapter, Brawly uses his team from Pokemon Emerald, instead of Ruby. A curve ball, I know. I just felt like using his Emerald team; his Ruby one is only two Pokemon, anyway. I didn't want it to be a repeat like in May's battle with Roxanne, so I had him use three Pokemon. Also, May's Pokemon battle with Brawly has a slight hint to Sapphire's Pokemon Battle with Brawly in the Pokemon Adventure mangas. In that, Brawly had his Makuhita evolve into a Hariyama half way during the battle. Brawly claims its because he likes the idea of Pokemon evolving during a fight. It is pretty awesome, ya'know._

_The real battle this is based on was so annoying for me. Parlay died to Machop, forcing me to use Wing Attack with my Wingull AKA Watra, until it died. Then I used Peck with Combusken on Makuhita until it dropped dead. Yeah. Kinda ruins the magic, don't it?_

_Lastly, Futakuchi is named after the ancient Japanese monster that Mawile is actually based on. They're known as Futakuchis, and they were women who had monster teeth for hair. Scary._

_May's Pokemon in this chapter._

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 19_

_Parlay - Dustox - Lv 16_

_Futakuchi - Mawile Lv 14_

_Next chapter, May heads to Slateport, and is introduced to the magic of Pokemon Contests._

_By the by, I tried to use surfer tone with Brawly in this chapter. That's why he called May babe a lot. No, he's not a pedophile. That's nasty._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	10. Magma Contest

Magma Contest

She wore a cherry-red full body swimsuit, one that she gained back in Olivine City all those years ago. She ran and danced on the sands of the beach, laughing and giggling her life away. Times like these were too far and few between. Heading to the beach with her father, mother, and little brother, happen to rarely back at Johto. Even now, she was missing that family unit that made her feel whole. Of course, you'd never notice that when you gaze upon the Ruby child. With her Pokémon here, she had the only family she needed right now.

May pranced around on the sandy beach of Slateport, enjoying her ten-year-old life. Just as the boardwalk above, the beaches were teeming with people just wishing to have fun. May was only one in a hundred of them. She certainly was an anomaly, however. Without parents to call out to her, without her meddling brother to annoy her, without any of the attachments lobbed onto her thanks to the move, May was able to act like a ten-year-old girl again. A ten-year-old girl with Pokémon, of course.

Blaze sat outside in the sun, gazing up to the orb with his orange eyes. Claws reaching forward, he tried his hardest to grasp the sun above him. Impossible, yes, but he would try. Oh, he would try. Above, the Dustox, Parlay. There were many people around where were terrified of the bug-type, but she didn't care. Watra, May's Wingull, and Futakuchi, May's Mawile, were going around shuffling through people's foods in an attempt to steal them, while May's Skitty, Nova, chased her own tail in circles.

There was only one Pokémon who wasn't having fun with the rest, one Pokémon that shuffled close to May's legs. A black dog hat was constantly hiding itself in May's shadow. He would run around her legs, and bark cutely at anyone who approached him to quickly. More often than not however, he cowardly strayed behind his trainer's feet. This Poochyena's name was Fang. And despite his daunting name, he lacked the courage to do any sort of biting.

"Poochy! Poochy!" the Bite Pokémon called out to its trainer, causing May to lose her footing.

She fell into the sand, jolting the Poochyena as well as the rest of her Pokémon. Steadily, they surrounded around her, wondering if their trainer was okay. She came up moments later, face full of sand, with a big smile on her face. Laughing it off, she caused her Pokémon to laugh too. Well, save for Fang, who became withdrawn once more. But May grabbed the Pokémon, and hugged him close, while a smile spread on her sunny face.

It was only a day after her triumph over Brawly, and she felt amazing. After a few hours of training with the Gym Leader, Blaze had become stronger than ever. His skills with Bulk Up made him near impossible to defeat, at least, that's what May thought. Couple that with Focus Energy, and he would _never _lose. Once again, this was what May's ten-year-old mind thought.

She and her current six Pokémon stood on the sandy beaches of Slateport, alongside many others who simply wished for good times. She should have been heading off for that place to deliver the Devon Goods. Yeah, that place, wherever that place was. Mr. Briney actually told her where it was, but the ten-year-old let distractions take her away. It didn't matter though; she'd get it done in due time.

"Hey you!" someone called out, ruining May's little world with her Pokémon. She turned around, seeing a little boy, younger than her in fact, who wore an inflatable tube around his waist, "These are your Pokémon, right? I wanna fight!"

He was trying a tad bit to hard to be forceful, but May didn't mind. What did catch her off guard was how he suddenly challenged her, just out of the blue. The ten-year-old girl nearly forgot how that tended to happen in the world of Pokémon, even here on sunny beaches. But as always, she wasn't one to turn her back on a challenge. Merely nodding, May showed the boy she was ready to fight.

"Great!" he said, as he shuffled his hand into his tube to retrieve his Poké Ball, "I can't wait to show off my Pokémon's moves!"

"Be careful out there, Ricky!" someone called out.

"Mooooommm!" he groaned back.

May giggled at the sight, before reaching down her hand. Despite the fact that she was wearing a swimsuit, she still wore her trustee belt around her waist. Inside, sticking out of one of its various pouches, was her red bandana. May quickly procured it, as to wrap it tightly around her head. Upon doing so, she returned her gaze to the boy, and smiled.

Her actions must have jolted the boy, because he just gazed up to her with wide eyes. Maybe May's pre-battle ritual was daunting, who knows?

"Okay! I'm ready!" Ricky said, "Uhhh... GO! Zigzagoon!"

He threw out his Poké Ball, where it snapped open in the air. What was released, was a brown and black Pokémon that resembled a racoon. But, of course, it was the Tiny Racoon Pokémon Zigzagoon! It ran about in a zig-zag pattern, even prompting Nova to do the same. May giggled at the sight, before thinking up what Pokémon she should use. Zigzagoons weren't really known for their power, or defensive prowess either. Just speed. May gazed down to her legs, seeing Fang who was still cowering in fear. She wanted to use him in battle, but he was still terrified of the thought. Oh well.

"Okay!" May said, "Futakuchi!"

"Mawile!" the Deceiver Pokémon said as she leaped in the way.

Now the little boy was definitely scared, as well as his Zigzagoon. Futakuchi turned around, as to have her back head gaze down at he foe. The show of intimidation scared both the boy and his Zigzagoon, and probably made him regret his decision to fight. But, like any trainer, he didn't bow out.

"Uh... Zigzagoon! Use Surf!" Ricky commanded.

The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon called out toward May, which made her giggle from how cute it sounded. But that giggle soon gave way to surprise, when she watched a great blue wave come rushing her way. She stared up wide-eyed at the attack, and so did Futakuchi, while many people around them ran to dodge the blow. Blaze himself leaped up in the air to grab Parlay, so he could be free of the water attack.

May was nearly submerged by the attack, for it came up to her neck. The same could not be said for Futakuchi however, for she was ducked up above her head. May laughed and shivered from the warm water; she really wasn't expecting to get wet today, despite the salty ocean which sat some ways away. That was a good attack; May couldn't wait to learn it herself.

"Okay!" she yelled back, "Futakuchi! Use Bite!"

The water was torn open, while a certain Deceiver Pokémon leaped out. Futakuchi twirled through the air, while she smiled and laughed. Gazing down, she pinpointed her aim on the Tiny Racoon that seemingly ruined everyone's day in the beach. The Mawile fell right before Zigzagoon, catching it off guard. Then her back mouth clamped hard onto its entire body. It wiggled and shook within her back mouth, while she focused all her strength into her second jaw. And with one powerful crunch, she silenced the Tiny Racoon Pokémon.

Futakuchi's back mouth opened, releasing the fainted Zigzagoon. It's eyes were complete swirls, as it mumbled to itself in defeat. Ricky was mind-blown by his defeated Pokémon, while Futakuchi pranced about in victory. In their victory dance, May found her eyes traveling to the Slateport boardwalk. There was this boy there, one who was around her age. He had green hair and green eyes. They stared at each other from this distance, with May cocking her head to one side.

Blaze suddenly fell atop her.

…

May's blue eyes watched the machine shine, while the towel dragged against her brown hair. Cleaning the salt water from her follicles, the ten-year-old girl felt ready for action once more. Her Pokémon had gained the training they needed, thanks to all those people who were itching for a battle on Slateport's beach. She didn't mind, though there were quite a few fighting-types there. But poor Blaze; none of their Pokémon were strong enough to face him.

When that familiar tone played from the machine, May's face brightened up. The Nurse Joy of Slateport, a very sun-shiny woman, took all six Poké Balls and handed them to the ten-year-old. Oddly enough, she never really opened her eyes. They were always closed, and she _always_ had this smile on her face. It was both quite nice and quite _terrifying_. When May got all six of her Poké Balls, she quickly made way out of the Pokémon Center, leaving before the woman could even give her usual song and dance.

The ten-year-old girl leaned against the wall of the Poké Center, as she thought about where she needed to go next. Slateport city was such a big place, especially with those docks that constantly had boats driving up to it. The only other docking city May had been too was Petalburg. Of course, that was before she knew what Petalburg was, or the fact that her father was the Gym Leader there.

Anyway, she needed to deliver these Devon Goods that were slung around her shoulder. But where in the name of Suicune was she supposed to do that? Now was the time where May began to mindlessly wonder. She walked through Slateport for as long as her young legs would take her, enjoying the massive sights she saw. Buildings were so clean and fresh, reminding her of Goldenrod. Then again, what major city these days _didn't _remind her of Goldenrod? That being said, it felt more like her old home in Olivine, especially with its many docks. Hah hah. _Docks._

May was calmly trekking through the Slateport market, when her eyes dropped upon a red building in the distance. There appeared to be quite a number of people outside, all of which were trying to get in. From the sight of it, May thought it was a Pokémon Gym. Strange, because she didn't know Slateport even had a Gym. Her PokéNav didn't say so, but what heck? Why not? She was getting anywhere by mindlessly walking. Though mindlessly walking was fun.

Kicking it into high-gear, May ran off for the red building in the distance. The thought of discovery spurned within the ten-year-old, making her face shine while she smiled. What could have possibly been inside? A place for her to train her Pokémon perhaps? A Gym she's never heard of? So many possibilities! She didn't know what was waiting her.

Pokémon Contest Hall? What the heck is a Pokémon Contest Hall? May cocked her head in confusion as she read it over and over again in her head. A contest for Pokémon? Well, May's been in contests before. Beauty contests when she were young, specifically in Ecruteak City. Could this have been the same for Pokémon?

May stepped inside, finding an air that was different from the usual fair. There was no violence going on, no trainers training, no Pokémon Battling. Instead, there were a lot of people dressed up in fine suits and dresses. When May stepped inside, she was in perfect contrast to the others. This southern Hoenn girl from the cities of Johto; she looked and continued to act the role of a tomboy. She couldn't help but to tease some of the upscale clothing of the adults around her, which only made them walk away in annoyance. Figuring them to be snobby, May thought it was time to take her business elsewhere. That was until she heard Pokémon cries come from within.

May's blue eyes were immediately drawn to the doorway, where she could hear the calls. Thinking a Pokémon battle was occurring within, May found her feet bringing her toward the entryway.

"Hey! Wait!" the woman who presided behind the main desk called as she watched May run off, "Little girl! Slow down..." realizing her calls were falling on death ears, she pulled back, "Okay... whatever..."

May found herself running down halls as she listened to the Pokémon get louder and louder. There was a swelling in her chest, one crying out to see these Pokémon. She heard the cries of beings she's never seen before.

"Absol!" she heard one cry.

"Beauti!" one of them announced.

"Gla! La!" another one seemingly barked.

"Milooooo..." oh, now that sounded absolutely astonishing.

May ran past one doorway, where she heard the cries echo out the hardest. Walking back, her young blue eyes fell a massive arena. The area was much bigger than the arena's owned by Gym Leaders. Walking inside, May could hear the cry of the crowds. They were everywhere, taking pictures, hooting, hollering, actions that did not match the prissy people in the lobby outside. What amazing Pokémon battle was going on down there?

Wrong, not a Pokémon Battle, but a contest. May's eyes peered over the guardrails, while her hands sat down upon it. There were four Pokémon down there. One of them stood on four legs. It had magnificent white fur, and a black horn on its head. This Pokémon was creating a black orb somehow. Another Pokémon was a butterfly. And like all butterflies, it looked positively beautiful. Its wings looked like stain-glass windows. Another Pokémon looked slightly demented. It was a floating ball of ice with dark horns jutting from its head. This Pokémon was making it snow somehow, and that snow was so beautiful.

But one Pokémon took the cake. It was long, with a serpentine body. It was an aquatic Pokémon, with a dragon flair. Its tail fin was blue, red, and black, and the scales of it shined like diamonds. With red eyes, the creature stared into the deepest souls of those who stood before it. May gazed in absolute awe at the creature. Its shape and form; it was nothing short of beautiful. What was this being?

_Milotic, the Tender Pokémon,_ _and final form of Feebas, _her Pokédex claimed, _Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon._ _It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding_.

Amazing. Simply. Amazing.

"I want one..." May whispered to herself. At least, that's what she thought, until someone answered her statement.

"You? Own a Milotic?"

It was a cocky voice, one with this belittling tone to it. May was immediately put off by it, even as she turned around. Standing behind her was this boy, around her age. He had green hair, and green eyes. A black shirt, along with a purple vest covered his chest, while lime-green pants and green boots sat on his pants and feet. May was shocked as she stared at him; this was the same boy she saw at Slateport's beach.

"Even _thinking _you could own a Milotic is funny in its own right," he claimed as he leaned on the banister.

"And... why's that?" May asked, as she grew slightly flustered.

"Simple," he claimed, with this cocky stance, "A Milotic isn't a Pokémon some commoner like you could ever hope to control. I mean, just look at it!" he laughed, "That's why it's so funny! Someone like you controlling a magnificent Pokémon like that? What do you even have in your belt, huh? Let me guess, a Zigzagoon?"

May was annoyed, and slightly peeved, by his statement. She did have a Zigzagoon, but it wasn't on her at the moment. The Tiny Raccoon was in her PC, wherever that was. Besides, her Zigzagoon could be a good Pokémon. If she actually bothered to train it, that is.

"What do you know?" May snarled, as she was growing angry with his words, "You don't even know who I am!"

"I don't need to know who you are," he said, "But judging from your clothing, I can tell you blew in from some backwater town in the region. Let me guess... Littleroot town?

"What!? How did you know!?" May barked, which made him laugh.

"Why, I'm suppose to know! I wouldn't be a great Pokémon Coordinator if I couldn't tell the origins of Pokémon _and _people alike!"

"Pokémon... Coordinator?" May grumbled in confusion, which made this boy sigh.

"If you ask it like that, then you obviously don't know anything being Pokémon battles," he grumbled, "Which I shouldn't be surprised by. You Pokémon Trainers are just a bunch of brutes anyway," that statement made May spit fumes, "A Pokémon Coordinator is someone who goes to these contest halls and win ribbons. Ribbons must sound really nice to you, don't they? I mean, they shine!"

"Hey!" May barked, "I'm no idiot!"

"Only idiots yell in contest halls..." he countered with a sly smile.

"Huh wha?" May repeated, before she got even angrier with his words. This only made him laugh.

"What's wrong? Did I break your small brain?" May, having enough of this insult-fest, began walking off. This only caused him to laugh harder, "And so, the great Drew LaRousse wins again."

"Drew LaRousse?" May repeated, as she stopped at the arena's doorways, "Your name is Drew LaRousse?" he nodded as their eyes met, "My name is May Ruby. Remember it. I'll definitely remember yours..."

The way she said it was filled with venom and spite. When Drew blinked, the ten-year-old girl was gone. He was surprised by this, but not enough to actually act on it. Turning back around, he dropped his green eyes on the magnificent Milotic below. In unison, the crowds 'oohed' and 'awed'.

…

May marched out of the contest hall with nothing but rage on her face. Glaring left and right, she wondered about that Drew LaRousse kid. What the hell was his problem!? Why did he belittle her, like he was of some higher-standard of living!? That's the _second _time that's happened here, in the region of Hoenn. First by Brendan, and now by that Drew person. What the hell!? Were all the ten-year-old boys in this region snobby jackasses!?

May growled whilst keeping herself pinned to the ground. She didn't know what to do; as she saw was rage. What, she couldn't be a Pokémon Coordinator because she was a Pokémon Trainer? Funny, because she could be a Pokémon Trainer because she was a girl. And you know what? She defeated Brendan because of it. What was stopping her from showing that green-haired jerk who's the better coordinator.

Now. How the heck was she supposed to become a Pokémon Coordinator?

May's belt began to rumble, right at her rump. Gazing over her shoulder, she noticed the spherical device she couldn't help but to fiddle with constantly. Lifting her PokéNav, the ten-year-old girl slid it open. It flashed when she tapped its center, bringing to life an image on the device. May gazed down into the image, seeing the face of a certain Devon Corp. CEO.

"Hello?" Mr. Stone said, "Is this thing on? For the love of Regirock, I created this blasted thing and I still don't know what it does!"

"Mr. Stone!" May answered in a chipper manner, jolting the man on the other side.

"Ah! So I've finally reached you, May!" he answered with a smile, "You have no idea how hard it was to get you. I had to shuffle through so many phone numbers before yours popped up, its staggering."

"Uh... what's wrong?" she asked, while walking away from the Contest Hall.

"It's quite simple, really," Mr. Stone said, "I was just wondering if you have delivered the goods to Slateport's shipyard."

Oh, crap! The Devon Goods! Between the beach fun and the Contest Hall, she really did forget about the Goods. Even though it sat on her arm, slung over by its straps. Blushing into the PokéNav, she made Mr. Stone cock his head in confusion. Before he could say anything else, she ended the call by slamming the PokéNav close.

Gazing left and right, May started running with those goods on her arms. She could see the sun setting in the distance, meaning she wasted a day. It would be unwise to spend any more time in the city of Slateport; if she did, then she'd lose the time to give these goods to whoever needed them. What was in this bag, anyway? And who was she supposed to give it to?

All these questions were ones saved for the Devon Corp. CEO himself. She pulled back her PokéNav, only to see she had ended the call, of course. Groaning, May put the device back in her belt, and started running. She plowed through the city, dodging past anyone who came her way. Along the way however, she passed by this long line. They were these people, who wore red hoods over their heads. They looked so familiar; May wanted to investigate earlier. But her hyperactive nature made her run deeper into the city, looking hard for that shipyard.

It didn't take May long to find it. The Slateport Shipyard sat close by to the beach, separated from each other by a great wall. There were so many buildings in the shipyard, all of which had a large amount of machinery and equipment. The men and women who roamed the shipyard were all heavily muscled and chiseled, showing the hours of manual labor had paid off in the grand scheme of things.

May appeared to be so out-of-place in comparison to everyone else. She was only a ten-year-old girl, after all; how did she look standing with all of these men and women. At any moment, she was expecting someone to yell at her for being here, but no one was even paying her any mind. They did their thing, and May was poised to do her own.

Devon Goods in hand, she gazed up to the many shipyard areas around her. Her eyes eventually fell onto a sign, which made her stop moving.

_Stern's Shipyard, _it claimed, making May perform a quick double-take. She gazed down to her Devon Goods, reading a message she hadn't noticed before. _Stern_, it said simply. Could the stern who owned this Shipyard, and the Stern whose name was written on the package be the same stern? Time to find out.

"Hullo?" May said sweetly as she stepped into the great building.

There were many people running left and right, many of which were yelling at one another. Machines were churning, heavy girders were being passed around, hooks swung way to low for comfort; this was not a place for children! May wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep standing in the area! She just wanted to find Stern, whoever that was, then head on to the next city. She just needed a little help.

"Hm... if that goes there, and this goes here..." she heard a voice grumble, making her look over, "Then where does this thing go? And what about that doohickey?"

It was a man who sat near a table, one who looked just as muscular as anyone else in the shipyard. Reading over designs with his eyes, the man appeared to be easily irritated. May approached him, trying her hardest as to not jolt the fellow. In this place, that didn't seem like the wisest thing to do.

"Aaargh! I can't make heads or tails of this! Hm?"

He suddenly looked over his shoulder at May, who must have looked creepy just gazing down upon him. Gaining a forced smile, this man looked the ten-year-old girl up and down. This was no place for children, if that wasn't said before. But noticing the goods on her arm, his face seemed to brighten up.

"Hi," he said gleefully, in complete opposition to his earlier tone, "I'm Dock."

"And... uh... I'm May," the ten-year-old answered with a slight blush, "I was wondering if you could help me find a man named Captain Stern? I... I have this bag of goods for him, but I don't know where to start searching."

"Captain Stern, eh?" Dock said, "Capt. Stern commissioned me to design a ferry," his eyes shined again, "Oh! That there!" he motioned toward the bag in hr hands, "Are they Devon Goods?"

May nodded, before handing the goods to him. He took the package and scanned his eyes over them, before becoming slightly crestfallen, which confused the ten-year-old.

"But, hmm..." Dock murmured, "This won't do... Capt. Stern went off somewhere. He said he had some work to do," he looked back up to May, with those eyes that screamed 'favor', "Could I get you to go find Capt. Stern and deliver that to him? I wish I could but, I've gotta keep working on these designs."

Of course! Of freaking course! Were Pokémon Trainers everyone's personal Houndooms? May was being sent left and right doing things she, honestly, didn't care much about. Sure, meeting Steven was cool, and she was seeing new places, but she really wanted to go to the next Gym! But, being the kind tomboy she was, there was no way May could say no. She merely nodded, bringing a smile to Dock's face. He quickly went back to scanning his design blueprints, while May exited the Shipyard in annoyance.

May went back to roaming aimlessly around the dock city of Slateport, while she wondered where to go next. Groaning from annoyance, she just wished Captain Stern would show up from nowhere. Amongst her mindless roaming however, May's eyes fell upon a magnificent building. It sat on its own deck, out on the sea. Strange, wasn't there a long line of people in red hoods around that building earlier? It seemed as if the line had dried up, so May couldn't wait to get inside. Exploring was the best way to take her mind off of things.

After paying the receptionist 50 Pokédollars (cheep in this land), May was inside the Oceanic Museum. There was so much science going on around her; it all flew over her head. May, though stupid by no means, was not the heaviest science major. She enjoyed physical acts more than those of the mind. Though Pokémon Battles were different, of course.

Within the museum however, were many people in red hoods. They even had that stylized 'M' on the chest of their clothing. May was at first ignorant of them, before she passed by in close proximity. Seeing that face that was partially hidden by the shadows of the hood, it was impossible to confused these individuals for anyone else.

These guys were apart of Team Magma! Like that man she fought in Petalburg Woods and the Rusturf cave! What were they doing here!? And in such big numbers too!? Knowing the heartlessness these individuals were capable of, May knew they were up to no good. But there was no way she'd be able to fight _all _of these guys! The numbers were just too great! She may have thought her Pokémon were impervious, but even they had their limits.

Being silent as to remained undetected, May slipped through the Oceanic Museum's staircase. Coming to the second floor, she found an area lacking Team Magma members as a whole. It lifted May's heart. Now she just needed to think about what to do about the members downstairs. Should she call the police? With the PokéNav, that was a completely viable option. Then again, they hadn't done anything as of yet. What if the police don't come in time, and they started destroying things? Oh, if she kept fretting like this, she was bound to give herself a headache.

There was a man standing in front of a cruise liner replica. He had glasses on his head and wore what appeared to be a lab coat, though he was quite muscular. May could tell this by his strong gruff hands. Walking toward him, she stood beside as her blue eyes looked down upon the replica ship. The S.S. Anne, it was called. Holding the Devon Goods in hand, May wondered what she should do next.

"Yes?" the man suddenly said, jostling the ten-year-old girl, "If you're looking for Stern, that would be me.

She looked up to him, seeing him smile back. Pointing down, this man drew attention to his name, which sat upon the Devon Goods. May's eyes shined bright, while a smile came to her young lips.

"You're Captain Stern!?" she nearly screamed, "I'm May Ruby! I was sent from by Mr. Stone to give you this!"

"Ah! That must be the part I ordered from Mr. Stone of Devon!" he exclaimed, making May nod, "Thank you! That's great! We can prepare for our expedition now!"

They're moment of glee was ended soon however. May noticed two of those Team Magma goons walk from the stairs. They were silent at first, before gaining a smile which jolted the ten-year-old.

"Hehehe," one of them, a very weaselly looking fellow, chuckled, "Hold it! We'll be taking those parts, thank you!"

Captain Stern turned around and faced them, while his face gained a confused glare.

"Wh-what?" he answered in utter disarray, "Who are you people?

"We're Team Magma!" the other grunt claimed, "Our boss wants those parts! Shut your yap and fork them over!"

Immediately he ran his way forward, but May pushed Capt. Stern out-of-the-way. Running between them, she caught the Team Magma grunt off guard. Everyone in the room was surprised by the ten-year-old, who took such a powerful stance against the villainous team. Stern just gazed down with a cocked head, while the two grunts laughed.

"Seriously?" the one opposing her said in disbelief, "A little girl? That's your knight? HAH! Hilarious!"

"Just get her out-of-the-way," the weaselly grunt said, "And let's get on with this!"

"You're gonna regret this little girl," the grunt stated as he withdrew his Poké Ball, "And I'm going to enjoy this immensely!"

The two prepared their Poké Balls in unison. With might, the grunt threw his Poké Ball, and may did likewise. The two capsule devices snapped open in the center of the museum floor, shining brightly. On May's side was the Deceiver Pokémon herself, Futakuchi! She said her name as usual and slashed her fingers together, making sparks fly through the air. On the grunts side however, was a Pokémon May's never seen before. It was yellow, with a green back, not to mention a hole in said back. It looked pretty lackadaisical and lazy, with its half closed eyes. What was it?

_Numel, the Numb Pokémon._ _Numel is extremely dull witted – doesn't notice being hit. However, it can't stand hunger for even a second. This Pokémon's_ _body is a seething cauldron of boiling magma._

That couldn't be good. A Pokémon that doesn't notice even being hit? How was May going to defeat it? Time to find out.

"Futakuchi!" she yelled, "Use Bite!"

Her Mawile quickly leaped forward, her back mouth ready to strike. The iron teeth slammed down upon the Numile's heated hide, but the beast didn't even flinch. When Futakuchi leaped back, her back mouth was stinging from pain. That Numel's hide was hot! It burned!

"Numel!" the Team Magma grunt said with a sadistic glare, "Use Tackle!"

The Numb Pokémon's eyes suddenly intensified, as it ran full speed at Futakuchi. She was rammed by the beast, and knocked away by it. Falling on all fours, May's Mawile was almost knocked over. But Futakuchi, always being a trooper, quickly returned to the battle. This was going to be difficult; how was she supposed to get through that Pokémon's defenses?

"Numel! Use Tackle again!" the grunt commanded.

Once more it rushed after Futakuchi, making the Deceiver Pokémon gaze around in confusion. When it was close enough to hit, she dodged the attack by leaping away. In the action however, her large back mouth tripped the Numb Pokémon off its stubby little feet. It fell face first into the ground, where it struggled to stand once again.

Seeing this made May's eyes gleam. She now knew how to defeat the Pokémon! What it made up for in bulk, it lacked in speed and finesse. There was no way it could dodge her attacks!

"Futakuchi!" May cried as she pointed to the Numel, "Use Bite!"

The Mawile moved forward weakly, before pulling back. Turning to her master, she wondered if this was a wise move. Seriously, the Numel's body burned! But May, with those cheering eyes, merely nodded to her Pokémon. How could Futakuchi resist? She leaped forward one again, her back mouth opening wide. Clamping down upon the body of the Numb Pokémon, she used her mighty strength to crunch upon the Pokémon's body.

"Now! Slam it on the ground! Back first!" May commanded.

Facing through the heat, May slammed the Numel onto the floor, right on its back. The building shook from the massive slam, and Futakuchi released it. Running back, she and her master watched as the Numel struggled and struggled. It just couldn't get back up, however.

"WHAT!?" the grunt grunted, "Get up, Numel! Get up!"

"Astonish!" May commanded.

Her Mawile rushed toward the Numel, shouting while it rose its fist. The Numb Pokémon stared up to her, right when she met a face full of fist. The blow tossed the Pokémon into the wall, where it bounced off. From the blow, the Numel was made as silent as the air around. Futakuchi, seeing her victory, hopped up and down with glee and might. At the same time, May lavished her Pokémon with praise.

"AAAWAAAAAAAHHH!" the Team Magma grunt yelled, "I got beat by a kid! A girl no less!"

"Humph, sniveling wimp!" his ally claimed as he walked up, "Let me take care of this!" he pulled his Poké Ball back whilst growling, "Go! Zubat!"

He tossed out his Poké Ball, releasing a small blue creature, with purple wings. With eyes invisible to May, it flapped up and down in the air, whilst letting high-pitch screams out through the air.

"Zu! Zu! Zu! Baaaaat!" the Bat Pokémon announced as it flapped on small wings.

Was it wrong to say she wasn't impressed by the Zubat? In Granite Cave, her Pokémon were able to make short work of many Zubats, so this one wasn't much of a surprise. Not in form, or in battle. Futakuchi dealt with it easily. Just a few bites and one astonish. Her iron body wasn't even bothered when the bat tried to suck energy from her. Silly Leech Life.

"Darnit..." the grunt groaned as his Zubat was vomited out by Futakuchi, "You annoying little brat!" when his Poké Ball slung back, he immediately withdrew another, "Go! Numel!"

At the same time, May recalled Futakuchi, and replaced it with her Wingull, Watra. The Wingull soared high above the Numb Pokémon, flapping her wings as to stay afloat. With its derided vision, he gazed up to the winged beast above. The order came from his master, he rushed at the bird. With ease, Watra pulled back, dodging the full body ram. May's order came next, where Watra fired out a stream of high-pressured water. It struck the Numel in the face and body, warming the heat within with its cold corpse.

In one single blow of water, the Numel was defeated. It fainted right at its master's toes, causing the Team Magma grunt to groan in defeat.

"What!?" he shouted in shock, "I lost too!?"

Watra perched herself on May's shoulder, while May put her fists down on her hips. Taking this superior pose, she waited for her enemies to make a move. Instead, the huddled around one another, and began talking. May, being the ever so nosy girl she was, began stepping closer to them, as to listen in on their conversation.

"Now what?" the weaselly one inquired of his ally, "If we don't get the parts, we're in for it!" they both looked back at May together, "Arrgh! I didn't count on being meddled with by some meddling kid!"

When May slammed her foot down, she jolted the two into moving back further. At the same time, a man walked up from the stairs. His body, covered in a red clothing that was both similar and dissimilar to the others. He was tall, easily dwarfing over May and his other subordinates. Just seeing him made May's heart quiver.

The Magma grunts split apart when he walked through, and they became extremely disheveled. Even May was made docile by this tall man who now stood before her.

"I came to see what was taking so long to snatch some parts," he said, his voice commanded respect from all those who listened, "And you simps are held up by a mere child?" he walked up closer to May, casting her body in his great shade, "Let me guess... you're the same one who ruined things in Rustboro?"

"Ah!?" May said in shock, "How did you know!?"

The man gained a smirk, one that sat there for a few moments before vanishing.

"I am Team Magma's Maxie," he claimed, as he sat one hand on his hip, "Why on earth do you feel compelled to mess up Team Magma's plans?"

"Your plans?" May answered, "Do they include hurting people!?"

Maxie shook his head however, as if expecting the question, and already having an answer.

"Pokémon, people, all life exists on land..." he claimed, as his arms crossed over one another, "That's why Team Magma is trying to expand the world's landmass," that smirk returned, "Don't you agree? What we are doing is a magnificent undertaking," but May shook her head in disagreement, which made Maxie sigh, "Well no matter... You're young," he smiled again, "You're inability to understand our noble cause can't be helped..." his smile vanished, and he instead grabbed May's shirt, jostling her with his powerful grip, "But, if you were to impede us ever again, you'll see no mercy from us!"

Finally he released her, dropping May to the ground while she landed on her but. Gazing up at Maxie, May felt quite terrified of him. She was never physically held like that by anyone other than her parents. Even her Pokémon, Watra, appeared to be shocked by this, for the Wingull just floated high above in shock.

"Keep that firmly in mind, _May_," he said, making her eyes widen, "Now... farewell!"

In the next few seconds, Maxie and his Team Magma retreated from the Oceanus Museum. May sat there on the ground, while she gripped the area on her shirt where Maxie touched her. Not only was it an invasion of her privacy, but it was also really _really_ painful! She was never touched by someone like that before.

"Hey," Captain Stern's voice called from behind, "Your... your name is May, right?" the ten-year-old stood up as she dusted herself off from the fall. Gazing up, she nodded, "Ah, okay, you're May..." Capt. Stern smiled next, as he dropped his hand on May's shoulder, "Anyway, that was a tense situation! Thank you for saving us!" she smiled, though this was forced, as she still thought about Maxie's rough nature, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot that you even brought the parts from Devon!"

May nodded once again, while she slowly handed over the package. Captain Stern found her shift in tone daunting to say the least. When she showed up, the girl was smiling and happy. Now she had become reclusive, and silent. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but a beaping suddenly came from his phone.

"Whoops!" he suddenly exclaimed, "There's no time to lose! We have to set out on our ocean floor expedition really soon," he smiled one last time, as he began to wave goodbye, "Thanks, and excuse me!"

Captain Stern left soon after, leaving May all alone. Watra landed on her master's shoulder, and tugged incessantly at May's brown locks. The ten-year-old girl was feeling extremely weak, as of now. Not because her Pokémon were weak, no they were amazing, but because _she herself_ felt incredibly weak. The way Maxie held her, it made May realize how fragile she really was. Great. In one day she was belittled by someone her age because she was a brute, and in that same day she was made out to be extremely weak.

May stood up tall, fighting back the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes. That grief quickly turned into anger, however. And that anger gave birth to a question.

"How did he know my name?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_And talk I shall!_

_So, May got her first taste of contests, but just a brief one. You see, the contest hall in Slateport is for Hyper contests, meaning you had to win a lot before getting there. When I was young, and when Ruby was the newest game, I spent a lot of hours in the contests. When Pearl came out, I did the same exact thing. So yes, May will go to contests in future chapters._

_We also meet her contest rival! If you don't watch the anime (like me, so I had to research him), then you don't know who Drew LaRousse is. Drew is from the anime, and he's May's main rival. He didn't have a last name in the show, so I took the name of his home in the anime. He comes from LaRousse City, which is an anime only area. Since LaRousse doesn't exist in the games, I took the city's name and made it his last name._

_So, I guess you could call him Gameverse Drew. And as you can tell, Gameverse Drew is a dick! Well, so far. We'll see how things get in the future. And, no, there will be no contestshipping in this story. Or any shipping for that matter, I'm not trying to interject pointless romance you guys. Maybe a little hint every now and then, but nothing more._

_We also meet Maxie, who is the leader of Team Magma. Not much to say there, all though he is physically violent with May. Granted, I think he'd be physically violent with everyone._

_Last thing, the trainer at the beginning, Ricky. Ricky is actually one of the many trainers you can fight at Slateport's beach. Yes, he does have a Zigzagoon, and yes, it does use Surf. Like, no lie, that blew my mind. Sure, I still beat him, but what is a Zigzagoon at such a low level doing with the move surf? You don't even get Surf for a while afterward!_

_May's Pokemon in this chapter._

_Blaze - Torchic - Lv 20_

_Parlay - Dustox - Lv 16_

_Futakuchi - Mawile - Lv 15_

_Watra - Wingull - Lv 17_

_Nova - Skitty - Lv 12_

_Kyra -Ralts - Lv 12_

_Fang - Poochyena - Lv 11_

_That Poochyena is the same Poochyena May took in from the Team Magma member, just so you know._

_Next chapter, May faces her rival!_

_Oh Team Magma. Your plans make no sense. Just think about it. No water means we all die from dehydration._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	11. Challenges on Route 110

Challenges On Route 110!

The display was magnificent. The battle, while long, had ended in such an amazing way. Three Pokémon, versus three Pokémon. Skills and strategies unlike any known. They faced each other, they fought, _she _won. Victory, to a ten-year-old girl, over a Gym Leader. And it wasn't because she got lucky, or because he was just a terrible battler, but because of actual skill. But, above all, that ten-year-old girl had _spirit_.

Yeah. Spirit. That's what Norman thought as he watched his daughter, his little pride and joy, battle. It was near hypnotizing. May's Pokémon, versus Brawly's Pokémon. Though Norman did not know Brawly personally, he knew the blue-haired Gym Leader wasn't someone to shake a stick at. And somehow, despite Brawly's way of fighting, his daughter defeated him. Her Pokémon, that Dustox, the Mawile, the Combusken, clashed power and wits with those of Brawly's Machop, Meditite, and Hariyama. And she won.

The household of Ruby became silent along all of them. Norman, Caroline, and Max all said nothing. They just stared in complete awe. May's final attack against Brawly's Hariyama was risky, but it worked. She knew that Hariyama could Arm Thrust up to three times, and she knew her Combusken could only kick twice. She banked on gambled on the belief that Blaze's second kick would break through Hariyama's offense, which by the grace of Entei, it actually worked.

"Norman..." he didn't answer, "Norman..." he didn't answer again. He was too busy staring at the screen his daughter once occupied, "NORMAN!"

Okay, that bark in his ear jolted him. The Gym Leader stared over, seeing the eyes of his beloved wife stare back. Those blue eyes were filled with such grief and sadness; surely seeing their daughter didn't make her feel better. May was Lugia knows where, doing Lugia knows what, with Lugia knows who. Sure, she watched her full and healthy daughter challenge a Gym Leader on TV, but that didn't make the matriarch feel any better.

"I want May back, Norman..." Caroline claimed, "Please... bring our daughter back..."

Strange, Norman began to think _opposite_. When Caroline watched her daughter fight, she had that depressing feelings regrow within her. But Norman was on the other side of the spectrum. Did he _really_ want his daughter back home? Did he really want her to return here, to Littleroot town? That fight was so _magnificent_, it would be a shame to have her return to her mundane life. If there was anyone in the region right now who Norman could say would be Champion one day, it was his daughter.

That thought never ran through his mind before. Still, his wife wouldn't accept his words. She would need to be placated; Caroline really wanted her daughter back. But by this point in time, it wasn't her decision to make, nor was it Norman's; it was May's. Nonetheless, the Gym Leader said,

"I'll see what I can do, Caroline," he turned around to face the door; it was night-time by now, "I'll speak with Birch one more time, and try to call the Officer Jenny of Slateport. Hopefully, she would help..."

Caroline gained a smile, as a tinge of hope flew through her. Hugging her husband, she gave a powerful squeeze which nearly sapped all the air from his lungs. Nonetheless, he hugged her back, and nuzzled her close. Only a few seconds later, he was out of the house to do that which he said he would do. Caroline went back to cooking dinner, or at least, _attempting _to cook dinner. This left Max.

Young Max Ruby. That same feeling he had back at Rusboro was here again. Watching May fight was truly _disheartening_ to the eight-year-old boy. For some reason, he felt so _belittled _when he watched May fight. As if he could _never _attain the same level of power she and her Pokéon had. Max wanted to be the Pokémon Trainer in this family, not _May_.

Max loved his sister, he truly did. He had known her all of his short life, after all. But he never _looked up_ to her. May was a tomboy, loud when she wanted to be, and reclusive almost all the time they weren't home. There was little for him to look up to, when it came to his sister. But watching her battle made him respect her, see her in a different life. And whenever he did, it felt like something was pinching him at the back of his _heart_. As if to say, 'No, not her, but _me_.' Yeah. Why not? Why not I? Why can't I be the trainer my sister has shown herself to be? Why can't I be a Pokémon Trainer?

Max turned off the TV moments later; he didn't want to see anymore Pokémon battles for the rest of the evening. There was reading and writing material he needed to get through, before he headed back to the Pokémon Academy in Rustboro. Hopefully, that material would make him a better trainer. One that's better than _her_.

It was a lie, by the way. Norman never called Officer Jenny.

…

She became somewhat of a reclusive after the way she was treated. The ten-year-old trainer, who was at one point so happy, was now slightly depressed. She said nothing to anyone, and roamed about within her own silence. Essentially, she started to do that which she did back in Johto. No one knew she existed, so why should she try to make herself be known? When she returned to the Pokémon Center, the ten-year-old merely healed her Pokémon and traded a few through her PC. Moments later, she made her leave.

May Ruby didn't feel to cheery at this moment. Her meet with Maxie still weighed heavily on her mind. Even now, during the dead of night, she remembered that death glare and his grip on her chest. Even though he hadn't touched skin directly, May could still feel his burning touch. For once in her entire life, Pokémon or no Pokémon, she felt truly _weak_. Some man she had never met before had man-handled her, and she could do _nothing _about it.

It was the dead of night when she finally began moving again. A quick stay in the Pokémon Center was all she needed, while her Pokémon healed. Now it was back off the beaten trail to continue her Pokémon Journey. May tugged on her belt as she began leaving the city of Slateport. Few cars were on the road, and even fewer as she left the city entirely. On the grassy route before her, no cars existed at all.

Route 110. How long did it stretch on? In awe, May gazed forward to the uncertain future laid out before her. To her right, there was this building that lead to an elevated bridge. It stretched on for as far as the eye could see, flying above the riverside as well as the grassy walkway. The bridge was silent and dark however, probably because of the late night hours.

May found herself to be at a lost as she stared upon the silent walkway. Where was she planning on going? Where did Route 110 lead? To Mauville City, or somewhere new? She didn't even know anymore. Her PokéNav said it was just before her, she only had to continue north. That was reassuring enough for her.

Though the thought of sticking around and catching some Pokémon during the night did cross her mind, May simple did not do so. She focused more on trying to get to the next city, as to get rest during the day. Besides, it was so cold and terrifying during the night. The calls of Pokémon were echoing in her ear, and most of them sounded pretty violent. The deeper into the route she roamed, the more terrified the trainer became. Maxie's assault must have had a more profound change on her than she thought. Before, May fearfully plunged into a dark cave over and over again. Now, she could barely make it two yards into a dark route.

"Buuuuskeeeen!" Blaze cried, as he was released from his Poké Ball.

The Young Fowl Pokémon was fully expecting a battle; why else would he be released? To his surprised, there was nothing before him but fields and a river. No opponent, of course. He rose a brow in confusion, before turning around to face his trainer. May was shivering as she stood behind him, which made the Combusken grow energetic. He quickly ran to his trainer's side, and began hugging her. His warm body did well to cool her cold skin, but that's not why she was shivering.

May picked Blaze up in her arms; boy was he heavy. She didn't remember him being this heavy all the other times she picked him up. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline, who knows? Now that her Pokémon were in her arms, May felt the energy and power to keep moving forward. With Blaze here, she felt protected from whatever may exist before her. Meanwhile, the Combusken was just happy to ride within the arms of his trainer. It was like when he was a Torchic, though he was taller.

May walked through Route 110 with her head held up high. The Summer night smell was so enthralling at this time of night. Granted, she didn't know if that was her sweat, or the heated grass she was smelling. Blaze too was enamored by the sight and smell of it all, as he constantly jabbed his beak out at everything around him.

As hours went on, May felt her adventurous spirit begin to lag. Her stomach was aching; she hadn't eaten in a while. What's worse, her legs were beginning to slow on her. The Summer heat was sapping her energy, and the ten-year-old girl found exhaustion creeping up on her. Yawning, May wondered why she was so hasty in her earlier actions. She should have stuck around in Slateport city, and gotten some rest for her weary body and weary Pokémon. Instead, she was on Route 110, with an unknown amount of time between here, and Mauville.

But there was a building before her. A nice little house, with windows and everything. The windows lights were on, showing someone was home. Hopping up and down in place, May felt like her life was saved. Someone was inside there, sure enough, and he or she would give her a nice place to stay. Who wouldn't give shelter to a cute ten-year-old girl, after all? Maybe it was naïve of her to think this, but she didn't care.

May pressed her fingers on the door. She didn't hear anyone inside, but she knew someone existed within. Even Blaze was clawing out at the chance to see what lied on the other end of the door. Puffing her cheeks, May finally found the courage to knock on the door. One knock, two knocks, three knocks, four. The door suddenly opened.

May and Blaze fell inside, as she clumsily lost control of her feet. After a few seconds of wincing and groaning, the ten-year-old found the power to stand. She gazed up and around the insides of the house, noticing just how _small _it was. There were some plants on both sides of her, a table, a cabinet with glass windows at the end as well. But, to her surprise, there was no one inside. There was, however, a _scroll_. One that was hung on the wall directly before her. On the scroll was Japanese text May had no hope of deciphering.

"He-hello?" May called out, fruitlessly.

The house was so small, there was no way anyone else could be inside. May walked up closer to the table in the center of the home, eventually meeting the edge of the patio. She was about to step over, only for her eyes to gaze down to the thin green floors that reminded her of bamboo. At the edge of the patio, were a bunch of shoes. Thinking, she realized this was one of those traditional Japanese houses. The scroll on the other end said that much. So, before stepping into the home, she kicked her shoes off.

May was being watched. The ten-year-old girl realized this as she walked to the table in her socks. Blaze realized this too, for his orange eyes were constantly darting left and right. Someone else was in this room with her, and whoever he or she was, his or her eyes were on the little girl. Once more, May began to shiver. What if this person was some creep who got his or her kicks by kidnapping unsuspecting children? Anyone's first thoughts would be to make a beeline for the door, but not May. No, no, not May. Simply because her eyes fell onto the man who gazed at her.

He was hiding beneath the table, on the upper right. May was surprised by the man, who must have thought he were some kind of ninja. Walking over to where he sat, she crouched down so that they could be at eye level. Like a little boy, he was giggling. That was, until, his eyes opened to see the ten-year-old girl who gazed at him.

"Hah?" he said at first, before growling, "Grrr... How did you know I concealed myself beneath this desk? You're sharp, kid!"

In the blink of an eye, he was out from under the table, and standing before the scroll. May was shocked by how fast he moved, and so was Blaze. She thought only a Pokémon could move that fast, but this human proved other wise. He was a tall man, and an older one. From neck to toe, he wore nothing but black, like a true ninja. Or what May thought was a true ninja. His face older, possibly older than her very own fathers. But it goes without saying that he was physically fit.

"Behold!" the man suddenly said, which jostled May and her Pokémon, "For I am the greatest living mystery of man in all of Hoenn! They call me..." he suddenly posed, as if readying himself for action, "The Trick Master! Wahahahahahaha!" Okay, seriously, was this guy for real? "Glad to meet you!" his hand reached out, and May shook his wearily, "You, you've come to challenge my Trick House, haven't you? That's why you're here, isn't it?" she shook her head no, "Yes, it is! Consider your challenge accepted! Enter through the scroll there, and let your challenge commence!" once more, he posed, "I shall be waiting in the back."

"No! Wait!" May suddenly cried, "I don't wanna challenge your-"

It was too late. The Trick Master began to spin around, faster and faster in place. His spinning even whipped up a minor gust of wing around his body. When May reached out for him, he rocketed off into the ceiling, vanishing before her very eyes. May was so astonished by this, she just stared up with wide eyes. Did that just happen? Did she just meet some cooky man in his house, one who dressed like a ninja mind you, and he just vanished into the ceiling?

Any sane human being would make way for the door right now, and May was sane. She and Blaze turned to head for the door, but she stopped upon passing the table. Gripping her stomach, she listened to it groan and growl. Not to mention, her eyes were beginning to fall harder and harder. There was no way May could make it back to Slateport or Mauville in this condition. She needed rest, at the very least. Was Pokémon Adventuring suppose to be this hard?

Turning around, the ten-year-old faced the scroll the Trick Master once stood before. Gazing down, she noticed a small gap, one big enough for her to crawl through. May didn't really want to play his game, but she really didn't have a choice. Besides, the Trick Master seemed to be a nice (if not completely insane) man. She could trust him, right? And if he did decide to get a bit frisky, she would have her Pokémon attack him. Make's enough sense.

May crawled beneath the scroll with Blaze behind her. He was not silent in his distrust of the Trick Master, in fact he was the complete opposite. He mewled and cried, voicing his displeasure of the situation. May didn't blame him; she felt the same way too. Why was she crawling in this scroll to play his game? Maybe this sleep deprivation was driving her coo-coo.

Coming out on the other end, May found her face ramming into bristles and grass. She pulled back, realizing this room was filled to the brim with trees. May walked into this room which was virtually a forest. The trees were so tightly woven, there was no way she could walk through. Not without a little help, anyway.

May withdrew a Poké Ball. Tossing it up and down, she began wondering if this was necessary. Ultimately shrugging the thoughts off, the Pokémon Trainer tossed her Poké Ball out.

"I choose you!" she called, "Go! Sid!"

The capsule device flashed and opened, releasing the Pokémon held within. What landed on the ground was a truly interesting being. It didn't move a lot, and just sort of lulled around lazily. Long and flat, it could easily be confused for road kill, honestly. But the Pokémon didn't mind. He just smiled and smiled and smiled, whilst yawning out loud.

"Oth..." the Slacker Pokémon said.

"Alright Sid!" May said as she pointed her hands forward, "Use Cut!"

"Oth... Slak?" the Slakoth asked, as it scratched its back.

"What? You're being lazy already?" she groaned, "Please! Just use Cut!"

Weren't Slakoth's such interesting creatures. Sid, definitely. May had known many Slakoths, all because of her father. He trained the lazy beings for some reason. When they lived in Olivine, the home was usually filled with the Slacker Pokémon, who just sat around doing absolutely nothing. When she found one of her very own within Petalburg woods, she nearly lost it. Unfortunately, using a Slakoth is a much more harrowing idea than she originally believed. It never does anything, other than sitting around. But its the only Pokémon on her team that knows Cut. How ironic.

"Please Sid? Just use Cut!" May pleaded, while Blaze merely shook his head. He didn't really like the lazy sloth.

Finally, Sid got it in his head to act. Raising his hand, he swiped that powerful claw of his through the air. May and Blaze ducked down, as the powerful attack cut the trees around her. They were severed by the action, which was awesome to the ten-year-old girl. Even though Sid was incredibly lazy, he was still good at getting things done. If only he was this proactive during Pokémon battles.

May and Blaze walked through the forest laden room, with Sid on her shoulders. It must have taken hours to get all of these trees and bushes in here. Gazing to the floor, she see the flora and fauna came from holes in the ground. Dirt was even coming out of it. How much did the Trick Master have on his hands to make all of this?

Tripping up, May, once again, fell face first into grass and bristles. Pulling back up, she groaned whilst pulling shrubbery from her face. Sid meanwhile, found this to be hilarious. After flicking his nose as to shut him up, May gazed down to see what she tripped on. It was a rolled up piece of paper; another scroll. Cocking her head to one side, she picked up the scroll and took it into her hands. She unrolled the scroll, seeing, once again, more Japanese. But beneath the Japanese, was a language she could actually understand.

_The Trick Master is fabulous_

Seriously? Was he a narcissist? Judging from his very spirited way of acting, yeah. He was a narcissist. Didn't matter, May had the information she needed. Though she didn't really know what the heck it meant. So, fingers tugging on her belt once again, May began walking off.

Hours would pass with no end in sight. The forest-room had become extremely confusing, and it all weakened the trainer. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. She just remembered the words 'The Trick Master is fabulous', and how it all looked. Blaze was loosing energy; he was beginning to falter. Sid, on the other hand, was completely at ease. Maybe being lazy had its perks. Who knows?

But, in the end, hope. A grey doorway, right before her blue eyes. May smiled as she weakly walked toward it. Standing before the grey door, she ran her fingers down it. There was a brush, with ink dabbed on it. Not only that, but more Japanese text was sprawled upon the door. Closing her eyes, May wondered what this could all mean. When her eyes reopened, she realized this Japanese text was the same text that was on the scroll. She knew what she needed to do now.

Grabbing the ink dabbled brush, the ten-year-old girl began scribbling down what she knew. Right on the dotted line she wrote, 'The Trick Master is fabulous'. As soon she put the period at the end, May fell back. Exhaustion had finally taken over her, and she collapsed. Blaze survived for a few more seconds, before falling over himself. There was a clicking.

"Tragic... truly tragic..." the Trick Master said to himself as he opened the door, "I really thought she'd be different from the rest..."

When gentle snoring echoed out, he found his eyes gazing down. Right before the grey door was that ten-year-old girl who challenged his tricks. She was slumbering sweetly on the ground, her Combusken sleeping beside her, while the Slakoth rested upon her back. It was sweet, honestly. But did she solve his challenge? Eyes rolling over to the grey door, he found the answer. Right there, written upon the door in ink, were the words 'The Trick Master is fabulous'. And yes he is.

The Trick Master gazed down to May. She was exhausted when coming into his home, so it wasn't surprising how she had collapsed. It was really a surprise how she didn't collapse as soon as she met him. He was amazing, after all. May was a more interesting girl than he originally thought. Not only did she make her way here when exhausted, but she also made her way through his challenge. Only rarely have people done so.

Rubbing his chin, the Trick Master was dutifully impressed by the ten-year-old's actions. Smiling, he picked her up and headed back into the door.

…

The tea was nice. I reinvigorated her body, and gave her the power she needed to keep moving. Waking up in a strange house wasn't something she was used too, but May was slowly beginning to rely on the help from strangers. Although the Trick Master wasn't much of a stranger anymore. He sat on the other end of this table in a meditative pose, while his face twitched. He really was funny, if not spontaneous at times.

"Scrub that smug smirk from your face," the Trick Master said, while May's smile only grew, "It's much too early to think you've won!" she opened her mouth to talk back, but the Trick Master slammed his hand on the table, "I'll make new tricks to stump you, I will!" he stated with vigor, "You may mock me only when you're done!" his lips curled into a smile, "Come back for the next exciting installment!" and finally, he stood, "And wipe your cup on the sink over there. I'm not doing everything for you."

Arms crossing, he suddenly began to spin in place. Moving faster and faster, he rocketed off for the ceiling above. May watched him vanish up above, while she took a few more sips of tea. The Trick Master was _really_ off in the head. But he did more for May than she could ever thank at this moment. After last nights little romp, she woke up this morning at tip-top shape! Now, all of Hoenn was her walkway! Speaking of walkway...

The Route suddenly took a more scenic path, as May found herself standing on a small strip of land, with water on both sides. The grass was tall in this area, coming right up to May's thighs. Deep down inside was a virtual treasure cove of Pokémon, the ten-year-old was sure of it. If only she had the Poké Balls to catch them, but she regretfully forgot to buy some before heading out. Yeah, for a Pokémon Trainer, that wasn't so smart. Didn't matter though, she wanted to make way for Mauville above all.

On this sunny morning, the ten-year-old girl was able to catch at least one Pokémon. Small and cute, with blue cheeks. It was known as,

"Minun!" the Cheering Pokémon cried on May's shoulder.

The ten-year-old giggled, while her Pokémon hopped up and down on. The little Minun was so cute, May was absolutely happy to have found it. It was always bouncing jovially, and laughing while doing so. Not to mention when it started surging electricity through its cheeks, it seemingly cheered its master own.

"Contra, calm down," May said as she dragged her hand down the Minun's head.

Contra listened to her master as best she could, but the Cheering Pokémon was simply too energetic to do so. May didn't really mind her actions, as it kept her moving. That was until she noticed a being on the pathway before her.

It was a ten-year-old, just like her. He sat, knee-deep, in the tall grass. In one hand, a Poké Ball, the other, his Pokédex. He stared around to the tall grass with a smile on his face. May noticed his hair was white, though she wasn't completely sure. There were strands of black hair sticking out from under that band wrapped around his head. What was he doing here? This was so far away from home. It took her days to make it this far, but here he was. No matter how detached she became from home, home could always make its way back.

Brendan was blissfully unaware of May. It was rare for him to be so far away from Littleroot town, so there was no way he was going to waste it. But there was more to this than just a simple Pokémon trip. He came here searching for a specific person, as was the orders of his father. He was supposed to find that pretty ten-year-old girl he met just a week ago. He was looking alright, while at the same time looking for rare Pokémon. Turning around however, he didn't expect their eyes to meet.

Brown eyes met Blue. May and Brendan stared long and hard at one another, neither side making a move. Seeing that boy made May's heart sink. She thought the jig was up, her quest over. Somewhere, her parents or Professor Birch was near. They would come, and take her away to Littleroot, where she'll go back to being a good little girl.

"Hey May," he said first, while both he and May started to take these defensive stances, "So this is where you were. How's it going?"

"Don't try to beat around the bush," May countered, while being both offensive and reclusive at the same time, "I... you... you know I ran away, don't you?"

He nodded before saying,

"Well of course. May Ruby, the ten-year-old daughter of Petalburg's Gym leader, has vanished. It's been all over the news in the other area. Guess you haven't really known though, seeing as you've been going on your Pokémon Journey," he rubbed his finger against his nose, "That's actually one of the reason's why you haven't been searched for by the authorities. Being ten, and actually owning your own Pokémon, the police are technically not allowed to do anything to you."

"There's more to this," May answered, "You... you're here for a reason, not just to study," her eyesight intensified, "What? Did my father send you?"

"In a way," Brendan answered, "My father did. Everyone wants you back May, but a lot of people are powerless to actually do anything about it. Norman has the Gym, my father has his research, and the police can't do anything about you. But I can," pointing at himself, Brendan gained a smile, "I came all this way figuring you'd be along this path sooner or later. After that battle you had with Brawly, it was only a matter of time before you'd head north for Mauville. I just hung out on the only path you could make it through."

"How did you get here?" May asked, for that thought was still running through her head.

"You don't know Hoenn well enough, unlike me, May. I do live here, after all," he answered smugly, "I could make my way as far as Lilycove without as much as breaking a sweat! Though, I doubt the same could be said for you," he grew serious again, and so did May, "I'm bringing you back, but I highly doubt you'll come willingly," got that right, "So how about this? You're doing the Pokémon thing, right? So how about this? We'll use the same rules as your fight with Brawly. Three on three. If I win, you and I go straight home. If you win, then I'll step out of your way. Deal?"

"Deal!" May virtually barked as she withdrew a Poké Ball from her holsters.

There was no way in hell she was going to lose this fight. Losing meant going back home. Losing meant she was going to have to give up on her Pokémon Journey. She just couldn't allow that to happen. Brendan was filled with the very same amount of resolution, however. May was a strong girl, but she did run away from home. Seeing her family appear so hurt, hurt him, actually. If he could help the Rubys by bringing back their daughter, he would do so.

Both trainers withdrew their Poké Balls. May's Minun, Contra, was quaking in her tiny little feet. Since she was unnecessary at this moment, May didn't waste time in putting the Cheering Pokémon back inside her Poké Ball. She quickly clicked the other Poké Ball in the center, causing it to come out of its small standby mode. Brendan did likewise, as he once again settled his glare on her face. Speaking of May's face, it had become so hard, so tense. She had this _powerful_ glare in her eyes, one that cut through him. Ouch.

Brendan wasn't scared by May's sight, though. He was ready to defeat her, and bring her back to Littleroot town. At the same time, the two pulled back their Poké Balls. Brendan and May had done this so many times before, but this situation felt so different. As if their very livelihoods hung in the balance. This was more than just a simple Pokémon battle, much much more.

May's Poké Ball opened up. The area flashed, as this creature came to existence. Small and white, it had such blue eyes. The top half of this Pokémon was clad in silver-white armor, while the bottom was a gun-metal grey. The creature, with a smile on its face, mewed out cutely, which just melted May's heart.

"Aaaarroooon!" the Iron Armor Pokémon cried.

_Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon._ _This _Pokémon _has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails_.

On Brendan's side, was a small Pokémon as well. With a grassy body, it also bore a very detached visage. The Pokémon, while small, was not weak by any standards. Small, round, green with spots, it was a Pokémon that packed a lot of power within its small body.

"Shrooooooommm..." the Mushroom Pokémon grumbled.

_Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon._ _Shroomish live in damp soil in the depths of forests. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokémon feeds on compost that is made up of fallen, rotten leaves._

Seeing her foe made May tighten down the hold on her bandana. She knew Brendan was a good Pokémon Trainer, so it was unwise to think otherwise. On the other hand, Brendan also had a series ego trip about him. From their brief meets, she saw he would stroke his own pride in his own words. If anything, she expected that same ego to persist, even here. To her, that ego would be his downfall.

When did she start thinking this way?

"Okay!" May yelled, "Omelia! Use Headbutt!

Omelia's blue eyes shimmied down into a glare. The Iron Armor Pokémon readied its body, causing a silver sheen to take over. The next second, it was rushing toward its foe at high speeds. Despite being a small and young Aron, Omelia was able to peel through at speeds which made the Shroomish blink. Before anyone knew it, May's Aron had slammed her body into the body of Brendan's Shroomish. The attack threw the Mushroom away, and with a powerful slam as well. May smiled, thinking the battle was over. She got ahead of herself, however.

Omelia suddenly locked up in place. She was shaking left and right, as if being unable to move her own body. May watched her Aron struggle to move, before watching as sparks of electricity jumped from her body. At the sight of it, May cocked her head, while Brendan chuckled to himself.

"Effect Spore," Brendan suddenly said, answering the question that brewed with May's mind, "It's my Shroomish's hidden ability. If direct contact is made with him, the attacker may have one of his spores track upon his or her body. In this case, your Aron has been paralyzed!"

There goes that ego of his. Brendan just couldn't help but to laugh at his strategy. That being said, May had no idea what paralysis was. Well, she did, she just had no clue how to fight threw it. Her Aron was stuck in place, shivering with this shocked visage on. But May wasn't _that _scared. Her Aron owned great defenses; there's no way she'd be defeated by a mere Shroomish!

"Okay Shroomish!" Brendan called, "Use Leech Seed!"

Leech Seed? What was a Leech Seed? The Mushroom Pokémon prepared its dome like body, while the opening on its head began to open. From that opening, Brendan's Shroomish fired a series of seeds into the air. These seeds fell upon Omelia, where they _grew into her body_. In shock, the Iron Armor Pokémon found her body filled with tiny little flowers. And from these flowers, orbs rose. The orbs flew over to Shroomish's body, where he absorbed them.

Something weird happened next. Shroomish started to grow stronger, while Omelia grew weaker and weaker. More and more of those orbs flew from the body of May's Pokémon, and to the body of Brendan's. The Shroomish didn't even have to fight anymore; the flowers did all the fighting for him!

May closed her eyes and began thinking. She didn't know what Leech Seed was, but it was sapping the energy of her Pokémon. And at the same time, the Shroomish was regaining the energy it lost from Omelia's attack. Leech Seed was sapping the energy from her! But what could May do to fight back? As bad as it was to say, this was a poor match-up for her Pokémon. But May wouldn't give up, not yet at least.

"Omelia! Use Mud Slap!" the ten-year-old trainer commanded.

Her Aron readied herself, despite the flowers that existed upon her body. Omelia quickly slammed her front legs into the ground, where she tore up heavy clumps of ground. With dirt smeared upon her limbs, she threw them into the body of her enemy. The muddy attack slapped Shroomish, covering his face in dirt, mud, and grime. Brendan could only shake his head in disappointment by the blow. Mud Slap was very effective against his Pokémon; why would May order for such a thing? Wasn't she some brilliant trainer?

"Oh well," Brendan groaned, "Shroomish! Use Mega Drain!"

Focusing on the flowers that existed upon Omelia's body, the Shroomish began absorbing even more energy. They all flew from the body of his opponent, and directly into him. The Mushroom Pokémon groaned in delight, as his wounds were healed from Omelia's earlier Headbutt. The same could not be said for the Aron herself, however. The Leech Seed, coupled with Mega Drain, absorbed all the energy she had within her body. Dropping down, the Iron Armor Pokémon simply lost all the fighting vigor within her body.

May scowled and growled, while she called back her Aron. Brendan shook his head in opposition though. He was fully expecting May's prodigal Pokémon to put up a harder fight. Right now, his Shroomish was at 100%, while May was already down a Pokémon. What could she possibly do to turn this bout around?

"Go, Marina!" May cried, as she threw her next Poké Ball out.

The capsule device opened, where it released a truly angelic being. A small creature, it was light blue with a red center. From the top of its head, two appendages that looked like wings, but when placed together took the form of a giant, unblinking eye. This Pokémon fell to the earth, before using its small bottom wings to stay afloat within the air.

"Maassssquuuueee!" the Eyeball Pokémon announced.

_Masquerain, the Eyball Pokémon, and final form of Surskit._ _Masquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns on its antennas. This Pokémon_ _flaps its four wings to freely fly in any direction – even sideways and backwards – as if it were a helicopter._

A Masquerain? That's an interesting Pokémon. Brendan had to admit this to himself, May made the right decision in throwing this Pokémon out. Grass was weak to both bug and flying types, two types this Pokémon held. But Birch's son wasn't deterred. He had trained his Shroomish to take on such Pokémon, if the need ever arise. Besides, if May's Masquerain laid a finger on his Pokémon, she would suffer for it.

"Shroomish!" Brendan yelled, "Use Leech Seed!"

Once more, the Mushroom Pokémon opened the flowery hole on the top of its dome-like head. From this hole, a series of seeds were ejected. They flew through the air where they hit... _nothing_. The seeds harmlessly planted themselves on the ground, where they became invisible much like the rest of the grass. Brendan stared wide-eyed at the action, before looking at May's cocky face.

"Surprised?" May asked, which yes, Brendan was, "I realized early on that Omelia couldn't defeat your Shroomish! It was only a matter of time that she'd lose! But I didn't give up! I used Omelia to give the rest of my Pokémon the fighting chance! I knew if I let Shroomish get his Leech Seed on any of my Pokémon, he'd just keep sapping and sapping, so all my attacks would be rendered pointless! So I had Omelia use Mud Slap, which blinded your Shroomish, so he would _miss _with Leech Seed again!"

"Blinded?" Brendan said, shocked.

He gazed down to his Shroomish, where he noticed something he failed to notice before. His Pokémon's eyes and face was covered by mud! He thought the Mud Slap just hurt him a little, not enough to _blind _him! But of course, that was the side-effect of Mud Slap! May knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Marina! Use Gust!" May commanded.

Vibrating her wings as fast as she could, Marina whipped up gale force winds. She then sent these winds toward her enemy in the form of mini-tornado. Brendan watched the attack whip toward his Pokémon with wide eyes, as he realized there was no way to stop it. Shroomish was ripped up by the attack and sent flailing sky-high. He fell and fell and fell, before crashing down into the ground below.

Brendan waited and watched, praying his Pokémon was still conscious. He wasn't; Brendan's Shroomish had fainted. Brendan recalled his Pokémon, as he stared shocked at May. She was a smarter trainer than he gave her credit for. Preparing her opponent for defeat was intelligent. Brendan felt a slight pain in his heart, as he wondered if this battle was actually capable of being won.

"Okay!" he said, regaining his battling vigor, "Go! Numel!"

He threw his Poké Ball, where it released its flash in the air. Landing on the ground before the ten-year-old boy, was the Numb Pokémon May had come to know. Seeing it sent shivers down her spine. Not because she was afraid of the Pokémon, but because it reminded her of Maxie. It was wrong of her to attach Numels to Team Magma, but it was happening. She shook it off as best she could, however.

"Numel! Use Ember!" Brendan ordered.

The Numb Pokémon first shook his ears, as if he had just gained his master's order. The next second, the Numel suddenly fired out a series of flaming pellets towards his foe. Marina was shocked by this, before flying around to dodge it. Her expert wings allowed her to flow through the air with amazing skill and precision. She skirted out the of the way, escaping the burning attacks before they could hit. But Brendan's Numel was extremely forthcoming. Instead of calming down after a while, the Numb Pokémon continued firing upon his foe.

"Marina!" May yelled, "Counter with Bubble!"

As she dodged the attacks, Marina began to blow within her (near invisible) mouth. This created a clear see-through bubble, that she sent flying toward her foe. Most of Numel's ember pellets broke the bubbles however, while most got through. Eyes widening, the Numb Pokémon watched as a Bubble flew toward him. It exploded, dousing his body in water. As expecting, the super-effective hit dropped him powerfully. The heat within his body was quelled, sapping his battling energy. From one attack alone, the Brendan's Numel was defeated.

May leaped up and down with glee, as Brendan's second Pokémon fell. He was less than stellar, however. How did May know her Pokémon's weakness was water attacks? Numels are rare Pokémon, not common in the least bit. She would have to have faced a trainer who used Numel, because there was no way she found one in the wild. Not yet, anyway.

May was just too happy to care. That was until she watched the burning body of her Masquerian fall. The Eyeball Pokémon collapsed onto the ground, while her body was set ablaze. One of Numel's flaming attacks caught her, and May hadn't noticed so until now. She quickly threw her Poké Ball out, where it snapped open and trapped her Pokémon. Pulling it back, May returned Marina to her capsule. Brendan did likewise soon after.

"Guess you didn't see that coming, huh?" Brendan commented, his usually cool exterior being noticeably broken, "I have to say May, you trained your Pokémon well. I guess it's not by some fluke that you made your way over here..." he readied his third and final Pokémon, "Care to tell me how you got so good?"

"Determination," May answered, as she thought up the most cliché thing she could, "But, more importantly, I'm not some stupid girl, Brendan!" she readied her third and final Poké Ball, "When I lived in Johto, I went to a Trainer Academy in Violet city..." she shivered from those horrid memories, "I learned a thing or two about Pokémon in those days! I may not have been the greatest trainer there, but I'm no slouch either!"

"I see... I guess I did underestimate you. Ya'know... because you were a _girl_," and a smile, "But I won't do that again from this moment on! Win or lose, I've got my eye on you, May!"

"Likewise," she answered, before preparing her Poké Ball, "Now, I choose you! Go, Blaze!"

She threw her Poké Ball out, and so did Brendan. Their Poké Balls flew through the wind, where the opened in the center of this battlefield. The capsules released their flashes respectively, bringing both Pokémon to life. The Young Fowl Pokémon was on May's side, standing tall while his orange eyes glared upon his foe. Brendan's Pokémon was oh so different.

A blue creature, it had fins on its head and small legs. Its arms were large, possibly strong enough to break a large boulder with a single swing. This Pokémon's cheeks were large and orange, with spikes on it. May felt as if this Pokémon were familiar, and indeed it was. That smiling visage could only belong to one.

"MAARRSHTTOOOOMP!" Brendan's Pokémon cried from glee.

_Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon, and second form of Mudkip. The surface of Marshtomp's body is enveloped by a thin, sticky film that enables it to live on land. This Pokémon,_ _plays in mud on beaches when the ocean tide is low._

Marshtomp, huh? Amazing, really. Brendan's Mudkip had evolved into a Marshtomp, just like Blaze. The two stared hard at one another, where this aura of seriousness descended upon the land. Marshtomp loss his jovial smile, and got on all fours. Meanwhile, Blaze stood on one foot, while he readied his hands before him.

The two Pokémon stared down upon one another, as they felt the same urgency as their masters. Marshtomp wished to aid his master in bringing May back, while Blaze wanted to continue on this Pokémon journey.

From afar, this must have looked like a movie.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Why do I keep talking to you guys? It's obvious no one listens. Ugh..._

_So here is chapter 11. Another long as heck chapter! Why do I keep writing these!? Tell me you guys, and I'm being serious, do you like these long as hell chapters? This is probably the longest chapter. No not probably, it is._

_So, May heads through Route 110 where she not only finds her rival, but also meets the Trick Master. Originally, I wasn't going to have the Trick Master. I was going to skip him entirely, and this chapter was going to do nothing but chronicle May's fight with Brendan. Didn't happen though. I was also going to make his section its own little chapter, but I also didn't do that. I don't know, do you all like it or not?_

_Also, I wasn't going to have Brendan in this chapter at all. I was going to replace this fight with a fight between May and Drew instead. He was going to have a Grovyle, so I could interject Treeko's evolutionary line. Instead, I decided to stick with canon, and keep Brendan in. Don't worry, Drew will have his time. Soon, maybe._

_By the by, do you like the way I handle the Pokedex entries? I thought it would be pretty silly to have May whip out her Pokedex every time she see's something new. So, whenever there's a new Pokemon, I just slap its entry right there, as sort of an introduction. Just so you know, all the entries come straight from Pokemon Ruby. _

_May's Pokemon._

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 21_

_Omelia - Aron - Lv 16_

_Sid - Slakoth - Lv 10_

_Marina - Masquerain - Lv 18_

_Funny thing about Marina, Surskits don't evolve into Masquerains until level 22 I think. I just had Marina return because it had been a while since we last saw her. Seriously, I think it was during that fight May had with the Team Magma Grunt. That was a while ago. But May still has her, and she evolved off screen._

_Next chapter, May and Brendan finish their fight. Let's see who will win._

_So, as I said before, do you like long chapters? I don't want to put people off by too long chapters, but I don't want to write short ones either. Just me thinking._

_And as usual, please read and review. I like reviews a lot. Like. A whole lot._

_Maverick Kay Prime._


	12. Training Daze: May vs Wally

Training Daze: May vs Wally

The the gentle winds rustled through the lands. The Combusken's feathers were brushed by the gusts. His pose was not shattered, even when the wind threatened to knock him over. It was a pose that required deep thought, which matched his great power. He was a being that enjoyed fighting, and this was shown thanks to the stance he held. A fighter, in the form of a chicken. Ironic, to say the least.

His foe was on the other end of the board, however. A being that abandoned the two-footed stance, in favor of one on his hands and feet. A mud fish, it oozed water and grime from its body. The mouth, which was a smile before, had long since became a frown of dissonance. Despite its small frame, it was no push over. Anyone with the ability to see was capable of noticing this being's tightly guarded power.

Pokémon Trainers; that's what they were. Individuals destined to catch and train their Pokémon, so they can become the strongest of the strong. People who strive to be the greatest of all those around. To them, the title of Champion is like the Holy Grail, nay, _better_.

Pokémon Champion May Ruby; it peppered her dreams all night. The thought of holding that title was what kept her moving everyday. Well, that and her Pokémon of course. She wouldn't allow it to be taken from her. Not by the trainers she faced, not by her mother, not by her father, and definitely not by _him._

Brendan, he stood before her. His whole purpose was to defeat her, and bring her back to Littleroot town. But May simply would not allow this to happen. She and her Pokémon had come a long way over the week; she wouldn't allow this boy to make render all her efforts fruitless. She would fight, and better yet, she would _win_. Blaze was at her side; he didn't know what defeat was.

"I remember this..." Brendan claimed, "So long ago on Route 103. It feels like years," a smile, of all things, "But now look at us! We're nowhere near as weak as we were at that time! Your Torchic and my Mudkip! Look at them now," grabbing his bandana and hair (which May realized may have been his _hat_), Brendan fastened it down on his head, "Marshtomp and I aren't about to lose like we did last time May! The first time I went easy on you because you were a girl! But this time!" his face grew serious, "I'm going all out!"

"I don't want you to go easy on me," May claimed, "And I'll make you regret going easy on me before!"

"We'll see!" Brendan countered, "Now Marshtomp! Use Mud Shot!"

Water began to bubble upon Marshtomp's skin, growing in amount as time went on. All the droplets glided up her body, and eventually to his hand. Ducking down, the Mud Fish Pokémon also tore a clump of dirt from the ground. With water in one hand and dirt in the other, Brendan's Marshtomp combined them to made a muddy blob.

Attack in hand, Marshtomp pulled it back. His style and form was that of a baseball player; surely he had been practicing. When he launched his Mud Shot, it came out like a projectile. The clay bullet flew toward Blaze. It flew so fast, it was impossible to dodge. If Blaze was fretting within his stance, he surely didn't show it. He continued standing tall with his battle-ready stance, undeterred by the blob of mud that headed his way. Because he knew this battle didn't sit in his hands, but in _her _hands. And they were really capable hands.

"Blaze!" May yelled, "Double Kick!"

The foot Blaze had risen into the air was set aflame, showing the power he held within. As if moving in slow motion, the Combusken pinpointed his aim on Marshtomp's Mud Shot. He kicked through the air, slicking the wind with expert precision. Blaze's burning kick struck the clay bullet, sending dirt, water and grime flying in all directions. Spinning around, he caused his second foot to be engulfed in fire. He would near to clear the distance with this second kick, which wasn't too hard. He was much faster than Brendan's Marshtomp. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

Before Blaze leaped away to deliver the second kick, a powerful stream of water rocketed into his chest. The super effective hit made Blaze grow wide-eyed, as it pushed him away. May was shocked at the sight of Blaze's move being ruined by a bullet of water. When she and her Combusken gazed up, they saw Brendan and Marshtomp. The ten-year-old boy was smiling, while water oozed from the mouth of his Pokémon.

"I know your tricks, May," Brendan claimed smugly, "You see, I watched your battle against Brawly, as I've said before. Your tactic of blocking the first hit with Double Kick, and striking with the next is an intelligent move, I have to say..." his eyes slid into a glare, "But its a tactic that you won't be able to catch me off guard with. I've studied you May, studied you enough to know there's nothing you can do to catch me off guard!"

"We'll see!" May yelled as she tugged on her bandana, "Blaze! Use Ember!"

The Young Fowl Pokémon growled, before opening his beak. Fire burned within, fire he quickly fired out toward his enemy. Like small little bullets, his fire balls cut through the wind. Some of them splintered off and struck the girl, setting it ablaze as well. Many Pokémon within the tall grass could be seen running because of this. Most of the flaming pellets however, flew straight toward their target.

"Going on the offensive this time, huh?" Brendan commented to himself, "Okay... Marshtomp! Use Bide!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon slammed his hands together; fist into palm. When he did this, his body began to forcibly secrete water, while he groaned in pain. It was hard to do, especially thanks to his muscular body. And the fire pellets he was stricken by didn't make things better. Even though Marsthomp was strong against Ember, the attack _still _hurt. Blaze was a powerful Combusken indeed.

The Mud Fish Pokémon allowed every one of those pellets to strike his body. When it stopped, he quickly countered. Marshtomp slammed his foot on the ground, while his super charged fist launched toward his enemy. Blaze, surprised by this, just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. But he wouldn't allow this to happen. Marshtomp's fist slammed into Blaze's arms, as he blocked the blow. But that simply was not enough.

Marshtomp's Bide was a powerful attack, and it broke through Blaze's defenses. His block was ruined, and he was thrown back by the thrown punch. May's Combusken landed upon his back, where he skidded along the ground for a few feet. Coming to a stop, he found his Trainer gazing down at him. May's blue eyes were filled with shock and terror; if he lost this, there entire mission would be over. They'd be going home to Littleroot, and their conquest for the title of Champion would be taken from them. He wouldn't let that happen, not with all the work he's put in. To give up now would be simply foolish. Besides, May wasn't giving up; why should he?

Blaze, despite the pain he was feeling, stood back up on his feet sharp feet. Letting growls escape his beak, the bird did his best to regain his battling pose. One foot raised, both hands placed out before him, ready to strike at a moments notice. Brendan was, honestly, surprised. He knew Blaze was bound to be a powerful Pokémon, but he was really putting up a fight. The Combusken would not give up, no matter how what, it would seem. Unless May gained the ability to break through his Marsthomp's defenses however, this battle was as good as over.

But there was a glint within her eyes, one he had noticed before. What did that glare mean?

"Blaze! Rock Tomb!" May commanded.

Brendan's eyes widened as he listened to May's command. Blaze took a charging pose, making the earth shake beneath his talons. Piece by piece, this section of Route 110 was torn from the ground. It all rose sky-high, high enough to block out the sun. And then it all fell upon Marshtomp. A large pyramid of rocks slammed on the Mud Fish Pokémon's body. Brendan was flabbergasted by the sight; when did Combusken even learn that move? That's not something they can learn by natural training.

"Marshtomp!" Brendan yelled, "Get out of it!"

It really wasn't something he needed to say, for his Pokémon was already doing so. Rocks were thrown off one by one, while Marshtomp got back on top. The falling rocks were too much for him to overcome at first, giving his opponent ample time to act. Both he and Brendan were so occupied by Rock Tomb, they forgot about their opponent. Gazing over, Brendan peered into May's blue eyes. Then he gazed over to her Combusken.

It was no longer some ordinary Combusken. Blaze's muscles were swelling, while he gave growls. Shocked, the ten-year-old boy immediately knew what was going on. Bulk-Up! Blaze was using Bulk-Up!

"Your Marshtomp is too strong for Blaze to just kick threw," May commented, sensing his need to know, "And if I do, you'll probably use Bide again! That's why I commanded Blaze to use Bulk Up!" she smiled at first, before that serious glare returned, "Now's your chance! Blaze! Use Double Kick!"

"Combussssss..." the Young Fowl Pokémon whispered before dashing for his foe, "KEEEEEEENNNNN!"

His feet were set ablaze, which shocked both Brendan and Marshtomp. When the Mud Fish Pokémon tried to escape, he found his foot was caught in the rocks. Was this May's plan? Of course it was! Rock Tomb was just something to hold the Marshtomp over, while Blaze stacked up on strength. Thanks to Bulk Up, Blaze was strong enough to _crush _his opponent. And those flaming legs said so.

One burning kick, right across Marshtomp's face. The blow threw him from the Rock Tomb, sending him crashing to the earth. Marshtomp gazed up, to see the sun was blocked out again. This time because his foe was _falling _atop him. Blaze's second kick was an burning axe kick. It struck down on Marshtomp's chest.

All around Route 110, the entire land quaked. Even the water on the routes rumbled from ripples triggered by the attack. Blaze's eyes opened after he delivered his attack. The Young Fowl Pokémon stood up, his orange eyes gazing down on his foe. The Mud Fish Pokémon that was his opponent was as silent as the restless wind. Blaze's muscles slowly calmed down after he watched the aftermath of his own attack. Gazing to his claws, he wondered if he actually did such a thing. In just one attack, he was able to defeat his opponent. _How? _And was it really just his own power, or _her_ power?

"Did that just happen?" Brendan asked to himself in confusion, "Like... _seriously_?"

"Tomp..." his Marshtomp commented with swirled eyes.

…

"You're uh... not a half bad, battler, May..." the ten-year-old boy claimed.

Mauville city, it was so grand. Though not as big as Slateport or Rustboro, it was still as grandiose a city than one would expect. Lights flashed everywhere, mixing with the red setting sun. The sounds of carnival rides and roller coasters echoed all about, coming from the distance. One simply had to stare up, in order to see the Ferris Wheel twirling above. Strangely, there was another side to this city. A gambling corner sat on the opposite side of the amusement park, if one could believe it. A place for adults that opposed the place for children, one must presume.

The ten-year-old girl with the red bandana roamed around on the city sidewalks, a cone of ice-cream in her hand. The boy who was her rival had become pretty meek after their battle on Route 110. He walked beside her, slightly embarrassed by his defeat as well as the embarrassment of being defeated by a girl. He may have been mature for his age but in the end, he was still a ten-year-old boy. The simple thought of being beaten by a girl was slightly disturbing. But she was a good sport about it all. Sure, she still teased him, but not enough to anger him.

"Where did you learn to battle like that anyway, May?" Brendan asked, catching her off guard.

"Hm..." she thought briefly, whilst staring up to the amusement park lights, "I don't know... I guess it's because I watch too much battling TV..." she smiled and gazed over to him, "Is that an answer enough for you?"

"No, not really," he replied.

May suddenly stopped walking, making him stop as well. Gazing into her blue eyes, he lined her vision with his fingers. Dragging them over, he stared at what she was staring at. A Gym, the Mauville City Gym. Gazing at May, he found that twinkle within her blue eyes. Did she get this way every time she saw a Pokémon Gym?

"Oh that?" Brendan said, as if answering an invisible question May asked, "That's the Mauville City Gym. That Gym Leader, uh... Wattson! He's here!" a smile, "Yeah, I actually battled Wattson a little before you. It was a hard fight, but I won... which is why its shocking to me how you beat me but... I guess its cause I have a lot of ground types... and Shroomish is indifferent to electric-types..."

He turned to face May once again; to his surprise, she was gone. Growing wide-eyed, the trainer stared forward to see her running off for the Gym. She really could run fast, for she had already cleared the distance to the Gym. Standing before it, May gazed up to the building with shining eyes. Mauville Gym was the first Gym she decided to go too, after beating Roxanne of course. She couldn't believe she was now standing face to face with it, however. It took so long to get here, about a week in fact. Oh, the feelings she had; the ten-year-old was fixing to explode!

"Aww, Uncle, please?" she heard, a familiar voice in her head, "I want to challenge this Gym and see how much better I've become. Please?" May turned around, just in time to see a green-haired boy, one around her age. He looked relatively sick, but appeared stronger than he was before. Hey that's-, "May I, please?"

"Wally!" May called.

He wasn't alone. It looked like his entire family was here. Standing above him was another fellow, one with a slight tinge of green within his hair. The rest of his family was brunettes, however. Then again, was it really his family? He called that fellow 'Uncle'. Nonetheless, May felt slightly joyful at seeing him. Especially because she helped him catch his first Pokémon.

When Wally heard his name being called, he gazed over to the ten-year-old girl who ran his way. Seeing her again made him blush slightly, especially when she stood tall beside him. Was she really this tall last they met? He could have sworn they were the same height before.

"Wally," she said again with her childish cuteness, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Same _couldn't _be said for him, however. It seems as if by luck, he ran into her here, though it was fully expected. A part of him was afraid, actually. He thought he would _miss _her when she came this way. May was working quickly, rushing through Gyms like they were butter. Sure, it was only two, but it was two Gyms he _watched._ Yeah, who wasn't watching the Gym channel these days?

"Oh. Hi May," Wally said as he gazed down to the ground.

"Wally, are you okay?" she asked, "You don't look too well."

Redundant; Wally _always_ looks sick. But even through that sickness, he gained some energy to stand tall and face her.

"May! I've gotten stronger since we met," he claimed, "I want _you_ and my Uncle to understand that!"

"There he goes again with that," Wally's Uncle said, "I'm sorry Miss uh... right! May! You wouldn't believe how much Wally talks about you!"

"HEY!" he said with a blush.

"He's been going on and on about challenging Wattson with that Pokémon of his," his uncle continued, "I think he should just remain at Verdanturf with the rest of us. He _is _sick, remember?" he laughed to himself, "Besides, Wattson's not even at his Gym today!"

"Really?" May said, her arms slumping over," Great... now what am I gonna do?" if Wattson wasn't here, how was she going to challenge him? And if she couldn't challenge him, what would she do now? Then again, "Hey Wally!" she said as she grabbed his hand, "The Ferris Wheel! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

"Huh what!?" he replied, "What!? May, what are you doing!?"

There was no arguing against her actions this moment. Her grip, stronger than his, took him toward the base of the great ride. Even if he tried to escape her, it simply was impossible. Wally's sickly body just wouldn't allow him to break free. Before he knew it, he and May were standing before the ride. She was bouncing jovially on her feet, while he blushed from embarrassment. Was he really about to get on a ride with her? Honestly, this would be the first time he's ridden a ride with a girl who wasn't related to him. And it had to be May off all people. That _healthy_ girl who helped him catch his first Pokémon.

Before he knew it, they were walking on the Ferris Wheel, with May still guiding him. Inside the machine, she twirled on the pole in the middle, while he sat down on the sides. Watching May, he found a perfect ideal of a healthy young girl. He wished he could do that; even running for slightly too long would make him grow exasperated. But not May, no, she could probably run for as long and as fast as she pleased.

When the Ferris Wheel began moving, it jerked him slightly. They rose higher and higher, making Wally's heart drop. He stared out the window, watching as Mauville City moved further and further away. His hands met the windows, as if he could reach out and touch them. To his side, May's hands suddenly matched window. Her smile was different from his apathetic glare. She, like him, pressed her face up to the glass.

"Have you ever been to Unova, Wally?" May asked.

"N-no..." he answered.

"Oh, okay..." she grew silent, before speaking up again, "Two years ago, my family took a vacation to Unova. It was amazing," she giggled to herself, "In Unova, there was a city called Nimbasa. Nimbasa had a really, really pretty woman there whose name was Elesa! Have you heard of her?" he shook his head 'no'. Obviously, Wally lives a pretty sheltered life, "Oh well... I have some of her pictures at home. If I go back there one day, I'll bring you along..." she shook her head, while he blushed at the idea of being in _May's _room, "Anyway, in Nimbasa, there was an amusement park, a lot like this one. And in it was a Ferris Wheel! It moved so high in the sky I almost died!" falling back, she clenched her chest and laughed as hard as she could, "And Max threw up all over the place!"

Was this girl for real? Well, yeah, she was only ten after all. Wally was slightly embarrassed by her; she was like his complete opposite. This happy, bouncing, jovial girl, with blue eyes and brown hair, not to mention _healthy_. While he was this anti-social, still moving, slightly depressing boy, icy-blue eye and green hair, not to mention sick. But above all, she was _strong _while he was _weak_. He didn't want to be weak.

"May!" he suddenly yelled as he stood up tall, which caught her off guard, "I said it before, and I'll say it again! May, I want _you_ and my Uncle to understand that I have become stronger! May please, will you have a battle with me?"

She was surprised by his sudden forthcoming at asking for a battle. But how was she supposed to say no? As a Pokémon Trainer, it was her job to accept any challenge given to her, no matter what! Besides, who could say no to Wally? Its impossible! Standing up, May grabbed the back of her bandana and tied it down on her head. Then she stared up to wally, and nodded with a smile.

…

Mauville court. A little area with the many scars of battle. Young trainers who live in the city often come here to do battle with one another. It's relatively rare for someone with serious Pokémon skills to wage war on this land. Usually, that's saved for one of the many routes that stretched from the city. The court was long, slightly resembling a basketball court. A chain-linked fence barricaded the court from the rest of the world. When Pokémon battles occurred, children would usually cling to the fence as they witnessed the battle. And it was no different today.

Today, it would be slightly different. On one side, May Ruby. She kneaded one of her coveted Poké Balls in hand, while her ocean-blue eyes stared over at her opponent. Wally, Wally Emerald, that's his name. May smiled, because she thought that last name matched him. Especially with that awesome green hair-do of his. But more importantly, Wally's sickly stance was discarded now. He stood tall and more assured of himself, while his hands curled into fists. Sure, he was still slightly pale, but it was much better than before.

"Oh look at this boy," Wally's Uncle groaned from behind the chain-link fence, "He just doesn't give up..."

"GOOOO WAAAAALLLLYYY!" his cousin, Wanda, screamed next.

This caused him to blush, but he shrugged it off. This was going to be his first _real _Pokémon battle. He's trained before, but was still wet behind the ears in the world of being a trainer. With May standing before him, he was going to prove he could be a powerful Pokémon Trainer. But boy did she scare him, especially when she prepared the Poké Ball in her hand. He watched her skillfully pull one from her holsters, and enlarge it within her grasp; May was the real deal. He wanted to be the real deal as well.

"May, thank you," he said, as he readied his Poké Ball, "Okay... Here I come!"

With great skills, the two trainers threw their Poké Balls. From the sight alone, one could tell who was the veteran Trainer here. It was May, obviously enough. While she was still young, her form was still perfect. They way she tossed her Poké Ball showed how many times she had done so before. But Wally was less than spectacular. He seemed to struggle with his toss, as if his illness was gripping him, even now.

It didn't matter however. When the Poké Balls opened up, everyone's eyes flashed from the brilliance of light. On May's side, the only Pokémon she felt would be perfect in this bout. Standing still on two feet; this would be his second fight in one day. Well, his second _serious_ fight. The Young Fowl Pokémon gazed left and right, as if expecting something amazing. Instead, he saw a wide group of people, gazing down upon him from behind a chain-link fence. Growing slightly cocky, the Pokémon decided to show off.

"Combusss KEEEEEEN!" Blaze roared, as fire spread from his beak.

His call caused the crowd to whip into a roar of oohs and awes. Even May was surprised by the lively manner of her Pokémon. He's never done this before. Realizing he was just enjoying the moment of being watched however, the Ruby child smiled sweetly. But then, the crowd grew quiet and disappointed. Confused, May gazed past the body of her Combusken. Her opponent; a small white and green Pokémon, with red eyes hidden behind what looked like a helmet.

"Raaaaaaa..." Wally's Ralts called, as if yawning.

Honestly, May was disappointed. Wally was so sure of himself before; she thought his Pokémon would be more outstanding. Instead it was a Ralts, in fact, the very same Ralts she helped him catch. After all this time, the ten-year-old thought his Pokémon would have evolved by now. Blaze did, after all. Instead, this was the very same Ralts she had seen before. But there was something _different_ about him. The Emotion Pokémon wasn't as frail looking now as it was back in the wild. It looked so much _stronger_ now.

"Okay," Wally said as he put on his strongest face, "I'm going to prove to you how strong we can be, May!" then he threw out his hand in a strong position, "Ralts! Use Confusion!"

The Emotion Pokémon focused all of his telekinetic powers, causing his red horns to shine. The ground around it began to shake and quiver. Rocks started to fly up, and bounce all over the place. At the very next second, Wally's Ralts aimed his tiny hands forward. Upon doing so, an invisible blast traveled through the area. May was shocked by this; this attack was stronger than she expected. Maybe Wally had been training.

"Blaze! Dodge it!" May yelled.

Blaze ducked down, watching as that invisible force flew his way. With his powerful legs, he leaped high and over the attack, dodging it with ease. Wally was surprised as he watched the attack hit the chain-link barrier harmlessly. Some of the people who clung upon it were knocked off in fact. When Ralts prepared another attack, he suddenly found himself in the air. Gazing up, the Emotion Pokémon found itself within the pinches of Blaze's claws.

"Combus..." the Young Fowl Pokémon whispered to his tiny opponent.

"Ack!" Wally cried in shock, "Ralts! Teleport!"

Using his psychic abilities, the Emotion Pokémon began to glow. In the next second, he vanished from Blaze's claws. The powerful Ralts suddenly reappeared right upon Wally's shoulder, where it tried to catch his breath. Gazing at his master, the Emotion Pokémon seemingly sent him an invisible message. It said 'There is _no_ way I can win this battle'. Unfortunately, Wally began to realize this. Still, he couldn't run away; strong people don't run. He needed to keep fighting.

Ralts climbed down his Trianer's body, and returned to the court below. Walking up to Blaze, the Emotion Pokémon stared up to his foe. Blaze glared back down, as if to size up his opponent. There wasn't much to this battle.

"Okay! Blaze!" May called, "Use Ember!"

Her Combusken readied the flames within his body, before firing them out in a stream of pellets toward his enemy.

"Not so fast!" Wally yelled, "Ralts! Use Double Team!"

To May's surprise, Wally's Ralts began to vibrate violently. Blaze's Ember struck upon his position, where all it did was trigger a small explosion. Debris was tossed skyward, and on the sides of this debris were _two _Ralts. Blaze was shocked by this, and so was May.

"Now Ralts!" Wally called, "Counter with Confusion!"

One of the Ralts vanished, showing it was nothing more than an illusion. The other Ralts began to glow. By the time May and Blaze realized that Ralts was the real Ralts, it was too late. The Emotion Pokémon unleashed its psychic powers, throwing a blast at Blaze. The super effective hit connected with his body, where it threw him away. He flew back a few feet, before skidding to a halt on his talons.

The crowd around was nearly whipped into a frenzy by the display before them. Most of these kids had never seen tactics like this before. So seeing them actually work was amazing. May herself was amazed by the way Wally battled. It wasn't enough to make her fret, but it was enough to make her take this battle seriously. Ralts was no ordinary foe; Wally did well in training him. From behind the chain-link fence, Wally's Uncle started to see the same thing. He never saw his nephew train, but whatever training he was doing, it was paying off.

"Blaze! Use Double Kick!" May commanded.

Her Combusken leaped forward, clearing the distance in just one amazing jump. His foot was poised to strike down the Emotion Pokémon in a blow so strong, it was sure to be a one-hit KO. Realizing this, Wally grew wide-eyed.

"Ralts! Use Teleport!" he commanded.

Once more, the Emotion Pokémon started to shine. In the next moment, he had becoming nothing but air. Blaze's foot fell, absolutely crushing the concrete earth beneath him. Standing tall again, he stared over his shoulder at his opponent. The Ralts had warped to a different area, dodging his blow with ease.

"Ooookaaaaay..." May growled before pointing, "Blaze! Double Kick again!"

Once more, Blaze leaped for his opponent, but this only caused the same events to pan out. Wally commanded his Ralts to teleport, which allowed him to safely avoid being hit. Two more times this occurred; May ordering for Double Kick, Blaze leaping to perform Double Kick, Wally calling for Teleport, Ralts teleporting, Blaze's kick misses. Around the third time however, May began to wise up. Wally was too busy struggling with his own strategies to actually come up with a winning one. But this wasn't the same for the ten-year-old girl.

"Blaze! Double Kick!" she ordered for a third time in a row.

Her Combusken leaped for Ralts with the same fiery intensity as before; he just never lost energy.

"Ralts! Teleport!" Wally commanded, as expected.

"Okay Blaze! Stop!" May called immediately after.

The Young Fowl Pokémon did as he was told, stopping instead of actually striking. Ralts teleported out-of-the-way, and reappeared right behind Blaze. Unfortunately, May expected this.

"Now's your chance! Hit him!" she commanded.

To the surprise of Wally and his Ralts, Blaze twirled around. His sharp foot slashed across Ralts' body in a savage kick. This kick was immediately followed by another one, which also dashed across the Emotion Pokémon's body. The second blow also tossed him away into the chain-link fence, where he grew extremely silent.

Breathing in and out, Blaze finally calmed down. Ralts was defeating, meaning this was yet another victory for him. Wally looked absolutely heart broken by this; he thought he was strong enough. But May proved her superiority in this battle. Maybe there was still a lot of training he needed to do before he challenged any Gym.

"Ra... Ra... lts..."

May, Blaze, and Wally were shocked by the weak cry. The Emotion Pokémon, whom everyone thought was defeated, struggled back onto his feet. He was also shining, though Wally did not command teleport. The glow was brilliant, and surrounded every inch of his body. Everyone was stricken silent by the mysterious turn this battle took.

Within this shine, Ralts stood taller. His large legs began skinny and slender. A frilly skirt appeared as well, while his horns shifted from being on the back and front of his head, to being on the sides. The green hair he owned shifted and grew longer, as they now drifted from the sides of his head. Lastly, he placed his hands together.

The shine died out, and with it, Ralts was no longer Ralts. He was a completely different Pokémon, one that was more feminine in nature. Seeing him made May lose her breath. Kyra was a Ralts, right? She was going to train the crap out of Kyra now.

"Kirlia..." Ralts, no, _Kirlia_, claimed as he stood on his ballerina feet.

_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon_, _and evolved form of Ralts. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon_ _controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain._

"Kirlia?" Wally whispered, "Uh... what happened? Where did Ralts go?" and then he realized what happened, "W-wait... did... did... Ralts..." he grew slightly silent, "Ralts, did you evolve?"

"Kirrrrrr..." he answered with a nod.

This battle was suddenly ignited again. Blaze walked over to his opponent, where he stared down upon him. Now that Ralts had evolved into a Kirlia, he was tall enough to stand before Blaze. The Emotion Pokémon was only a few inches shorter, if anything.

"Ralts, I mean, Kirlia!" Wally called, "Are you strong enough?" his Pokémon nodded, "Then... _Kirlia_! Use Confusion!"

The Emotion Pokémon leaped back on his ballerina feet, and then triggered an invisible shock wave. This attack was strong when he was a Ralts, but now it was _explosive_. Rocks and concrete were thrown sky-high by the invisible force, while the attack ripped toward his foe. Blaze lifted his arms to defend against the blow, but it really wasn't an attack he could defend himself from. It threw him back, where he nearly crashed into his trainer.

May watched as Blaze got back onto his feet. The Combusken was growling, as it was angered by the Pokémon before him. May now realized how intense this battle became. Before, she was going easy on Wally and his Pokémon; she didn't want to flat-out destroy them. But now, it was time for her to get serious. The ten-year-old may not have wanted to hurt Wally, but she sure didn't want to lose either. Grabbing her bandana, she tightened it down on her head. That serious glare returned to her blue eyes, while Blaze walked up beside her.

"Oh my," Wally's cousin Wanda said as she noticed this difference in May's stance, "She got so serious all of a sudden..." she looked up to Wally's Uncle, "Daddy. Do you think...?"

"Oh man," a ten-year-old boy said from behind as he walked up, "May looks like she's getting serious now..."

The Brendan took of the white knit-cap on his head, as he cleaned sweat from his forehead. The situation had become intense, even for him. May was about to go all out; it was time to see if Wally and his Pokémon could stand up to it.

"Blaze! Double Kick!" May commanded, with this growl.

Her Combusken leaped toward his foe, while flames sprouted from his feet. Seeing this, Wally began to act.

"Kirlia!" he cried, "Double Team!"

The Emotion Pokémon with the style of a ballerina, began to dance rapidly. Blaze landed before his opponent, where the Kirlia suddenly vanished. Neglecting to strike, he merely watched as various shadow copies began to appear and reappear all around the court-yard. Kirlia would appear before him, behind him, in the corner of the court-yard, behind Wally, behind May, behind the fence itself; the Emotion Pokémon just wouldn't stop moving. But Blaze kept his cool; he sat and waited for the time to strike. And then it appeared.

In slow motion, he watched as Kirlia dashed beside him. It was a poor choice, one Blaze would make his foe regret. Reaching out, he gripped Kirlia by his forehead. Wally and his Pokémon were shocked by this; how fast did Blaze react. Now with his opponent trapped, Blaze lifted his left foot. Kirlia watched as that burning leg was lifted higher and higher. Like lightning, it suddenly shot forward.

One powerful burning kick, right across the face. The kick was so powerful, it forced Blaze to release the grasp he had on his opponent's head. Kirlia was flabbergasted by the blow, while his eyes were dazed. But that was only kick one of Double Kick. Blaze, with the same leg, suddenly struck against Kirlia's face again, with a savage kick. The blow was strong enough to throw Kirlia away. The Emotion Pokémon spun around within the air, before falling on the ground. When he did so, his body was dragged against the earth, before coming to a halt right at Wally's feet.

He gazed down in shock, wondering if Kirlia would return to consciousness. He didn't; May had won. This time for good. Those who watched the battle from through the chain-link fence were hollering from amazement. May and Wally's battle was awe-inspiring, to say the least. Some of the younger trainers now wished to use the Mauville Court for their own battles, ones which they prayed would be as astonishing as this one was.

In sadness, Wally returned his Kirlia to his Poké Ball. Even though Ralts had evolved half-way through the battle, it proved to not be enough for this fight. He was hurt by this victory; Wally only wanted to prove to his Uncle he was a capable battler. Now his Uncle will never let him challenge any Gyms. When a hand landed on his shoulder however, he stared up to see May. She gazed down with a smile on her face, after losing that hardened battle image. May was something beyond his wildest imaginations, really.

"I... lost..." he claimed, whilst rubbing his finger against his nose.

"You don't have any other Pokémon?" May said in surprise.

"What?" he answered, "I can actually hold more than one?"

May nearly busted out in laughter at the statement.

…

"It really was an amazing battle," the green-hair teenager said as she roamed around the house, "I didn't think little Wally had it in him!"

"Waaaannndaaaaa!" he groaned before coughing.

Verdanturf town. If there was ever a beautiful place within the region, it was this little neighborhood right here. Small and quaint, it reminded May of Littleroot town. It held that same 'down to earth' feel that Littleroot owned, though the air was so much sweater. Nestled near the mountainside, the town was virtually untouched from powerful winds of any kinds. It was night-time right now, meaning the only nights that beamed through the windows, were the lights from lamp posts.

The Emeralds was such a nice family as well. After her battle with Wally, they invited May to their home in Verdanturf. It was getting late, and Wattson wasn't at the Gym, meaning May would have to seek shelter at the Pokémon Center. But of course she opted not too when the family asked her to stay. If only Brendan were her; after her fight, the ten-year-old boy seemingly vanished.

But it didn't matter. Wanda, Wally's cousin, was such a nice woman. She was always happy and smiling, not to mention telling jokes. She was really tall and had green hair much like her cousin; in fact their hair was even in the same style. Wanda would dote on Wally like he was her younger brother, even though their bloodline was slightly less attached. It made May think about her own relationship with her brother. Honestly, she wished Max _was _her cousin.

"You know, it's not often that Wally has someone sleep over," Wanda claimed, "Especially with a _girl_."

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Wally asked as he blushed, "May just needs a place to sleep..."

"Suurrrreee!" Wanda teased, before laughing herself away.

Wally went back to sighing, while his eyes traveled over to May. His Uncle was nice enough to give her free range to their refrigerator, which he must have now started to regret. May hadn't eaten anything over the past day, so she was _really_ hungry. Her innate sense for food magnetized her to whatever food was on display within their fridge. On the table was many discarded cans and bowls of noodles, soda, and whatever else she could get her hand on. And this was only the beginning.

Watching May eat in her pajamas, Wally once again began to compare himself to her. He could never eat like this, even when hungry. At most, he was lucky enough to clear his plate, let alone _several_, like May had done before. She really was a being that was _amazing_. Resting his head on his hands, he hadn't noticed the silly blushing smile he gained. May finished eating another bowl of noodles before staring up at him. Noticing that hapless smile, it made her grow reclusive and embarrassed, while a blush formed on her face. A stare like that was something that was alien to her. A gaze of _adoration_.

Suddenly, Wally began coughing. May hopped up to his side as she began to worry. It wasn't a simple cough like before, it was more violent. He even started _struggling _to breath. May got to his side as she began sweating; what was she supposed to do in this situation? Luckily, Wanda ran back upstairs to see her cousin coughing.

"Daddy!" she called downstairs, "Wally's sick again! Get the medicine!"

May watched in complete silence, as Wally's Uncle returned upstairs with a bottle. Helping Wally stand, he led his nephew out of the room and into Wally's bedroom. After a few minutes, the horrible coughing subsided. Wally's Uncle returned. He rubbed the back of his head, before gazing up to May. With a forced smile, he tried to make the ten-year-old girl feel better. It didn't work.

"Hey, let me show you where you can sleep, okay?" he asked.

"Okay..." May answered.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I promise to God, I do not mean to write such long chapters. They just tend to happen this way. But hey, if you don't mind it, no harm, no foul._

_So this chapter marks the moment in the game where you get challenged by Wally. I decided to make it so awesome. Mauville city in the games is relatively small; just a few places, a bike shop, a game corner, and of course the Gym. I made it bigger however, being more akin to Nimbasa City in Unova, as I referenced in the story. Heck, the two cities even have Electric-Type gyms. The only differences is how Nimbasa has a hot chick as their Gym leader, and Mauville has a fat old man who laughs a lot._

_Originally, I was going to have Wattson appear in this chapter. May was going to try and fight him, but he was too busy running the Mauville Amusement park. But I guess it doesn't matter, because I really wanted to focus on May's fight with Wally._

_Speaking of Wally, I gave him a bit more characterization in this chapter. He's not super strong, but he's still learning. He's just really naive, the poor thing. On another note, in the games, you just fight his Ralts, who's at level 16. In this chapter, I had to make it a better fight. I was going to have his Ralts be a Kirlia already, but I decided to have it evolve mid-fight. Wally still lost, but it was a good fight, wasn't it?_

_Also, I'm trying to make May be a smarter trainer than she looks. May may be a ten-year-old girl, but she's learning. And obviously enough, she's training a lot. I like how she outsmarted Brendan, me personally._

_May's Pokemon, which is only one because he's the only one seen in this chapter._

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 22 - He leveled up after his fight with Marshtomp, if you're wondering how he got from 21 to 22 from the last chapter._

_Oh yeah, that leveling thing. It's not really brought up in the story, even though you can tell its there. I'm not really paying attention to it, because I don't think you guys care. Besides, its the story; I'm not going to start throwing numbers around, ya'know?_

_Next chapter, May is seduced by the allure of Pokemon Contests._

_And you know what I like. Please review. I don't care what the review's about, just review. Cause Maverick loves reviews. Like loves them.  
_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	13. Normal Hall: May vs Drew

Normal Hall: May vs Drew

This was the thing she always wanted to do as a Pokémon Trainer. It wasn't the battles, or glory she would obtain from them, it was the _adventure_ itself. Just her and her Pokémon, traversing amazing and unknown lands. Side by side, with nothing behind them but the wind, and nothing before them but discovery. The idea of sitting down and gazing over the paths they traveled, meeting new people, and growing stronger because of it, was an idea that came to her at night. She may have been a ten-year-old, but she was quite mature for her age. Well, slightly more mature, if ever so much. After all, Max would say otherwise.

Verdanturf town was such a delightful place. The air here was simply splendid, as if sugar was spread across. There were grand yet subtle hills that sat around, which was where the ten-year-old girl found herself sitting upon. From this angle, she could see the entire village, from the Pokémon Center, to Wally's house. The mountainside it was placed made sure wind was never strong enough to ruin anyone's day, but those gentle gusts that did get through only made things better. The endless green fields with flowers sprinkled within, and the many people and Pokémon roaming about; it was all so amazing.

May Ruby sat down on the hill, gazing down to the red building that sat in the very corner of the town. When she woke up this morning, Wally's Uncle, that's Mr. Emerald as May calls him, was already up and going. Wally's Aunt, Mrs. Emerald, made her breakfast. And Wanda had run off to the cave to meet up with her lover. That only left Wally himself, whom May had not seen since last night's little startle. Unfortunately, she hadn't run into him this morning either.

But, hey, Blaze was here. And so was Omelia, her Aron, and Parlay, her Dustox, and Nova, her Skitty, and Contra, her Minun, as well as her Mawile, Futakuchi. On this hill, they all played around, save for Blaze. He sat within the lap of his master, while she hugged him close with her arms. A bar of ice-cream was in May's hand, and it was slowly dripping upon the ground. Another thing she loved about being a Pokémon Trainer, was the freedom it gave her. Before, her mother would surely stop her from having ice-cream at twelve in the afternoon.

Speaking of her mother, May wondered what was going home at Littleroot. How did her family feel about her leaving like this? Seeing as how Brendan was sent specifically to take her home, they were probably worried sick. A part of May, and this is one big part, wished to go home. That side of her screamed and screamed, but to no luck. The other side of May was growing stronger and stronger as days went by. Whenever the thought of returning home did cross her mind, like now, her other side would simply say no. And right now, that other side was the majority.

Anyway, Mauville Gym. Route 117 was the only Route that led out of Verdanturf town, and it led directly to Mauville City. The Gym Leader of Mauville was a mysterious man, only because May had no idea who he was. From what Brendan told her, the Gym Leader was a man named Wattson. And oh yeah, Brendan. Where had he gone the other night? Wally's father offered Brendan a stay at his home as well, seeing as he and May were friends, but Birch's son turned him down. Honestly, May had no idea where Brendan was at.

"H-h-hey! May!" a voice cried from below.

May and her Pokémon quickly gazed down, watching as this boy with lemon green hair run up. He was a pale and slightly sickly looking fellow; maybe he shouldn't have been running. But seeing him caused a smile to spread on May's lips. He was slightly of balance, and looked as if he'd fall over. But hey, he was here. That's more than what could be said for a lot of people.

"Oh May," Wally said as he came to a stop beside her, "Few... I thought you would have been gone by now!"

"Nuh-uh," she answered as she stood up, "There's something I wanted to do before I left..."

"Really?" he answered with a slight blush, "Uh... what is it?"

May placed her hands behind her waist and gave a sunny smile, while she steadily rocked left and right. Wally, never seeing this face on a girl before, began to blush from embarrassment. He looked down to the ground, then back up to May's sunny face, only to gaze back down again. She laughed and playfully teased him, which didn't do much to lower his discomfited disposition. Bringing him close so that their faces were only a few inches away, May suddenly pulled him aside. Then her hand pointed down to the massive red building that sat within Verdanturf's corner.

"That," she said, much to Wally's chagrin, "That is why I haven't left yet..." her blue eyes shined like sapphires, "The Contest Hall! There was one in Slateport, but I couldn't join in. That one was apparently a Hyper Rank or whatever..." she stopped talking to think briefly, "But I here this one is a Normal Rank, so I'ma try to join it!"

"Contest Hall?" Wally asked in confusion, "As in the Pokémon Contests? May, you wanna join Pokémon Contests?"

"Why?" she asked, "I can't?"

"It's not that you can't it's just that... well..." he scratched the back of his head, "I don't really see you as the kind of person who wants to join these things. I mean... don't you like Pokémon Battles more instead?"

She nodded; there was no denying that. But the simple allure of Pokémon Contests really did call out to her. But there were two main reasons why. Reason #1, that Milotic. After seeing that beautiful creature in that Contest Hall at Slateport, May couldn't stop thinking about it. It was so amazing and wonderful; he didn't want a Milotic for his or herself? It inspired her, honestly. Oh yeah; Reason #2. She wanted to show that Drew punk she could be a Pokémon Coordinator too!

"If you wanna know about Pokémon Contests, you should ask my cousin, Wanda," Wally claimed, "She sometimes joins them..."

Seriously though? May and Pokémon Contests? After their battle yesterday, he couldn't really see May as the contest type. No, her Pokémon were much better suited doing what Pokémon do best. That is fight, of course. But Pokémon Contests were known for their style and grace, not their amazing battle prowess. It was a completely different scene from the one May was used too.

But wait; where did all of May's Pokémon go? And why was she suddenly grabbing his hand? Wally was surprised to see he was being tugged along toward the Contest Hall. May's touch on his hand was gentle, yet strong enough to make sure he would not be released. They were running toward the Contest Hall now, and May would not change her way.

…

The green-haired, green-eyed boy tugged on the collar of his suit, as he gazed at himself in the mirror. With his cocky and uppity smile, he knew his victory was assured. The rest of his opponents within this contest were either kids, or people who obviously had no idea what the heck they were doing.

Drew LaRousse would make quick work of them. He and his Pokémon had trained for this moment. The day they would finally start their Pokémon Contest career within the region of Hoenn. For the region where Pokémon Contests were born, their rules sure did not make any sense. One has to start off at Normal, then go up to Super, and Hyper, and finally to Master. Why couldn't he just start off at Master or Hyper? Heck, he would have even taken Super! But, no, they made him start off at Normal, like a commoner. It was an insult! An insult!

"May, slow down!" a weak and frail voice called from the other end.

Drew was sitting within the dressing hall, which was unisex. At the back were rooms that owned curtains, as to block any prying eyes. Walking in from the rooms entrance, was a certain brown-haired girl. To say Drew was surprised would be an understatement; he was shocked. That girl he met at Slateport's Contest Hall was here! What was her name? May something? Oh yeah, May Ruby!

When their eyes met, it was like a train came. He didn't actually expect her to be here. Drew wasn't afraid, though he was astonished. May, on the other hand, was spitting fumes. Wally, who was caught in the middle of this, had no idea what was going on. Good thing he had his inhaler on hand; if not, he would have lost his breath from running with May.

"Jeeze May," Wally coughed, "What's gotten into you?"

Staring up at her, he noticed how her face had become so hard. Gazing over, he noticed the only other person in the dressing room. Wally had no idea who Drew was, and Drew had no idea who Wally was. The only thing these two had in common, other than their green hair of course, was the ten-year-old girl who stood in their midst. But only a few second later, Drew gained a smile; one that was near flirtatious in fact. He chuckled at the sight of May before gazing back over to his mirror, as to properly comb his hair.

"So," he said, "I see the Littleroot girl has finally made her way up here to Verdanturf..."

"Huh?" Wally murmured, "Uh, May? Do you know each other?"

"I recommend you skip town, Trainer," Drew said in a not so respectful manner, "These Contests aren't something for you and your brutish Pokémon. You're going to flail about like a Magikarp out of water. Heck! You'll flail about like a Magikarp _in _water!"

Was that last bit an insult on her or on Magikarps themselves? Probably both, knowing Drew. It didn't matter anyway, because his statements angered the ten-year-old. Grabbing Wally's hand, she forcibly brought him to one of the changing rooms in the back. After slipping inside, May gazed at Drew from a small crack between the changing room curtains. He was such a douche-bag; she couldn't wait to put him in his place!

But Drew was right; these Pokémon Contests were way different from the battles she was used too. Instead of trying to mercilessly beat her opponent into submission, Contests went through two rounds. Primary and Secondary. How did May know? The Contest Hall attendant handed her a brochure, of course. She studied that brochure the entire four minutes between the counter and the changing room, and was now sure she had what it took to win the gold metal, err, _ribbon! _But first, she needed to change.

May grabbed her belt and removed it, hanging it up on one of the changing room hooks. Then she grabbed at the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it up. When she removed her red shirt, she began tugging at the edge of her white undershirt. Then May stopped. A red blush began to appear, as she gazed down to her feet. Her white shirt was high enough to see her belly-button, but that's not why she was suddenly flustered. Looking over her shoulder, May realized she brought _Wally _into the changing room with her! And Wally, well, Wally just couldn't believe he was in this situation at all!

"W-W-Wally?" May said, her face so heavily red. She was so happy she caught herself before moving any further. The only boys who saw her naked was her father, natural, and Max when he was annoying!

"Uh, uh, uh," he replied with a lost of words, while his face turned as red as a beat, "I'm going to go find a seat May! Good luck on the contest!"

He said those words quickly, and just as quickly ran out of the room. May was so mind-blown by the situation, she just stood there like a statue. She was about to undress in front of Wally; how embarrassing would that have been? If he watched her do such a thing, she would absolutely _die_. It actually took May a few minutes to get the courage to further undress. For some reason, she still felt Wally's burning eyes on her body.

She tossed away her coveted bandana, her shorts, her gloves, kicked off the shoes, and socks as well. What replaced them was something far removed from May. It was a nice, multicolored, high-end dress. May had owned the formal clothing for years now, which was where the problem was born. This dress was too short for her. About a size or two too short in fact. But what did she expect? The last time she wore the dress was when she were eight.

Growing perturbed, May sat back on the changing room bench. She had no idea what to do now; this was the only dress she brought with her on her Pokémon Adventure. She never knew she out grew it. Now May was up a river without a Quagsire; what was she supposed to do now? Poking her head out of the changing room curtain, she realized no one else was in the area with her.

May stepped out in nothing but her panties and t-shirt, while she searched in vain for an answer. There were various other changing rooms within the area, which May thought was her saving grace. Walking to each one, May would peak inside. They all were all devoid of life, but not _empty_. One changing room had a middle-eastern headdress in it. This headdress was long in one way, being long enough to drop down past her waist. The front of the headdress had a green jewel on it. May took it quickly.

The next changing room had a full costume hung up. There was a top that really wasn't a shirt; it was short-sleeved, the edges were gold, it also had golden swirls on it, while being red all together. The bottom was a long dress, that would end right above her feet. The top of this dress was red, much like the top, with golden edges and swirls on it, also like the top. The rest was nothing more than a long white dress.

Okay, she was nearly complete. For some reason, May felt like her costume needed something else. All the contest goers were wearing such high-end clothing, as well as jewelry. And while the green jewel on this headdress was magnificent, it just wasn't enough. It was then that May's blue eyes fell upon the changing hall counter, where she found a golden necklace. This necklace was a golden ring, not a chain, and it held a heart right in the center. This necklace attracted May from its shine alone; there was no way she was letting it go.

May's changing room shook ever so much, before she finally stepped free. Walking out, she gazed at herself in the mirror. The ten-year-old was never one to stroke her own ego, but she couldn't help but to feel so _magnificent_. Surely, no one would look down on her with glares of disdain. And if her mother were to see her in this, she would surely die. This dress _did _show of a fair amount of skin, after all. Her entire stomach was visible! So was a small amount of cleavage and her arms entirely! And was it May, or had her chest become slightly bigger? That just made May even _giddier_ with excitement.

Yeah. The _freedom_ her Pokémon Journey gave her was amazing to say the least.

There was only one piece of clothing that wasn't really upscale. It was her coveted belt. Of course, now that she gazed at it, was it a belt or a fanny pack? Ill. The thought of it being a fanny pack was nasty for some reason.

Shaking off those thoughts, May walked for the exit. She suddenly ran into someone else upon exiting however. It was a woman with blue hair, who stared down at May. What the ten-year-old was wearing was so different, much different from that of the Hoenn region. Most people were content with dressing up in suits and ties and dresses, but here comes this ten-year-old wearing something straight from the middle-east. And boy did it show some skin; the woman herself was sure she couldn't pull of such a thing.

"Uh, you..." the woman said, "You're contestant May Ruby, correct?" May nodded, "Okay. You are set on stage as contestant four. Please follow me."

When the woman turned around and began walking off, May couldn't hold back the giddy excitement she was feeling. Soon, she was going to wipe that smug jackass image right off of Drew's face. And she would thoroughly _enjoy _it! Following the woman, May walked through a long hallway toward the contest platform. The closer she got, the faster her heart began to beat. Was she really ready to do this? May didn't even know what the heck she was supposed to do in a Pokémon Contest. Beating the opponent wasn't possible, seeing as how there was no opponent to mercilessly wail upon. Oh man, now that May thought about it, maybe drew was _right_. She was a pretty brutish Pokémon in the grand scheme of things.

Well, brutish or not, May would not turn down a challenge. That's just not in her blood. But boy was it hard to do when she heard a crowd of people. May had no idea how big the stadium in this Contest Hall was, though she prayed it wasn't as big as the one in Slateport. If it was, then she'd certainly die of fright before even acting!

Before long, May found herself walking toward a pair of double-doors. The ten-year-old trainer followed the woman up to the doors, stopping only when the attendant stopped. Said attendant then stepped to the side, for this was as far as she was going. May got the message after a few seconds, where she breathed in deeply. Pressing her hand on the double-doors, she pushed it open.

Verdanturf Contest Hall had an interesting idea for its stadium. You see, there simply was _no _stadium. Instead, it was a small little platform that existed outside. Those who wished to see the contest could easily sit in one of the many chairs sat apart. For some reason, seeing this very down to earth and natural area, made May's heart settle.

Until she saw those cameras. Even though the Normal Contest Hall wasn't really big, there were still many cameras around gazing upon the action. It made May fret; what if someone she knew saw her like this? This felt so different from Gym Battles. When the cameras were on her in Gym Battles, it felt so elating. But now, not so much. She was actually fixing to break out into nervous fidgets, had she not seen Wally there in one of the seats, breaking in on his inhaler, she might have done that. But somehow, seeing that emerald-haired boy calmed her down. Especially when she noticed the blush he gained when he saw her. Maybe her attire really wasn't the best for her to wear, especially at her age. The way she turned heads from more than just Wally's was enough to tell her this.

In the past, May was known for being, well, _more developed_ than other girls her age. Unfortunately, this was a case of ire within her life. Many thought she was some sort of freak thanks to her aged figure. Not to mention how Max would often tease her for being a lumbering giant. Obviously enough, she didn't mean for this to happen. It just sorta _happened_. But now, her aged appearance gave her the aura of a teenager, let alone a ten-year-old girl.

But back to this Contest thing. How were they supposed to work? Despite her extensive four-minute study of the pamphlet, May had no idea what she was actually supposed to do. The brochure constantly said she needed 'grace' and 'style', but the ten-year-old Pokémon Trainer hadn't the slightest clue what those things entailed. As a girl, it was always expected that she had a certain level of grace and style, she expected, but one also forgets May is a tomboy. 'Grace' and 'style' were words she didn't care for when she climbed trees back in Johto.

Dare I reiterate; was it wrong for the way she turned heads. May had noticed the camera sitting on her, which made her blush and wilt. Not only that, but many of the people in the stands had her eyes on her. Heck, her own opponents were gazing down hard on this ten-year-old girl who wore such revealing clothing.

The Contest Judge was a pretty stern fellow. He didn't care for May's attire, all he cared for were the Pokémon he was bound to see. Many years of doing this, and yet he still enjoyed it all. His eyes lined the piece of paper before him, the one that held the names of every contestant. First up, Drew.

"Drew LaRousse!" the Judge called, "Please step forth and present your Pokémon!"

The green-haired boy walked up with his aura of superiority. Walking to the center of the stage, he withdrew his Poké Ball. It was unlike any other Poké Ball ever. This red and white capsule had beautiful decorations; clearly, Drew knew what he was doing. Gazing around to the onlookers as well as his fellow contestants, he knew he had them all on his very little finger. Until his eyes fell on May of course. That clothing; was it even allowed for someone her age?

"Mr. LaRousse?" the Judge called, as he noticed him stalling.

"Oh, yes," the Pokémon Coordinator replied, "I present to you; Roselia!"

His Poké Ball opened up, bringing a bright flash to the stage. Everyone gasped in collective awe as the capsule opened. From its brilliant flash, a small Pokémon was released. It was dainty, with closed yet sunny eyes. Like a little woman, its figure was dainty and beautiful. It lacked hands, for instead there sat a blue and red rose at the end of its tiny arms. The Pokémon finally opened its eyes, where it posed in such a wondrous way.

"Roseeeeel," the Thorn Pokémon claimed with a sultry glare.

_Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon._ _Roselia shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponent that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokémon brings serenity to living things._

Wow, that Roselia. The Thorn Pokémon was well-trained, May could see that from eyesight alone. She thought these Pokémon Contests were something silly with a bunch of frou-frou people running about. That's the notion she got from the brochure, anyway. But seeing Drew's Roselia with its high level of grace, it made May recant her thoughts. Maybe she was out of her league.

One by one, her fellow contestants showed their Pokémon. An Aron, and a Taillow. Those Pokémon looked extremely stylish too. Maybe not as much as Drew's Roselia, but way more than any of her Pokémon. May was beginning to fret now, as she feared her turn. Unfortunately, her turn was next.

"May Ruby!" the Judge called, "Please step forth and present your Pokémon forth!"

She nodded, while her voice got caught up in her throat. Walking up, the ten-year-old girl felt everyone's eyes _burn_ onto her. It was different when she was tucked away alongside the rest of her opponents, but now as she walked to the center of the stage, May knew _everyone's _eyes were on her. Her fellow contestants, Wally, the crowd around, that jackass Drew. She was really feeling weak in the knees right now.

But not weak enough to stand back. May withdrew her Poké Ball, put on her game face, then threw it.

"Go!" she cried.

…

It's sad how uniform their life became over the week. When their daughter ran away, she was an emotional wreck, almost unable to move. But now, the matriarch of the Ruby family had become used to this way of life. She didn't want to, but that's what happened.

Caroline Ruby dragged the nozzle of her vacuum along the ground. Back in Johto, she lived a very outgoing life on the streets of Goldenrod and Olivine. No, not in _that_ way. But here in Hoenn, she hadn't found anything to do these days. She thought the move would be fraught with adventure and fun, not soul crushing boredom. If anything, she thought her daughter would be here to alleviate most of that boredom. Of course, that wasn't happening.

Norman was gone at Petalburg on his Gym Leader business. He promised to be home as soon as possible, which she was bound to hold him too. Meanwhile, Max had once again gone off to his classes in Rustboro Trainer Academy. This left Caroline all alone to her own devices, free to do whatever she pleased. Unfortunately, there wasn't much.

Turning off her vacuum cleaner, Caroline sat down on her couch. Her hand grasped the remote, where she quickly turned the TV on. Leaning back, Mrs. Ruby began shuffling through channels quickly. She passed the Gym Channel, where she prayed to see her daughter. Instead, it was some fight going on at Fortree city between Winona and whoever the heck; Caroline didn't really care. She started shuffling again. Finally. She came onto a live broadcast of a Pokémon Contest.

Yeah, Pokémon Contests. Way back in the past, Caroline so enjoyed them. They didn't exist in Johto, instead the region had what they called a Pokéatholon. And as much as Caroline loved Pokéatholons, she really loved Contests more. Watching Pokémon gracefully show their skills through a way other than battling, it made the matriarch smile. It showed that Pokémon didn't need pure offensive power to be wonderful; they could be beautiful too.

So when turning on the channel, she expected a nice display of Pokémon coordinating. She didn't expect to see her daughter. Scratch that, she didn't expect to see her daughter wearing such revealing clothing! Caroline didn't die from the sight, but she fainted. Oh yeah, she fainted.

…

May's Poké Ball opened up. Wally fully expected to see that Young Fowl Pokémon spring out, with all of his blazing glory. Instead, he saw a Pokémon unlike anything ever before. A creature that bore the disposition of a little girl, but this was a ruse. She would lure her enemies into complacency, then strike with the powerful pair of jaws on her back.

"Mawile!" Futakuchi cried.

She was unlike the other Pokémon that came before her. Futakuchi was childishly cute, and wanted to make sure everyone knew it. Instead of being poise and posh, she rose her hands and slammed them against one another. This action caused sparks to fly, thanks to her steel body. Like her trainer, Futakuchi turned heads from her display. She may not have been stylistic or graceful, but she sure was hypnotizing.

When her primary judging was over, May pulled Futakuchi back. The Mawile sure did love being watched, because she was constantly waving at everyone around. Drew stood on the opposite end of May, but his eyes never left her. Gazing at the ten-year-old girl and her Mawile; the Pokémon Coordinator was unimpressed. Futakuchi lacked finesse that his Roselia had. It was obvious to him May's Pokémon was geared more toward battling, _not_ coordinating.

"The primary judging was magnificent!" he Contest Hall announcer claimed, as she waltzed to the center. It was a woman in a nice dress, who shined like light. She was in complete opposite to the stern old man who was the judge, "Currently, we are tallying the votes for this display among our crowd," well, May knew she had at least one vote in Wally, "But while that is going on, we will start with our Secondary Round, known as the Appeals Round!" the woman turned over to the judge, "Judge, please tell us the order in which the round will proceed.

The stern old man stood up, which made May shake for some reason.

"First up is Drew LaRousse and his Roselia!" May snarled as she glared at him. That jerk was smiling back, "Second, May Ruby and her Mawile, Futakuchi!" that made May smile as she once again gazed to Drew. He wasn't impressed, "Third..."

…

Coordinating was difficult. This was, what, Round 4? May was sweating harder than she should have been. It went on for _hours_. _HOURS!_ She started a little after one, and now it was nearing four! And this was only Round _4!_ Pokémon battles didn't take this long, unless it was a really important bout. This was much different, so much different. And that intense Summer heat sure didn't make anything better.

May didn't know Pokémon Coordinating could get so intense, but it sure did. More people had gathered around in the crowds to cheer on what they witnessed, and that crowd was nearing its climax. May's turn was third, thanks to another that Taillow who used Gust; he screwed up the order thanks to that. As time went on, the ten-year-old was figuring out what she should do. The better she did in the appeals, the further up she got to go. Unfortunately, that gave everyone else the chance to screw Futakuchi up with an appeal of their own. And since Futakuchi is a very hyper-active Mawile, it's not all that hard to get her to mess up.

Drew was absolutely dominating however. Whatever he did was right on spot, and right at the perfect time. It irked May to no end. Futakuchi was no slouch, but that Roselia was something else. It was graceful, as it easily performed actions that made May turn her head in confusion. Boy did it make May growl.

This was the last Round, so now was the time to make things happen. Drew was up before her; his order mucked up too by Taillow's Gust. He was gazing at May from out the corner of his eye, knowing full well she was planning on doing something to screw him up. But it didn't matter; with the crowd whipped into the frenzy it was in, there was no way he could lose. He would gain the power hearts of those watching with his magnificent appeal, whether or not May screwed him around in doing so.

"Drew LaRousse! Your turn!" the announcer woman cried with joy; she was just as excited as the crowds around.

"You should give up, May," Drew whispered into her ear as he passed her, "There's no way you can win."

She merely puffed up her cheeks and flapped her tongue at him. Drew stood within the center of the stage, his Roselia riding upon his shoulder. Standing tall, his Pokémon suddenly leaped off of his shoulder. She fell gracefully through the air, while Drew pointed and posed.

"Now, Roselia!" he called with a smile, "Petal Dance!"

She fell through the air, twirling about magnificently. As she did so, the Thorn Pokémon expelled many fragrant petals from her body. The spread around her, as she fell slowly toward the ground. The display was magnificent, making everyone's eyes glow from excitement. May and her fellow contestants, as well as their Pokémon, were awestricken by the wonderful display. It was so grand, many of the Pokémon were disturbed. They no longer thought they could perform after such a magnificent appeal.

And the crowd, oh the crowd. They lost their minds. They all cried, screamed, and hollered as they watched Drew's Roselia descend slowly to the earth. She was so glorious; it _hurt_ to even gaze at her. These petals floated all around the land, landing on the crowd, landing on the contestants, on the judge and announcer, on May and Futakuchi as well. Seeing this even made the Mawile shake in her boots. After that, how could she act?

Roselia finally landed, where her Petal Dance came to an end. Normally, she'd be unable to act in the next round thanks to her powerful appeal. But seeing as this was the _final_ round, there wasn't much anyone could do to change things anymore. Roselia climbed back onto Drew's shoulder, where they walked back to their section. Passing May again, he playfully nudged her.

The Judge was mind-blown by the Petal Dance that just occurred; he still gazed with wide eyes at Drew's Pokémon. After a while, the crowd itself had calmed down too, though just barely. They were still screaming their heads off. Turning his gaze, the Contest Judge finally placed his eyes on the next Contestant; that being May, of course.

"Wow," the announcer claimed with shock and intrigue, "After that appeal, it would be difficult for anyone to follow-up," she quickly composed herself, "May Ruby! Please step fourth! It's your turn!"

May gazed down to Futakuchi, who was still quaking. She steadily nudged her Mawile to move forward, whilst going over in her mind what to do next. Victory was something she now thought was _impossible_. After that appeal, it would take a miracle to even get Futakuchi moving. But May would try. Oh yeah, she'd try.

Breathing in and out, the ten-year-old settled her nerves. Then thinking back on her days where she used to fawn over cheerleaders, she took herself a pose. It was a magnificent, as she balanced on one foot. And from that balance to a twirl, while her hand aimed out. Seeing the action, Futakuchi felt her fear be decreased. She balanced on a foot and twirled as well, while that same childish smile came to her lips.

"Now Futakuchi!" May cried, as if this were a battle, "Sweet Scent!"

The Mawile threw up her hands and arms, while her back mouth opened wide. What once was saliva was now a wonderful smelling perfume. It filled through the air, causing everyone to smell the wind with their flaring nostrils. Drew was surprised, honestly. He knew victory was in the bag, but was sure it would be flawless. His Petal Dance did well to disturb the other contestants, but not May. Maybe he underestimated the trainer, but not by much.

Futakuchi's appeal didn't go anywhere near as fantastically as Roselia's, but at least she appealed. The last contestant's Pokémon wasn't even able to act because it was crying so much. This meant the final round ended with Drew's expected victory.

May hugged Futakuchi close, while she and her Pokémon thought about what just occurred. May never thought she's say this, but Pokémon Coordinating was fun. She gained the same thrill from battling a Gym Leader here in this strange Contest Hall. Though she was sure it had more to do with showing Drew up than it actually did with her suspected skill. But, hey, she held her own against these Coordinators, something she didn't think she could do. But now it was time for the final judging.

May had already come to terms with her defeat; after Drew's appeal, there was no way she could win. So watching judge tally up the scores from the first and second round, she tried her hardest to not feel anger when it happened.

The Judge stepped up to the center stage, grabbing the microphone that was his. Standing before everyone, he held the paper in his hand that held everyone's placing. May could feel her heart freeze in place from the sight.

"It was an amazing display," the Judge claimed, "I feel so happy to see you all on the beginning of your Pokémon Coordinating journeys. I really hope I get to see you all perform even more! But, without further adieu, allow me to announce the winners of Verdanturf's Normal Contest!" he rose one of the many ribbons he held in hand, "Coming in fourth place, with his magnificent Aron; Gabriel!"

Few, May was praying she didn't come in fourth place at the very least. She watched as the Judge gave Gabriel a ribbon for his Aron, only to return back to the center stage. When he began reading again, she tensed up.

"Coming in Third place, with her magnificent Taillow; Annie!"

Oh man. If Annie and her Taillow just came in third place, then that means there was only second and first place left. The ten-year-old began to bounce jovially at the thought of possible victory. If she won this, then she would surely die.

"This is the ribbon for first place," the Judge claimed as he rose it up high. It was a big and magnificent ribbon; light red and white. It glowed right in May's blue eyes, "And to first place, with _his _magnificently amazing Roselia; Drew!"

Boy did the crowd call, it drowned out May's groan of defeat. Losing in Pokémon; it was something she couldn't stand. Her Pokémon have been defeated before, yes, but she never really _loss. _Not like this, anyway. Seeing that green-haired douche-bag parade around with his newly acquired ribbon made May growl. Heck, Futakuchi too. But they weren't without their own marking of victory.

The Judge walked up to May, holding a ribbon of her very own. The Deceiver Pokémon's eyes shined as she watched the judge kneel down to hand her the ribbon. Grabbing it, she wrapped it around the Mawile's neck. It felt so good against her skin; the sash was so fluffy and soft. May picked up her Futakuchi, hugging her close.

Yeah. Pokémon Coordinating wasn't so bad.

…

"Wow..." Wally said with green eyes that shined, "It looks so amazing..."

Futakuchi pranced left and right with the ribbon around her neck. Her other Pokémon were just as enamored by the sight of it, especially Nova. The Skitty was chasing Futakuchi's flowing sash, making the Kitten Pokémon leap for it. Only Blaze was unimpressed, for he was stuck within the arms of his trainer. He didn't mind though to be honest, having a sash of his own would make him look stronger. At least, that's what he believed.

"I'm really sorry you lost," Wally claimed as he coughed briefly, "I mean. I was rooting for you from the very beginning," he looked past her to the clothing she was wearing, "I mean... who could bring their eyes off of you..." that statement made him blush and gaze away, "Where did you get all of that from, anyway?"

She was about to answer, but her Pokémon suddenly grew tense. Especially Futakuchi, who looked like she would attack something soon. May gazed up to see Drew. He was walking past with his cocky aura, stopping when he noticed the ten-year-old girl. His Roselia, which now wore that magnificent ribbon around her neck.

"Well, well, May," Drew said as he gripped his chin, "I dare say, that was an interesting Contest. I didn't think your Mawile here could stand up to my Roselia. But you proved me wrong."

May didn't say anything, because she had nothing to say. She just hugged Blaze close, then gazed off with a huff. Drew laughed at the action, before he began walking off again. But he didn't get far off before being snarled at.

"Hey!" Wally suddenly yelled, "Where do you get off trying to berate May like that?"

When Drew glared at him, Wally quickly wilted. His moment of bravado was short-lived, it would seem. It didn't matter anyway; Drew's eyes were on May and May alone. Her actions during the contest were interesting to say the least. Especially that appeal at the end; his Roselia should have frozen that Mawile in her feet.

"I've got my eye on you, May Ruby," Drew claimed as he began walking again, "Don't you forget it..."

His statement quickly made her stand tall, though she neglected to actually act. Instead, May watched as Drew walked off down Route 117. Snarling, she stuck out her tongue at her leaving rival. Next time they meet, she was going to show him what for! But these Pokémon Contests would have to wait.

May calmed down as she gazed back over Route 117. Mauville city was her next destination, and she was poised to defeat Wattson. The Contest, while fun, could not deter her from her true passion. She couldn't wait to go and face her next Gym battle.

"Hey May," Wally suddenly called as he stood up behind her, "You never told me where you got that clothing from..."

"Oh yeah," she said as she posed out, "I got this clothing from-"

"Hey! Did anyone see my headdress?" a voice cried from the Contest Hall.

"And my costume! It's all gone!"

"What about my necklace?"

A sweat formed on May's brow, and quickly fell down. Gazing down at herself, she remembered how she _stole _this clothing. Was it really that wrong though? She didn't mean too! But now was not the time to fret. Nor was it the time to actually give this clothing back.

"Hey?" Wally said shocked as May hid behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh! Shut up, Wally!" she groaned, "Let me hide behind you, and take me to your house!"

Though he didn't know what came over May, he wasn't about to disregard her words. Slowly but surely, he began to etch his way toward his house. Whilst doing this, May gazed over the heads of her following Pokémon to Route 117.

Yeah, Contests are fun. Can't wait to get back onto the trail though.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I keep. Making. Long. CHAPTERS! Oh well, you guys don't mind so I guess everything's cool, huh?_

_Well, this chapter details May's first Pokemon Contest. Don't worry, she's not going to become her anime version that does nothing but contests, but she is going to perform in them time to time. If not, just to face Drew and show him whose boss. I actually liked Pokemon Contests in RSE and DPPt, so I dutifully pray for their return in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire._

_In this story, I matched the contests more like the games than the anime. Honestly, I have no idea how they work in the anime. That being said, in this chapter, May is actually wearing what she wore in the Wallace Cup of the anime. I had the picture set up while I described her clothing. I like it, if one asks me._

_I also made a reference to how May looks like a teenager, even though she's ten. It's the same with all the main characters, if they're all supposed to be ten, save for Gens V and VI, of course. _

_I actually didn't mean to post this chapter up today. I was going to update my other story, Dances With Luxrays, but I some how ended up writing this one. Lucky for you guys, I suppose._

_I'm not gonna talk about May's Pokemon in this chapter, since nothing significant happened between the last chapter and this one. Their pretty much the same level, just so you know._

_So, as usual, please review. I really like reviews, and they make me super happy._

_Next chapter, May finally challenges the Gym Leader of Mauville to a battle._

_Why did Abamasnow get a Mega Evolution? Seriously. Why?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	14. Sr and Jr: Double Battle on Route 117!

_Ain't this new? I'm talking at the beginning of a chapter? I'm doing this for a reason. You see, you don't really need to read this chapter. It's a bonus chapter. That's why it's only two thousand words long. It's because this and the next chapter were all entirely one chapter, and the combined chapter 14 got extremely large. So I split them up._

_So, yeah. Here ya go! The rest will be up as soon as I'm done with it. Which shouldn't be long; they'll be both up tonight._

* * *

Sr. and Jr.: Double Battle on Route 117!

Route 117! Such a wonderful place! The ten-year-old girl couldn't help but to spin and twirl as she roamed onto the nice long strip of land. The last time she came across this route, it was the dead of night, and she was in a car. But now, the Pokémon Trainer was allowed to do that which made Pokémon adventuring so grand; travel off the beaten path. But she was unusually jovial this time of day for one simple reason. For a change, she wasn't alone; she had a friend walking the trail with her.

Wally Emerald breathed in on his inhaler, taking well needed sighs after. May was ignorant of the illness that plagued him, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed it when she would start running off for seemingly no reasons, forcing him to keep up. Before, running with someone was simply impossible. But now, not so much. He could go a whole minute before stopping to hyperventilate!

Deep down inside though, Wally couldn't wait to watch May's battle against Wattson. He knew his friend was a great Trainer, one who was deserving of his praise. But on a more important note, he wanted to see how May battled when she _wasn't _facing a friend. He had noticed this glare in her eyes during his fight with her, a glare that terrified him greatly. A glare he, for some reason, wished to see again.

"Hey, uh... should we do it?" he heard a female's voice say from behind, "I... I uh... don't think we should, Anna..."

"Oh pishaw, Meg!" a more assured and stronger voice claimed, "They're just a couple of ten-year-olds! I think we can take them on!"

Wally stopped, when he suddenly walked into May's back. The duo suddenly turned around, where their eyes fell upon two teenage girls. They were both of similar height and age, and both wore school uniforms of all things. But they didn't look like they came from Rustboro Academy; maybe they were from another school? One was a dark blue-haired girl; she appeared to be more assured and outgoing. Beside her was a brunette, who didn't look as sociable.

When this twosome noticed the ten-year-olds gazing at them, they were immediately shocked. They didn't expect to be found out so soon, it would seem. But now the Meowth was out of the bag; they couldn't hide forever.

"Oh right!" the smiling one, Anna, said, "You two are trainers, right? I can tell because she has Poké Balls around her fanny pack," so it was a fanny pack, not a belt! "My Jr. Meg, want's to know if you guys wanna battle!"

"Why'd you say I wanted to battle?" Meg said with a shocked face, "It's you who wants to battle!"

"Oh don't mind her! She's just shy is all!" Anna claimed with a laugh, "But do you guys wanna battle? A _Double_ Battle, that is!"

Was this how Trainers challenged each other on the road? Wally had never done so before, so he was still confused by it all. All he could do was stare in confusion up to May. Upon doing so, he saw such a pretty _shine _within her eyes. Her face too shined brightly, while this smile spread across her cheeks. Wally wasn't sure if he actually wanted to fight, but the choice was no longer in his hands. May suddenly grabbed him, and pulled him close, whilst pulling a Poké Ball from her one of her holsters.

"You're on!" she cried.

Her other hand, the one she held onto Wally with, began to press against his side. He didn't know what she was doing, before realizing it was a signal. She wanted him to withdraw his Poké Ball. But what in the name of Moltres was a Double Battle? Whatever it was, he was bound to find out.

"Alright!" Anna said, as she and Meg withdrew their Poké Balls, "We're gonna show you what a Senior and Junior can do when we work together! Isn't that right, Meg?"

"Uh... yeah... _together!_"

Only the next second, they threw their Poké Balls out in unison. The capsule devices opened up, flashing in the airs as they did so. When the flashing ended, it gave the two ten-year-olds their first glimpses at their opponents. For Anna, the Sr., it was a Makuhita. Tough and muscular, it wasn't too dissimilar to the ones May had encountered before. For the Jr., it was the exact opposite; a Zigzagoon. It was obviously weaker than the Makuhita, but nowhere near as weak as many other Zigzagoons May had faced.

After sizing up their opponents, May tied down her bandana. At the same time, her Poké Ball switched out of standby mode, and enlarged within her grasp. Pulling it back, she tossed the device forward, where it flashed throughout all. The flashing ended only seconds after, leaving the Young Fowl Pokémon within.

"Commmm!" Blaze growled, as he eyed the enemies presented before him.

Glancing over her shoulder, May gazed at Wally. He had finally withdrew his Poké Ball, but neglected from actually throwing it out. For some reason, he felt this pit swell up in his heard. A swelling of _excitement_. He was about to battle alongside _May_! Hey, when did he start seeing her in such a brilliant light?

"Okay!" he commented as he pulled back his Poké Ball, making May smile, "Go! Kirlia!"

He threw the Poké Ball out without a second thought, freeing the Pokémon held within. The green and white Emotion Pokémon landed seconds later, where he stood on his upon his dainty ballerina feet. Seeing Wally's Pokémon made both girls swoon from the sight of its cuteness.

"Kirrrr..." the Emotion Pokémon claimed, as he began to shift on his two feet.

After the moment of gazing at each others Pokémon ended, the four battlers grew serious. Anna was smiling, Meg was slightly fretful, Wally was shifting his eyes left and right, while May gained a subtle smile of her own. Her eyes couldn't help darting over to Wally, taking in his somewhat battle readied stance. It was the same one he had that night they battled, though he stood slightly _taller_ than before.

Blaze did the same thing. The Pokémon he had seen as an enemy a few days ago was now his ally in this battle. But wasn't it really necessary? Call him cocky, but the Combusken thought he was all that's needed to take these two foes down. He didn't really need Wally's Kirlia at his side to help him out. And, honestly, Kirlia felt the same thing. His evolution brought about a magnificent increase within his strength. This Makuhita and Zigzagoon were mere fodder for his training.

But it wasn't about them, it was about their trainers. They'd set aside their ire for one another, but just for now. Just for now.

"Okay!" Anna claimed, "We're gonna show you the perfect synergy effect! Isn't that right, Meg?"

"Right!" Meg answered, "Now, Zigzagoon, Helping Hand!"

The Tiny Raccoon suddenly starting clapping its front paws against one another, which caused the Makuhita to puff up its body with muscles. May was taken aback by this, as she had never seen something like this before. It was like the Zigzagoon helped his ally, but helped with what?

"No! Makuhita!" Anna cried, "Arm Thrust!"

Oh. Help with that. The Guts Pokémon suddenly rushed his foe; eyes pinned only on Blaze. The Combusken was taken aback by this, as this Makuhita moved with speeds he's never seen before. Suddenly, the Guts Pokémon was upon him, thrusting forward with open hands that acted like pistons. Blaze rose his arms and legs, blocking each thrust that struck his body. They hurt. They _really_ hurt!

One thrust was followed by another and another. Four Arm Thrusts slammed into the Young Fowl Pokémon's body, with the last one throwing him back. The attack was strong, no denying that, but not strong enough to break Blaze's defenses. He was merely _shocked _by the power that Makuhita was able to gain. It didn't match Brawly's Hariyama, however.

"Okay, our turn," May claimed, her eyes growing slightly hard, "Blaze! Counter with Double Kick!"

"Not so fast little girl!" Anna exclaimed, "Makuhita! Arm Thrust again!"

"And Zigzagoon! Helping Hand!" Meg yelled as well.

Once more, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon began to clap his front paws, increasing the power its ally had. The Makuhita's muscles bulged, as it rushed at Blaze. At the same time, the Young Fowl Pokémon struck with dual kicks. One kick matched one Arm Thrust, and the second kick did likewise. Had this been any other Makuhita, there was no doubt Blaze's kicks would break through his attack. Instead, the two strikes bounced off one another, pushing the two opponents away.

Wally was so mesmerized by watching the fight, he forgot he was in the fight as well. May's Combusken was doing all the work, while Kirlia just danced in place. Breathing in deeply, the sickly boy began to ready himself. That Zigzagoon was the source of strife within this battle. It kept using Helping Hand, which gave Makuhita the strength to match Blaze, if only so briefly. If they were going to win, they needed to take that raccoon down!

"Kirlia!" he cried, "Teleport!"

Everyone gazed at Kirlia, watching as he flashed bright. Suddenly, he vanished within a great blur. When the Emotion Pokémon reappeared, it was right behind Zigzagoon. Meg and Anna were surprised by this; they didn't think Teleport could be used in such a way.

"Now Kirlia! Confusion!" Wally cried out immediately after.

The Emotion Pokémon began to manipulate and create an invisible blast from his mind. Thrusting out his hands, he fired this blast of psychic air. Zigzagoon was so preoccupied clapping, it didn't notice the attack coming for it.

The psychic blast threw Meg's Zigzagoon away, throwing it face first into dirt. Makuhita stared over to his ally, which was a poor choice in this match. When the Guts Pokémon gazed back forward, a foot dashed across its face. Blaze's first kick landed, meaning his second one was following shortly after. He lodged his talon foot right into the gut of the Makuhita, making its eyes bulge out. His second kick even launched the Pokémon away, sending it crashing to the feet of Anna.

Both Jr. and Sr. were taken back by how swiftly their Pokémon were defeated. The duo obviously thought they could handle this battle, seeing as how they fought only a couple of ten-year-olds. But May and Wally's teamwork seemed to out perform their own. At least, that's what it seemed like.

"Wow... we lost?" Anna said confused, while she called back her Makuhita.

"It was my fault," Meg stated, as she too returned her Zigzagoon to its Poké Ball, "I dragged you down..."

"Nah, its okay," her Sr. replied, "You did well, that's all that mattered..."

May was just pleased with another victory. She didn't know Double Battles could work this way. Teaming up with someone else to pull out a victory, and with Wally of all people. If he hadn't gotten rid of that Zigzagoon, then May was going to struggle against that Helping Hand/Arm Thrust combination. That was something she had never faced before. Double Battles was something she wanted to partake in more now.

Even Wally was exhilarated by the feeling. To be honest, this was his _first _victory against a fellow trainer. Sure, it was with May, but it was a victory nonetheless. It was the _greatest_ feeling in the world! Winning! It was like he ran three marathons straight through without falling over! That's how much adrenaline was running through his veins.

Until the wind blew. It chilled him out and calmed him down, which was great. If it hadn't, he would have been forced to take his inhaler again. Kirlia checked up on his master, which made Wally smile. He picked up and hugged his Kirlia close, making the Emotion Pokémon warm up slightly. When he gazed over at May, he noticed something _off _about the ten-year-old girl.

She was blushing hard, and gazing down to her chest. On instinct, Wally dragged his eyes down to May's chest. Was it him, or was May slightly _bustier_ than other girls their age. In fact, it slightly matched his cousin Wanda in, uh, _size_. But what was those things that seemingly stuck out for no reason? May was just as flabbergasted by this, as she quickly covered her chest.

Boy was that wind cold.

"Wait a second," Anna said from afar, "Hey? Aren't you wearing a bra?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Yup! A somewhat short chapter! All because its a bonus!_

_You see, this chapter short because its a bonus one. I wanted to have a random battle with a trainer, but it was kinda pointless along side the rest of the chapter. And, like I said, the combined chapter was big. Like 8k words big. So I cut this little section out to cut back on the size. Bonus right? Yeah, maybe not. I just didn't want it reaching 9k or possible 10k words. No, no, no!_

_So this chapter is just a simple Double Battle between May and Wally, and a Sr. Jr. couple on Route 117. They actually exist, ya'know. Anna and Meg are trainers you can battle on Route 117, but you don't team up with Wally to fight them. I just thought I'd add that in because I thought it was cool. What about you?_

_Ya'know, I realized something. Because I put this chapter between 13 and 15, I kinda made myself a liar. I said last time that May would face Wattson. She still will, but now in the next chapter. And I'm not kidding this time._

_Last thing before I go, I wanted to explain to you what happened the other day. If you got an email saying I updated this chapter, only for there to be no updated chapter, that's because I updated the wrong story. I meant to update Dances with Luxrays, but accidentally updated this story, with that story's new chapter. My bad; I feel so embarrassed! So. Yeah. My bad._

_I have no funny quip to insert here. Sorry guys._

_Maverick Kay Prime._


	15. The Cheerfully Electrifying Man: Wattson

The Cheerfully Electrifying Man: Wattson!

A bra. She didn't know how important these things were. She had seen her mother wear these things of course, and heard her words saying she would need to wear them one day as well, but the ten-year-old never understood. Until now, that is. Walking along Route 117 with Wally toward Mauville city, and the wind hit her in such a way she had never understood. It chilled her to the bone, and caused her chest to become quite _perky_. To say this never happened before would be a lie, but it didn't occur at such a high-level. Her well-developed chest just never seemed to, well, _shrink_. Shrink _here_, at the, for lack of better words, _nubs_.

The curse of having a growing body for a ten-year-old girl, it would seem. May was in a store at Mauville, hiding along the woman's apparel section. This was a special day, one she should be having with her mother. The buying of a girl's first bra is important, after all. But here she was, alone. Well, not _completely _alone. Wally was outside, still with that unsure and embarrassed blush on his face. He had noticed May's hardening chest through her shirt, and was still struggling to cope with it.

After beating those teenage girls, they explained to her what a 'bra' was. And how every growing girl needs to have at least two. Especially when her body is growing on this Pokémon Adventure. She didn't know what was going on with her, and honestly, that scared May. Was there anything else she needed to deal with now that she was on her own? Maybe May was slightly hasty in her running away from home; obviously there were many things she didn't know about her _growing_ body.

Her Pokédollars went by to get herself a box of these undergarments. She stuffed them deep into her bag, deep enough for no one to see them. Stepping out of the clothing store, she gazed over to Wally. They couldn't really stare into each others faces after what they just experienced. All May wanted to do was find a place to change. She ran over to the Pokémon Center near by, and stuffed her way deeply into a bathroom. Grabbing her face, she tried her hardest to breathe it away. Reaching into the her bag, she pulled out that box of bras she bought herself. They had cute little Pikachus on them.

When May stepped back out of the Pokémon Center, she had her bra underneath. The feelings she had before, the ones dealing with her bust, were now shoved deeply into her mind. She once again gazed at Wally, noticing how he too shoved down deeply his emotions. At least they were on the same plane here; she didn't want to have to explain things to him. Especially seeing as how she had no idea what was going on either.

Together, they gazed over to the Mauville City Gym. It was flashing brightly through the windows, which was kind of off-putting for Wally. He wanted to face the Gym Leader here, but realized he didn't have the actual power to do so. To put it lightly, he needed more training. _Way _more training. Oh yeah, and more Pokémon. _Way _more Pokémon.

But May wasn't the same. She knew she had this battle in the bag. Electric-types weren't something she had experience with, but that's not the point. If there's one thing May actually learned from the Pokémon Academy in Violet City, it was Electric-type match-ups. Why you may ask? She passed a test for correctly stating Electric-types were strong against Water-types. It was one of the few tests she actually passed.

Electric-types were usually strong and fast, but not too defensively powerful. They were strong against Water-types and Flying-types, but were weak against Ground-types, and _only _Ground-types. Unfortunately, the only Pokémon she had that owned a Ground-type move was her Aron, Omelia. And she only had Mud Slap.

Okay. Maybe this battle would be _slightly_ longer than she anticipated. But this was the point of Gym Battles; to see how strong and powerful she had become from her battles. Walking toward the Mauville City Gym, May put away her hidden feelings of fear. That was all gone now, as she stepped through the automatic sliding doors. On the other end, she was nearly blinded.

May yelped and covered her eyes, while light flashed into her blue gaze. Wally ran in immediately after, where he too was nearly blinded. The two ten-year-olds rubbed their eyes to free themselves of the blinding light, with May gazing up first. She noticed this tall, round frame before her, one that easily cast a shadow over her and Wally. This frame, who was too dark to see thanks to the lights behind it, rose a remote that sat in its hand. Thumb sticking out, it tapped onto a button that sat on said remote. Moments later, the lights behind it came to an end.

It was a tall old man, with a beard and bald head. He was fat and round, appearing like anyone's grandfather. This jovial smile sat on his face, looking like he'd start laughing any time soon. He wore a pilots jacket, with a lightning bolt badge upon its shoulder. Yellow cargo pants sat on his legs, which gave him such a _shocking _appearance. Or maybe it was that laugh that really blew May's mind. It was loud and thunderous, filled with so much life that did not match his older appearance.

"Uh... who...?" May said, wobbling in her feet thanks to the flash.

"I have to apologize for the flash!" the old man stated, as he gazed down upon her with a smile, "I was trying some new things within _my _Gym," he began walking away, "I was going to change Mauville with this technology, but I've given up on my plans to convert the city sadly enough. But I still work on things in here..."

"Who are you?" May asked, "You said 'my' Gym. Are you the Gym Leader?

"Oh?" he said, with such a gentle and cheerful voice, "Now, what are you doing here?" May opened her mouth to speak, but this bouncing old man beat her to the punch, "What's that? You say you've come to battle me?" she nodded, "Wahahahahaha!" his laugh really did shake May, "Now that is amusing!"

He then turned and faced her, which shook May to her toes. She didn't know what it was, but this old man seemed awfully _tricky_.

"Let's see if you're strong enough to stand to my Pokémon, especially seeing as you could barely stand against my flashing light!"

"You'll see!" May cried, as she suddenly ran to follow the man deeper into his Gym.

"Hey! Wait!" Wally cried from behind as he began to follow, "May! You know I can't run that fast!"

…

One big book, beside another big book. Both holding various amounts of information any Pokémon Trainer, young and old, should need to know. Like what were the HMs needed to traverse the regions, or what were the Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon of each native region. What Pokémon was weak to what move, and what ability negated that move or this move or any move. The world of Pokémon was constantly changing, but that did no mean one should not learn from the past.

Max Ruby sat within the halls of the Academy library. His fingers constantly lined the words within his textbook, marking up the words. Anything he didn't know, he'd be sure to write them down in the notes of his notebook. Marking out what lied within, becoming glee-filled whenever he learned something new. He didn't need to be in a Pokémon battle; all he could ever know sat within his hands right now.

"Hey Max!" someone called over to him.

He turned around, seeing a young boy at around his age. Well, maybe slightly older. He sat down near him on the table, pulling his notebook out from his own bookbag. They stared at each other, before Max looked down to his book.

"Hey Tommy..." Max groaned as she read his book, "What's going on?"

"It's you who should be asking that question," Tommy claimed in a slightly cocky manner, "You wouldn't believe what's going on at the Gym Channel!"

"And what's that?" Max asked.

"May Ruby, she's your sister, right?" Max's eyes widened, "Even though you two look different, I know that's your sister for sure! She's on TV right now, fighting Wattson at Mauville!" Tommy couldn't help but to laugh, "Man! I didn't know your sister was such a babe, Max!"

Max didn't know why, but he felt the disturbing need to punch Tommy in the face. But, seriously, what is this 'babe' he speaks of? Whatever the case may be, May was on TV right now? Fighting Wattson of all people? Mauville was in the heart of Hoenn; how did she get there!? Running out of the library, Max stared all around to the halls of the Rustboro Academy. Running down one, he came to the area where the TV was usually on. There was a large crowd of kids amassed in this area, all of which were gazing upon the television. Max made his way through, coming to the forefront immediately.

Yeah, she was there. His sister. Standing on the edge of this electrified battlefield, this serious glint within her eyes. Her Pokémon before her, and her enemy on the other end. Max nearly fainted.

…

The red and white Pokémon spun around the arena at high speeds. Coming to a complete stop, it spun around in place. Then the eyes of this Pokémon settled down upon its enemy. They were rage filled eyes that were forever in a glare, nothing else. It was a weird being, looking more like a living Poké Ball instead of a Pokémon itself. But it was a Pokémon alright, and a fast one at that.

_Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon. Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactures Poké Balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké Ball remains a mystery._

This Pokémon twitched as it gazed down upon its foe, a Pokémon that looked like a great steel-covered ant. Omelia was breathing hard, as she stared over to her foe. The Ball Pokémon just dashed left and right, being to fast to move. But she was able to nail him with one hit, for mud was smeared across its face. Thanks to the decrease in vision, May's Pokémon was given a fighting chance against her foe.

Omelia was a powerful Pokémon, none would argue against this. Her defensive body allowed her to shrug off many blows without even trying. But Wattson's Voltorb was more amazing than she originally believed. The Pokémon was able to, somehow, _break through_ Omelia's shielding. And it did so by sound-waves alone.

"Alright Voltorb!" Wattson said with a smile, "Sonic Boom!"

The Voltorb began to vibrate its body powerfully, producing a sound-wave that cut through the wind. Thanks to Omelia's earlier Mud Slap however, the Sonic Boom struck the wall, making the entire arena shake. May nearly fell over, while Wattson merely laughed.

"Omelia!" she yelled soon after, "Headbutt!"

A brilliant sheen surrounded the Iron Armor Pokémon, as she suddenly rushed for her foe. To blinded to dodge, the Voltorb felt an amazing throb in its head/body. The head strike threw its body into the wall, where it bounced off. May smiled and fist pumped from the sight, before her eyes traveled down to her Aron. For some reason, Omelia was struggling to move her feet; she was constantly locking up and shaking. Oh no, not again.

"Paralyzed..." May commented to herself, shocked that such a thing happened to her Pokémon.

How did this happen? Voltorb hadn't used one electric move throughout the entire fight, instead relying on Sonic Boom to do damage. So how did Omelia get paralyzed.

"_Shocked_ I can see! HAHA!" Wattson goaded, "You see, Voltorb has an ability called Static, that can cause paralysis on contact!" he laughed again, "How's that for an _electrifying_ experience!? Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya!?" his jokes may have been corny, but that didn't seem to manner. Wattson was ready to strike again, "Voltorb! Use Spark!"

The Voltorb suddenly began to charge lighting through its body. This charge, unlike other charges, never left its body. Spinning once again, the Ball Pokémon dashed for its opponent.

"Quick Omelia! Use Iron Defense!" May cried.

The Iron Armor Pokémon tried to head her Trainer's call by tensing up her muscles. But as she did so, Omelia felt her body lock up. Her muscles froze like ice, leaving her numb all around. Gazing up, her blue eyes watched as that Voltorb fought through its decrease accuracy to tackle her. _Electrically_ tackle her.

Voltorb's Static threw the Iron Armor Pokémon away, despite her great weight. Landing on her back, she stared up to her master from this upside down position. May gazed down with shocked eyes, wondering if Omelia would get back up. Seeing that face, her Aron used all of her might to get back onto her four feet. But this time, she was wobbly; it was obvious to all involved she could not keep fighting. This next hit needed to count.

"Omelia!" May yelled again, "Headbutt!"

Once more, the Iron Armor Pokémon tensed herself, triggering a sheen that covered her from head to toe. Despite the paralysis running through her veins, she was able to dash after her foe. Voltorb was still spinning, trying its hardest to throw he clumps of mud from its face. It wasn't paying attention to the being that ran for it.

Voltorb grew eyes grew wide, just in time to see Omelia raise her head back. Her steel-clad body rammed into his spherical corpse, head first. That's when something extremely weird happened. Voltorb _exploded_. The entire arena shook, as the entire Ball Pokémon became no more. Dust and smog was thrown everywhere, leaving May with an unclear vision of the battlefield.

To her surprise, and relief however, Omelia stepped out. The Aron was smiling, while her head twirled about in a dazed fashion.

"Ron... Ar..." Omelia claimed, before falling over, "Ron.. Arrrrr... roooon...?"

The Aron had now fainted, unable to move after the explosive attack. At the same time, the smog that covered the explosion had dissipated. In the very center was Wattson's Voltorb, which was just as silent as May's Aron.

"Round 1!" the Pokémon Mediator yelled as the two trainers called back their Pokémon, "Match is a draw!"

May's Poké Ball snapped back into the palm of her hand, causing her to groan. Her ace in the whole, Omelia's Mud Slap, was now gone. May figured something like this would happen, but not on the first Pokémon. There was going to be no sweep for her this time. May readied her next Pokémon, wondering which one would help her in the next battle. Her other Pokémon didn't have any Ground-type moves, surprisingly enough, meaning she didn't have anything to help her out with this bout. Whatever the next bout was.

Wally wondered too. This battle was such an amazing one, but it just didn't seem to match what he expected of May. He wanted to see an amazing force of strength coming from May's Combusken, Blaze. Knowing the Young Fowl Pokémon, he could easily be able to turn the tide of battle.

"Alright!" May cried, as she wheeled her next Poké Ball, "Go! Futakuchi!"

May threw out her Poké Ball, watching as it twirled within the air. It snapped open, flashing throughout the already bright battleground. From the capsule device, the childishly cute Mawile was released. Futakuchi landed on her side of the arena, smiling and laughing, whilst tugging on the newly acquired ribbon she had gained.

"Mawile!" Futakuchi claimed.

Her hands rose up, and she slashed them against one another, making sparks fall around her briefly. Seeing his next foe, Wattson smiled. Then he too threw out his Poké Ball. It opened up in the air, bringing an equal flash to the arena. What was released, was a Pokémon unlike any May had seen before. Like the Voltorb before, it was round, in a _way_. This Pokémon looked like _three _Pokémon shoved together. Three spherical Pokémon with magnets on the end. Just what was it.

"Magne! BZZZZZZZT! Ton! ZZZZRRRRRKKKK!" Wattson's Pokémon cried.

_Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon and second evolution of Magnemite. Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon._

Magneton; it was unlike anything Wally had seen before. It was impressive, to say the very least. Deep down inside, he wondered where he could get one himself, if it were actually possible, that is.

Futakuchi gazed up to the Megneton with wide eyes. She didn't know what the heck this creature was. It was larger than her, and it floated in the air in such a deranged manner. This Pokémon could also split its three selves apart for a few seconds, before combining once more. While daunting, Futakuchi did not step back from a battle. Instead, she turned around and prepared her back head.

"A Mawile to fight me?" Wattson said, shocked, "I can't wait to see how this turns out!" then he stood up tall, "Now Magneton! Use Thunderbolt!"

The Magnet Pokémon twirled around its magnets, while its three eyes closed shut. An electrical current traveled around its body, before aiming down upon its foe. Futakuchi just gazed wide-eyed at the blast. Thunder echoed out, masking the attack in a roar and a flash. Somehow, Futakuchi was able to dodge it by just the tip of her tongue. She leaped out-of-the-way, causing the thunderbolt to strike the wall. Thanks to Wattson's insane arena, the thunderbolt was caught up by a magnet pole that harmlessly dispersed it into the air.

Futakuchi skidded to a halt after her dodge then gazed up to her levitating foe. The Magneton was still hovering there in its eerie fashion, while the Deceiver Pokémon awaited for a command. May however, really had no idea how to go about this battle. This Magneton didn't look like a Pokémon that was easily dealt with. It was half Steel, much like Omelia. Meaning, just like Omelia, this thing was bound to be a defensive powerhouse.

"Futakuchi!" May yelled, "Astonish!"

The Mawile leaped for her for, while a ghastly aura flowed from her hand. Before reaching her opponent, Futakuchi watched as her enemy prepared to dodge. But she suddenly screamed, freezing the Magneton in place. Upon doing so, she lodged a powerful fist right into the Magneton's top face. Her punch threw it back, but not far enough to actually send it careening into the wall. Stopping itself from a collision, the Magnet Pokémon hovered higher into the air.

"Quite an energetic little thang, ain't she?" Wattson asked before laughing, "Okay! I'll bite! Let's see how she likes this! Magneton! Sonic Boom!"

Like the Voltorb below, the Magneton began vibrating. From its many magnets, the Pokémon fired out a sound-wave of pure power. It flew toward Futakuchi as sound-waves often do, and struck her. She tried to block it, but one cannot block sound. It broke her down mentally, forcing her to drop to her knees. Futakuchi wasn't defeated, but she was near defeat. Suffering to stand now, the Mawile tried to shake off the ringing headache in her head. Obviously, it didn't work.

"Futakuchi! Sweet Scent!" May commanded.

Her back mouth opened, releasing this grand purple and pink substance. It filled the airways, giving the arena a wonderful smell. Everyone closed their eyes to sniff it, Wattson himself. When he gazed back down, his boisterous smile was slightly restrained.

"Now ain't that a wonderful smell?" then something hit him like a freight train, "Wait!? Where'd that little Mawile go!?"

Gazing down, he realized how the Pokémon wasn't where he last noticed it to be. Wattson and his Magneton gazed up and around in search for this Pokémon, but it wasn't around. Until...

"Futakuchi! Now!" May cried.

Suddenly, Futakuchi's back mouth clamped down on an entire Magneton component. The Mawile fell to the land next, where she used her tried to use her strength to tear apart the Magneton piece from the rest of its combined unit. It wasn't working however; the Magneton's magnetic pull was too strong. Instead, Futakuchi slammed the slammed the piece upon the ground, releasing it as she did so.

The Magneton reformed, though one of its pieces was now floating weakly. Futakuchi was breathing in heavily now, as she had already taken powerful damage from that Sonic Boom. But her attacks seemed to not bother that Magneton as much as it should have. Her Bite, which followed Sweet Scent, was not strong enough to even _dent_ that Magneton. This wasn't a fight she could win, and May was beginning to see this.

"Mawile..." she stated weakly, now struggling to stand.

"I adore you _energizing_ candor," Wattson laughed, "But I'm afraid this just isn't a match-up for you!" he pointed his finger out, "Now Magneton! Shockwave!"

Focusing the electrical energies within its own body were focused all onto its magnets. From these magnets, the Magenton triggered an electrical attack that flew out in a radius manner. Like a wave of electricity, this attack flew. It wasn't avoidable, meaning Futakuchi could do nothing but pray. When the wave struck her, she screamed out in pain. Thousands of volts traveled all throughout her body, locking her muscles up like a safe.

Futakuchi stopped screaming, as she now stood on wobbly feet. It took May a while to realize her Pokémon had actually _fainted_. She just stood still, unconscious, unable to move at all.

"Round 2!" the Pokémon Mediator called, "Victor is Gym Leader Wattson!"

May threw out her Poké Ball, trapping the Mawile within. It immediately slung back into May's open hands, who caught it easily. Placing the Poké Ball in one of her holsters, she brushed brown locks from her face. It was a battle of three Pokémon against three Pokémon, meaning May had only one Pokémon left. But for Wattson, he had two, seeing as how his Magneton was barely even injured, save for that one unit.

May withdrew her third and final Poké Ball. Battles like these always had her own her toes. After this, she was going to train her butt off. And also, she was going to work hard to catch herself a Ground-type Pokémon. Never again would she face an Electric-type and be unprepared.

"Go!" she cried as she sent out her final Pokémon, "Blaze!"

Her Poké Ball flew out, and opened. But instead of that usual flash, _fire_ was released. It spread all around, heating the entire Gym up a few degrees. From the flames, a Pokémon was expelled. He landed on his hands and feet, before standing tall in a powerful pose.

"Combosuken!" Blaze stated, before taking his main battling pose.

This was it, this was the Pokémon. Seeing him land made Wally grow deathly silent. Was it him, or did Blaze look even tougher now than he did before. The Combusken glared at his foe, not moving even as this otherworldly Pokémon floated before him. To Blaze, it was just another opponent that needed to be defeated.

"Well this doesn't look to good," Wattson claimed, before laughing greatly, "I guess I didn't see this one coming! Goes to show that an old pro like me can be caught off guard!" then his hand reached out, "Magneton! Thunderbolt!"

Like before, the Magnet Pokémon summoned an electrical current that traveled through the air. Focusing its energies, the Magnet Pokémon fired a powerful lighting strike toward its foe. Blaze didn't even bat an eyelash as it came for him. Instead he rose his hand, and when the thunderbolt met him, he slapped it out-of-the-way with great ease. The lightning bolt flew off, hitting the wall to be absorbed by the lightning rods above. And, just like before, the rods dispersed the thunderbolts.

…

"WOW!"

Everyone in the room was awestricken by the action on the screen. They just watched a Combusken slap away a lightning bolt with relative ease. These live Pokémon Battles were so amazing; one just couldn't put it into words. They were the only way one can see amazing feats, before their mercilessly picked apart by Pokémon newscasters.

Max was unusually silent, however. Many expected him to start ranting an explaining how such an action wasn't a real Pokémon move. During his days here, he had gained a reputation as a know-it-all. But now he was silent, watching as his sister clashed wits and skills with a Gym Leader. Every time he saw her on the TV, he felt a certain ping in his heart. Why couldn't he do this?

"Shhhhh!" someone yelled over them, "They're moving again!"

…

"Blaze! Use Ember!"

Blaze's manner of using Ember was different this time from all the other times. Instead of using his beak to fire out flaming pellets, Blaze instead caused his right hand to be surrounded by fire. Pulling it back, he rushed it forward and fired a series of burning strikes toward his foe. Magneton may have been able to fly, but that meant little when his opponent had superior speed and aim.

Blaze aimed his attack right at the Magneton, hitting it dead on in the body. The super-effective attack sent the Magnet Pokémon flying into the wally. When it tried to stand-off, Blaze relentlessly pummeled its body with flaming pellets from his hand. He didn't give the Pokémon enough time to escape, as it was trapped between fire and a wall.

Blaze kept going and going, until he was sure his opponent was down. Pulling back, he watched as the Magneton lacked movement as a whole. He then rubbed his hand clean of the ash that had grown thanks to his onslaught.

"Round 3!" the Pokémon Mediator called, "Victor is Challenger May Ruby!"

Challenger May Ruby; why did she like that title so much? It seemed perfect for her. Yeah, Challenger May Ruby. She watched as Wattson returned his Magneton to its Poké Ball. Seconds later, he laughed like he always did.

"I have to say, this is such a grand fight!" he stated, "These days, its rare for me to face battles this grand! Why, the last I did, this boy with white hair came in. But enough about that..." he stopped laughing, "Guess it's time for my last Pokémon, huh Trainer? I can't wait!" he threw out his Poké Ball, "Go! Manectric!"

He threw out his third and last Poké Ball, making May and Blaze tense up. Usually in these kinds of battles, the last Pokémon is always the strongest. This was no different. Wattson's final Pokémon wasn't as alien as his first too, instead it was so _earthly._ The Pokémon was like a dog, one that was blue and yellow. It's fur was jagged and sharp, looking powerful enough to _cut _skin.

"Maaaan-EC!" Wattson's last Pokémon called.

_Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon, and final form of Electrike. Manectric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds._

And how. Within the air of this Gym, clouds began to form. May, Wally and Blaze gazed up in shock toward the dark clouds forming overhead. From them, even _rain_ began to form and fall. Blaze shrugged off the rain as best he could, whilst retaking his battling form. The Manectric before them stood on his fours, as he began growling. He yawned after a bit, dispersing the clouds overhead.

Blaze rose a foot, and readied his hands out before him. At the same time, Wattson's Manectric began to charge and send sparks out. His growling was powerful, shaking weak opponents to the very core. One of them had to make a move, and it seemed as if Wattson was that first person.

"Manectric! Use Spark!" Wattson claimed.

His body began to discharge electricity, that covered his fur from head to toe. Without even thinking, he rushed for his opponent at great speeds. Blaze immediately crossed his arms over his body, blocking the shocking tackle that collided with his body. Pushing him back, the Manectric pushed Blaze into the wall. The Combusken held him off as best he could, before feeling a _shocking _pain.

Blaze expelled fire from his hand that threw his enemy away. Gazing down to his arms, Blaze noticed marks caused by electric shocks. Ouch.

"Blaze!" May yelled, "Ember!"

"Yup, expected that!" Wattson claimed, "Use Spark Manectric!"

Once again, May's Combusken caused fire to explode from his right hand. Aiming it out, he fired a powerful stream of flaming pellets toward his foe. Instead of dodging, Wattson's Manectric rushed for his opponent. He dashed through the flaming pellets, shrugging off the burning attacks. Blaze and May were shocked by this; there was nothing they could do.

Another powerful tackle filled with electricity, right to Blaze's chest. The blow threw him away, though he did not fall. Skidding on his feet, Blaze quickly returned to fighting. He caused fire to bounce from his body, while he settled down in a charging pose. This was more a show of force instead of an actual move.

This Manectric was powerful. Like _real_ powerful. Somehow, it was able to match Blaze, much like Brendan's Marshtomp. If May and her Pokémon were going to win this fight, they would need to employ tactics other than brute force.

"Blaze!" she yelled, "Bulk Up!"

First they would get stronger, ready themselves to strike down their foe. Blaze tensed his muscles, causing them to bulge and swell slightly. He glared down to his foe after his charge, gesturing with his finger for the Manectric to attack. Wattson's Pokémon did not wait.

"Alright! Shockwave!" Wattson commanded.

Settling himself hard on the ground, the Manectric began to expel an electrical wave of lightning. It spread and flew out toward his foe, making Blaze growl in anger.

"Blaze! Block it!" May commanded frantically.

Instead of being stricken by it, the Combusken merely punched into the ground. He caused flames to spread around his toes. A shield of fire sprout out, protecting Blaze from pain. When the attack subsided, Blaze got back on his feet. His enemy still stood before him, prepared to begin the fight again. So was Blaze, who waved off the smog that surrounded his right arm.

Commands, from both sides. May yelled with this burning intensity, while Wattson yelled back with his electrifying one. Blaze rushed for his foe, casting his feet within a burning hue. Leaping high, he delivered a powerful kick directly at Manectric. The Discharge Pokémon dashed to the side however, dodging the blow. The land he once stood on began dented and surged with burns.

Blaze glared over his shoulder toward his foe, who was now leaping for him. Quickly ducking, he dodged the Discharge Pokémon, watching as it careened harmlessly overhead. Immediately following, Blaze struck again with the second half of his Double Kick. Unfortunately, the Manectric dodged the attack as well.

Another call, from both sides. Blaze focused his power to raise the ground around him. They tore out from the arena, and he threw the clumps forward. The attack was so large, Manectric couldn't dodge it. The metal pieces slammed down upon his body, decreasing its speed. Good hit, but not enough to defeat the Manectric. Blaze would need to work faster. _Harder!_

"Focus Energy!" May cried.

Blaze settled his nerves, charging up the power he had within his body. This Focus Energy/Bulk Up combo was enough to break through Brawly's Hariyama, it should be enough to defeat Manectric. The only problem; it put a lot of strain on Blaze's body. May was only ten, she didn't know this. Until she watched him nearly fall over in pain.

"AH!? Blaze!?" she cried, as he fell on one knee.

Okay, he couldn't do both, not like this. But this lapse in movement gave Wattson ample time to act.

"Manectric! Static!"

Like before, Wattson's electrically charged Pokémon rammed directly into Blaze's body. The attack broke through his defenses, and sent him flying back into the metal wall. He wasn't defeated, but another hit like that would surely write this battle off. It would be May's first defeat at the hands of a Gym Leader, and Blaze's first defeat as a whole. He hadn't been fainted since they started, though he came close.

"Combusken..." Blaze groaned, before flames sprouted all around his body, "Combussss... KEEEEEENNN!"

Blaze, the innate ability a rare few Pokémon hold. When a Pokémon with this ability is backed up into a corner, their power increases greatly. May had never noticed this before, although Blaze had called upon the ability a rare few times. Usually, when this happened, his opponent would be dealt with. It was time to see if this would be proven today.

"Oooooh!" Wattson commented in surprise, "I guess it's not over yet! Manectric..." he suddenly became uncharacteristically serious, "Use Static!"

"Blaze..." May whispered to herself at first, while her eyes fell down on her Pokémon, "Blaze..." she closed and opened her eyes, having that serious shine within them, "Use Double Kick..."

Opposing him, Manectric's body was surrounded in an orb of electrical power. His next attack would fall his opponent, there was no doubting this. But Blaze was no ordinary Pokémon. His attacks were now even more powerful than before. With Bulk Up, stacked on with Focus Energy, and lastly his ability Blaze, the Combusken was sure to defeat his foe in one hit. It was time to see who would defeat who.

Blaze's legs were set aflame as he dashed for his foe. He leaped high next, preparing his first kick in an axe-like fashion. The falling blow came crashing down toward his enemy. At the same time, Manectric rushed him. Their attacks collided with one another; Blaze's signified by fire, Manectric's signified by lighting. The entire Gym flashed from the clashing strikes. Neither Pokémon would give up, no matter what. They could win! Victory was in their grasps!

Blaze's eyes widened. The flames within his body had powered up to the Nth level. At this very moment, he was able to break through his opponents attack. The Combusken's burning kick shattered Manectric's orb of lightning, throwing him back. The Discharge Pokémon landed on its back from pure shock; how did Blaze muster up such power!?

The next kick was more like a press, as it was right on the chest of Wattson's Manectric. It was a _critical hit_.

…

The room was whipped up into a frenzy, after the mind-boggling victory. All the children watched as Blaze wobbled onto his feet, after performing such a powerful attack. And they watched as May scooped up the body of her Pokémon. She nuzzled her face into his neck, gushing at how they were able to pull off such a magnificent victory. Amazing.

Max just didn't understand his sister. How did she keep doing what she did? Fighting in such a magnificent way? He never thought his sister would be the Pokémon Trainer he saw before him today. Seriously, she was May Ruby! The anti-social, home-bodied, usually silent ten-year-old girl. But now she was smiling, laughing, giggling even, and kissing out to the cameras that witnessed her bout.

Was this the changes brought on by Pokémon Training? When would _Max_ get his first taste of it? When he turned ten-year-old, three years from now? The little boy was feeling slightly detached from his sister. He wanted her back. He actually _missed _her.

Nasty. I know.

Wait a second, who's that green-haired boy she's suddenly hugging?

"Wally?" he commented to himself in surprise.

…

The sun was setting by now. They stood, side by side, on the city limits. One way, Mauville, the other way, the way before them, Route 111.

With green eyes that shined, he watched as the brunette before him placed her newly acquired Gym Badge into its case. She already had two, with this one, that makes three. The Dynamo Badge, and what a fight was waged for it. It was the same size as a regular badge, though its defined was differ. Golden, it was in the shape of a disk with two metal poles sticking out of it from opposite ends.

May settled the Dynamo Badge inside of her badge case, giving Wally a few glimpses at her other badges. They were all magnificent in their own special way. The way they shined, he was sure May had some stories to tell about them.

"Come on, let's go home, May," Wally said as he stood up tall, "I think Wanda's gonna cook tonight! I think you'd like it!"

He was ready to go home and get some much-needed sleep. Maybe he'd get to stay up with May though, and they'd talk a bit. When he started for Mauville, he noticed a lack of footsteps behind him. Wally stopped, first to catch his breath, then to face May. She was still standing on the edge of Mauville, with the setting sun at her back. Gazing at him with blue eyes that shined, she started walking toward Route 111 instead of Route 117. Wally didn't understand at first, until he remembered the events that just transpired. May's challenge for the Pokémon Gyms was what called her in this life, not her sickly friend. She wasn't going to come by for another day, no tonight, she would spend a day under the stars.

"May..." he said, as he gazed down to his feet, "I... I lost to you," then he looked back up at her with this strong face on, "Bu I'm not feeling down anymore. Because I have a new purpose in life. Together, with my Kirlia, I'm going to challenge Pokémon Gyms and become a great Trainer," after saying those words, he became slightly frail again, "Please watch me, May. I'm going to be stronger than _you_. When I do, I'm going to challenge you to another battle."

May's face slightly changed. It wasn't a change he understood. She gazed over to Route 111, then back to him. Walking forward, she was now suddenly standing before him. Wally's face grew flushed, as he felt slightly embarrassed. He watched as May pulled a Poké Ball from her holster.

"You... you don't have any other Pokémon, other than Kirlia, right?" her question came from nowhere, which confused Wally greatly. Nonetheless, he nodded, "Then. Take _her _as a gift. From me to you, Wally. I want you to train her, and keep her safe. She's been a good friend of mine, Wally. And I hate to do this..." she gazed down to her Poké Ball, "But I know you'll take good care of her. I know you will..." then she gazed back up, "And get well soon. I can't have a sick _rival!_"

She placed the Poké Ball in his hand, then moved in and hugged him. Wally hugged back, as he breathed in heavily. He didn't know a hug like this could feel so good. Breaking apart, May started to walk her own way. She waved goodbye to Wally, then began tugging on her fanny pack/belt/waist bag, or whatever its called. He stood there and watched her, until she eventually vanished from eyesight.

Walking back, Wally brought his eyes down to the Poké Ball. What lied within? He couldn't wait to see the Pokémon May had entrusted him. It was like unwrapping a present on Christmas morning, except the present was alive and came from a dearly trusted friend. No, not friend, _rival_. Yeah, May was his rival; Wally now had a rival. A rival he kinda, sorta, _liked_.

Returning his gaze to the Poké Ball, he snapped it open. The light flashed within his face.

"Skitty!" Nova cried.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_It's pretty long, but not as long as it was going to be, you guys. Trust me on that one._

_So here's the fight with that jolly old man Wattson! He can be a pretty difficult Gym Leader, especially when your team has no Ground-types, like mine did. I hate him because of it. I need to keep training before I go and re-challenge that old man. But I think he's pretty cool. I don't know, he's just a Gym Leader that sticks out in my head. Probably because I think he'd be cool to hang out with. _

_So with this chapter ends May's brief stay with Wally. She's gonna be huffing it alone now, which sucks. I kinda enjoyed writing Wally's parts. By the by, his last name is Emerald, an obvious reference to Pokemon Emerald. I wonder, does that make Brendan's last name Sapphire in this story? Naw, I think Birch would be his last name, more appropriately._

_If you thought my brief talk on a bra was unnecessary, see it from my way. Ten-year-olds are being sent out to go on amazing Pokemon journeys. They must go on puberty on their own, which is scary! I guess you can say the same is happening to May right now. She's growing in ways she doesn't quite understand. Because she's not a teenager like she is in most other stories, this may affect her in a few ways. I might write about it, I might not. I'm not to good at ten-year-old girl physiology._

_The team I used with Wattson is sort of a combination of his Ruby and Emerald teams. In Ruby, he uses a Voltorb, Magnemite, and Magneton. In Emerald, he uses a Voltorb, Magneton, Electrike, and Manectric. I just took out the Magnemite and Electrike, and instead used Manectric for Wattson's main Pokemon. Besides, its his main Pokemon in the anime so I figured it would be best, right?_

_At the end, when May gave Wally her Skitty, this is important. How important? Well, if you haven't played RSE, then you wouldn't know. Guess you'll have to see in the future, huh? Wally's reference to the allure of Magneton also alludes to the future, just so ya'know._

_Speaking of Magneton, I referenced its final form, Magnezone. I know this story is Gen 3 only, but I felt like I had to reference Magnezone._

_Last thing, that kid Max was talking with, Tommy, actually exists. He comes from the anime, in an episode where he and Max had a battle with borrowed Pokemon. I don't think Tommy will pop up soon; call it a cameo._

_May's Pokemon._

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 23_

_Omelia - Aron - Lv 17_

_Futakuchi - Mawile - Lv 18_

_I just realized, Futakuchi has become one of May's main Pokemon. I mean, she's appeared in many chapters since her debut in Chapter 9. She's been in May's fight with Team Magma, in her fight against Brawly, in her fight against a random trainer, Futakuchi was the Pokemon used in the contest, and finally, she's used in May's battle with Wattson. Just so you know why, it's because I love Mawile. Steel/Fairy for the win!_

_Next chapter, May travels along Route 111!_

_So, read and review. Because Maverick loves reviews._

_So how do you like the bonus chapters? Do you think that's a good idea? Just thinking._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	16. Rumble at Meteor Falls

Rumble at Meteor Falls

In the pure dead of night, was when she decided to make her resting spot. At the startling young age of ten, she shouldn't have been here. She should have been at home, resting in the warmth of her bed, with love and comfort coming from her family around. She shouldn't have been here, off the beaten trail, in the nighttime chill. But the love and warmth was still there. It didn't come from her family though, instead it came from the six tiny balls that were sitting upon her waist.

May Ruby gazed up to the heavens with her shining blue eyes. Today would be her very first night, not spent within a building. Before, she found refuge within Mr. Briney's ship, or a room belonging to the Pokémon Center. But now, she didn't have such a luxury. When the sun was setting, the Ruby child roamed away from the city of Mauville. Now she regretted her hasty actions, and wished to return. But doing that would only waste more time; it was best to sit where she was and deal with it.

But May really didn't feel bad for it. The thought of camping out in the wilderness was a wonderful thought. Back in Johto, she did such a thing all the time. May was often labeled a wild child because of it. She enjoyed going on camping trips with her father and brother, despite the ire of her mother. When she was out in the wild, it was one of the rare times she could get close to the creatures she dreamed about.

But now, those very Pokémon listened to her every whim. It was a power many abused, but she didn't. Pokémon weren't just tools to make her life easier (though they sure did help), Pokémon were lifelong friends. From Blaze to Parlay, May felt she had a allies who would stick with her through thick and thin. Especially Blaze, he would never let her down.

Piece by piece, the ten-year-old removed her clothing. Her belt/fanny pack sat on the ground, on top of the rest of her clothing. May reached for one of her belt's pouches, withdrawing one of the many Poké Balls within. It was an empty kind; a Poké Ball ready to trap any unsuspecting Pokémon within. May stuck it inside of her pajama pocket, before sitting down on the grass.

A few yards away from her was the beach of a lake. The moonlit waves reflected the stars above, making it seem like the skies exited on the ground as well. These were the sights May had come to see on her Pokémon adventure. Brilliant and wonderful images that normally came from expert photographs, were now before her very eyes. And all May had to thank for this, were the Pokémon who helped her come this far. Speaking of which...

"Busken!" Blaze howled, as he was released from his capsule.

Orange eyes stared before, waiting to see his foe. When all he saw were lake waves however, he became silent. The flames within his body quickly simmered down, as the Young Fowl realized there was no fight going on currently. Turning around, he found his eyes looking at May's fluffy pink colored legs. He dragged his eyes up soon after, where his eyes fell upon the eyes of his trainer.

May was his Trainer, and Blaze loved her a lot. He didn't need to fight at all, if it meant spending less time with her. So moments like these, where there wasn't any bout going on, were perfectly fine with him. Besides, he missed the times when he roamed about as a Torchic between May's feet. Dodging her footsteps with his very unsure and entangled trots.

May hugged him close, nuzzling his head close to her chest. With a slightly deep breath, she slowly became relaxed. Laying down onto the grass, May used her clothes a makeshift pillow. Though without covers, her Combusken was all the heat she could ever need. He felt the same way, too. With his head up to May's bosom, he could hear her heart beating inside. The subtle and gentle thumping was enough to make his own heart skip a beat every second. It wasn't until their own heart beats matched one another, did he finally breathe normally.

Arms around his body, arms around her body, the Trainer and Pokémon rested together that night. But May made sure to make plans within her head; she'd surely buy a tent the next time she makes it too an area that sells one.

…

"Shroom!"

Was it wise to hold this Pokémon so close to her body? She tried walking with him, but small Mushroom Pokémon had the issue of flailing about with his tiny feet. He would constantly dart left and right on unsteady feet, and then trip up on those very same screwy feet. It was cute, but it sure did slow her down a bit, as she was forced to pick him up almost every second. So instead, May merely held him in her arms. The round Shroomish didn't seem to mind however, as he beamed from pure delight.

With her Skitty, Nova, now with Wally, May was forced to fill in the empty spot within her team. Though the ten-year-old had many Pokémon, she found it better to begin training a Pokémon she felt was necessary for he team. A strong Grass-type would make short work of the enemies she thought she'd face later on. Besides, Shroomishes were just so cute with their round bodies and usually bored disposition.

But not this Shroomish. Riding within the arms of his trainer was a most exhilarating feeling, especially as they roamed through Route 111 together. The sun was up high, making the Shroomish feel even greater, even though it caused sweat to drag down May's brow. The Summer heat was getting to the ten-year-old now, forcing her to remove the bandana that sat on her head. She dragged that same rag against her forehead, cleaning some of the sweat that was growing upon it.

Seriously, Route 111 was _way _hotter than anywhere else she was. As time went on however, May noticed some sandy patches sitting near the off-trail route. She walked through a valley of small rock-formations with her Shroomish in hand, watching as grass was slowly replaced by rocks and sand. Flowers were replaced now by cacti, and various other desert dwelling flora. The Shroomish within May's arms slowly grew silent, as they came over a hill.

Bellow said rocky hill, was a desert. Yes, a desert. It stretched on for as far as the eye could see, vanishing far beyond the horizon. The pure heat that resonated from the sandy seas was enough to push May away. Her Shroomish was just as put off by the sight; honestly, grass and desert do _not_ mix. But May was ever the trooper. Her destination lied beyond this desert, at least that's what her PokéNav told her.

May put her bandana back on her head, while she puffed up her cheeks. Facing growing hard, she began walking into the desert. The ten-year-old knew about deserts, and how to survive within them. Though Johto owned nor deserts of it own, she had spent many hours watching TV and gaining the knowledge needed for desert survival. After all, how hard could it be? It's extremely hot during the day, and extremely cold during the night; two things she was sure she could deal with.

Yeah, she _thought_ she could deal with it. May didn't even make it two feet within the desert sands before being slapped in the face by sediment carried by the wind. She tried to force her way through the wind, even as her Shroomish cried within her arms. But whenever she tried walking back in, the wind and sand would push her back. Instead, she ducked her head down, and used herself as a battering ram to make it through. At first, it actually worked. Until the sandy wind got into her _eyes_.

The next three minutes were a mad ensemble of desperation. May's eyes were dripping wet and red, as she struggled to find her bearings on things. When her eyes finally reopened, she was no longer standing in the desert, but was instead on the rocky hillside again. May turned around, glaring to the heated desert she tried to roam through. It was much to violent an area for her to get through, at least not with such nonexistent rations. She'd need to find herself another way through Route 111.

"Shroom?" her Mushroom Pokémon inquired, obviously with a concerned glare.

"I'm fine, Kangoo," she answered, before standing up tall, "I... just got sand in my eyes..."

Yeah, the desert of Route 111 was a no-go. She moved her eyes elsewhere, looking in vain for another way around. Her eyes eventually lined a pathway that shot off from the main path. Standing up, May tightened down the hold her bandana had on her head. Kangoo was pleased with his trainer's choice, finding it to be a better one than to constantly be slapped in the face by wind and sand.

Before long, they were walking down the pathway, which eventually lead to series of concrete stairs. Perplexed, May walked up them as well. The stairs let up the mountainside, eventually bringing her to her to a cliff plateau. Much like the desert, it was sandy with cacti placed about, but there was no sand to mercilessly assault her up here. Besides, this place appeared to be professional, as there was no way nature could give it perfect stairs, guardrails, and a _building_.

Bouncing jovially, May ran toward the building that sat around the corner. It was large, but not extremely tall. A fence was built up around it, giving it such a pristine and upscale look. There were also large, thick wires, that stretched on from the building and up the mountainside. Staring up said mountain, May wondered where it led. There were dark clouds coming from the top of the mount, showing it was not a mountain, but in fact a _volcano_. May had never been close to volcanoes, but she knew they were not good to be near. So why did the wires stretch on to the volcanic top, vanishing on a platform built atop?

It only got worse from there. Checking her PokéNav, May realized her next Gym battle was on the opposite end of the volcano. There also appeared to be no way to get to the town, the town known as Lavaridge. But there had to be another way! What about Route 113? It was sitting on the opposite end of Lavaridge Town, meaning there had to be a path that led from Route 113? Right? Wrong. There was no other way to get to Lavaridge Town, meaning May's only choice were those wires that hung up high.

It took her a while to gain the strength necessary to perform such an action. For a change, the ten-year-old wasn't terrified by another human or Pokémon, but instead by nature itself. Going up to a Volcano _had _to be a bad idea. But May wasn't about to let the land terrified her out of her movements. She was getting to Lavaridge, even if it meant facing a volcano. At least, that's what May believed at first. Staring down to the white picket fence, were a pair of Team Magma grunts.

They looked downright bothered by the mission they were put in charged with. Guarding Route 112's gondola was boring as all hell. They passed the time by talking with one another and spinning jokes, completely unaware of the ten-year-old who spied upon them.

May pulled back, sweat dripping like bricks from her head. Even Kangoo, who had never seen Team Magma members before, was still terrified by them. But he was nowhere as scared as May was. Seeing those grunts reminded her of their battle at Slateport city. Most importantly, it reminded her of _Maxie_. The Team Magma leader grabbed her so ruthlessly; May could still feel her chest stinging from the grasp. Granted, it didn't really sting, it was just her own mind saying it did.

She wanted to fight Team Magma. Face these grunts and put them in their place. But she couldn't muster the strength to actually do so. Whenever she was about to move out and fight, she would step back in fear. There was no way she could face Team Magma now. The thought of Maxie running up and attacking her was a terrifying thought indeed. She'd find her own way to Lavaridge.

There was a cave to her left. May placed her hands on the sides of the cave's entrance, peering inside. It was dark, but not as dark as Granite Cave. She'd be able to walk through with little to no trouble at all. The only real problem came from the heated atmosphere itself. Standing before the cave's entrance was like being slapped in the face by Blaze himself. It was _really_ hot!

Guess that's why it's called the Heated Path.

…

"When is May coming home?"

His wife's question caught him off guard. He startled himself to consciousness, gazing left and right with stoic eyes. Groaning first, he placed the palm of his hand against his sweating head. This Summer heat was seriously getting to him now; the Gym Leader was began to have deranged nightmares because of them. But seeing his wife's face really did bring a smile to his lips. Even if her eyes were filled with turmoil.

"Norman?" Caroline whispered again, garnering his entire full and undivided attention, "When is May coming home?"

Norman really didn't have an answer. Over the weeks, his family sure had come to terms with the disappearance of the first Ruby child. That smile that brought the sun into the room was gone now, bringing in this gloomy atmosphere. But they were learning to live, despite it all. May was a strong girl, seeing her many Pokémon battles proved this. If she wanted to come home, she'd come home. It's as plain and simple as that.

"Believe me, Caroline," Norman said, as he rubbed his wife's shoulders, "May will come home soon," he put on a smile that only he could give, "One of these days, she'll be walking over the edge of that hill, smile on her face. And by that time, I assure you, she won't be that same introverted girl we brought up into existence... she'll be someone... _different_..."

Caroline rose an eyebrow at him, these annoyed groans coming from her lips. She stared at his eyes with her blue ones, her arms crossed in a powerful and defiant manner. All Norman could do was give a forced smile in a mad attempt at making her feel better.

"You're getting some sick joy from this, aren't you?" Caroline asked as she growled out to him, "You're getting some joy from this, aren't you, Norman?" her question made him put on a face of innocence, which only made the matriarch angrier, "I knew it! You like this, don't you! Finally, after all these years, your daughter is going to train Pokémon just like you!"

"No, no! That's not true!" Norman lied, "I promise you Caroline, that's not gonna happen!"

"And how so, hm?" Caroline asked, "Norman Ruby, our daughter has been in more areas of Hoenn in these past few weeks, than we have been in our entire _lives_! By the time she comes back, she'll be taking us for vacations, not the other way around!"

"I know, Caroline, but just bear with me for a few seconds!" he waited for her to settle down, before he continued talking, "You see, I've been thinking. May is going around collecting the Gym Badges one after another, right?"

He reached his hand into his pocket, and pulled something back out. It was a shining object that could easily fit between someone's fingers. It was silver, with two circles connected by a simple line. The Balance Badge.

"May will be coming to Petalburg city one of these days, Caroline. She'll fight me, I assure you this. And when she does, I will bring May back. We don't have to keep searching for May, Caroline, because May will come back to us."

"But I don't want to wait!" she yelled, "Norman. I want May back _now!_ She's our daughter, and she's somewhere neither of us know! And... and..." she wilted, "I'm just worried, Norman. I've never been this far connected from my daughter. What if she's hurt? What if someone's hurting her? What if..."

"If you keep going on about 'what ifs' then you're bound to hurt yourself, Caroline," Norman replied, "Just calm down. May will be fine, I promise... I promise..." in a mad attempt at changing the subject, Norman gazed away to the table sitting before them. On said table, a magazine, "Oh look, Contest Daily!" he claimed with a smile.

It was a recent issue, coming out just yesterday. He picked it up and rummaged through the magazines pages, looking at nothing in particular. One page caught his eye however; a review on the Normal Contest that recently occurred within Verdanturf town. He read through the article slowly, reading all the highlights off the contest. A boy named Drew won it all with his prize-winning Roselia, but there was someone else who seemed to command attention. And, no, it _wasn't_ a Pokémon.

It was a ten-year-old girl who seemingly came out from the middle east. When Norman saw the full image of his daughter in such skimpy clothing, he nearly lost his mind.

…

It was a long battle, a hard-fought battle at that. No matter what tactics she employed, her enemy was always there to counteract her. She struck it, confused it, put it to sleep; it would fight through all of it. It took a well-timed paralysis to finally bring this Pokémon to its knees.

_Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess sword-like cutting edges._

The Armor Bird Pokémon was hunched over, knees deep in volcanic ash. May stood some few yards away, glaring up to the beast. Blaze was sent out, posing as he usually did, ready for his foe to rise again. Beside him was that Shroomish that was recently added to their group. Kangoo's various spores was the key to their victory on Route 113

Skarmory rose again, ready to poke and jab anything with its sharp and armored beak. May couldn't believe what she was seeing; this Pokémon was still moving? The Armor Bird Pokémon had already broken through so many Poké Balls _and _Great Balls, leaving her running out of options. But she wouldn't give up, not yet at least, not after all the effort she put into this battle. Besides, May could really use an extra flying-type. And, let's be honest, Skarmorys look so cool.

Withdrawing a Poké Ball, May glared toward the Armor Bird Pokémon before her. Blaze and Kangoo had prepared themselves for battle, but stopped when they noticed their trainers shift. Settling her eyes on the unruly Skarmory before her, May readied her next Great Ball. She only had three left, and didn't know how much longer it would take for her to get to Fallarbor town. She needed to make this count.

Throwing her Great Ball, she watched as it snapped open above the Armor Bird Pokémon. It was trapped within the capsule's light, where it struggled to escape. May and her Pokémon watched as the Great Ball fall to the ground. It shook and quivered on the ground, three times, before a long strand of silence. Suddenly the capsule made a 'CLICK!' noise, and stars fell out.

May hopped up and down from pure glee and excitement, pleased with her next and newest catch. As always, the Poké Ball turned white and phased from existence, leaving the ten-year-old in the field of ash, along with her Pokémon. But May didn't mind. This Skarmory was an impressive opponent; surely, it would make a good addition to her team.

With a smile on her face, the ten-year-old pulled Blaze and Kangoo close. The two reciprocated her feeling with signs of adoration of their own, before their eyes traveled to the skies overhead. There were large clouds and white fell from the sky. Even though it wasn't cold, it was not snow that fell from the heavens. Nor were there snow clouds or rain clouds hanging overhead.

This was all ash. The clouds were ash, the white on the grass was ash, everything was covered in volcanic ash. From what May could surmise, Route 113 was the dumping ground for volcanoes ashes. That's why it was so dark and cold, and that's why it was white everywhere. Of all the routes she's passed so far, May enjoyed this one the most. It was so different from the rest, as if she were walking in a different world.

Still, May wanted to get on to the next city. Fallabor town couldn't have been any further away. Under the volcanic clouds, May had no idea how many hours she wasted. First up Route 111, then through the fiery path, back on Rotue 111, as she passed the desert, and now on Route 113. And Route 113 was bringing her nowhere.

Or so she believed. May's blue eyes found the first edges of buildings, when she stood tall on an ash covered hill, she could see rooftops and garden fields. May felt her heart skip a beat, as if she had finally been saved from the brink of insanity. With Kangoo in her arms, and Blaze at her back, they all ran for the town below.

It was like eternal snow in Fallabor, at least that's what May believed. While her Pokémon were being healed of their injuries in the Pokémon Center machine, she was stepping free of the shower. Ash that was attached to her body, was now washing down the drain, going Ho-Oh knows where. After getting dressed in her usual clothes, May was ready to get moving. She really needed to figure out a way to Lavaridge town, or else this whole trip would have been pointless. Other than catching that Skarmory, of course.

Speaking of that Skarmory, what could she possible name it? She spent a good ladder of her time in the shower thinking on this; Blitz if it was a boy, Dancer if it was a girl. She couldn't really tell what gender it with her eyes alone, but the PC would tell her. Only, there was a woman who was standing at the PC. She wore a green blouse and skirt, and thick glasses upon her head. May really wanted to use the PC, but was slightly put off from interacting with the woman. Still, May _really_ wanted to get that Skarmory.

She reached her hand out and tapped the woman, making her turn around quickly. She was an older lady, with rectangular framed glasses and red eyes. She appeared to be a smart woman, if not for her slightly pale skin. The two gazed at each other for a few moments, but this time, it was _May_ who spoke up first.

"Hi," she said, a slight embarrass blush coming to her face, "I... I wanted to use the PC..."

"Oh, hello," the woman said, "Care if I ask for your name?"

"It's May," the ten-year-old answered, "And I _really_ need to use that PC."

"May, huh?" the woman smiled, "I can see that you're a Trainer. So that means you use the Pokémon Storage System _I_ developed, right?"

"You developed the PC system?" May said in shock, "Wow! You must be _super _rich, right!?"

"Well, not exactly," the woman claimed, "The Pokémon Storage System doesn't really get money, and I didn't _really_ create it. My sister and a man named Bill did," removing her glasses, the woman rubbed her face clean of this embarrassment, "You spoke to me because you wanted to use something on this PC, right? Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Lanette. Honestly, I'm glad to meet you – it's great you're using the Storage System. If you can, you should try visiting me at my house on Route 114, we can talk more then. But for now, I..." a buzzing echoed from her pants, making her grow slightly meek, "I have a lot of work to do today! Good bye May!"

Before the ten-year-old could ask any other questions, the woman had rushed off. May shrugged her shoulders at the sight, before shifting her gaze back to the PC she wished to use. It didn't take her a while to log into her own personal profile with her ID No. and find the Pokémon she wished to withdraw from the box. It didn't take long.

Yeah. The Skarmory's name is Blitz.

…

After days of reading, hours of taking notes, and countless one-on-one sessions with the professors, he felt like he had everything he needed to become a Pokémon Trainer. He knew what matched up against what, how to face what opponent with what Pokémon, what strategies should be used against who, no matter what the typing is; he had it all. There was only one problem. He was seven. So even though he had the proper knowledge and know-how to become a Pokémon Trainer, he unfortunately lacked the age.

Max Ruby was at a lost. Tomorrow, he would be going back to school to learn stuff he _probably_ already knew. He wasn't trying to be a cocky know-it-all, he just was a cocky know-it-all. So if he knew everything necessary to become a Pokémon Trainer, why was he stuck at home? Why did he sit in his room, gazing out the window, waiting for the days to go by? Why was his ten-year-old sister, who flunked out of the Pokémon Academy, allowed to search through all of Hoenn, and capture Pokémon to her heart's content?

May always got everything. She got a Pokémon first, she got her own room first, shot got to go on her Pokémon adventure first, she was _born_ first. He was the genius, why wasn't he allowed things? Was it because he was only seven, and she was ten? It just wasn't fair; she always got_ everything_ first! If it really was an age thing, why was he cursed with being born second?

These thoughts would come to Max every now and then. He didn't think ill of his sister; he loved her, truly he did. He was just always _frustrated_ with her. She was tall, stronger (stronger than he at least), but she lacked _brains_. Shouldn't intelligence be valued beyond gung-ho actions? She probably doesn't even think before plunging head first into stupid stuff. So why was she the Pokémon Trainer, and he wasn't?

He began reading through his text books again in a mad attempt at freeing himself of these thoughts. May wasn't here because she ran away from home, so it was best to not think about her. Her disappearance only ruined the family dynamic anyway. Yet his thoughts about May, as well as the thoughts about himself, were ignited when he read the last words in his text-book.

_But of course, one can learn but so much from reading! If you wish to truly understand the world of Pokémon,_ _go outside and become a Trainer! The start of your journey always begins when you gain the courage to take your first steps_.

Yeah. Gain the _courage_ to take his first steps. But how was he supposed to do that? He didn't even have a Pokémon to call his own. But he knew where he could get one. There was a place nearby where he could get his very own starter Pokémon. Was it wrong to think these thoughts however? To think what he was thinking, it was slightly wrong. But then again, he did have this coming to him for years now.

Max closed his book and picked up his glasses as well. Turning off his desk's lamp, he walked off for the exit. The sound of his mother flipping randomly through channels echoed from downstairs; surely, she was searching for her runaway daughter. Max had finished his crying over May eons ago, since he was _born_ in fact. While May is on her own Pokémon adventure, he was going to take care of his own things. He was going to show her Pokémon training takes more than just spirit, it takes brains as well.

Before long, Max was out the backdoor of his home. Norman was at Petalburg now, challenging those who had gained the prerequisite amount of badges to face him. Because he was so powerful, Norman needed about _four _badges before being challenged. Yet another reason why Max looked up to his father.

Still silent (even though it was no longer necessary), Max made way for the biggest building in all of Littleroot town. He peered through the windows of the building, seeing nothing but lab material and equipment within. Eyes sliding into a squint, he made sure to search for one object in particular.

A Poké Ball. It sat on a machine near the back. Because Professor Birch was a very hands on man, he was known to leave his lab on many times a day, his helpers too. So Max was able to easily step into the laboratory, unhindered by any annoyances. He trekked through the many science equipment, stopping when he stood before that single Poké Ball.

The machine that held it pulsated a blue shine, as if to contain whatever creature sat within the capsule. If there was ever a time to turn back, it was right now. But Max wouldn't turn back. He needed to have the _courage_ to take his first steps. And right now, that courage ran through his veins.

Hand reaching forward, Max finally picked up the Poké Ball within the machine. Even now, he had to shake off the fear of being caught. He needed to be courageous, and outgoing! Pokémon Training is more than just having the brains or the skills, one must be enthusiastic! Though, brains _are _the smartest part, of course.

He pressed his fingers on the Poké Ball's sides, splitting it open. He watched as the brilliant shine blinded him. Dropping the capsule, Max attempted to rub out the glare left within his eyes. But all of that stinging and burning pain subsided when a call entered his ears.

"Treeee!" the Wood Gecko Pokémon called.

…

Hoenn was certainly a mountainous region. The titanic ridges stretched for as far as the eye could see. May gazed upon them, with blue eyes that shined. The wind was blowing gently in this area, ruffling her brown curls and clothing. Pokémon were teeming around her within the grass that stretched up to her thighs.

After spending a good hour at Lanette's house to enjoy a meal (something she _really_ needed), May was now ready to get back to her adventure. The next leg of her Pokémon Journey brought her to the coves of Meteor Falls. Her PokéNav spoke of a cave that permits access to the mountain, but there was no way for May to actually find it. You see, the entrance was in a small area on the cliff sides, meaning May had to physically climb.

It was a daunting thought, but May didn't bow down. She was strong and tough; this mountain couldn't contain her. She gridded her teeth, and slammed her hands upon the rocky faces. Pulling herself further and further up, she made way toward the entrance. There had to be an easier way for this, right? Was she just making it harder on herself?

Well yeah. May realized this half-way up. What the heck was she doing? She had Pokémon for this!

"Alright Blitz!" May yelled as she withdrew her Poké Ball, "Show me what you can do!"

Maybe it was wrong to entrust her life with a Pokémon she just caught, but better now than never. Pulling back the Great Ball in hand, May tossed it toward the ground.

"Go! Blitz!" she called out.

The blue and red capsule device flashed as it dropped through the air. From its gaping maw, its shine became an armored bird. The bird landed on the ground with its sharp toes, before glaring toward the skies with an open beak.

"SKAAAAARRRR!" Blitz roared to the heavens.

His powerful call was ruined by the body that landed on him next. May's childish giggles entered his ears, making the Armor Bird Pokémon grow less battle ready, and more lax. He looked over his shoulder, to see a ten-year-old who was laughing with so much joy. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, while her legs squeezed in on his sides.

"Hi Blitz!" May called into his ears with a laugh, "Now! I need your help with something," she pointed up, making him gaze up as well, "We need to get inside of there, okay?"

"Skar!" he answered, as if this were some insult.

May watched as he spread out his wings; they looked like swords. The bird flapped those bladed wings, taking him into the skies above. May felt the wind rush all around her, as the bird flew toward her destination. To fly on the back of a Pokémon, even though it was so low, was an exhilarating feeling to say the least. Especially when Blitz decided to show off, and performed a few barrel rolls. Fortunately, they landed in the entrance after a while, freeing May of the sense of vertigo that had taken her. She tried stepping off the back of the armored fowl, but this dizzy sense forced her to cling back on. Instead of walking, May merely squeezed down on Blitz's sides with her legs.

It all changed so easily. From the heated Summer sun, to this calm and cold bungalow. Stepping into the caves, May could already hear a dripping in the distance. But the closer she came to said dripping, the more drowned out it came. Instead, the sound of roaring water brushed along her ears. It echoed off the walls, and reverberated into her ears. May had never heard such a luscious sound before. What was causing such a brilliant sound?

A waterfall, that's what. When May and Blitz stepped free from the cave walls, they gazed up to see a great cave. Meteor Falls was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Waterfalls stretched on endlessly within this bright cave. A river was directly below, riding under the man-made bridge she now stood on. Where that river came from and where did it go, she surely didn't know.

"Wow..." May unconsciously whispered as she gazed at the beauty of it all.

"Shut your trap!"

The roar alerted both May and Blitz, making them gaze down. Running up a few yards, they found a small embankment area. Within said area, multiple people within red hoods. Blitz didn't know who they were, but May sure did. She was here specifically to _not _run into these people! Just her freaking luck, right!?

"Please... the meteorite..." there was only one who didn't look like them. He didn't wear the Team Magma uniform, instead a white lab coat, like all intelligent fellows do. He also wore glasses, but the eye-wear was shattered, revealing a black-eye underneath.

"Oh shut up!" one of the Team Magma grunts yelled, as he punched the man in the gut.

Within the center of this area was a pulsate rock; it wasn't from this world. Was this why Team Magma and that scientist were here?

"Hehehehehe," one of them laughed, as he gazed down to the rock, "With this Meteorite..." a few rocks fell over, drawing his and his allies attention toward the area, "Mt. Chimney will..."

They stared up to the brunette who gazed back down. To say they were surprised would be quite an understatement. Shocked, or flabbergasted, would be the better one here.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing!" May commanded as she held on Blitz's body.

"Wait... ain't she that girl who..." one of the grunts commented, "That's that girl who keeps running into our people! Maxie told us to beware here!" that last statement made the group leader growl.

"Shut up!" he barked, as he gazed up to May, finding himself caught, "I don't know who you are, but if you get in the way of Team Magma don't expect any mercy!"

He withdrew his Poké Ball, preparing himself to attack May. She didn't mind; it was time to put Blitz's battling prowess to good use! She leaped off the back of her Skarmory, and glared down to the man who stood tall before them. She was waiting to see what Pokémon he would send out, though she was sure Blitz could take it on.

Things were starting to boil quickly; a battle was about to begin. _Was_ about to begin. _Was_.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, TEAM MAGMA!" the bark caught May off guard. Though she and Blitz had no idea who was yelling, the Team Magma Grunts sure did. They were shaking in their boots! "We, Team _Aqua_, won't allow you to get away with your misdeeds!"

_Misdeeds? _How cornier could you get? May needed to cover her mouth as to stop herself from bursting out into tears of laughter. Her laughter died immediately when she saw who exactly spoke those words. It was a tall and muscular man, possibly even more so than her own father. Seriously, with biceps like those, he could crush a ten-year-old girl like her. He wore a bandana on his head, much like May, but his was blue, and it had a strange symbol on it.

He walked up to the group, with many other people who were dressed similarly. May found her eyes attracted to one; it was a woman with long red hair. She wore such scandalous clothing May couldn't find herself ever being caught in. She wore a blue vest on her shoulders yet it was open, allowing one to see her black bra underneath. Seriously, May could never get away with such an outfit.

Lastly was a tough fellow. He was taller than the others, and even more muscular. His vest, like the woman's, was opened up, allowing all to see the well chiseled chest he had gained over the years. He, like the others two, wore a blue bandana on his head, with the same markings upon it. That being said, this man looked nicer in comparison to the other two members. Almost sweet.

"Great..." the man said, as he stared at the snickering faces of the Team Magma grunts, "Look at me. _Misdeeds? _Did I really say that?" he sighed, "I screwed up our intro again, Shelly. I don't know why I let you talk me into this..."

"Ahahaha! Oh calm down, Boss," the redheaded woman answered, as she pointed at them, "Just look at how they quake in fear."

"I... I think it was a pretty cool intro, Boss..."

"Hehehe!" the Team Magma grunt who stood before May laughed, as he faced this man and his allies, "Even Team Aqua Joins us! On any other day, it would be my pleasure to put you in your place," he suddenly lost his laughing demeanor, and grew serious, "But it's too much trouble to deal with you all..."

"What did you say?" the boss, _Archie_, barked, "Is that some fear I hear coming from your voice? Huh?"

"What did you say!?" the grunt growled, before one of his allies whispered something in his ear. The next moment, he became less tense, and more laid back, while that smile returned to his lips, "Heh... it doesn't matter... We've got the Meteorite, so off to Mt. Chimney we go! Come if you dare, you Team Aqua dingbats!"

He waved his hand through the air, signally his allies to move with him. Then their eyes moved on May and Blitz, and they ran. With a violent shove, they pushed their way past the ten-year-old and her Pokémon. And, like cowards, they ran off to the cave's exit. May thought about chasing them down, after all, they did push her, but the ten-year-old stood back. Instead, she shifted her gaze down to the scientist who was being attacked by the duo of Magma grunts.

He had fallen over by now, probably because his legs were too weak to keep him standing. When a hand fell on his shoulder, he gazed up to see a concerned ten-year-old girl, and her Skarmory. May was shocked at how brutally this man was attacked. She thought all problems, save for wars, were solved with Pokémon battles. It was rare for such actions of brutality to occur. His face was banged up pretty bad; his glasses shattered, his eye swollen, and nose broken. But hey, he was alive, how many people can say that?

"Are you okay?" she asked of him, making the man flinch, "Those Team Magma guys are gone now, you don't have to be scared," then she smiled, as if to make him feel better, "I'm May... and you are?"

"Cozmo..." the man answered, "I... I'm Cozmo..."

He gazed around, making sure those Team Magma grunts were gone. Instead it was just May, and those fellows from Team Aqua. Honestly, they didn't make him feel any better. May's impressive Skarmary did, however.

"Why were those Team Magma guys attacking you?" May asked next, as she tried to understand what was going on.

"I'm a Professor," Cozmo answered, "I usually study Meteorites in Fallarbor Town..." yeah, that place had a lot of meteorites, honestly, "Then some people from Team Magma made me guide them to Meteor Falls... They promised me that they would excavate meteorites for me... But, I... Team Magma tricked me..." he wilted, "Oh... That meteorite it... It will never be mine now... But that Team Magma... What are they going to do with that meteorite at Mt. Chimney?"

"Nothing good, I can assure you that..."

May and Professor Cozmo locked up, as the voice loomed over them. May and Blitz turned around, seeing that muscular seaman, with his two subordinates at his side. Even though Team Magma was gone, he retained his hard and foreboding personality. May wanted to stand tall against him, but this quaking in her legs stopped her from doing so. This man reminded her so much of Archie, it was uncanny. They looked nothing alike, but they just _felt _similar.

"Who might you be?" the man asked, as he and his allies gazed down upon May.

She wilted, gaining this disposition that made her seem weak. But instead of running away, which did cross her mind, she stood up and faced this man with _courage_.

"I'm May," she answered, "And thank you for the help with Team Magma. Those guys seem scared of you."

The man smiled, which honestly did well to soothe May's terrified heart.

"Ah, so your name is May," he stated, "I am Archie. As the head of Team Aqua, I have dedicated myself to thwarting the dangerous plans of Team Magma," seriously, he was so corny! Like a super hero, "Why? Because Team Magma is a grave threat to us all. They have committed many destructive acts in their bid to expand the land. We, Team Aqua, love the sea above all! Team Magma is our sworn enemy, and-"

"Okay Archie," the woman said as he patted him the shoulder, calming him down, "I think the girlie gets the point, m'kay?" she knelt down, as to be at eye-level with May. It pushed the ten-year-old back, making her feel slightly ruffled, "May, huh? Dare I ask... are you May _Ruby_? The daughter of Gym Leader Norman Ruby?"

"What!? How did you know!?" May said shocked, making the woman laugh.

"It's kinda of my job to know these things," the woman answered, "My name is Shelly. And that big lumox in the back is Matt."

"Uh, Boss," the taller one in the back said as he gazed toward Meteor Falls' exit, "I think we should hurry. There's no telling what Team Magma plans on doing with that Meteorite."

"Yes, yes, we must!" Archie said, regaining his lively vigor, "We've got to hurry. There's no telling what Team Magma will do at Mt. Chimney! Shelly! Mat! Let's make our way out of here!"

They began walking, side by side, toward the cave's entrance. But as Shelly lingered behind, she turned and faced May. With a sultry glare, and twiddling fingers, she gave the ten-year-old a few parting words.

"May, you should keep an eye out for Team Magma, too," then her fingers moved in a 'bye' fashion, "Farewell!"

May watched as Team Aqua exited from Meteor Falls, leaving only her, Blitz, and Cozmo. Her Skarmory had begun picking at the ground, as birds often do, making her turn to Mr. Cozmo. There seemed to be serious things going on at Mt. Chimney, prompting her to check up on them as well. She checked her PokéNav, to confirm her beliefs on the mountain. Mt. Chimney was not really a mountain, but a volcano. The same volcano she had passed on her way here. Perfect, right?

"Uh... Mr. Cozmo," May called with a cocked head, "Do you need a walk back to your place? You look pretty banged up. Blitz can give you a ride, if you'd like."

"Skar?" the Armor Bird Pokémon answered in shock.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Another long chapter. Because I keep writing these darn things! What is it about novelizations and me that makes these chapters so long?_

_Anyway, I felt like I had a lot to cover in this chapter. I needed to get May up Route 111, have her run into the desert, then have her go through Route 113, then to Fallabor Town, then to Route 114, and finally run into Team Magma at Meteor Falls. But hey, at least we meet the heroes(?) of this story. __Since Team Magma is the villainous team, that makes Team Aqua the heroes, right? Sorta._

_The scene where May catches a Skarmory is modeled after the actual game. The Skarmory on Route 113 are notoriously difficult to catch. They just don't get in the freakin balls! I tried to recapture that, thought a lot of it I didn't show. I just mentioned how much difficulty May was having with trying to catch the Pokemon. That being said, I didn't catch my first Skarmory until I had a Timer Ball. Yeah, they're hard as crap to catch._

_Also, I feel like I should explain Archie a bit in this story. He's acting quite silly, and that's because of the abysmal script they have for his character in Pokemon Ruby. I tried making it seem like he's trying to make himself seem powerful, though he is trying a tad bit too hard. Me personally, I like Archie. He's going to be a tad bit silly in this story however, but... well... just keep an eye on him. He's still Archie, ya'know._

_May's Pokemon._

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 26_

_Kangoo - Shroomish - Lv 14_

_Blitz - Skarmory - Lv 16_

_By the by, that's the same Shroomish May had earlier in the story, but didn't use._

_I might do two things in the coming chapters. I might make a bonus chapter marking May's battle against the Winstrate family, or I might continue on with Mt. Chimney, and save the Winstrates for later. Guess we'll see, huh?_

_Images of days past means memories._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	17. Rumble on Mount Chimney

Rumble on Mt. Chimney

"I couldn't begin to thank you enough..." Dr. Cozmo claimed.

May smiled. It was the best she could do in this situation. He was an older man, with a small pair of glasses sitting upon his nose. These spectacles were unfortunately broken, shattered by a hard punch to his face. Speaking of his face, it wasn't spared any damage either. Injuries peppered him; black-eye, swollen cheeks, a bruised nose. He wasn't a particularly strong man, which made his brutal treatment that much worse. Simply put, the ten-year-old didn't understand why.

Judging from his lab/home, meteors seemed to be all the doctor had. There was a stunning lack of life within these halls. Just machines that flew over May's young head and papers filled with information she simply did not understand. Blaze was standing beside her, he too confused by what sat before him. He wasn't a meat-head, despite his physical prowess, but this knowledge still confused him. It seemed to be something he gained from his trainer.

"Oh... I never should have left myself be conned into telling Team Magma where you can find meteorites..." the scientist claimed as he sat down in his chair, "That meteorite from Meteor Falls... It's never going to be mine now..."

Team Magma. Who were those guys? Why did they exist? May was quite put off by them, honestly. They didn't seem like a particularly dangerous sect of people, but after their brutal treatment of Dr. Cozmo, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Their antics were just as confusing. Why did they need a meteorite? What possible use could a meteorite have for anything?

"Why do they want your meteorite?" May asked, as she and Blaze gazed upon another kind.

"Ah? Well... I don't really know," Dr. Cozmo claimed as he poured himself a hot cup of coffee, "That meteorite is a special kind however. Some believe it to be a part of the meteorite that made all the dinosaurs go extinct some... millions of years ago..." he sighed, "It was a meteorite I was studying for days, but never actually brought back here to my lab. Those Team Magma thugs seemed to know however, and I don't know how..."

"What would they do with it though?" May asked, as she gazed down to Combusken.

"I just want to know where they went with it," Cozmo claimed, "That meteorite means so much to me! If only I knew where they went! I'd call Officer Jenny on them in a heart beat!"

"I know where they went..." May claimed, which made Cozmo glare over to her.

She didn't really want to say that, but it's true. She did know where Team Magma ran off with the meteorite. Mt. Chimney. A part of her wished she didn't know, so she could continue with her Pokémon Journey. But of course, it would take a little bit more than wishing. The Lavaridge Gym could only be visited by taking the gondola ride up from the Route 112, as much as she hated to say it. And that gondola ride lead straight up to Mt. Chimney itself.

May gazed up and out the window. Blitz was sitting there, pecking at the ground. It made her laugh.

…

The heat up here was nearly unbearable. Any normal human being, hell, any _sane_ human being, would not be standing here. What did that make him then? Some sort of impervious demigod? No, he was simply a man. With his hands behind his back, he peered endlessly toward the bubbling red substance below. To the touch, it could kill a person, but that's not it. Inside was a being he searched for.

"Got that rock, Boss man!" this cocky and snickering voice behind him called.

Maxie stared back. He was such a powerful man, one you shouldn't approach so carelessly like this. But this man in the Team Magma clothing, one with a flowing cape, walked up without a care in the world.

"Tabitha..." Maxie said, before gazing back to the machine that stood before him, "Did you do what I sent you to do?"

"Course I did!" the cocky administer said back as he tossed a rock up and down in his hand, "DE-32. Your present!"

He handed his superior the rock in his hand. Maxie took it, a smile growing on his lips at the sight. He walked up to the machine, a gleam in his eyes. After all these years of waiting, things were finally coming to an end. His grand plan was going to be unleashed upon the world. He was going to save it, delve into the lands to give everyone that what they needed. More ground, more life. Simply put.

"The hell are you little runts doin' here!?"

Maxie didn't budge from the sudden bark. He slowly began walking up to the machine, whilst holding that meteorites in hand. He tipped over the case, but suddenly stopped.

"If you keep moving Maxie... I will not hesitate to attack you..."

"Archie..." Maxie replied with a smile, "Long time no see... where have you been as of late?"

"Drop that rock," the Team Aqua leader ordered, "Don't you dare provoke me."

"No, Archie!" Maxie barked as he turned around to face him, "You don't provoke _me!_ I've had enough of your insolence for the time, you can't stop me!" he smirked, "Groudon is in Mt. Chimney, Archie! I have finally found him! And there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me!"

"I beg to differ," Archie claimed as he withdrew a Poké Ball, "I'm going to stop you and your crazy dream, Maxie..."

"Is my dream really that crazy?" Maxie inquired, as he withdrew a Poké Ball of his own, "Life is born on the earth, and it dies on the earth..." he squinted, "And you shall see this soon!"

They tossed them.

…

May's head stuck out from the Fiery Path. She dragged her hand across her forehead, cleaning the sweat that formed upon her brow. Was all of this cold-to-hot thing good for her? Route 113 was so cool, while the Fiery Path was so blistering hot. No wonder the Torkoals and Numels inside were so at home within it. Even Blaze, who she had to send out a few times to keep her protected, enjoyed the high temperatures.

He popped up beside her, still roaming outside of his Poké Ball. The Young Fowl Pokémon peered over his Trainer's side, trying to see what she saw. The mountainside of Route 112 was filled with men. Team Magma men. They stood near one another, all with their faces covered by their hoods. It was obvious they were guarding something, but what? A further gaze up, and see saw the gondola ride.

It seems as if those two Magma Grunts from before were joined by others, all of which who looked so _dangerous_. May grasped one of her Poké Balls, deciding which Pokémon was best to fight with. Blitz was still new to her team, and she felt they needed to bond more. But Blaze simply wouldn't allow it. He was tugging at May's pants, as if _begging_ to jump into battle. She tried nudging him off, but he simply wouldn't budge. Blaze was itching for a chance to fight, which seemed to differ from his usual stoic antics.

"Shhh! Blaze!" she berated her Combusken, "I'm trying to find a simpler way through..."

It didn't look possible however. The sheer number of Team Magma Grunts made the thought of sneaking through completely impossible. There were no paths through, unless she made one. May didn't want to fight them; she was still pretty sore from her last meet with them, after all. But she made a promise to Dr. Cozmo, and Rubys never break their promises!

May readied Blaze by tapping him on the shoulder. At the same time, she withdrew another Poké Ball to give her starter some help. She was about to move, readying herself for action, but...

"Hey you grunts!" a bark echoed from off the cliff, "_Marshtomp! _Use Mud Shot!"

"Marshtomp?" May said in surprise, "Mud Shot?" she grew wide-eyed, "Brendan?"

Indeed. A powerful stream of mud flew on the mountainside, knocking down Grunts one by one. Those who stood quickly withdrew their Poké Balls, and freed their own. The son of Birch ran up the staircase, finally reaching his Pokémon. From Marshtomp's mouth, a powerful stream of mud and water was lobbed toward his unsuspecting enemies. He knocked them down one by one, reducing their numbers with each passing moment.

"Team Magma jerks!" Brendan barked, as he ran even further up, "Keep getting in my way!"

He ran up on the cliffs, giving May a better look at him. It was Brendan alright, right down to the knit-white cap. He removed said had, and dried the sweat that was brewing on his forehead. Then he stared back, and glared holes toward his enemies. Marshtomp, his first Pokémon, stood tall at his side; he too staring off to the enemies before them.

"Annoying brat!" one of the grunts groaned as he withdrew a Poké Ball, "What are you trying to be kid? A hero?"

"You're getting in my way!" Brendan barked back, "Square up, Marshtomp!"

"Marsh!" the Mud Fish Pokémon claimed.

He quickly ran to stand before his master, raising both of his hands as he did so. The Team Magma Grunt growled at the sight, before tossing out his Poké Ball out.

"Go!" the grunt yelled, "Zubat!"

The Poké Ball flashed, where it brought to life a small Pokémon. It was blue, and flew on very small wings. In fact, it was an extremely small Pokémon as a whole. The thing even lacked legs, instead these small and skinny appendages stuck out.

"Zu! Zu!" Bat Pokémon cried.

_Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolonged exposure to the sun causes its body to become slightly burned._

"A Zubat?" Brendan said after checking his Pokédex, "Quite common. I'm not afraid of that thing! Marshtomp! Water Gun!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon pulled back, readying his mouth by bubbling water within. But before he even attacked, the Zubat he faced suddenly _exploded_. In a burning wreck, it landed to the ground, unable to move other than scream. Brendan, Marshtomp, and the Grunt they faced were both surprised by this, and they turned to face this third-party.

It was May, who stood with her finger pointing, while Blaze had his hand surrounded in flames. He dropped his aim, while May glared over to the grunt himself.

"What the hell!?" he barked, "Where did you come f- OOOF!"

A high-powered stream of water slammed into his open chest. The grunted was thrown back by the blow, winded by the strike. He couldn't move from the pain he took, meaning he was out of commission for the time being. Brendan stared down to Marshtomp, his attack finished, then he gazed up to May. She merely ran past him, blaze at her side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brendan called as he ran up beside her, "Slow down, May! What are you doing here!"

"Mt. Chimney!" she answered as she gazed back to him, "I've gotta get up to Mt. Chimney!"

"Same here," Brendan claimed, "There's something going on up there, May. Something big and insane! It's like the volcano is becoming _active _again!"

There was an earthquake. May fell over, landing in Brendan's arms. Together, they gazed up to the mountain top, watching as even more smog rose from the stack. The ten-year-olds were astonished by the sight; they had never seen a volcano rumble with so much power. Their attentions quickly glanced over to one another, as they realized what predicament they were in.

May quickly pulled herself from Brendan, and he too made his way apart. Their gazes made way to the gondola building, while they felt slightly embarrassed by their situation. May started running first, with Brendan following closely behind.

"Sons of... bitches..." the Team Magma grunt groaned, as he slid back, "Administer... Courtney..." he rose his hand, revealing a radio, "Two ten-year-old kids got through to the gondola. One of them is some boy... the other is _May..._" he coughed, "They're heading your way..."

"Understood..." a woman's voice answered through the device.

May and Brendan pushed through the doors. The building that held the gondola was relatively small, just small enough to hold the gondola, some chairs, and the machinery needed to power the thing. But the attendant who usually controlled the machine was not there. May and Brendan, being two smart ten-year-olds but ten-year-olds nonetheless, had no idea how to power this thing. May found her eyes attracted to the gondola door, while Brendan was drawn toward the gondola power supply.

He shuffled around it like a Raticate, before finding the gondola's command center. He smiled at the sight, shuffling into the room while he did so. He found the main switch that would power the gondola, then gazed up to see May inside of the ride. He saw her alright, saw her being _choked._

This woman, taller and older than both of them, had her arms wrapped tightly around May's young neck. The ten-year-old was struggling to breathe, as she kicked and thrashed about. The black-haired woman showed no emotion however, as she instead applied even more pressure to the ten-year-old's neck.

Brendan began to shake and shiver at the sight; he had never seen someone attacked so brutally before. May couldn't even move within this woman's arms, let alone act. She flailed her arms and legs out, while pained gasps escaped her brittle throat.

"MAY!" Brendan cried.

He ran out to the gondola, watching as Blaze bashed his arms against the door in an attempt to get inside. The woman who choked her was older than them, a teenager, she had to be. She had short dark blue hair that was hidden behind her magma hood. From her lips, the pink bubble of gum was blown. With indigo eyes, she glanced over to Brendan. And smiled.

"Ack!" Brendan said as he struggled to hide his blush, "Marshtomp! Use Strength!"

"MARSH!" the Mud Fish Pokémon roared.

He slammed his hands onto the steel door's edge. With a mighty grasp, he dove his fingers through the door. He clenched tightly, separating metal from metal with fingers too strong for his kind. Then the Marshtomp pulled it back, tearing it from its edges, and tossing it to the corner of the building.

The woman was surprised by this actions, though she didn't look it with her sultry glare. Her lips in an 'O', her eyes half-closed, her arms still holding May's neck tightly. Her stance made Brendan's face blush even more, though he tried to hide it by shaking his face. It didn't really work, honestly.

"L-Let May go!" Brendan ordered with as much strength as he could.

"Look at you," the woman said as she continued to hold May's neck close, though the hold did loosen, allowing the girl to breathe, "Aren't you the strong man, _boy_. Come to save your girlfriend?"

"What!?" Brendan replied, "May's not my girlfriend! She's my neighbor!"

"Yeah... _neighbor_..." the woman said, "Hm... if she's your neighbor then..." the woman's eyes became incredibly hard, shooting into Brendan like knives, "Here! HAVE HER!"

She was strong. Like, really, _really_ strong. Without even trying, she threw May into Brendan with a force the ten-year-old boy couldn't match. May crashed into him, forcing the two to topple to the ground. May was on top, hacking and wheezing from her pained choke. Blaze placed his claw on her back to check up on his master, before gazing back to the woman with knives for eyes. The Team Magma woman was unimpressed, with her indigo lit eyes.

"C'mon big man," the woman teased, "I just threw your girlfriend, what are you gonna do about it?"

"M-May," Brendan grumbled in pain, "Are you okay?"

"Owww..." she grumbled, "What the... Brendan?"

She looked down with wide blue eyes, realizing she was sitting atop him. Quickly leaping off, she dusted herself off of any male cooties she had gained. Then the ten-year-old girl shifted her glare over to the woman behind her, who still stood on the gondola. She had her fists on her hips, while she puffed in and out her bubblegum. This daunting and powerful pose was threatening to say the least, making May's strong stance weaken a little. But this was short-lived, before she shifted her glare forward.

"You!" May barked as she ran forward.

Brendan held her back though, stopping the ten-year-old from moving any further.

"Better listen to your boy-toy, girl," the Team Magma member claimed, "I'm afraid you aren't strong enough to handle..." she withdrew a Poké Ball from her cape, "What I have in store."

Was that a challenge? Because if it was, May wasn't about to back down. She began marching forward, Blaze at her forefront. The woman smiled, as if anticipating the trainer's actions. She continued to bait May forward with a wagging finger, making her and her Combusken step forward. But the building and the land around them shook. May and Brendan nearly fell over from the powerful tremor, while that woman stood tall and firm. She continued to bait the ten-year-old girl, now as she blew her gum.

"C'mon girl," she said, "I'm waiting..."

The more this woman baited her, the angrier May became. First she tried to choke her out, then she challenges her to a battle by taunting her? May had taken down three Gym Leaders so far; this broad doesn't even rank up there with them.

"Blaze!" she yelled, "Get ready!"

"Busken!" the Young Fowl Pokémon barked, feeling the rage his master owned.

Realizing her taunting worked, the Team Magma woman pulled back the Poké Ball in hand. With a toss as powerful as May could ever muster, the young-adult released the Pokémon she had inside.

"Go! _Ninetales!_"

"Ninetales!?" Brendan replied in shock.

The woman's Poké Ball flashed open. From the brilliant lights, flames burst out. A Pokémon on four legs fell landed, flames sprouting from her mouth. It was an absolutely stunning Pokémon, a fox. No, not a fox in her sexiness, but it literally was a fox. A fox with golden-yellow fur, and nine tails.

"Niiiiiine..." the Fox Pokémon called with a mystical gaze.

May was stunned by this new and mysterious Pokémon. She had never seen anything like this, not in Johto or Hoenn. If anything, she tried to compare this Pokémon to one she had seen before. Ninetales? What was it? Remembering her Pokédex, May quickly pulled it out. She scanned the Fox Pokémon with her where she got.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The Ninetales didn't register in her Pokédex. It _didn't _exist.

"What's wrong, girl?" the Team Magma Administer asked, "Did my Ninetales not show in your Pokédex? That's such a shame."

"Why... why didn't it?"

"Ninetales isn't a Pokémon native to Hoenn," Brendan answered as he walked up, his Marshtomp ready, "She has a Kanto Pokémon here, of all places..." turning to his left, he faced May, "May, let me deal with her. My Marhstomp is in direct opposite to her Ninetales, this'll be easy for me..."

"Being the night in shining armor, boy?" the woman said with this slight moan, "That sounds perfect..." she started baiting Brendan next, "Then come on. Let's see if you can handle a _real_ woman."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" May barked, as she threatened to attack her.

"May!" Brendan yelled as he kept a calmer head, "Get up to Mt. Chimney, you have to stop whatever's causing this."

May stared over to Brendan, then over to the Team Magma Administer, then back to Brendan, and finally over to the gondola. She scooped Blaze up in her arms, and started making way for the metal ride. When she passed the Team Magma Administer, their eyes met. May showed only rage, while that woman retained her sultry gaze. Despite her desperate need to tear the woman's throat out, the ten-year-old shuffled her way into the gondola.

There was a switch that sat directly beside the gondola, one that powered it from here, instead of the command center. With a swift boot, the woman kicked the switch, making the gondola move on its wires. Then she shifted her gaze back to Brendan and moaned again. Such a sexual adult; she was really making the ten-year-old boy feel feelings he had never felt before.

"Come on kid," she said with a wagging finger, "Let's see how you handle a little... _Courtney_ in your diet..."

…

Without the door, the fear of dropping from this height was very real. Yet the ten-year-old couldn't stop herself from gazing over the edge. There was always that part that was extremely curious. Her mother often berated her for it, liking her personality to a Meowth. Caroline was probably right, ya'know.

May couldn't help but to cling to the edge, as she watched the earth slowly move by below her. Even Blaze was seemingly enamored by the sight, as he peered toward the ground. Route 111, 112, and 113 were all visible to her, including that desert she couldn't face before. It was all around her, and it all stretched on almost endlessly.

And these white puffs started falling from the heavens. May thought it was snow at first, but instantly knew better. It wasn't snow, but instead ash that fell from the skies. May gazed up, watching as Mt. Chimney moved closer and closer. The rumbling earth seemed to center on the mountain top, making the ten-year-old shake. She didn't know what was going on up there, but she didn't like it.

And was it May, or were things getting _hotter_. Like, _extremely_ hot! Blisteringly hot! So hot, May began removing her blouse to deal with it. She quickly tied it around her waist, as her own means to cool off. Her white shirt that existed underneath, was now owning sweat stains around her armpits and neck. But this simply wasn't good enough either. May was sweating even hotter the closer they came to the top. Blaze on the other hand was completely at ease. In fact, he _loved _it.

The building, the opposite hooks of the gondola, was coming closer and closer. May gazed up to the roof, watching the shadows engulf her. This building lacked lights, but it didn't need any. Being engulfed in the shadows cooled her down by one degree, but she didn't notice the difference. Its kinda hard to tell a deviation between 134 degrees and 133 degrees. Granted, her own temperature idea may have been off.

May fell onto the hot metal flooring outside of the gondola, scrambling toward the door on all fours. Behind her, Blaze was happily skipping off. May ran further and further, stopping when she fell into red dirt. The red dirt was so extremely hot! It burned to the touch, forcing her to leap up onto her feet. When May's blue eyes gazed up, she saw _war_.

Mt. Chimney was a place she would never understand. The ground was a brownish-red, and ash-covered trees existed within the distance. But standing on the ground were nothing but people in red, squaring off against people in blue. Team Magma members, in their red-hoods, faced off against Team Aqua members, in their blue bandanas. Their Pokémon, representing the earth and the sea, clashed in such brilliant ways.

May wondered how she hadn't noticed this from the bottom of Mt. Chimney. The fights were truly amazing, even she'd admit this. It was like a battle between mortal enemies.

"YOU!" this sassy voice cried.

May turned around, facing a patch of area not filled with quarreling enemies. There was this woman there, in the Team Magma uniform. She was pointing at her with a hand on her hip, and this glare in her eye. May merely pointed at herself; this woman clearly couldn't have been speaking to her.

"I know you!" the woman sneered, "Boss-man told us to be weary of you, yeah!? A ten-year-old girl with a..." she gazed down to Blaze, "Combusken..." she shook her head, as she called over an ally, "Yo Joey! That girl Boss-man wants is right here! Let's show her what-for, yeah!?"

"Seriously?" this male Team Magma grunt said as he ran up, "That's really her Shirley?"

"Yeah that's her!" she stated, "There! That's the Combusken, yeah!? That's her! That's the... _May_ girl!"

"How do you know my name!?" May cried, as she glared at them.

"Just shut your mouth, yeah!?" the woman ordered, "And let me and Joey here teach you a lesson!"

Both Team Magma grunts prepared their Poké Balls, and both threw them out. May watched as the flashes released two Pokémon she had seen before. From the woman, it was the Numb Pokémon, Numel. From him, the Bat Pokémon, Zubat. May wasn't scared by either of them; her Pokémon could break them with ease. Blaze was already ready, as he took his battling pose. May prepared another Poké Ball to give her Combusken some aid, but a hand fel upon her shoulder.

The ten-year-old froze to a stop, fearing it was someone who was going to get physical with her again. After nearly being choked to death, she was beginning to grow _extremely_ paranoid of adults. And what if it was that Maxie guy again? He'd probably break her neck right there!

"Don't worry, May girlie," this woman's voice whispered into her ears, "I've got this."

May gazed up and over her shoulder, seeing a woman with long red hair down in long red pigtails. She ruffled her own hair with her hands, before pulling a Poké Ball out from her open blue vest. Her appearance alone terrified the two grunts, who appeared to be unable to deal with her.

"Okay Walrein!" Shelly cried as she tossed her Poké ball out.

The capsule device flashed, as it brought to life the Pokémon within. May watched in a stunned silence to see what amazing Pokémon Shelly could possibly own. The bright lights soon dimmed down, bringing to life a being unlike anything she had ever seen before.

It was large. It was blue. Ice and water was constantly shedding from its blubbery skin. Two fangs longer than May's _arm_, stretched from its mouth. With a gaze of pure metal, it shot icy daggers into its foes.

"Waaaaalll... REEEEEIIIIIINNNN!"

_Walrein, the Ice Break Pokémon. Walrein's two massively developed tusks can totally shatter blocks of ice weighing ten tons with one blow. This Pokémon's thick coat of blubber insulates it from subzero temperatures._

"Walrein!" Shelly called as she dragged a hand through her flawless hair, "Use Surf!"

The Ice Break Pokémon huddled its body to the warm earth, actually producing _ice_ from how cold its body was. Seconds later, the area began to rumble and quake, like little tremors were occurring. May gazed at the great walrus, before turning around as water dripped on her shoulders. From seemingly nowhere, a powerful wave of water crashed onto the clifftop. It blew away the Team Magma grunts that faced May, as well as their Pokémon, in one easy and seamless blow.

"Superb!" Shelly cried as she laughed, "Walrein! You're looking more and more beautiful everyday!"

Then her eyes turned to May, who was completely stunned. No matter how weak her opponent was, she could never defeat two of them in _one hit_. Not only that, but May had never seen a Pokémon as big as Walrein before. It was huge in comparison to her. The only Pokémon that was probably bigger, were those Pokémon her father owned.

"Hey May, long time no see," Shelly sarcastically claimed as she walked to the ten-year-old's side, "It's nice to see you made it here in time. The more help we can use the better."

"What's going on here?" May asked as she looked around to the two warring teams.

"Team Magma is using that meteorite they stole from Meteor Falls to power some machine," Shelly claimed, "And as you can see, whatever the machine is doing, it's making the volcano _active _again. Mt. Chimney has been silent for years, until now. We don't know what these Magma idiots are planning on doing with an active volcano, but we just can't let them get away with it," she then pointed up to the mountain's summit, "I've gotta get up there, you need to get out of here..."

"I'm not leaving!" May claimed, "Not until I stop whatever's going on! Besides..." she wilted a bit, "I made a promise to get that meteorite back..."

"Quite the adventurer, huh?" Shelly stated with a smirk, "While I adore your candor, I think its best you be a good little girl and split. This is a battle for adults, May dear..."

"But.. but!"

"YOU! TEAM AQUA!"

May and Shelly turned around with twin gazes of surprise, seeing many groups of Team Magma grunts behind them. It was a large number that honestly scared May, but merely annoyed Shelly. There's no strength and numbers, only a _wall_. That's what she felt, anyway.

"Fine then, May," Shelly claimed as her Walrein walked up, "You win this time. Go and get that meteorites, then get out of here, understood? I'll deal with these bimbos..."

May smiled and nodded, happy Shelly gave her to chance to help. She quickly ran off into the battlefield, searching for a pathway up to the Mt. Chimney summit. Blaze was right at her side, keeping up with his powerful legs. She skirted pass battles of all kinds, running deeper and deeper into the volcanic area. She finally met stairs, then ran up them as well. When she came to the mountain's summit, May stopped.

The heat here was _impossible_. From head to toe, May was sweating. She bent over, hands on her knees, while powerful gasps for breath exited her lips. Blaze walked back to check up on her, while she continued to breath heavily. Dragging her fingers across her hair, she tried to settle herself, but it wasn't working.

"Well, well, well, took you long enough..." the voice made May stare up.

Her vision, blurred by the intense heat, she almost couldn't make out who she looked at. The man stood on a rocky boulder, arms crossed, this sly smile on his lips. May rubbed her hands, in order to get a better view of this man. He was another Team Magma member, though his hood was different. It wasn't the same simple hood like the others before, for this one owned a cape. Wait. This was the _same_ man she saw at Meteor Falls. The one who beat up Dr. Cozmo.

"You!" May barked, her energy revitalized, "I came to get you!"

"Busken!" Blaze snarled.

"Oh, really girl?" the man said as he finally leaped from his rock, "Aren't you a bit young though? I mean, I know I'm such a catch but, I'm not really into children..."

"What!?" May yelled in shock, "ILL! You pervert!" her comment made him laugh, which made her feel like the embarrassed one, "I'm here for that meteorite you stole! Where is it!?"

"Meteorite... meteorite..." the Team Magma member said as he tapped the edge of his chin, "Meteorite I stole from Meteor Falls huh?" then he smiled, losing his thinking pose, "Oh yes! Hehehe, HAHAHAHA! So you've come all the way here for that stupid rock! But you're too late! I've already delivered the meteorite to the Boss!"

"So... wait..." she looked over the mountain's edge, "Does that mean the meteorite is causing all of this?"

"Wow, you catch on fast!" he stated, whilst withdrawing a Poké Ball from his cape, "But not fast enough. I'm going to put you in your place, girlie..." he grinned, "I'm gonna make you run home to momma!"

May knew a battle was about to begin, there was no arguing against this. So she simply readied herself for action, and so did Blaze. The Combusken took his signature stance, while his orange eyes gleamed. The Team Magma Administer before her withdrew his Poké Ball. Still smiling, he tossed it.

"Lets see how you handle this, girlie!" he exclaimed, "Go! Arcanine!"

The Poké Ball erupted before May and her opponent, pouring light into the air. Arcanine, just what could that be? Judging from the cape this man owned, and the cape that other woman owned, they were probably of the same class within the team. His Pokémon was probably not of this region.

She was right, ya'know.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Doth my eyes deceive me? A chapter that's relevant in plot, yet is relatively short!? Thank God!_

_Few, you guys have no idea how happy that makes me. Honestly, I could have had this chapter out earlier, but you know. E3 and all, gotta pay attention to that and stuff, right? Did you see E3? Specifically the trailer on ORAS? Amazing, right? And it comes out this November! I can't wait! And Pac-man in Smash 4, along with Mii fighters and Paluteina. I probably spelled her name wrong. Oh well. And that Smash Tournament! And Hyrule Warriors! And the new Zelda all together! I can't wait for these games to come out! But I need money first, so maybe later._

_But back to this story. I was going to write a bonus chapter between May and her fight with the Winstrates, but I decided not too. Maybe some other time, eh?_

_And me personally, I enjoy the ideas of the Pokemon Administers use Pokemon that match their team, but aren't necessarily from the same region. Courtney, in the Pokemon Adventures mangas, has a Ninetales, so I thought 'Why not?' and gave her one in this story. But the second administer, whose name will be revealed in the next chapter, uses an Arcanine. Both are Kanto Pokemon, and both are mirrors of each other. Seriously, look it up on Bulbapedia._

_Just so you know, Brendan/May doesn't actually help you in your battle on Mt. Chimney, that's just stuff I added in._

_May's Pokemon._

_Blaze - Combusken - Lv 27_

_Blitz - Skarmory - Lv 17_

_Anyway, next chapter, I continue with the battle on Mt. Chimney. So please read and review, I really like it when you do._

_Now I gotta go and study the Orange Islands arc for another fanfic. Geeze..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	18. Crank Up the Heat

Crank Up the Heat

"NIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEE!" the Legendary Pokémon roared.

Its blistering mane oozed heat, even from this distance. It was less like a dog, and more like a horse, in comparison to sizes. Gazing up to the magnificent beast, the ten-year-old felt her blood cool down to inhuman levels. Fright burned through her, like _lava_. The Ruby child had always dreamed of Pokémon, who didn't? But this was far beyond her ten-year-old understanding.

May stepped back, as she looked at the administer's Pokémon. The Arcanine did not show up in her Pokédex, as expected. It wasn't a Pokémon native to the Hoenn region, meaning it came from somewhere else. But where else? Kanto? Johto? Even Blaze was awestricken by this being. The Combusken had taken on beings much greater than himself, Brawly's Hariyama comes to mind, but this was different. Though Hariyama was taller by about a foot, this being was simply _terrifying_.

"Can you feel that, little girl?" the Team Magma Administer questioned, as he glared upon May and Blaze, "You and your Pokémon are _nothing _compared to me and mine! Ha! I find it so hilarious that you, a mere _child_ believes you can face me! Tabitha! Of Team Magma!"

Snickering. Like, childish snickering. It caught Tabitha off guard, making him gaze left and right. No one was laughing; everyone was too busy battling. When his eyes traveled forward once again however, he saw who was laughing. It was May, who was trying to hold back her laughter, but simply couldn't. Tabitha, seeing this as odd, snapped at the child.

"What he hell are you laughing at!?" he barked, making May laugh harder.

"You're name!" she cried, "It's. It's. It's... _Tabitha!_" she pointed, "That's a _girl's_ name!"

"A girl's name?" Tabitha said to himself, before his rage spiked again, "You little brat! We'll see which side is laughing when you're turned to nothing but ash!" he pointed at his Pokémon, "Arcanine! Use Crunch! Kill that Combusken!"

May's laughing died immediately when that beast began running. It dashed suddenly, rushing through the clifftop at blistering speeds. The wind was strong enough to blow May down, and also strong enough to catch Blaze off guard. He flinched. Teeth clash down on his body.

May gasped in horror when she finally gazed up. Blaze was _inside_ the Arcanine's mouth. The Legendary Pokémon was trying to crush the Combusken, no matter how much Blaze fight back. He kept his leg down on the bottom jaw, while his hands clawed at the top. Above all, he tried to dodge the Arcanine's sharp teeth.

The ten-year-old shuffled for one of her Poké Balls as she realized this battle was going to end in Blaze's _death_. These Team Magma guys didn't look like the usual fair who would fight for the fun of it. This was a _war zone_! People _die_ in war zones. She could _die _in this war zone. Her _Pokémon_ could die in this war zone. No, anything but that. _Anything _but that!

"Go! Parlay!" May cried as she threw out her Poké Ball.

She threw out her Poké Ball, watching as it flashed in the air. From the capsule device, May's Pokémon was released. The purple being flew on green wings, while yellow antennae shot out. It fluttered around on its sharp wings, glaring down toward the Arcanine with compound eyes.

"Dusssss!" Parlay cried.

"Quick, Parlay!" May yelled out next, "Psybeam!"

The Dustox rose high, while her antennae began to flash purple. Using the psychic powers she owned, Parlay fired out a beam of vibrant colored energy. It slammed into Arcanine's face, making it release the Pokémon it held within its mouth. Blaze fell out, landing on his hands and knees as he did so. He was breathing hard, because it took so much power to keep that Arcanine from absolutely crushing him.

Blaze quickly leaped back, putting his position closer to May's. She crouched near him, whilst taking a berry from her pouch. May heard these things were good for Pokémon, so she took a few just to see. Handing the berry to him, she watched as Blaze consumed it, and became revitalized with fighting energy.

Meanwhile, Tabitha's Arcanine stood tall again. It waved off Parlay's attack, and began growling due to its rage. Tabitha too was growling, for he was still sore after May's disparaging remark.

"You annoying little brat!" he barked, "Arcanine!" he aimed up at Parlay, "Fire Blast!"

The Pokémon leaped back, flames flowing throughout its mouth. It charged up a powerful sphere of fire, before launching it toward its foe. Parlay was shocked by the speed and power of the blast, as she quickly enacted evasive maneuvers. Blaze quickly crouched down, while time seemingly slowed for him. Leaping high, he placed himself between the Fire Blast and Parlay. Arcanine's attack struck his hands, as he attempted to push back. It wasn't working, and Blaze quickly found himself overpowered by the stronger attack. Parlay flew out-of-the-way, while Blaze was thrown black by the Fire Blast's star-shaped explosion. He fell toward the ground, where he was caught by Parlay's String Shot, allowing him to safely descend toward the ground.

Until Arcanine tore through the threads with its sharp claw. Blaze fell anyway, this time landing in May's arms. Meanwhile, the Legendary Pokémon skidded to a halt, stopping itself from falling over the mountainside. Turning around, the burning beast glared bullets at its trio of enemies. May, Blaze, Parlay, they all gazed back with stunned gazes of shock.

"Extreme Speed!" Tabitha commanded.

The Arcanine vanished. May gasped, as she clinched Blaze even closer to her body. She looked left and right, trying to find the Legendary Pokémon that was her enemy. Suddenly, it reappeared right before May's eyes. The beast flared red, while it roared out loud. The roar alone was enough to blow May, Blaze, and Parlay away. The rolled on the ground, stopping when their bodies hit a boulder.

The ten-year-old growled in pain on the ground, while Pokémon struggled as well. Blaze was the first to stand, followed by Parlay who hovered in the air, and lastly May, who got to her feet behind the rest. They all stared at Tabitha and his Arcanine, both of which looked so insurmountable. Arcanine was like the full package; fast _and _strong. The Pokémon she faced before either had one or the other. Brawly's Hariyama was strong, while Wattson's Manectric was speedy. How was she supposed to defeat _both?_ Only one way to find out.

"Blaze! Double Kick!" May shouted.

Even though this being before him was stronger than anything he had faced before, Blaze threw caution to the wind as he dashed for his opponent. Both of his legs were imbued with a burning power that could topple over _any_ Pokémon, no matter the type. But May knew this wasn't good enough. She saw how that Arcanine was fast enough to vanish in a blur; she needed to think up a tactic that would stop that from occurring.

"Parlay! Use String Shot!" May commanded.

The Poison Moth Pokémon flew down, her mouth opening. She fired a series of threads upon the Arcanine, coating the oddly stoic being. The Legendary Pokémon didn't even try to shake it off; it just sat there and took it. Soon, its entire body was clad in stringing silver ropes that kept the Pokémon still.

"Not so fast!" Tabitha stated with a smile, "Arcanine! Flame Wheel!"

His Arcanine suddenly began to shake. Flames sprouted from its body, making a flaming pillar of blistering heat erupt from around its body. The flaming pillar threw Parlay away, as she was surrounded by burning embers. The Legendary Pokémon was also roaring now, just to show off its superior strength. This roar came to a sudden and gracious stop, when a foot poke through the flames and struck the Arcanine in the face.

Arcanine was stricken out of the fires, making it slam face first into the hot ground. The blow was so strong, when the Legendary Pokémon crashed into the earth, dirt and rocks were thrown up because of it. Tabitha and his Pokémon glared up, seeing Blaze. He landed, while his other leg was still clad in burning fire. Not finished, he struck the Arcanine on the ground with his second kick, launching it a few feet back.

Blaze's chest pumped up and down, as he sweated bricks. The Arcanine he struck was surely feeling the pain from the blows, but how much pain? Blaze was still trying to come back from the bite he gained earlier, not to mention the Fire Blast. That struck his body down hard, even if he was the same type. To the Combusken's surprise, and horror, Tabitha's Arcanine stood tall again. Blaze growled, but quickly took his well-known battling position.

Arcanine began growling now, for it was extremely annoyed by May and her antics. So was Tabitha, who was poised to end this fight the best way he could. Unfortunately, he wasn't about to win in the _correct _way. He was angered enough by May's existence; her making fun of his name didn't help. But she was a good battler, he'd give her that. Sure, she'd _never _defeat his Arcanine, but she was putting up a wall. He would _break_ that wall.

"Arcanine," he said, as he pointed toward Blaze, "Use..." his finger slid up, now pointing at May, "Fire Blast..."

The Legendary Pokémon charged up the flames within its mouth. Blaze nor May saw anything wrong with this, as they prepared to face the blow. The Charging finally reached its end, and Arcanine aimed it down. It's eyes glared like daggers towards May, _not _Blaze. The ten-year-old hadn't noticed however, as she merely commanded her Combusken to block the attack. It was _her_ who needed to block, however.

Arcanine fired. A large flaming orb of power roared through their battlefield. Blaze rose his hands to block it, only to be shocked when it missed greatly. His orange eyes widened, as he finally wised up to this tactic. He turned around, watching as Arcanine's Fire Blast flew toward May. The ten-year-old was so shocked, she couldn't move.

The Fire Blast exploded.

…

One by one, his Pokémon were defeated. He thought he had this battle, he really did. His Shroomish couldn't touch the Fox Pokémon. His Numel too, was rendered powerless. All that stood was his Marshtomp, and even he stood on failing legs. The Mud Fish Pokémon, despite its superior typing, was _horribly_ outclassed by this Fox Pokémon's powers. He didn't know Pokémon could be _this _strong.

Brendan Birch stood before the Team Magma Administer known as Courtney. He was fretting, as he realized defeat was only a few moments away. His Marshtomp stood in the center of the building, standing before her Ninetales. The Mud Fish Pokémon had taken many hits however, and was close to falling, unfortunately. The Fox Pokémon however, sat tall on her hind legs, while she licked her right paw to keep it clean. Brendan could feel sweat dropping from his head, while Courtney blew and popped a bubble in a sultry manner.

She chewed on the gum, while her eyes grew half-closed. Brendan really, _really, _didn't like this woman. She was one of those people his mother told him to steer clear of. Her antics were just so _adult_. Especially the way she wiggled her hips, _only _when he stared at her. Not to mention the way her fingers would gesture for him to come closer. But now, those fingers were pointed to take aim.

"Ninetales!" Courtney yelled, "Flamethrower!"

The Fox Pokémon stood on all fours, as it summoned flames into its mouth. Those flames quickly met a fine-point, and Ninetales fired. Its flames surrounded Marshtomp, making the Mud Fish Pokémon cry out in pain. Brendan wished to save his Pokémon, but the blistering heat made it hard to even _move_. Not to mention the violent quakes which were only growing _stronger_ as time went on.

Before long, Ninetales' Flamethrower ended. Marshtomp was still standing, but he wasn't moving. His body was burned black by the flames he suffered from the Magma Administer. Falling back, Brendan gazed in horror at his Pokémon. Marshtomp was alive, thankfully, but he wasn't going to be fighting for a long time.

Still, Brendan ran to his Pokémon, holding him into his arms as he gazed down with horror. His Marshtomp reached out for him, before fainting in his arms. Hey, at least he only fainted, and didn't _die_. Yet Brendan felt like he had failed. He hugged his Marshtomp close, before a shadow began looming overhead.

He turned around, seeing a pair of legs. Looking up, his eyes traveled of the body of the Magma Administer her faced. Courtney looked down, a bubble gum bubble glowing in her lips. She popped it, then crouched down as to be with eye level with the sitting boy. Once again, her sultry glare returned, making that fear ride into Brendan's body. She reached out, making him pull back, then grabbed his chin in a touch so tender.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing?" she asked, these sultry giggles escaping her lips, "So young too. You don't really know what's going on here, do you?"

Brendan was truly confused by her. Why was she talking to him in such a, well, _adult_ manner? Why did she hold him in this way, and why did she look down with half-closed eyes? He opened his mouth to speak, but he found his words getting caught in his throat, while a red blush appeared on his cheeks. At the same time, Courtney giggled. But when a sudden beeping sound appeared, she stopped with her laughter. Courtney glanced back over her shoulder, staring pass her Ninetales, and instead to the gondola which had returned during their fight.

"Hm..." she mused, "It seems I'm needed elsewhere..." then she looked back, as she shook Brendan's head with her hand, "You're not a half bad battler, kid. Your Pokémon are pretty strong as well. If you keep training, I think you'll be real powerful today," her free hand reached away into her cape, "But you'll _never _win. Unless you're on _our _side..." her hand returned, holding a Team Magma badge in it. With that badge in hand, she slowly pinned it on Brendan's collar, "Why don't you just think about it, huh?"

Courtney stood up, whilst turning to face the gondola. Her Ninetales had already taken refuge within the metal ride, forcing the Team Magma Administer to kick the switch herself. The gondola began riding up the steel railing, while Courtney stood at the entrance. She gazed at Brendan out the corner of her eye, seeing that 'Puppy Dog' stare of his. Smiling, she even made sure to shake her hips, just one last time. For him.

…

Something was thrown out from the burning explosion. It was black, charred by the burning flames. This black being was thrown into May with enough force to knock her on her butt. She skidded on the ground, while she held the creature currently in her arms. Fortunately for her, the being that was thrown into her, took the explosion _for_ her. She was spared a most painful death by something else. But _who_?

May hugged it close, feeling the warmth this husk was giving her. The being in her arms, the same one that saved her, was shaking. Whatever it was, it was still alive. The ten-year-old smiled, thankful for this creature's sacrifice. But this joy turned into frantic desperation as she realized this being felt oddly _familiar_. Its form, she had _hugged _it before. This being own wings, thin yet strong wings. Strong wings that no longer _flapped_.

"Dusssss..." the Pokémon weakly called out.

"No..." May whispered, as her eyes grew wide with shock, "No! Parlay!?"

May glared down with eyes as wide as could be, looking down to the charred corpse of her Dustox. Parlay was barely moving, instead shaking as burns scorched her body. May couldn't believe it! It was _Parlay_ that took the Fire Blast for her! She didn't even see the Dustox fly in the way! Things just happened so fast! She didn't notice a blur or anything. She just remembered seeing the fire-ball head her way, an explosion and now _this_.

"Parlay! Parlay!" May yelled frantically as she shook her Pokémon, trying in vain to recesitate her, "Parlay, please! Do something!"

"Toxxxxxxx..." the Poison Moth Pokémon slurred, as even her wings began to fail.

"Parlay, pleaaaaaaaaassseeee!" May cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Blaze was gazing at them, he too shocked by the outcome. He thought the Fire Blast was heading his way, and was fully prepared to do something about it. But he was _never _the intended target. _May_ was, his master. And Parlay took the blast for it. He and Parlay were friends among May's Pokémon, why wouldn't they? Parlay was one of the _first _Pokémon May caught on her Pokémon Journey. She had the Dustox for so very long. Seeing such a brutal attack befall his friend made the Combusken spit fumes. He twirled around, glaring at Tabitha. The Magma Administer was laughing, and so was his Pokémon. It pissed Blaze off.

"Combusken!" he barked, making the two stop, "Busken, bus!? Busk..." he suddenly dashed for his foe, claws sharp, "KEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!"

This wasn't a scripted attack, there was no command that was given with it. No, this was simply Blaze's burning anger driving him. His sudden emotional strike caught the Arcanine off guard, for it was suddenly stricken by a powerful kick. The blow made the Legendary Pokémon crash into the earth, but Blaze wasn't done. He was riding off of the rage born from his allies painful defeat. He began attack, harder and harder, his fists roaring in a rapid fire motion. He thrashed on Arcanine's head, making the flaming dog bark within. But Blaze wasn't having, he struck down harder and harder. He even roared within, as he felt his claws glide through and sheer flesh from fur.

Until Blaze slammed both his hands on the Arcanine's head. The dual blow sent the beast's head crashing into the earth. Holding it put, May's Combusken cocked his leg back, then rushed it forward. In one powerful and _savage _strike, Blaze sent the Legendary Pokémon flying away, despite the considerable size and weight difference.

"BUUUUUUSSSSSKKKEEEEEEEEENNNN!" Blaze roared, flames sprouting from his entire body.

May gazed up to her Pokémon, seeing the same feelings on his face as hers. He was just as emotional, if not more so, than she was. But his emotions took the form of rage, instead of sadness and grief. May still clung hopelessly onto Parlay's scorched body, being completely silent as she watched her Pokémon flare. He was approaching the Arcanine again, the same one that tried to _kill_ her.

The Legendary Pokémon was taken aback by Blaze's attacks, but it slowly got back on its fours. It was shocked by the strength the Combusken had taken, and so was Tabitha. He began to fumble with his words before he finally gave an order.

"Arcanine! _Kill_ that thing! Extreme Speed!"

The Legendary Pokémon suddenly vanished, making the wind roar with its howling speed. Blaze stood there, flames still on his body, as he gazed left and right. The Young Fowl Pokémon glared left and right with his orange eyes, watching as the wind screamed around him. Then he struck. He just forced his fist up, right in a specific spot. His blow was spot on, as he suddenly caught the Arcanine right in the gut.

Blaze's blow made the Arcanine go winded. Its eyes bulged, while air and small traces of _blood_ flew from its open mouth. May's Combusken stepped back, while the Arcanine shook on its four legs. Finally, it fell over as it howled and groaned in pain. Silence took over soon after, leaving Blaze on top. He was victorious in this match, but it wasn't _good _enough. The Combusken merely thought about Parlay, which made his rage spike again. He rose his claw in a daunting fashion, aiming it down upon Tabitha's Pokémon.

May was shocked by what she saw. Was Blaze going to _kill_ this Arcanine? It looked like it from her position, and it looked the same from Tabitha's, for he was busy trying to get out his Pokémon's Poké Ball. May knew Blaze was angry, but angry enough to _kill_? She didn't even think he could get _that _angry. Had straits really become so dire that she'd be forced to ponder _death_. No. Not that dire. _Never_ that dire.

"Blaze..." she whispered, before gaining even more strength, "BLAZE!"

He stopped, right before his claw fell. Heeding his master's call, he found his rage quelled. Blaze stepped back, shocked by his _own_ power. He couldn't believe he had the strength to topple over an Arcanine, a Pokémon that outperformed him in every way. It was both amazing _and _jarring.

"I didn't expect Arcanine to lose like that..." Tabitha claimed as he withdrew another Poké Ball, "But don't think this fight is over, you little brat!" he withdrew another Poké Ball, "I've got way more Pokémon! Ones you've probably never even heard of before! Let's see how you muster against Sinnoh Pokémon you little—"

"Not so fast, Tabitha!" a woman's voice ordered.

"What the!?"

A powerful blue wave of water washed onto the mountaintop, catching him off guard. Before Tabitha knew it, he was being washed away from the mountain, vanishing with the blue wave. May clung to the ground and Parlay, protecting her from the powerful attack. Boy did the cool wave feel good on her body. When she gazed up to find Blaze, she was surprised to see him land beside her. Obviously, he wasn't too keen on being touched by water.

May hugged him as tightly as she could, being near painful. Fortunately, she released him after a while, before they both looked down to Parlay. May had laid her on the ground, hoping the warm dirt would sooth any pain the Dustox currently had. But she could only go a few seconds before hugging her Pokémon again, praying her love was enough. No amount of Potions or Super Potions could heal her; Parlay desperately needed _medical_ attention.

"Parlay..." May whispered, "Parlay..."

"May..."

The ten-year-old felt a hand fall on her shoulder, making her look up. It was Shelly, and her Walrein. The Team Aqua Administer gained a loving smile, as her eyes moved to the Dustox below. Crouching down to May's level, she gently pried the Poison Moth Pokémon from her hands. Placing her ears up to the bug's chest, she noticed a faint heartbeat. A _really_ faint heartbeat.

"She'll... she'll be okay, right?" May asked, threatening to cry again unless Shelly said the right words.

"I'll... do what I can, May," Shelly answered as she gave a smile, "I really will. Um..." she gestured with her shoulder, "I... I think you should go and get that meteorite, okay? It shouldn't be too hard. Boss is fighting Maxie as we speak so I recommend you hurry. _Really_ hurry, okay?"

"Yeah..." May said with a nod, this burning light of hope inside of her, "I will... thank you Miss Shelly..."

"Miss Shelly," the woman mused, "You're a cute kid, you know that? Now hurry up..."

May quickly stood, gazing down at Blaze as she did so. The two nodded in unison, before their eyes fell upon Parlay at the same time. The Pokémon was shaking; she'd be okay. May just kept telling herself that. Parlay was going to be okay.

She and Blaze started running toward the mountain's summit, where it grew even hotter. Her blue eyes peered over the edge, seeing the bubbling red substance known as _lava_. She couldn't even believe she was this close to the substance. Pure _lava_, that stuff she's seen only in books and on TV. She never thought she'd actually be standing _next _to it. Even Blaze started heating up, even though he is a fire-type. There's but so much heat he could take. And it was only getting hotter.

A great burning fire roared before May and Blaze, making them slide to a stop. The heat given off by the fire alone was enough to distort May's own vision. Fortunately, it didn't rage on for long. When it died out, the ten-year-old and her Pokémon began running again. This long strip of land was the battlefield laid out for them. It was a ledge that jutted out over _lava_. On one end of the ledge, the safer end, was a man in a black shirt and pants, with a blue bandana on his head. May's eyes widened and she ran over to him immediately.

It was the same man she ran into at meteor falls, the leader of Team Aqua.

"Mr. Archie!" she cried whilst crouching at his side.

"You?" he answered as she grunted in pain, "You're... May, right?" he struggled to stand, "May... what are you doing here?"

"I... I came to get the meteorite," she claimed, "For... for Dr. Cozmo..."

"Well, well, well... May Ruby..."

She locked in place, like a mannequin. Archie still struggled to stand, but the many burns on his body made it nearly impossible. He resigned his fate to leaning back, meaning _May_ had to face the man who said her name. But she already knew the man, and she wanted to have _nothing _to do with him. Gazing toward the edge of this strip, May saw him. The leader of Team Magma. He stood there beside a machine, a machine that held the meteorite that was stolen from Meteor Falls. The man with the powerful glare; Maxie.

She should have known this would happen, and honestly, she really did. She was running directly into _his _territory, where his people were waging a war. How did she not know this was going to happen? Standing tall, May faced Maxie with all her might. But just looking into his eyes made her shake. She remembered how he grabbed and jostled her so easily before. If he really wished, he could do the same thing again. Him and his Pokémon.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, May..." he claimed, as he slid his hands into his pockets, "The power contained in the meteorite. By amplifying its power with this machine, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will instantly intensify..." he couldn't help but to chuckle, which shook May in its own intimidating manner, "The volcano will erupt, spewing lava that will cool and harden. It will expand the landmass..."

"And kill so many people!" May shouted, making Maxie's superior demeanor change.

"Through the _end_ of life, there will become _more _life," Maxie claimed as he took his hands from his pockets, "Now listen, we humans have grown on dry land. The land is everything! Its importance is paramount! That is why we of Team Magma are committed to expanding the landmass. It will create space for new species of Pokémon to evolve. It will give us humans more space to advance. That is Team Magma's vision! I can't allow an ignorant child like you to get in our way. I, Maxie, will show you the consequences of meddling!"

May knew she couldn't mess around with Maxie. He was powerful, she could tell from eyesight alone. But Archie was strong too, she could see that as well. So if Maxie was strong enough to defeat Archie, then what chance did she, a mere child, have? These guys were mortal enemies, and she was just a third wheel. Fear was starting to make her shake. May wanted so desperately to run. Screw the meteorite; she wasn't strong enough to face someone like Maxie.

"May..." Archie's voice called from behind, "Please, you must stop Team Magma for me! You know what can happen if Mt. Chimney becomes active again! If that lava spills out, so many people and Pokémon will _die_. Maxie's plans... they make no sense... he's mad!"

"Shut up you fool!" Maxie yelled, "Houndoom! Flamethrower!"

"AAAAAAARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

May locked up as she gazed up into the sky. On an elevated platform between May and Maxie, a beast leaped down. It was black, from head to toe. Horns stuck from its head, which gave it such a demonic look. Bones were present on this creature's spine, along with a skull shaped emblem right on its neck. The canine beast stepped forward, as if presenting itself to its enemies and allies.

"Houndoom..." the Dark Pokémon claimed with a snarl.

This Pokémon was nowhere near as tall as Tabitha's Arcanine, but that didn't make it any weaker. Maybe it was its glare, or its powerful and demonic stance, all May knew it terrified her. Of course a man of Maxie's stature would have a Pokémon of such an evil embrace. This grew worse as flames began sprouted from its mouth. May tensed up as she watched the Houndoom charge its sinister attack. Eyes gleaming, the canine spewed out a river of flames.

"Block it Blaze!" May cried from sheer terror.

He threw his hands up over his face, and ducked down. Before long, those powerful flames doused his body. Blaze was already weak from his battle against Tabitha's Arcanine, so he was doubly weak now. He could barely keep standing, let alone defend himself against such a powerful attack. The flames were so extremely hot as well, making the Combusken sneer from pain. But he never backed down; he just kept pushing.

With his claws, Blaze was able to divide the flames. They separated around him, freeing the Young Fowl Pokémon of its burning embrace. He quickly performed a kata, as if readying himself for any other attack.

"Impressive to say the least," Maxie mused to himself, "But ultimately fruitless..." then he stuck his whole hand out in a dominating fashion, "Houndoom! Bite!"

He dashed for his enemy, mouth opening wide. Blaze spread out his legs as he prepared himself for the attack.

"Blaze! Bulk Up!" May yelled out.

Houndoom leaped high, fangs shone out in full. At the same time, Blaze pumped blood through his body. His muscles swelled and while his body increased in size. When the Houndoom bit upon him, his defenses increased to where the bite was rebuffed by his body. The Dark Pokémon leaped back, while Blaze released air. He became small again, though his actions made him stronger, both offensively and defensively.

"Now Blaze!" May yelled out next, "Double Kick!"

As always, the Combusken rushed for his enemy. He reduced the distance between the two, before leaping with his foot out. The first kick missed; that Houndoom was quicker than it looked. The second kick however struck the Dark Pokémon in the side, tossing it back. The Houndoom landed on its four feet, but the super effective hit was jarring to say the least. May smiled, pleased at Blaze's tenacity. But when she looked up to Maxie, she saw the Team Magma leader wasn't disturbed by the action. As if _he _were still in control.

"Eeerrrr..." the ten-year-old growled to herself, as she tried to settle her emotions, "Blaze! Focus Energy!"

Even though stacking Focus Energy on top of Bulk Up put considerable strain on his body, Blaze didn't wait to heed May's command. He knew how important this battle was, and wasn't about to let his trainer down. If he did, and that volcano erupted, no one would survive. So he focused his energies, causing a burning aura to surround his body. It was hard to keep this up, but he was so much stronger now in comparison to his other times doing this. Even when his body was weak.

"Houndoom!" Maxie yelled, "Fire Blast!"

The Dark Pokémon breathed in deeply, summoning as much fire as it possibly could. The charge reached a fine-point soon after, becoming an orb of flames within its mouth. Eyes growing wide, Maxie's Houndoom fired its attack directly at Blaze. His charging had stopped too, but there was no way he could dodge the attack. Instead, the Combusken threw his hands out in front of him, preparing to catch the oncoming blow. This time, he _knew _it was heading for him, and no one else.

Blaze caught the Fire Blast, putting his increased power to good use. But he found his strengths being overcome, which surprised him. He still fought, but the Fire Blast was just gaining more and more ground as time went on. May saw this, and knew Blaze just _wasn't _strong enough. She couldn't believe she was admitting this to herself, honestly. Blaze had _never _lost. He faced every challenge to the best of his abilities, and always came out on top. If he lost now, then it wouldn't _just _be a mark on his record. It would be the _end _of his life.

"No..." May whispered as she fell on her knees, "B-Blaze..."

"May..." Archie called from behind, as he finally stood, "May... what are you doing?" she looked at him, "May... you're... _giving up?_" she didn't answer, even though it was pretty much true, "May... you can't give up now. You haven't starting _fighting _yet."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've been watching you fight this battle," Archie replied, "You've been _holding back_. I know you're stronger. But if you don't throw away whatever is holding you back, you won't win."

"I... I'm _scared_," she said, making Archie gasp.

"I... I understand," he stated, "It's okay being scared. This is a scary situation. But you can't let that _fear _hold you back, May. You need to be strong, not just for yourself, but for your Pokémon..."

"My Pokémon?" she said to herself, eyes closing.

Yeah, her Pokémon. Blaze was giving it all he had to win, he hadn't given up yet. And Parlay, Parlay risked her own life to save her master. It would be an absolute disgrace if May were to give up here. If she gave up here, then everything leading up to this point was in vain.

"Yes... my Pokémon..."

Futakuchi, Blitz, Omelia, Kyra, Blaze, Parlay, they were all counting on her to save the day. To give them leadership. To make them _stronger_. No, they would become stronger _together. _May glared up, eyes suddenly sharp. She got back on her feet, then pointed out toward that Houndoom with her powerful glare.

"Blaze!" she roared. His pupils dilated from the call, while power roared through his veins, "Double Kick!"

Blaze didn't know where this second-wind came from, but he didn't care. He just knew it made him stronger. _Incredibly stronger_. He muscles tensed and he picked up the flaming orb within his hands. With one foot, he kicked the blast into the sky. It flew into the volcanic ashes within the air, and detonated seconds later. The star-shaped pattern was so brilliant against the dark sky. Blaze wasn't done yet, however. He glared back down toward his foe, and took yet another pose. Seeing this, the Houndoom leaped back, putting space between himself and his foe. But Blaze wasn't finished. He looked at the Dark Pokémon before him, while he once again prepared to fight. The Houndoom roared at him. It was the wrong move to make.

Blaze had one more kick to spare, and he was poised to unleash it. To the Houndoom's surprise, the Young Fowl Pokémon dashed into its face. Blaze pulled his foot back as far as he possibly could, then shot it forward like a rifle. The blow slammed into Houndoom's chest, sending it flying back. The Dark Pokémon bounced against the ground various times, before rolling to a complete halt at Maxie's feet.

The Magma Leader looked down to his Pokémon, surprised that a child was strong enough to defeat it. But Maxie wasn't _that _surprised. He was watching May for the longest time; he knew how strong she could be. He knew how the Combusken had the ability to pull a decisive victory out of nowhere. He did so against Roxanne, against Brawly, against Wattson, and now against him. But Maxie was smarter than the rest of those fools. After all, he had no reason to hold himself back against trainers.

"Impressive show," Maxie claimed as he recalled his fainted Houndoom, "But it is all for not, May," he released his next Poké Ball, "After all, you are but a child facing a _man_. A man with _convictions!_ You do not understand convictions, only your own childish thoughts. I will make you understand how important to all of us land is! Go Camerupt!"

Maxie tossed out his next Poké Ball. It opened within the air, releasing a flash as all Poké Balls do. From this flash, a being that roamed on four feet fell out. It as large and red, with an angered expression on its face. Equal in size to Tabitha's Arcanine, this Pokémon also had two _volcanoes _on its back. May and Blaze felt so assure of themselves before, but not, not so much.

"Caaaaaammmmeeeerrrr... UUUUPPPPPTTTTT!" the Eruption Pokémon roared.

_Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon, and final evolution of Numel. Camerupt has a volcano inside its body. Magma of 18,000 degrees F courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back erupt, spewing the superheated magma._

Blaze stepped back, as he stood face to face with the Eruption Pokémon. It was growling, as if already angry despite not joining the battle until now. The Arcanine before was strong, but this Pokémon appeared to _only_ own brute strength. But Blaze wasn't deterred. After settling his nerves, he realized this Pokémon was just another enemy. Like the rest, it would fall, no matter how strong it was.

"Go ahead, May..." Maxie said in an unusually gentlemanly tone, "Make the first hit..."

The ten-year-old didn't know what was wrong with Maxie, but she wasn't about to let this opportunity slide!

"Blaze! Double Kick!" she yelled, as always.

Blaze didn't wait. Between the Bulk Up and the Focus Energy, he felt like he could take on the world, let alone one single Pokémon. Blaze didn't even wait; he set his legs ablaze, then struck the Camerupt in the face with two kicks, one against each side. After his second kick however, the Combusken expected the Eruption Pokémon to fall. It didn't. If anything, Blaze's strikes only made the Pokémon _angrier_.

"What the!?" May shouted, "That! To the face! How is that thing still standing!?"

"That is because my Pokémon is convinced of our actions, May," Maxie claimed, "As I have stated before, you are a mere child who only believes in dreams. My Pokémon and I believe in truths, and the truth of the matter is, we humans thrive on land! And with more land, we shall become even _more _powerful!" he pointed out, "Camerupt! Take Down!"

The Eruption Pokémon rushed Blaze, who was so stunned he couldn't move. The savage headbutt sent the Young Fowl Pokémon flying. He only stopped when his body slammed into May. Yeah, he was thrown _that _far back. The trainer and her Pokémon fell back on the hot ground, while Maxie and Camerupt stood tall above them.

"It hurts my soul to do this, really it does," Maxie claimed as he placed his hands behind his back, "But I've come to the realization that you are a _lost_ _cause. _Archie has your thoughts mixed up. You actually believe that the land cannot be a safe haven for humans and Pokémon alike..." he sighed, "I understand. For I was like you once. But not anymore It's time you're done away with, May Ruby! When you rise back from this earth, you will understand how _wonderful_ it is!"

"What are you doing?" May asked as she and Blaze struggled to their feet.

"Camerupt! Magnitude 10!" Maxie shouted.

"CAAAAMMMMEEEERRRR!" the Eruption Pokémon roared out as it slammed its feet upon the ground.

Its many pounds triggered a quake that traveled beneath the ground. A splitting and jagged line traveled through the ground, coming closer and closer to May and her Pokémon. Blaze, for a change in his life, actually felt general _fear_. Not only for his master, but for _himself _as well. May felt her arms instinctively clinging to her Pokémon, as she closed her eyes.

Maybe if they were proactive, they _could _have dodged the attack. Sure, it was unlikely, but it was possible. But one forgets that May is only a _child_. A child thrown into a battle she wasn't _mentally _prepared for. And this was never more obvious than now.

The ground broke and shattered beneath May and Blaze, swallowing them whole. They were covered by dirt, gravel, and soil. May felt the burning heat of hot dirt bury her alive. And it was so heavy. Rocks fell on her, smalls rocks, and eventually, _big _rocks. One of them slammed against her face, making her antics less of a struggle. She laid in the dirt, as it covered her, making it hard to even breathe. May didn't even realize it. She was being _buried_ alive. It was a death one wouldn't even wish upon a hated enemy. It shouldn't be the way a ten-year-old girl should go.

People often beguile others with tales of near death experiences. They tell others how they came so close to the edge, and upon doing so, they see every moment of their life flash before their eyes. But this _didn't _happen with May. All she remembered was Max's heavy rectangular glasses. The second pair. She broke the first one with her fist. Yeah. That's what May remembered. Those glasses.

Her eyes shot up. Blue eyes stared toward the grey clouds. Was this the after life? If so, who was holding her? What being held her with powerful hands? Just like her, it had wonderful blue eyes. But this being also had an avian head, right down to the beak. May also realized it held her with talons instead of human hands. It was red, with a creamy white fur or feathering covering its head and chest. May had never seen a being like this before. So why did it feel so familiar? Why did she know its name?

"B... Blaze?" May whispered, her hand cupping its face.

_Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon, and final evolution of Torchic. In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks the foe courageously. The stronger the foes, the more intensely this Pokémon's wrists burn._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Why is Tabitha's name Tabitha if he's a dude? Is Tabitha a unisex name and I just don't know it?_

_Anywho, this chapter. I finally wrote another one of those long as hell ones that blow people away, right? And this time, I chronicle the second half of May's fight on Mt. Chimney. Well, not really second half, more like second third. Yeah, that's it. Second third. The next chapter should finish everything off._

_I want to help anyone who was confused earlier by my calling Arcanine a Legendary Pokemon. You see, Arcanine's species name is Legendary Pokemon. So I was just being faithful to the Pokedex, okay? Sorry if I confused anyone; Arcanine's not legendary in the same vein as, let's say, Articuno or Meloetta, so yeah._

_I feel wrong for making Courtney this slightly sexual being. She's all shaking her hips and making sexual advantages toward poor young Brendan. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to give her some characterization other than 'not so generic enemy A'. So, in this story, Tabitha is easily enraged and slightly psychotic, while Courtney is a flirtatious young woman. Maxie is just your uber dope intelligent bastard._

_Speaking of Maxie, I kept thinking about his new redesign when I wrote this. I was about to mention him wearing glasses, no lie. And you know what, Maxie's Camerupt in the Mt. Chimney fight is an illegal Pokemon. His Camerupt is at level 25 I believe, while Nomels don't evolve until level 33! What a cheater!_

_May's Pokemon._

_Blaze - Combusken/Blaziken - Lv ? (Yeah, I just did that)_

_Parlay - Dustox - Lv 24_

_It's actually been a while since we saw Parlay battle. Sucks to see this outcome for her, huh?_

_Next chapter, a lot of things happen. This is an important turning point you guys, pay attention._

_So please read and review, because its your reviews that keeps me going. Seriously, keep reviewing, I want them._

_Walked in, ill Trainer alert! Ill Trainer alert!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	19. The Solution of Evolution

The Solution of Evolution

"Hey, Ty, is the camera on yet?"

"Yeah Gabby! The camera's on, get ready!"

The image that was at one point fuzzy, quickly became defined and visible. Slowly, bit by bit to the awaiting audience, the image of a helicopter's hull was revealed. Everyone could tell the vehicle was shaking, for the camera lenses were constantly bouncing up and down. It looked as if this helicopter was flying out in turbulent winds, or at least the night stormy skies. But those weren't clouds the viewers at home were seeing, that was smog that rose into the skies.

"Hello Hoennians!" the Newscaster said, a skinny woman with spiky blue hair. She appeared to be nice, even though everything around her was extremely turbulent, "Its me, Gabby with my faithful cameraman Ty here on Hoenn TV, giving you the most up and up information necessary! Today..." the camera shifted to show a view pass Gabby and outside the helicopter, "We are at Mt. Chimney where a war between two rival terrorists is being waged. Our sources say its Team Magma facing against their sworn enemy, Team Aqua. Allow us to resume..."

The backdoor to the home open and closed. The seven-year-old boy with the heavy pair of glasses stepped inside the house. He smiled, pleased with his sneaky and deft actions. He worked his hardest to hide his giddy excitement, but it wasn't working. The little Treeko he played with was amazing to say the least. The way it leaped and bounded off of walls and science equipment made his little heart melt. Easily, Max could see that Treeko was _way_ cooler than his sister's Torchic.

He expected to smell his mother's cooking, or to hear his father's usual rants. But none of them echoed out, making the seven-year-old cock his head in confusion. Stepping in deeper, he found his mother and father had their eyes glued to the TV. Hoenn TV, everyone watches it here of course. Max didn't know why they were watching the news, nor did he care. He just had the best moment of his life a few minutes ago. And he was going to have it again. _Soon._

So Max went upstairs to his room, exhausted yawns escaping his mouth. He'd have a Meowth nap, then wake up in time for dinner. Once he got to his room, he hopped in without a moment to spare. He couldn't wait to beguile his friends at the Pokémon Academy of his amazing Treeko.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT, NORMAN!" his mother suddenly cried.

Max's eyes grew wide with shock; why were his parents getting into an argument so suddenly? Rushing downstairs, the seven-year-old skidded to a halt at the sight of his parents. They were _crying_. And, no, not _just _his mother this time. Caroline cried into the chest of Norman, while he hugged her close. Even though she was punching him with all her might, he did his best to shrug it off. Max had no idea what was occurring, until he made his way over to the TV.

_May Ruby. Dead. _Yeah. That's what it said. May Ruby. Dead.

…

The Magma Leader gazed toward the hole with stern eyes. The many rocks that once sat on the plane itself, had now fall and filled in the hole. Surely, the child inside would not be getting back up. Maybe _never_. It was a heartless attack, he knew this himself. But he was not slowed by it. In order to make the perfect world for man, there must _always_ be sacrifices. _Always_.

"Maxie!" the annoying leader of Team Aqua shouted, "Maxie! You heartless bastard!"

Somehow, he had crawled the entire distance of this land, despite being injured from before. Maxie was impressed by his enemy's actions, but not enough to actually care. Yet the Magma Leader did not order his Camerupt to destroy his enemy, much like he did the ten-year-old girl from before. Instead, he watched as the Aqua Leader grabbed onto his clothing with all of his might, and squeeze just as hard.

"She was only a child, Maxie!" Archie roared, nothing but rage and confusion on his face, "What could possibly drive you to _kill_ a _child!?_"

"She was an obstacle, Archie," Maxie claimed with his cold voice, "And obstacles must be disposed of," he grabbed the Aqua leader by the collar and lifted him up onto his feet, "Or have you forgotten that?"

With a few not so subtle thrashes, Maxie threw Archie to the ground. The Team Aqua Leader glared over to the hole that held the grave of a child, then groaned in absolute hate. Who would do this? Maxie's foot suddenly fell upon his spine however, making locking him up in place.

"What happened to you, Archie?" Maxie asked as he pressed down harder upon his back, "At one point in time, you were so strong. But now look at yourself; a mere shadow of your own self. I would force you to have the same fate as May over there, but that's not grand enough for my old foe..." instead, Maxie turned around, "No, I have something better in mind for you. The world you tried to protect for me shall finally see the error of its ways. I will give us all land, endless amounts of it! No longer will people go hungry, we'll be able to make more food on this new land, no longer will wars be waged for land control, there would be enough land to go around! No longer will there be more overcrowding in regions and land, people will be able to move on to as many free spaces as they please, for there will be no lack of it!"

"It's a_ fool's_ dream, Maxie!" Archie roared as he stood back up again, "All those things, just the delusions of a man with _power_. It won't stop there with you, I know it won't! You'll push all the waters of the sea away, until the planet is nothing but a giant brown ball of _dirt! _And let's say you _do _give us all the land we need! Wars, famine, overcrowding, they would only _increase_! Not decrease! FAAARRGH!"

"Shut your mouth!" Maxie ordered as his fist slammed into Archie's gut, "How dare you berate me for my plans, when you and _your _plans are no better. What makes me superior, and thus _right_, is how I've actually _completed_ my plans. You're foolish Team Aqua can't defeat my Team Magma, and the meteorite has already made Mt. Chimney active. Let's face it, Archie, if I were supposed to fail I would have become like you _years_ ago. Now get out of my sight."

With an impressive show of force, Maxie grabbed Archie's shirt, pulled him back, then threw him forward. The Aqua Leader fell onto the back, coughing up from pain when he fell on his back. Despite his incredibly bulky exterior, Maxie was able to treat Archie as nothing more than a piece of plywood.

"BOOOOOSSSS!"

Maxie gazed up and away in shock, while a powerful stream of water rushed toward him. He lifted his hands to block against the strike, only for a burning wall of flames to stop the rush. When Maxie stared forward, he saw his Camerupt which set the flames up with the volcanoes on its back. Once the flames died and the water attack subsided, Maxie could see the man who attacked him. A Team Aqua Administer, who was incredibly muscular, used a Pokémon most savage in compared to others. It was a big being that floated above the ground, despite its aquatic visage. With the body of a shark, it also seemed to be crossed over with a torpedo. But why not?

_Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon and final evolution of Carvanha. Nicknamed 'the bully of the sea,' Sharpedo is widely feared. Its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off. Just one of these Pokémon can thoroughly tear apart a supertanker._

"Well, well, Matt," Maxie called over with a smile, "Still battling with your muscles instead of your head, huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" Matt yelled back, "Sharpedo! Use Hydro Pump!"

The Sharpedo closed its violent mouth, while water began to press and secrete from its mouth and scales. Eyes growing sharp, the Brutal Pokémon opened its mouth and fired a single blast of high-pressurized water. At the speeds and the power this blast owned, it could cut through _steel_. The body of a Camerupt was nothing to it.

Or so one would think.

"Camerupt! Take Down!"

The Eruption Pokémon roared, causing the volcanoes on its back to erupt. The flames from within fell onto its own body, coating it in a virtual armor of molten lava. Throwing caution to the wind, the Camerupt ran toward the Hydro Pump at high speeds. When its body hit the blast of water, his opponents attack was deflected. Matt was shocked by this; just how strong was Maxie's Camerupt?

With one savage ram, Camerupt was able to send Matt's Sharpedo flying. The Brutal Pokémon crashed into a rock formation, where its brittle body grew extremely silent. In one powerful blow, Sharpedo was defeated. Camerupt returned to its master side shortly after, before turning back with that powerful glare.

"Is that all?" Maxie asked, this cocky swagger taking him, "Is this truly _all _Team Aqua has to offer!? The best bet you had to defeat me was a ten-year-old girl, and she's greater than all of you foolish grunts!" he glared over to Archie, "You're a fool, Archie. And your foolishness has led to your failure. And from this failure, land shall grow," he turned around and started walking back to the meteor machine, surely to increase the power, "But don't be so hurt about it. In due time, you shall see I was right. And you'll _thank_ me."

"Wait... Maxie!" Archie growled, before the pain grew too strong. Instead, he laid back and turned toward Matt. His subordinate was heading his way. Shortly after, his eyes traveled to the hole that held May. He couldn't help but to reach out for it, "May... May!"

"Buskeeen! Buuusskkeeeeeen!"

With all his might, Blaze fought. It was getting too hot beneath this burning sediment, even for him. But this was made worse by the rocks that fell atop his body, making it hard to even move. No matter how hard he pushed, he just couldn't get his way through. There was so much dirt and rocks, and it was so hot, he found his power and energy being sapped. But this wasn't as bad as his trainer.

"Blaze! Blaze!?" May screamed into his ears.

He clawed out to her with his claws, but he just kept missing. The light from outside was slowly drowned out, for they were now completely buried by rocks and sediment. To make matters worse, Blaze could no longer hear his Trainer's calls. She was silent, and all he did hear from her were subtle moans of pain.

Scratching at the dirt, Blaze was able to find May. She laid right beside him, her eyes close. There was a red mark on her head, right beneath her bandana. From this mark, that was covered by her hair, _blood_ was leaking. Blaze could hardly tell however, for the sand was covering her whole. His Trainer was _dying_. May was _dying_.

"Com?" he questioned, as if calling her name, "Com?" he cupped her face, she gently sighed, "Busken?"

"Blaze..." she whispered.

This was not how things were supposed to end for them. Not like this, not buried alive. He didn't want to die. And he didn't want May to die. He loved May, she was his Trainer. And he knew she loved him. He was her Pokémon, after all. Her first Pokémon. They had a special bond with one another, a _grand_ one. So grand, Blaze could barely remember his life from _before_ he met her. With May, he had seen so many great things. He's seen endless seas, he's stood on the top of mountains, he's traveled through great woods. He didn't want all of that to end here! He's grown so much stronger than he did before; why did that strength not aid him now? Why could he not defend himself or his trainer, from anything? He thought he could, but he was just too _weak_. Despite all the power he's gained, all the experience he's earned, he was just too weak to win this battle. He didn't want to be weak anymore, he wanted to be as strong as he could ever be.

He wanted to _evolve_.

To Blaze's surprise, his claws began to glow white. He gazed along his arms next, noticing this brilliant shine was taking over his body. He felt as if this shine was taking over him, making him different, making him stronger. Blaze closed his eyes from the shine, only to realize it was taking over his own eyes. Every inch of him was transforming; he wasn't going to be the same when it was over.

From around his body, and around May's body, fire sprouted up. It burned all around them, covering their body in a cocoon of flames. Even though he was glowing and growing, Blaze still hugged May's body close, as if to protect her from these flames. Then he roared out something.

"BLAAZIKEEEEEEN!"

…

His fingers clawed in at the rug below. His glasses were becoming extremely misty, as tears fell from his eyes. He could barely see or breathe from his nose, thanks to the snot that was clogging his airways. He rubbed his eyes clean of tears, but this was pointless for more tears would add on. He was crying, crying _extremely_ hard. He had cried before, he's only a seven-year-old boy, but he's never cried like this. He needed to look up again, just to make sure he saw what he saw. And he did in fact see it.

May Ruby. _Dead._ Confirmed. There's no denying it; who could possibly survive being buried alive? No one, not even her. But why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be his older sister? Max loved his sister, despite her bullish ways. She is the only sibling he's ever had. He really did love her, ya'know. Sure, the weeks he's had without May here were some of the best weeks of his life, but hearing that she had actually _died_ messed something up within him. He didn't think May would actually _die_.

"I... I've gotta go..." he heard his father claim.

Max pulled up, his eyes once again lining the television screen. He refused to look at his parents.

"No! Norman! Please!" Caroline called at him, "Stay... please..."

"I've gotta go to Mt. Chimney!" he snapped back with a rage that made his wife flinch, "Caroline... I'll be back as fast as I can..."

The Gym Leader started for the door, jacket in hand. As he stood on the patio though, he couldn't help but to lean over on the doorway instead of walking through it. He was crying. Could his daughter _truly_ be dead? No, no, not May, May couldn't die. Not his first daughter, not his pride and joy. Why would God or whoever is in the sky curse him like this? What did he do to deserve this? Was it his lies? The fact that he wanted to see May succeed? Just. _Why?_

Norman's fingers found the doorknob, after he composed himself. He began turning the golden knob, when a loud booming sound echoed into his ears. Norman looked up, and then traveled his eyes back to the TV screen. Gazing pass Caroline and May, he saw a pillar of flames erupt from the ground.

…

Her eyes shot up. Blue eyes stared toward the grey clouds. Was this the after life? If so, who was holding her? What being held her with powerful hands? Just like her, it had wonderful blue eyes. But this being also had an avian head, right down to the beak. May also realized it held her with talons instead of human hands. It was red, with a creamy white fur or feathering covering its head and chest. May had never seen a being like this before. So why did it feel so familiar? Why did she know its name?

"B... Blaze?" May whispered, her hand cupping its face.

The Blaze Pokémon looked down to her out of the corner of his eye. She couldn't believe her Combusken had evolved again. She didn't even know evolving twice was something Pokémon could do. Gently, he laid her upon the ground. May tugged at him however, for she did not want to be separated from her starter Pokémon. Blaze looked so different now, so much stronger. Just gazing into his blue eyes spurned so much emotions within her body.

Blaze was so much taller now. Before, she could easily pick him up into her arms. But now, he could pick _her _up within his arms. And he appeared to be so stronger now. His body was so vastly different from the one he owned before; this new one owned so much power. Blaze felt utterly impervious. Everything he faced before was difficult, but now, they were _nothing_. That included the Camerupt that stood before him.

"Blaziken..." Blaze muttered, as his hand clenched into a fist.

"Impossible," Maxie claimed as he stared at the Blaziken before him, "How did you two survive that!?"

When chuckling entered his ears, Maxie gazed over to Archie, who was kneeling on one knee.

"What did you say, earlier?" Archie asked, "If you were supposed to fail, you'd become like me?" Archie gestured over to Blaze, who was walking closer, "Well. Prepare to meet your _failure_."

Blaze stopped in the center of this field, as he stood only a few yards away from Maxie and his Camerupt. That Combusken who stood here before was no longer here. The Blaziken stood firm by himself, while his eyes glared holes into Camerupt's burning hide. Now that he had evolved, Blaze felt like he could take on anything. A mere Camerupt was nothing but a _peon_ to him.

"Blaze," May called out to him, her hand reaching forth, "Bulk-Up and..." she groaned, "Focus Energy!"

The Blaziken parted his legs and tightened his fists. Taking this charging pose, he began to growl and roar. Blue eyes flared red, while flames exploded around his feet. His muscles tensed and swelled, while a blazing aura erupted around his entire body. The show of force was so great it made the mountaintop of MT. Chimney shake violently. It was as if the mountain could barely contain Blaze's own strength.

Blaze's size suddenly increased, only to decrease a few seconds later. But with all that charging, his entire body became stronger. Blaze glared down to his talons, where he felt something off. Before, when he did the Focus Energy/Bulk-Up combination, it put extreme strain on his body. But now, as a Blaziken, it wasn't so much a strain but rather a slight tinge. It didn't even _hurt_ him any more.

"You think you can match me?" Maxie growled, "You're sorely mistaken! Camerupt! Magnitude 10!"

"CAAAMMMEEEERRRR!" the Eruption Pokémon roared as it slammed its four hooves on the ground in powerful steps.

The ground began to shake beneath everyone's toes, but Blaze stood tall. He gazed to the ground, unimpressed by the attack. Before, an attack that nearly killed him, was now not even strong enough to make him flinch.

"Blaze!" May yelled again, "Double Kick!"

Blaze vanished. Maxie and his Camerupt grew wide-eyed as they searched for May's Pokémon. They could see the land explode, sending burning sediment sky-high, while a red blur dashed between it. There was no way a Blaziken could move _this _fast! The red blur suddenly reappeared, right in the face of Camerupt. He stepped back in shock, which was all Blaze needed.

His first kick was enough to knock the Camerupt out. Just one, _soul-crushingly_ powerful blow. Right across the face. The second kick, aimed at the Camerupt's gut, was a back kick that sent the Eruption Pokémon flying away.

Camerupt crashed at the feet of its master, eyes in the back of its skull. The kick didn't kill the beast, but it sure as hell made sure it wasn't getting back up. Not for the remainder of this battle, anyway. Maxie was shocked into silence by this action. He saw May fall, he watched the ten-year-old be buried entirely by rock and gravel. How did she rise to defeat him like this?

Things were only getting worse from this point in time. Maxie watched as, one by one, his Magma grunts were defeated in battle. Sure, they defeated many Aqua grunts, but the scales were definitely in Archie's favor. And that Blaziken was only walking further.

Maxie never folded though. He didn't give up or yell in anger. He just sorta _sighed_. As if to say 'Oh well'. It wasn't the reaction one expected from him.

"Ah... _whatever,_" he said as he pushed back his hair, "I will give up our plans for Mt. Chimney for the time being..." he glared at May as she gazed back, "But no one can ever stop us! Team Magma will prevail! Don't you ever forget that!" he pointed at Archie, "Especially you... But enough. I will back off this time."

Suddenly, the sound of roaring wind echoed. May gazed up, seeing a helicopter. It was a news helicopter; how long had that been there? But it that's not what made the wind roar. Flying up beside the platform where Maxie and everyone stood, was another helicopter. This one owned that stylized 'M' on it, and it drifted toward Maxie. At the helicopter's controls was Courtney, with Tabitha right beside her. She playfully made a bubblegum bubble, before glancing over to her leader.

"But don't think that this is the last you've seen of Team Magma... that goes to the both of you."

Archie reached out to grab Maxie, but he was simply too weak. The Magma Leader climbed on board the helicopter, and closed the door shut behind him. May leaned up on her knees and hands as her blue eyes watched as the helicopter fly higher. It flew into the volcanic ashes within the air, vanishing far off into the distance.

But the volcano was still shaking; the meteorite was still igniting Mt. Chimney. Until Blaze walked up to the machine that is. He pried open the glass with his talons, grabbed the space rock, and removed it. Immediately after, the device turned off, and the shaking stopped. Blaze gazed skyward, as if reflecting on all that happened this day. He had evolved into a Blaziken, surely he could get no stronger. And his master... his master...

"Blaze!" May called.

His eyes grew sharp, as he turned to face her. May was reaching out to him, as if begging for his companionship. He immediately ran to her side and scooped her up into his arms. He couldn't believe he was actually holding her however. Before, he was so small he could fit in her arms, now it was the complete opposite. She laughed in his arms, despite the pain she must have been feeling with her human body. Reaching out to him, the ten-year-old girl glided her fingers down the beak of her Pokémon. He was so magnificent.

"Blaze... is it really you?" she asked, "Is it?"

"Ziken..." he answered with a nod.

Playfully, like a Torchic again, he nuzzled his face into her chest. She laughed and giggled from the feel, as if nothing happened between the two. Even though he was strong enough to break her in two, he felt as gentle as a Togetic! He really made May feel grand again. Made her feel _strong_.

"May!"

She looked up, seeing this strong muscular man. The one with the blue bandana around his head and his shirt open so everyone could see his rippling chest. Even though he was on his knees from pain earlier, he still smiled so greatly. He hung onto the shoulder of his Aqua Administer, while he approached May as cautiously as he could.

"I thank you," Archie said, "With your help, we thwarted Team Magma's destructive plan! But... but..." he suddenly cringed, "Okay, okay. Let me stop with this speech, it's really hurting me."

"I thought it was kinda cool, Boss," Matt claimed.

"Listen May," the Aqua Leader said as he looked back up to her, "We, no, _Hoenn_ can't thank you enough for what you've done today. Thanks to you, we were able to defeat Maxie and stop him from destroying Hoenn with his insane plans, though his words still confuse me. He claimed earlier that he had found Groudon, and that it resides within Mt. Chimney. Whether that is true or not, I do not know. But I do know this is not the last we will see of Team Magma or Maxie..." he moved closer to her, "You've done well today."

"Thank you..." May answered, as she wilted closer to Blaze's chest, "But I'm hurting so much..."

"Here..." Archie said as she slid his hand into his vest, "I want you to have this, May. It's a symbol..."

His hand slid out, revealing a bandana. May's eyes shimmered at the sight; if it wasn't obvious, she loves bandanas. This one was similar to the bandanas all Team Aqua members wore. It was blue, with bones made into the symbol of an 'A' upon it.

"From this moment on, I guess you can call yourself a member of Team Aqua!" Archie laughed, "Aqua Administer May! How's that sound? Well... more like honorary, I don't wish to plunge you into our battles, after all."

"Wow..." May simply said as she held the bandana in her hands, "Wow..."

"Hey Boss!" a woman's voice shouted.

May stared down the mountainside, watching as a redheaded woman ran up. She wore the Team Aqua uniform, though it was different from what the grunts wore. Seeing her made May's face shine. Especially when she noticed the woman was carrying something.

"Miss Shelly!" May cried.

But the Team Aqua Administer did not relay her shout of joy. Instead, Shelly became slightly disheartened and wilted briefly. She gazed to the ground and began walking slowly. May saw this as odd, while Shelly walked closer and closer. The ten-year-old noticed how there was a lack of movement coming from the being within Shelly's arms. When she was only a foot away from May, Shelly finally stopped. And she shook her head.

"P... Parlay?" May asked.

"I'm sorry, May," Shelly replied, "I did all I can do but..." she gazed into May's eyes, "Parlay's _dead_."

It was like a freight train slammed into her. May's entire world stopped. And she fainted.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Team Magma Helicopter. Because why not?_

_Another not so long chapter? Maverick, have you lost your mind? No, I'm being lenient. I'm not trying to write extremely long chapters if I can shorten them. Though, I could've made this gone on a bit later, but I'll save that for the later chapters. _

_So, with Blaze's evolution, he straight dusted that Camerupt. Awesome right? I wanted to unleash the strength of a Blaziken upon that Camerupt, which I think I did well. I mean, his Double Kick, which didn't even make the Camerupt flinch in the last chapter, knocked it out in one hit in this chapter. How awesome is that? I think I showed the true strength of a Blaziken in this chapter, though real Blazikens probably don't run that fast. Not without Speed Boost anyway._

_I sort of mixed two things in with this chapter. Ya'see, Maxie's motives are to increase landmass by making the volcano erupt, and to summon Groudon. This is a fusion of his motives from both Ruby and Emerald. In Emerald, he's trying to drain out Mt. Chimney in order to find Groudon, while in Ruby he's just trying to make it erupt. So in here, he's attempting to do both. And, of course, he's failed at both. That happens when you try to summon gods, ya'know._

_And I'm sorry Parlay died, if you really liked her. I did too, but I felt like it would make May grow as a Trainer from this. Not only that, but I'm trying to not make her a super Trainer god. Sure, Blaze is like Nth tier in awesomeness, but not all of her Pokemon are super strong. Hey, May's just a normal trainer. The main character yes, but a normal trainer nonetheless. Her Pokemon, as unfortunate as it is to say, can die too. What's worse, Parlay seemed to be the second strongest member of May's team, right behind Blaze himself. Granted, I don't know._

_May's Pokemon._

_Blaze - Blaziken - Lv ?_

_Yeah, I'm keeping that question mark there. I might get rid of the levels altogether. Just let your imaginations decide what level her Pokemon are at and stuff._

_So, next chapter, May ponders what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer._

_So please read and review, because I love reviews. I really do. But, seriously, it really means a lot to me when you review._

_I swear, I kept seeing the new version of Maxie in my head. Seriously!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	20. One with a Fiery Passion that Burns!

One with a Fiery Passion that Burns! Flannery!

_Beep... Beep... _her vision blurred. _Beep... Beep... _lights in her eyes. _Beep... Beep... _she didn't know what was going on. _Beep... Beep... _Parlay... Parlay...

The window seal was open, letting heat drift through the open frame. The ten-year-old who rested in the bed was disturbed by the heat, for it made her shake. When her eyes opened, she once again saw the blurred image of the ceiling. She didn't know what was going on, or what she should do. She was so warm, yet so _cold_ at the same time. Like she were cradled within blankets, but the warmth did not help. As if the freezing cold was _inside_ of her, not outside of her.

Maybe she spent too much time up there on the mountain top. It was obvious her young body could not take the heat. She was only pushing on through pure desperation alone. The heat flash took her, and knocked her out better than any Pokémon. When she woke up, it was in a calmer area, cooler one as well. The heat from the volcano was nearby, but not at a greater level as it was before. It was lower, making her heart shake lightly. She was exhausted, but not tired. How mixed up was her body?

Her eyes opened fully. Her vision still blurred, prompting her to raise her hands. Dragging them against her sweet blue eyes, she rubbed away the blur that had her. Now that she could see, the ten-year-old saw nothing but pale walls, pale floors, and that beeping monitor that checked her heart. She was in a hospital. She didn't know how she got here, and honestly it terrified her. Until she thought back on the moments before.

Mt. Chimney. That's all she could remember. Everything that happened there on Mt. Chimney was mind-blowing. She saw and faced so many Pokémon. A Ninetales. An Arcanine. A Houndoom. A Camerupt. She saw a Walrein. A Sharpedo. And she saw a Blaziken. A powerful, magnificent Blaziken; she had never seen anything like that. Blaze. He was _her _Blaziken.

A sudden ringing echoed into her ears. The ten-year-old was shocked by it, causing her to wilt further into her bed. Coming back up however, she glanced over to the chair beside her bed. The various items and clothing that belonged to the child sat upon the chair as well, along with the device that buzzed throughout the room.

She was so tightly fastened into the bed, she could barely reach out for the device. But after a few failed swipes, she finally procured the small egg-shaped object in her hand. With its brown and bronze color, it was impossible to confuse this machine for any other. The ten-year-old gazed into the flashing blue light of her PokéNav, before tapping its side. Within her fingers, the device opened.

"H... h... hello?" she whispered with a cough.

"Oh, hello, May!" a voice answered on the other end. It was slightly ill, but it was filled with strength. He was cheerful actually, that echoed through with the ten-year-old girl, "I just wanted to tell you that my Uncle brought me a PokéNav! Now I can get in touch with you anytime, May!"

"W... W... Wally?" May answered as she pushed brown hair from her face, "What's... who... where...?"

She was so disoriented. A part of her was still confused about everything around her. She was trying to figure out where she was, and how she got here? Was this how all hospital stays go?

"It's great to hear your voice again," Wally claimed through the PokéNav, "I was... I was actually _worrying _for you..." he coughed and laughed at the same time, "I... I was watching what happened on Mt. Chimney... I saw what happened..."

"Wally?" May answered again, "Oh Wally... my head hurts..."

"So does mine," he answers with another laugh, "Believe me, you get used to it..."

May started smiling too. It felt good to hear a familiar voice. She just kept thinking about Parlay, over and over again. The Dustox was enough to bring tears to her face. The ten-year-old had started to tear up and sniffle into the sensors of the PokéNav, allowed Wally to hear his friend cry. He wished he were there to comfort her, but he just couldn't.

"M-May..." Wally whispered, "It's okay, May. R-really."

"No, Wally," she retorted, "No! It's not okay! Wally..." she closed her eyes, "Wally... I _suck..._ I really and truly suck... I... I caused the death of... of..."

"Hey May," he interrupted, "It's okay. You don't suck. I mean, I watched Blaze fight that Camerupt and beat it down! That's not something Pokémon Trainers who suck do. I don't think you suck," even though it was over a phone, May could tell Wally was smiling, "I think you're great."

Yeah, May didn't feel that way. Sure, Wally's words reassured her, but not enough to make her feel strong again. She felt weak, helplessly and utterly weak. Parlay died, all of Hoenn was nearly melted into lava, and May herself nearly died. How was she supposed to feel strong in all of this? It were times like these that made May wish to be at home again. To be in her mother's arms. To be told everything was going to be alright.

But no. Everything was _not _alright. She was still here, wherever here was, alone. Well, not completely alone.

"May..." Wally's voice echoed through the machine, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Wally," she lied, "I'm okay..."

…

He held the badge up in his hands, musing at its sight. It shined within his fingertips, glowed too. This stylized 'M', with the lava-like design to it. He rose it above him, wondering about the words that woman said.

_B__ut you'll ____never __win. Unless you're on ____our __side._

Were her words true? Right now, the ten-year-old boy had no idea. Courtney was evil, right? But if she were evil, why did she give him such _encouraging _words? His mother always told him to steer clear of people like her, male or female. But how could he _possibly_ say no to someone like that? Courtney was nice and gentle, especially in the way she touched him. He just _couldn't _say no to her.

Beside him, the door to the Lavaridge hospital opened. The ten-year-old didn't pay attention to the ten-year-old girl who stepped out; he was still musing at his Magma Badge. She began walking off, heading straight for the Gym at the corner of the town. Finally, he glanced up to her, seeing the ten-year-old. His face brightened up when he saw she was okay.

"Hey! May!" he called out, "It's me! Brendan!"

But she didn't answer him. In fact, it didn't really _feel_ like May either. Her clothing was different. She wore something that was vaguely reminiscent of her usual clothes, but also massively different. It was a red muscle shirt with a black edge around the cleavage and shoulder areas. She still wore her black and white shorts and of course, her beloved belt/fanny-pack/bookbag thing.

"M-May?" Brendan repeated. She ignored him.

…

It was hot as hell in this room, but she didn't care. After standing on top of Mt. Chimney for hours on end, the steamy mist within this building was no longer hot enough to bother her. She merely continued to walk through, ignoring the sweat that dragged down her body. She just wanted to get this Gym Badge, and get over it. The less time she spent in this town, the better.

Dragging her hand against her forehead, May cleared sweat from it. Her jovial antics were noticeably nonexistent today. She wasn't that happy and brimming child she was upon starting this journey. Instead, she had become the person she was known to be back at Johto. Silent, detached from everyone else, with this emotionless visage upon her face.

"Right this way," the Pokémon Mediator said as he led May to a battlefield.

It was unlike any battlefield May had seen as of yet. A circular platform in the center, with burning water surrounding it like a moat. On the far end of the battlefield, there was this redheaded woman. She sat on a mat, legs crisscrossed, a towel over her shoulder. She was sweating just as hard as May was, but this woman seemed to _enjoy_ it.

When she realized she was no longer alone, this teenager stood up. She turned and faced May, whilst using that towel to clean sweat from her face and body. She, like May, was definitely dressed for this heated interior. But she sure did look lax in comparison to everyone else. Some jeans, a short black t-shirt with a flame motif. Who was this woman that stood before May?

This teenager appeared to be unsure of her position, but that frailty was quickly thrown away. Standing tall she said,

"Welcome!" of course, she mentally slapped herself. That's not what she wanted to say, "No... wait... Puny Trainer!" her hardened stance returned, "How good to see you've made it here! I have been entrusted with the..." she mentally slapped herself again, "No, wait... I am Flannery and I'm the Gym Leader here!"

Honestly, May was surprised. So far, the ten-year-old girl had faced people who appeared to hold a high-level of power within the surrounding town. Roxanne was an honors-student, Brawly was an awesome surfer, and Wattson was the mayor of Mauville. What did this Flannery woman have? When walking through Lavaridge, she never heard anyone mention a girl named Flannery, instead they talked about someone named Mr. Moore. This led May to believe a man was the Gym Leader here, not a teenager who was probably only seven years older than she was.

"Uh... Dare not underestimate me," Flannery claimed, "Though I have been Leader only a short time! With skills inherited from my father, I shall, uh..." she was beginning to falter with her words, "Demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land!"

Flanner threw aside her towel, before deftly withdrawing a Poké Ball form her waist. May did likewise, pulling a Poké Ball from her holster. She and Flannery quickly took the starter positions all Pokémon Trainers take when they are about to release their Pokémon. At the same time, their faces grew hard and ready.

"Battlers!" the battle mediator called whilst pointing to leader, "Lavaridge Town Gym Leader Flannery!" slowly, he pointed over to May, "Versus Challenger May Ruby, of Littleroot Town!" the ten-year-old merely nodded, "The rules area as followed: The Trainers are used to use any Pokémon they have on their person at this very moment, but only three are permitted!"

Together, May and Flannery wheeled back their Poké Balls. No more words were necessary at the onset of this battle. In unison, the Gym Leader and the Challenger released their Poké Balls. They flew to the center of the room, before splitting open in unison. Their bright flashes filled the room, while calls echoed out at the same time.

On Flannery's side, a burning Pokémon that befitted her thoroughly. Just like Flannery, this Pokémon was made out of fire. Well, more specifically, _lava_. It was like a slug made out of volcanic activity; the only thing it didn't melt was the hard shell upon its back.

"Maaaaaagggg!" the Lava Pokémon yawned.

_Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon, and final evolution of Slugma. Magcargo's shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile – just touching it causes to crumble apart. This Pokémon returns to its original size by dipping itself in magma._

On May's side, a Pokémon vastly different from the volcanic slug. While the Magcargo was relatively small and slow, this Pokémon was tall and quick. On two feet, this Pokémon constantly jittered about on its own feet. The Grass/Fighting-type stared at its foe with nothing less than a smile, despite the type match-up being in the enemies favor.

"Breeeeeee!" Kangoo, May's Pokémon, announced.

_Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon, and final evolution of Shroomish. Breloom closes in on its foe with light and sprightly footwork, then throws punches with its stretchy arms. This Pokémon's fighting technique puts boxers to shame._

Flannery was shocked by May's choice in Pokémon. The ten-year-old did realize this was a fire-type Gym, right? Then why was she sending out the Mushroom Pokémon against Flannery's Magcargo? When the redheaded Gym Leader gazed up to May, he saw a girl who was ready only for battle. Though, the ten-year-old was shaking.

Deep down in her mind, May was thinking about _Parlay_. Her Dustox met her end at the hands of a fire-type. And right now, May was beginning to worry the same fate would befall her Breloom. But Flannery was a good woman, right? She wasn't out to kill Kangoo, right? No, now was not the time to have these thoughts cloud her mind! She needed to stay focus! Flannery definitely was.

"Kangoo!" May yelled out with her hand pointed out, "Mach Punch!"

One step forward, the ground at Kangoo's feet exploded. Rocks were thrown sky-high, while the boxer Pokémon skirted through the arena at amazing speeds. It was a green blur, one that skirted left and right, back and forth. It was the air where it suddenly reappeared, fist raised high. This attack would absolutely crush the Lava Pokémon beneath its feet. Only...

"Magcargo!" Flannery yelled, "Activate your Magma Armor ability!"

What the hell was that!? Flannery's Magcargo suddenly started to glow, as the lava on its body coated it entirely. With a shield made entirely of volcanic activity, Kangoo had no choice but to miss his attack on purpose, less his hand be burned asunder. Leaping back, the Mushroom Pokémon stared upon the Magcargo in fear. Now that he knew punching it was a terrible idea, he prayed his trainer would refrain from making that order again.

May was shocked by the action. Though she had never seen a Magcargo before, she didn't think the Lava Pokémon would be this dangerous to attack. How was she supposed to defeat something that could hurt her Pokémon by merely standing there?

"Shocked?" Flannery said from her side of the battlefield, "My Magcargo's ability, Magma Armor, protects her from anything that tries to touch her," the Lava Pokémon slowly started to cool down, "And she can keep up that lava body of hers as far as she wished! Face it! You can't win this fight! Magcargo! Flamethrower!"

Opening her lava mouth, the Magcargo spewed out a stream of powerful heat. It doused the land Kangoo stood upon, forcing the Mushroom Pokémon to leap up and out-of-the-way. He skillfully danced through and over the flames, for he knew the trouble he'd be in if he were touched by them. But Magcargo's aim with her flaming stream was unwavering; Kango just needed to keep moving. And to keep praying, of course.

"Kangoo! Counter with Bullet Seed!" May shouted.

Puffing up his cheeks, Kangoo began to ready many items within his jaw. Skidding to a halt right on the battlefield's edge, he suddenly fired out a steady series of hard-shelled seeds. These seeds flew at speeds strong enough to pierce the air, as well as _flesh_. They slammed into the Magcargo's body, but the Lava Pokémon merely absorbed the many tiny pellets. Sure, she felt them, but it was more like a tiny tickle than an actual threat.

Kangoo stopped pumping his rapid-fire seeds when he realized it wasn't doing anything. Flannery's Magcargo continued to slink left and right, for she was undeterred by any and all attacks the Breloom tossed out. This forced May to think up another tactic, one that could help her turn the tide of battle. How does she hurt something that cannot be hurt? She needed to buy herself more time to think on this question.

"Kangoo! Stun Spore!" May commanded.

The Mushroom Pokémon started to glitter a yellow color. From his leaves, Kangoo released a wave of yellow spores in the air. They surrounded everything, casting the battlefield, the walls and even the air, in a powerful yellow mist.

"I said _nothing_ can get through my Magcargo's defenses!" Flannery stated, "Magma Armor!"

The Lava Pokémon's body began to bubble and cook with lava. When the yellow spores touched its super-heated body, they were turned to ash. And then that ash was turned into nothing, for the lava was just that powerful. May and Kangoo stepped back, while the ten-year-old tried to come up with a plan. She closed her eyes and started thinking on the subject, trying to come up with a way to win. What happens when fire is super-cooled?

"Kangoo! Use Bulk-Up!" May commanded.

Her Breloom suddenly punched the ground, hunched over, and rested a hand upon his knee. Just like Blaze, the Mushroom Pokémon began to expand in muscle mass. But unlike Blaze, Kangoo was steaming. When he looked up, the creamy parts of his Breloom body were a heated red. Showing a skillful use of Bulk-Up, Kangoo was shown to have no detrimental effects thanks to his power up. Thanks to Bulk-Up, there was no denying this Breloom was stronger.

"You can't keep fighting," Flannery stated with a smile, "I won't let you hurt my Pokémon!" she regained that intensified glare, "Let's see you get through this! Active Magma Armor!"

As the many times before, Flannery's Magcargo oozed lava from its body, coating it in the greatest armor ever. Despite her flaming exterior, Flannery was playing things quite safe. She wasn't plunging into battle like May does with Blaze, instead she was taking her time and using Pokémon made specifically for defense. It forced May to think up new and different tactics, instead of 'attack attack attack'. And this was one of them.

"Mach Punch!" May yelled as she threw caution to the wind.

Flannery was shocked by the command, and was even more shocked when Kangoo started running forward. Did the Breloom not care for its hand, which would surely be burned by the armor of lava? Or was this some new tactic Flannery never faced before. It was rare for anything, other than a Water-type, to get through her Magma Armor.

Kangoo punched at the Magcargo, his long elastic like arm cutting the wind. Thanks to Bulk-Up, his fist had enough speed and power to _shoot air_ toward his foe. With this indirect blow, Kangoo was able to strike Magcargo with a blow of powerful wind. His attack struck Magcargo square in the face, and made the Lava Pokémon explode!

Molten liquid was thrown everywhere, threatening to burn all those it touched. Kangoo dodged the lava himself, before stopping back before his Trainer. Magcargo's bits of lava slowly came back together, allowing the Lava Pokémon to reform her body. Her shell reformed as well, even though the Pokémon hadn't regained her marbles after such a powerful blow.

"Mag?"

"What just happened?" Flannery asked, her tough visage broken if only briefly, "Magcargo! Light Screen!"

"Kangoo!" May yelled back, "Mach Punch!"

Just like before, the Breloom began dancing around the battlefield at amazing speeds. When he reappeared, the Mushroom Pokémon delivered a punch that forced the air into a bullet-like fashion. But Magcargo was prepared for this. With a psychic ability, the Lava Pokémon was able to project a clear shield around her body. Kangoo's wind bullet bounced off the shield and came back for him. Eyes widening, the Breloom immediately ducked. Therefor, the bullet kept going, stopping only when it struck May in the gut, winding her.

"Ow..." the ten-year-old grumbled before running back up to her mat, her hand on her stomach.

Great, now she had another issue to deal with. Flannery's Pokémon couldn't be touched directly, and now it couldn't be touched indirectly. Which means Flannery had the upper ground now.

"Flamethrower!" the blazing Gym Leader commanded.

Mouth opening, the Magcargo fired out flames. They flew everywhere, threatening to burn all it touched. With his graceful leaps and bounds, Kangoo was able to dodge most of the fire, but not all of it. One stream caught his leg, tripping him up. The Breloom fell on the ground, where a powerful burn coated his legs. Rubbing them, he found a stinging and burning pain on his leg whenever he touched his limbs. Fantastic; he was burned.

Kangoo struggled to his feet, even though his legs were burning with a pain unknown. May stared upon her Pokémon in fear, wondering what this burn could do to him. The steam coating his body slowly began to dissipate, for his strength was going down, much to May's horror. To make matters worse, Flannery was poised on using this situation to her gain.

"Magcargo! Flamethrower!" she commanded again.

The Lava Pokémon opened her mouth, before spewing out extremely powerful flames. Thanks to his injuries, there was no way for Kangoo to dodge them. But he still had some steam on his body; he wasn't out of the game yet!

"Mach Punch!" May commanded.

Cocking his fist back, the Breloom shot it forward like a bullet. He once again launched out an air pistol that made the fire fly away from him in a funnel-like fashion. His air bullet kept flying, eventually bouncing off of Magcargo's Light Screen. The attack flew back, where it slammed into Breloom's face. He was mind-blown by the attack which sent a ringing through his head. Kangoo fell to his knees, then too his hands. Eyes faltering, he reached out one last time for his enemy. And then he fail; Kango fainted.

"Round 1!" the Pokémon Mediator called as May recalled Kangoo, "Victor! Gym Leader Flannery!"

May slowly began searching for her next Poké Ball, while her eyes moved up to Flannery. Or was it Flannery? The heat must have been getting to the ten-year-old, for she felt like she was back on Mt. Chimney. Instead of standing before Flannery, May found her eyes falling upon _Tabitha_ again. No! No! No! Now was not the time to have these thoughts! She needed to keep focus or else!

"Go! Omelia!" May cried out.

Her Poké Ball opened in the air, bringing in a great flash. One landed was small, silver, and with such great blue eyes.

"Arrrrrr!" the Iron Armor Pokémon called out with its childish mewl.

The size difference was palpable. Magcargo may not have been bigger to most other Pokémon, but it definitely out sized Omelia. But the little Aron would not back down. Standing tall instead, she gazed up to Flannery's Pokémon with eyes of determination. Once more, the Fire Gym Leader was shocked by May's choice in Pokémon. While Kangoo owned great speed, allowing him to dodge many attacks, Omelia was slow. She was also weak to fire attacks, much like the Pokémon before.

"Omelia! Mud Slap!" May commanded.

Digging her paw beneath the ground, the Iron Armor Pokémon threw a glob of mud toward her enemy. But just like before, Magcargo's Light Screen deflected the attack. May was truly being enraged by this tactic! She couldn't get through its metaphysical defenses, nor could she break its normal defenses. Wait, Magma Armor _wasn't _activated! In fact, the ability was never activated ever since it put up that Light Screen! Light Screen only increases special defenses, not normal defenses! That's the ticket!

"Flamethrower!" Flannery ordered.

Just like usual, Magcargo released a river of burning-hot flames. Omelia pulled back in shock as her blue eyes grew wide.

"Dig!" May yelled back.

Eyes growing sharp, the Iron Armor Pokémon dove into the earth below. The flames flew over her body, keeping her from pain. Omelia dug through the battlefield, leaving a long trail beneath. When the ground grew hot, she realized her enemy was above her. Omelia rose up from the earth, breaking it beneath the body of the Magcargo. Flannery and her Pokémon were caught off guard, as May's Aron rose to strike them.

The Ground-type attack was 4x super-effective. With one single blow, Magcargo was spread out various lava pieces. Leaping back, Omelia once again put distance between herself and her enemy. Magcargo shook and wavering as if she would keep fighting. But then, her shell shattered, and she oozed out like liquid.

"Round 2!" the Pokémon Mediator called as a shocked Flannery returned her Magcargo to her Poké Ball, "Victor! Challenger May Ruby!"

So Magcargo had fallen. Most Trainers who come in without a good water-type fall to Flannery's Lava Pokémon. But May's Pokémon kept fighting back. Magcargo's defenses were rarely toppled, probably because most Trainers are too afraid to attack something made of lava. But May faced through that fear. She was fearless! Fortunately, Flannery had two more Pokémon left, just as May did.

"Go!" the Gym Leader yelled out, "Camerupt!"

As if May hadn't seen enough of this Pokémon. Flannery's Poké Ball opened up, releasing the being within. Large, with volcanoes on its back, and an angered disposition, the Eruption Pokémon May faced on Mt. Chimney was released. The ten-year-old stepped back, fear coming to her once emotionless visage. She knew the power of his Pokémon, and knew Omelia was not strong enough to face this powerful being.

"Caaammmmeeee... RRUUUUUUPPPPPPTTTTT!" the Eruption Pokémon roared out.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Omelia roared back, shocking everyone in the room.

The Iron Armor Pokémon was shaking, as if she couldn't keep control of herself. But, at the same time, her body was _glowing_. The bright sheen covered her entire body, which further surprised everyone around. Within the mighty glow, Omelia grew nearly four times in size! She was no longer the extremely small Aron, but now was at size that could rival the Camerupt before her. When the shine died out, the Pokémon that lied within was so similar, yet so _different_.

The sky blue eyes that shined were still there, but they belonged to a body that was more powerful. The armor Omelia owned was smooth as an Aron, but now it was jagged and sharp. Her gun-metal grey under-body remained, but it too was sharp and knife like. Omelia was now a Pokémon that could shrug off any blow with great ease.

_Lairon, the Iron Amor Pokémon, and second form of Aron. Lairon tempers its steel body by drinking highly nutritious mineral springwater until it is bloated. This Pokémon makes its nest close to springs of delicious water._

"LAAAAAAIIIIIRRRRR!" Omelia roared in her newly evolved form.

Flannery stared at her new opponent, flabbergasted by the turn this battle took. May too was shocked; she didn't know Omelia was so close to evolution. Maybe if she used Omelia in that battle with Tabitha, then she would have evolved, and Parlay wouldn't have...

No. The shoe was on the other foot now. Flannery's Magcargo was a defensive powerhouse, but Camerupt, not so much. But even as an Aron, Omelia was known to shrug off blows with ease. With this newly evolved body, Omelia couldn't be stopped. It was impossible!

"Omelia, Iron Tail!" May commanded, her hand cutting the air.

"LAAAIIIIRRRR!" the Lairon roared as she rushed for her enemy.

Tail coated in a sterling silver sheen, Omelia swung at her enemy. The attack connected, sending Camerupt flying back from the massive blow. The Eruption Pokémon landed on its toes however, and gave a horrible snarl after. Omelia dropped her blue eyes on the enemy, watching as it started to walk in a slow yet daunting fashion.

"Camerupt! Earthquake!" Flannery commanded.

Beneath Omelia's feet, the ground began to shake and crumble. The Lairon gazed down to it, fearing the worse.

"Omelia! Iron Defense!" May commanded.

Roaring out, the Iron Armor Pokémon caused her body to shine a brilliant color. Her armor increased in power, nearly becoming double that which it was originally. The ground erupted beneath her body, shooting up rocks and pillars of earth. With her increased defenses, Omelia was able to take the majority of the attack. Even though it was 4x her weakness, the blow was shrugged off thanks to her increased defenses. Still, the less blows she could take from that, the better.

"You're pretty handy," Flannery claimed with a chuckle, "But you're still not gonna win! What Magcargo used for defense, Camerupt will use for offense! Activate your Magma Armor ability!"

From the volcanoes on its back, the Eruption Pokémon spewed lava. The molten liquid coated its body from head to toe, making it a walking figure of lava. May and Omelia were surprised that this being too could do such a thing; it wasn't a tactic Maxie used in their fight on Mt. Chimney. Yet Flannery was planning on using it to the best of her abilities.

"Camerupt! Take Down!" she ordered.

Her Eruption Pokémon rushed toward the Lairon at full speeds. Its body was still made of liquid, while Omelia's body was still clad in its extra sheen. If that attack hit Omelia, the damage would be powerful. But the Lairon was much to big and bulky to easily dodge an attack like that. Omelia's best bet was to counter with something just as strong, and pray Iron Defense worked to her skills.

"Omelia! Take Down!" May yelled back.

The Lairon roared as the sheen of her iron body glowed. On her four feet, she rushed toward her enemy just as fast as it rushed toward her. In unison, Omelia and Camerupt pulled back their heads, and struck one another. Their combined blows sent lava flying in varying directions. When May stared up again, she could see her Lairon and that Camerupt locked in a battle of wills and steel. Either side could lose if the other applied even the slightest amount of pressure. That's why they were at such perfect equate with one another.

"Iron Tail!" May commanded.

Omelia suddenly broke her engagement with the Camerupt, instead spinning around with her tail at the ready. Her powerful appendage struck the Eruption Pokémon in the side, sending it careening toward the battlefield's edge. Once more, the Camerupt skidded to a halt on its feet, no matter what pain was going on within its body. It slowly returned to the battlefield there after, where it and Omelia glared holes toward one another.

"Camerupt! Overheat!" the fire Gym Leader commanded.

Thanks to the volcanoes on its back, the Eruption Pokémon spewed flames that could set someone ablaze like that. The flames fueled out in a circular pattern around Camerupt's body, setting everything around the Pokémon ablaze. A hit like that would surely crush Omelia's defenses, no matter how powerful she was. Unless...

"Omelia! Protect!" May cried out.

Quickly the Iron Armor Pokémon curled up into a ball, fortifying her defenses to impervious levels. The flames rushed Omelia, but she didn't feel a thing thanks to Protect. When Overheat was finished, the Lairon returned to her four feet quicky.

"Mud Slap!" May yelled out next.

Unlike before, when Omelia would simply slap mud in her opponents face with her paw. The Lairon spun around with her long tail, digging up mud that way. With one mighty lob of the brown substance, she tossed it into the face of Flannery's Camerupt. The attack hit, making the Eruption Pokémon shake as it desperately tried to remove mud from its eyes. With its decreased vision, Camerupt failed to notice the attack heading for it.

Omelia's powerful tail slammed against the Eruption Pokémon's face, sending it crashing into the earth. Leaping back, the Lairon stared upon her enemy. Camerupt stood again, despite the many blows it had taken. In fact, these many strikes only made the Eruption Pokémon _angrier_. Now, not only was steam fuming from its nose, but lava was also oozing from the volcanoes on its back.

"As powerful as your Lairon is, it's ultimately a physical attacker," Flannery stated, "So long as I keep Magma Armor on, you won't be able to defeat me. Now Camerupt! Active Magma Armor!"

The lava pouring from the beast's back suddenly coated it from head to toe. Not to be outdone, May yelled out,

"Omelia! Iron Defense!"

Just as before, Omelia's armored body gained an unmatchable sheen. She was even strong now than she was before, and so was Camerupt. These two Pokémon of fire and steel rushed toward one another one final time. Heads slammed against one another, trading hard steel with molten lava. Their dual Take Downs were even greater in power this time than were they were the first time. Steel head against burning head, the two Pokémon's attacks fell upon one another. Upon doing so, the entire battlefield shook violently.

Both Omelia and Camerupt shook. They stepped back, both showing the pain on their bodies. Shaking the injuries off as best she could, Omelia stared forward. Her enemy, Flannery's Camerupt, was wobbling on its feet. It just couldn't stand anymore; it fell over. Omelia was just as surprised as Flannery was by this. She walked near the Eruption Pokémon, and tapped is head with her heavy steel foot. When the Camerupt remained silent, Omelia leaped back.

"Round 3! Victor Challenger May Ruby!" the Pokémon Mediator claimed.

Omelia began to shake, however. While the Lairon was far from fainting, it still did not own the power needed to keep fighting. She was wavering on her ground, threatening to fall immediately. But she wasn't going to fall back, yet the choice wasn't hers. A flash caught Omelia, and swallowed her up into a Poké Ball. That Poké Ball slung back to May's hand where she caught it. Quickly placing it away, she withdrew yet another Poké Ball.

"Crap... I didn't expect you to get this far," Flannery claimed as she withdrew another Poké Ball, "Oh well... I guess I was trying too hard... I... I've only recently become a Gym Leader here. I tried too hard to be someone I'm not, someone like my father..." she shook her head, "I have to do things my natural way. If I don't, my Pokémon will be confused..." taking a deep breath, the gym leader's face became softer and not as mean, "I... I wanna say thank you for this fight, May... you help me realize what I did wrong..." she became serious again, "But don't think for a moment that this fight is over! I'll end this now! Go! Torkoal!"

Flannery tossed out her third and last Pokémon. May did likewise. Their Poké Balls opened up at the same time. It wasn't even an argument who May would send out. When her Poké Ball opened up, that six-foot tall Blaziken fell out. Blaze looked and stood tall, while powerful flames exploded from his wrists. Even though May had not seen Flannery's Pokémon yet, she was able to gauge how strong the Pokémon was thanks to Blaze's wrists. And they were _raging!_ That couldn't be a good thing.

A white smoke filled the air, covering Flannery within it. May could barely see three yards in front of her thanks to the smog. Only Blaze was visible, for he stood tall within the steam. But what was he fighting?

"Tork..."

May stared through the steamy white mist before watching as it slowly began to part and separate. The sudden downpour of steam came from Flannery's final Pokémon. A being that was like a flaming _turtle. _Most of it was red, save for its shell. On its shell were six hexagonal holes that showed something burning within.

_Torkal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some, it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked, this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat._

"Everyone thinks Fire-types are nothing but offense and have no defense, but I disagree," Flannery stated through the white smog, "I battle aggressively, but that's not to say I battle stupidly. I simply unleash upon you moves you have no way of defending against, while you fail to stop me. I'll show you what I mean by that..."

Blaze took a battling, preparing for the battle that was about to begin. His Torkoal foe merely walked forward a few feet, before expelling even more steam from its shell. Even though it was slow looking and seemed to lack amazing strength, this Pokémon just seemed too _powerful_. Blaze's burning wrists said so.

"Blaze! Double Kick!" May ordered.

The Blaziken leaped forward at blistering speeds. He twirled with his foot, ready to kick down the Pokémon below him. But Torkoal's eyes squinted within the mist, as it expelled even more steam from its shell. Within that steam, Torkoal _vanished_. Blaze's foot fell, destroying nothing but land. He stared around in this mist covered battlefield, seeing nothing.

"My turn!" Flannery replied, "Torkoal! Sludge Bomb!"

The mist suddenly parted, revealing the Coal Pokémon. It's throat started to enlarge, as it puked up a blob of pure _poison! _It slammed into Blaze's face, getting into his nose, beak and pours. When the purple substance fell, he nearly did so as well. Blaze didn't feel too good. His body was rumbling and shaking and he felt the horrible need to puke. Blaze was poisoned.

"Perfect!" Flannery claimed, as if she could see through the fog, "He's poisoned!"

"No, no!" May cried as she began panting, "Blaze! Double Kick!"

He stared at Torkoal within the mist, leaped forth, and kicked. And yet the same events panned out. The Coal Pokémon vanished within the mist, and Blaze's kick hit nothing but dirt. Only now, once his attack failed, he fell over and coughed up in pain. May could see Blaze in the mist, and it made her shake. She felt unnatural seeing her Pokémon in so much pain. What if Blaze _died_ like Parlay did.

NO!

Everything just felt wrong! As if May was back on Mt. Chimney! As if it weren't Parlay who had died, but instead Blaze. And... And... And...

May just couldn't take it. She blacked out. And had a nightmare. A nightmare in which _Blaze _died on Mt. Chimney. A horrible nightmare indeed.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Few. Haven't updated this story in a while. Well, while for me. It's been, what, six days? A while indeed. A while in my time. And, look, a long chapter. Maybe not 7k words long, but long enough. Hm..._

_So what can I say about this chapter? We see the return of some Pokemon, that's cool right? Omelia, May's Aron came back, and May's Shroomish now a Breloom Kangoo came back as well. But, unfortunately, it feels as if Parlay's death has weighed heavily on May's mind, if the ending is any indication._

_Also, the original version of this chapter was way different. Instead of May challenging Flannery, I had a chapter in which May returned home after the battle on Mt. Chimney, but I decided to write that part out. Instead of May going home, she decided to keep on with her Pokemon journey even though she's not really feeling well._

_And, May's clothing changed. I could no longer fight against it; I decided to change May's clothing to her ORAS clothing. It really doesn't matter, but I just couldn't help myself. She does however wear her full bandanna, and not just the one that wraps around her forehead. But, to be honest, I don't think this'll be May's only clothing. There is one more I need to dress her up in. Wow... that sounded slightly creepy...  
_

_Anyway, May's Pokemon._

_Blaze - Blaziken_

_Omelia - Lairon_

_Kangoo - Breloom_

_Yeah, I took off the levels. Why? Why not? I guess you guys aren't paying attention to them anyway._

_Next chapter, we finish up May's battle with Flannery and some other stuff happens! Woot!_

_And as always, read and review. I like reviews a lot, and you wanna see me happy, right? Right?_

_Right?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	21. Training with the Red-Hot Mistress

Training with the Red-Hot Mistress

She was up to her neck in this steamy hot water. It made her sweat yes, but sweat in a good way. She was burning hot, but this was the kind of hot she wanted. Like a nice hot bath, or a nice hot shower. It felt good against the skin. They told her lava ran beneath this springs, which was the cause for its warm nature. Was it safe or not, she didn't know. They assured her it was however, and that's the best she could go by.

Ten-year-old May Ruby sat neck-deep in the Lavaridge Hot Springs, trying to sweat off her daily quarrels. She couldn't believe she fainted during her battle with Flannery; that was so unprofessional of her. Blaze looked so disappointed too. Thanks to May's antics, the battle was postponed to a later date.

But May wasn't sure when she would go back. Her head hurt, and she was shaking because of it. She didn't know what to do now.

"Hey! May! Is that you?"

The ten-year-old locked up, as she sank deeper into the Hot Springs. The water came up to her nose now, as she tried to hide her naked body beneath. Someone else stepped into the Hot Springs soon after, a woman much older than her. So free was she with her body, not caring at all for those who may or may not have been watching. She sat into the springs up to her chest, letting out this deep breath of relief. Towel in hand, she dragged it across her sweating brow, while a smell crept upon her lips.

Flannery's red eyes moved over to May a moment later, which made the ten-year-old grow even more embarrassed. She simply wished she could vanish from existence at this very moment. But the red-hot Gym Leader moved over closer, until she was sitting directly beside May. The ten-year-old couldn't move away any further, and thus stopped as she remained in her restrained measure. She looked up to her red eyes, only to look back down and away, doing this a good a few times.

"Are you okay, May?" the Lavaridge Gym Leader asked, "Is it because you fainted?" the child nodded, "It's okay... maybe it's my hot gym. I've had a lot of people faint when they've come in, really. I thought you'd be able to deal with it though, seeing as how hot your Blaziken is..." she suddenly blushed, "No! No! Not like that! You know what I mean!"

"I didn't faint because it was hot," May said as she stood back up from the Hot Springs, "I fainted because I got scared..."

"Scared of what?" Flannery asked.

"I got scared because I thought you killed Blaze!" she claimed as she roamed into the center of the springs, "I... I thought you would kill Blaze..."

"Why would I kill Blaze?" Flannery asked as she placed her hands on the shoulders of the child, "May... May... something happened, didn't it? I've battled for years and I've never killed someone else's Pokémon. But May... what happened to you?"

"Parlay died..." the child answered as she looked off, "_They _killed _my _Pokémon. I... I was scared _you _would kill my Pokémon. I was scared thinking... _you'd_ kill Blaze... I didn't want to think that... but I couldn't..."

"Listen May," Flannery whispered, "I wouldn't kill your Pokémon."

"I... I'm scared," May whispered as she wiped tears from her eyes, "What if... what if I fight those guys again... and _they _kill Blaze?"

"_You_ won't let them," Flannery answered with a smile, "May, I think you're a powerful Trainer. Your Pokémon were able to match mine, even though two of them had horrible type match-ups. Your power reminds me of someone, really. Oh! I know! You battle like _Norman_! The Gym Leader of Petalburg!"

"R-Really?" May answered as she turned to face Flannery, "I... I fight like my _father_?"

"Your... _father_?" Flannery repeated in shock, "Wait... Norman is your father? No wonder! You too look a like somewhat... ya'know... if Norman was a cute little girl with brown hair... and wasn't so uptight and..." she shook her head, "I should've been able to figure out you were Norman's daughter since your last name is Ruby... guess I screwed up, huh?"

"When do I know I'm strong enough?" May asked, "When do I know I'm strong enough?"

"You know when you'll know," Flannery said as she stared deep into May's eyes, "Hey, how about this... meet me on the Jagged Pass that leads up to Mt. Chimney. We're going to do a little training with your Blaziken. And after we're done, we finish that fight we started, okay?"

"O... okay..."

"Don't you just love the Hot Springs? They really help me think, ya'know!"

…

"May! Down here!" the Lavaridge Gym Leader called.

May found Flannery to be such an interesting woman. When they fought at the Gym, she was a very tough woman who scared the ten-year-old a little. But now, she was smiling as she stood in this large match of heated grass. There were many smoldering areas around, black patches, simmering smog, within this area. Flannery was sitting down upon the shell of her Torkoal, his steam blowing against her body. With one hand, she beckoned to May who stood on the rocky hillside. She stepped to the side, only to skid down the rest.

Landing on the grassy field, May wondered if lava flowed from beneath this area as well. It made sense for it too; Mt. Chimney was relatively close by, even the soot from the mountain fell around them. Flannery must have been used to this. She didn't even bat an eyelash, even as the soot drenched her hair this white color.

"You ready for some training? Lavaridge style!?" Flannery asked as she withdrew her Poké Ball.

"Uh-huh," May replied as she withdrew her Poké Ball.

"Good! Now, together!" Flannery pulled back her Poké Ball, "Go! Blaziken!"

Flannery tossed out her Poké Ball, the one with the flaming symbol on it. The capsule device opened within the air, spewing out brilliant flames as it did so. May had to defend herself from the fires that actually weren't danger. When the show ended and her blue eyes opened, the ten-year-old was staring face to face with a Pokémon much like Blaze. The only difference, Flannery's Blaziken's hair wasn't as long as Blaze's. For this Blaziken was a woman.

"Blaziken..." the Blaze Pokémon stated as she crossed her arms.

Wow. Even though May had seen Blaze as a Blaziken, she never really got the chance to take in his new form. Standing face to face with another Blaziken was simply amazing. And a female one no less. But it was obvious this Blaziken was _powerful_. How much powerful? May wasn't really sure.

"Go Blaze!" the ten-year-old yelled as she threw out her Poké Ball next.

The Poké Ball opened in the air, bringing its usual and distinctive flash. From the flash, May's beloved Pokémon fell out. Blaze landed on his feet, prepared for any opponent Flannery would throw at him. He was surprised to see a fellow Blaziken gazing back. And a female one no less. When it came to females, the only ones Blaze knew were his the fellow Pokémon May owned, and May herself. Seeing a female of his own species surprised him.

"Blaziken?" he said in confusion before standing up tall.

"Isn't my Blaziken a beauty?" Flannery asked, "Though I don't use her as much as my Torkoal, she's no pushover! Blaziken! Sunny Day!"

The female Blaziken before Blaze and May suddenly created a flaming orb with her hands. Pulling it back, she lobbed that orb into the sky, where it mixed with the falling soot. May and Blaze gazed up to it in awe, before the skies seemingly _exploded_. From the soot, hot rays that felt like the sun peered through. When that happened, Blaze felt his own fire powers increase to levels he couldn't even _fathom_! Let alone do on his own!

"You may believe Blaze is as strong as he can be," Flannery stated, "But May! He can become so much _stronger!_" she suddenly gained a tough demeanor, "I want you to come at me! Come at me with everything you've got! I'll show you how strong a Blaziken can be!"

"O... Blaze?" May whispered, looking at him, "Are you sure?" from over his shoulder, he nodded, "Then..." she gained a powered stance, "Blaze! Bulk-Up and Focus Energy!"

Her Blaziken spread out his legs and started to focus his power, causing a burning red aura to erupt around his body. While Flannery's eyes gleamed at the sight, Blaze further increased his power. His body bulged and swelled slightly, for his muscles were becoming as hard as diamonds. The ground broke around Blaze's body, as he grew stronger than ever before. Noticing this, Flannery's Blaziken prepared herself for a strike. Flannery herself couldn't help but to smile.

"Alright Blaze!" May yelled out, "Double Kick!"

With feet burning with power, Blaze dashed for Flannery's Blaziken. His burning feet had toppled over many Pokémon, this female Blaziken was just another one. He rose his first foot, delivering a kick that was strong enough to destroy a mountainside. Flannery's Blaziken merely lifted her hand, blocking the blow without so much as a grunt. Blaze was taken aback, and so was May. Did that actually happen? No, it couldn't have!

Blaze struck again, this time with his other foot. Flannery's Blaziken blocked that kick. Both kicks, rendered useless by this Blaziken that had seen _so _much more. Blaze was taken aback, but it was too late now. She grabbed him by the throat, wheeling him back whilst doing so. With one powerful toss, Flannery's Pokémon sent Blaze flying away. He crashed into a soot pile next to his trainer, springing up the next moment. Flustering his cheeks, Blaze blew the soot away and stood back up. At the same time, his eyes settled on Flannery's Blaziken.

"What?" May said as she grew disheartened, "B-Blaze!"

"Don't give up hope yet!" Flannery said, making May and her Pokémon gaze at her, "I'm about to show you just how strong your Blaziken can become!" she looked at her own Blaze Pokémon, "Blaziken! Fire Punch!"

The Blaze Pokémon readied herself, raising a her hand as she did so. It was suddenly swallowed in a blazing inferno that would burn _anything_ to the touch. With that Sunny Day in affect, Fire Punch was something even the elites would fear. So what chance did Blaze have against this Pokémon? He didn't even know Fire Punch was a move he could learn, it was obvious May had no idea of it either. Yet neither he nor she would give up; Rubys _never_ give up!

"Blaze!" May yelled with increased vigor, "Fire Punch!"

"Now you're getting it!" Flannery exclaimed with glee.

Blaze rose his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist as he did so. His wrists were blazing with so much power, it was easy to tell his opponent was powerful. Any lesser being would fall at this point in time, but not him. Looking at the female Blaziken with his wonderful blue eyes, he caused his own hand to erupt into flames.

He and she, they started running at each other the next moment. They grew faster, as the ground between each other began to close in. At the same time, they pulled back their fists. When they collided, the mountains shook with fire.

…

Blaze breathed in and out heavily. The steamy mist around him was blinding his eyesight, but it would take more than that to make him stop. Regaining his battling composure, the Blaziken tried his hardest to peer through the fog. Whenever that Coal Pokémon roamed, steam and mist was sure to follow. But it was worse now than the first time. He couldn't even see his own _Trainer_, let alone the opponent he's suppose to face.

"Blaze!" May cried through the fog, "Pay attention! You can't see through this!" well duh, "But you can _hear _him! Listen out for him and Double Kick!"

_Listen_ for him. Strange, that was something Blaze hadn't thought about before. He was so used to seeing his opponent the thought of _listening _for his opponent never crossed his mind. He listened to his trainer, closing his eyes to better focus his ears. He heard such a hard noise.

"Toooooooorrr..." it was a whisper, as if it were breathing.

_FEEEEEEEEEE!_

The expulsion of steam. It wasn't far, rather close. He could hear it, coming in close. He stood behind, while he rose his feet. The monster, his opponent, it was near by. _Too _close in fact.

Behind Blaze, the smog vanished, revealing the Coal Pokémon Torkoal. Its throat was bulging, preparing to lodge another Sludge Bomb at its opponent. But it was Blaze who had the superior hand, not this Pokémon. He twirled around, his foot cutting the wind. With one decisive kick, he struck Torkoal square in the face. The blow must have bothered the Coal Pokémon, for it didn't move much after. And then the second kick, stronger than the first. Right to Torkoal's head again, but more in a thrusting manner. The second kick threw Torkoal away from him, sending it crashing into the steaming hot moat around the battlefield.

In only a matter of minutes, the steam vanished. Blaze was standing tall within the center, breathing heavily. He gazed at the area he kicked Torkoal too, wondering if the Coal Pokémon would rise or not. It rose alright, as a levitating shell with fire sprouting from its holes. Torkoal returned to the battlefield, much to Blaze's surprise. Even May was dumbfounded by he Coal Pokémon's returned. Have _you_ ever seen a shell fly thanks to fire? Not an easy sight to take in.

"Torkoal!" Flannery shouted with a smile as her Pokémon glared at Blaze, "Fire Blast!"

The Coal Pokémon pulled in its limbs, sprouting flames from its holes once more. Raising to the air, it began to summon a great flaming orb of absolute destruction. May and Blaze glared up at the sight, wondering what to do. May had never seen such an action occur, and she was confused greatly by it. How does one knock something out of the sky? Maybe it was time to put some of Blaze's _new _moves to good work.

"Blaze!" she shouted, "Sky Uppercut!"

He rose his fist again, tightening it hard. Eyes peering up toward the flying flaming tortoise, his fist began to glow. Blaze crouched down, then leaped up high. He cleared the distance between himself and his foe with one mighty jump. His fist was pulled back, ready to roar into his enemy's awaiting body. It shot forth like a cannon, stabbing into the underbelly of Torkoal's body. The blow was so strong, the Coal Pokémon's head and limbs shot out from its shell, while its eyes grew wide. Thanks to the lack of control thanks to the blow, the Fire Blast exploded above them.

May and Flannery guarded their eyes as to not blind themselves from the fiery explosion above. It rumbled above for what felt like forever, before a being finally fell out. Blaze landed first, touching down upon his knees. Breathing in and out heavily, he stared back to where Torkoal was. Just like he was, the Coal Pokémon fell, but it was more liked _jettisoned_. It crashed into the battlefield, back first, where it grew extremely silent.

May and Blaze watched and listened, waiting for the Torkoal to rise once again. It never did.

"Final Round!" the Pokémon Mediator shouted as May felt her heart stop, "Victor! Challenger May Ruby!"

For some reason, she couldn't believe it. She just won, she just defeated Flannery! Another victory. Then why didn't it _feel_ like a victory? Why did it leave her with this heartless and swelling _pit _within her heart? Why did she still feel _weak_?

_Parlay._.. No! Not Parlay! She's _fine!_ She's _perfectly_ fine! The Dustox is just sleeping. Yeah. _Sleeping_. She just kept telling herself that.

"That... was... _EXPLOSIVE!_" the Lavaridge Gym Leader exclaimed as she suddenly whisked May up into her arms. Flannery sure could move, "I lost the match, but I'm completely satisfied. It's not often I get to enjoy a battle this heated! Let's have another one like this sometime!"

She pulled back however, seeing a less than energetic face on the child's mug. May looked like someone had ruined her life, not like she was just victorious. Flannery was taken aback by it; she's never met someone who was _depressed _after winning a Pokémon Battle. It didn't take her long to realize why, however.

"May..." she whispered, "It was a wonderful battle... you and your Pokémon should be proud of yourselves..."

"I... I... I just don't feel well... Blaze..." May whispered.

Her Blaziken didn't waste any time in coming to her side. Standing beside her, she and he just looked at one another. Turning away, as if she couldn't face her Pokémon, May returned him to his Poké Ball. She stood up tall moments later, as her eyes met Flannery's red ones.

"I... I'm sorry," she stated, "It... it was a great fight..."

"May..." Flannery whispered as she tried to understand what grief the child was feeling, "Th... there's more to this, isn't there?"

"I have to _go_, Flannery," May claimed, being unusually cold, "I have other Gyms to fight..."

Whatever was going on within the child, Flannery knew she couldn't deal with it. It was May's problems, and she would need to deal with it with someone else she trusted. Not the burning Gym Leader from Lavaridge city. There wasn't much Flannery could do here, other than see May off on her journey.

"As the Gym Leader, May, I must give you this," Flannery stated as she reached into her pocket, "The Heat Badge. With this, I can't think of much Pokémon that _won't _obey you. But I think you could command any Pokémon, you're just so _strong!_" her statement made May smile, "Let's exchange superhot moves in another battle. I want to see how stronger Blaze will become in the future. Maybe he'll be able to match my Blaziken."

"Yeah..." May whispered, "Maybe..." and suddenly, to Flannery's surprise, the ten-year-old hugged her, "Thanks Miss Flannery! Blaze feels so stronger now!"

"And he is!" Flannery claimed, "But not because _I_ made him stronger, but because _you _made him stronger..." she smiled a bit more, "And he's only going to get stronger if you keep helping him. Oops, I almost forgot... the Heat badge!"

Flannery slipped it into May's hands quickly. The ten-year-old lifted the badge, musing at its beauty. It was like a wisp of fire, with a yellow circle at the end. The Heat Badge. And what an amazing badge it was. Yeah. Amazing.

"You know what's next, right?" Flannery asked, "You're only _half_ way there, May. You have four more badges needed before you can challenge the Elite Four. And I can't think of anyone better for you to fight than... _him_..."

"Whose... him?" May asked.

"_Norman_."

…

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!"

Her roar jerked everyone within the hospital's lobby. They say Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn. What if you make that woman into a _mother_? Well, you get Caroline Ruby. She was far from her home in Littleroot. This trip took _hours_ to make, and it only made her angrier. The receptionist behind the counter wasn't making things any better.

"I can't give you your daughter," he claimed, fearing the woman before her, "It's impossible!"

"HOW IS IT IMPOSSIBLE!?" Caroline snapped, threatening to rip his head off, "TELL ME!"

"Caroline, Caroline!" Norman called, his hand falling upon her shoulder, "Calm down Caroline, let me talk to him."

It took quite a bit of wrestling to move the woman back, but Norman was able to do so. Somehow.

"Listen," he whispered, "We're looking for my daughter, May Ruby. She's responsible for saving everyone from those Team Magma thugs up there on Mt. Chimney. I suspect you saw the news, right?" the receptionist nodded, "Good... so where is my daughter?"

"I can't really tell you, because I don't know," the receptionist replied, "May Ruby checked herself out of this hospital earlier this morning, okay? She could be anywhere!"

"She... checked herself out?" Norman repeated in awe, "May did?"

The receptionist nodded; Norman pulled back. The Gym Leader faced his wife, who was threatening to return to one of her crying fits again. Hugging his wife, he tried his hardest to calm her down. It didn't take long for her to realize May wasn't here. She could be _anywhere_, really.

"It's okay," Norman whispered into Caroline's ear, "I promise. May's a strong girl she-"

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!" his wife yelled, "Then why did I almost see my daughter _die_, Norman? Strong people don't _die!_" she started sobbing, "Strong people... don't... _die..._"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" a teenage redhead yelled as she pushed the doors open to the Lavardige hospital, "What's going on here! There's so much yelling, I can hear it from the out... Norman?"

"Flannery?" he answered.

"Hey Norm!" she said back as she walked up to him, completely ignoring Caroline, "Long time no see!"

"Same here!" he replied, "Why... when I last saw you, you were only twelve! How old are you now?"

"I turned eighteen not to long ago," she said with a girlish giggle, "And I can see you've grown yourself since I last saw you."

Even though it was a harmless flirt, Norman couldn't help but to blush. This, of course, didn't sit too well with Caroline, who forced herself between the two.

"And who are you, you little hussy!?" she snapped, making Flannery step back.

"That's Flannery," Norman answered, "The Gym Leader of Lavaridge. I knew her father, Mr. Moore. He was the Gym Leader here and actually served on the Hoenn Elite Four for a little while," he looked back at Flannery, "Whose the Gym Leader here now, Flannery?"

"Oh its me!" she claimed with a high and uppity smile, "And I haven't even lost yet! Well... _kinda_..."

"What's a 'kinda'?" he asked.

"Your _daughter_ paid me a visit not to long ago," Flannery claimed as she closed her eyes, not noticing Norman and Caroline's shocked stares, "Yup! She came by with her Pokémon and... well... beat me..." she slumped over, "Three weeks and not one loss, until she came by... okay... maybe a _few_ losses..."

"Flannery!" Norman suddenly said, his hands falling on her shoulders and shocking her, "You said _May_ came by and fought you? Where did she go?"

"I don't know," the Lavaridge Gym Leader claimed, "I told her to head your way next. She just thought about, nodded, then walked off."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two hours ago... May could be anywhere now."

"Then we need to find her!" Caroline stated, "C'mon Norman! Let's get back into the car!"

She marched off and out the exit, leaving Norman behind. He started following his wife, when a hand fell upon his shoulder. Turning around, he stared back to Flannery, who smiled.

"May's a strong girl, Norman," she stated, "She reminds me of me at that age. I can see so much of you within her. A young... cute... _girl_ version of you... she has the _same_ glare you get when she battles, and she has the intelligence too. You fight _just_ like each other, it's almost uncanny... Norman, if you know what's wise, _don't_ hold your daughter back. She can go so far, I know it, and _you _know it. She's coming your way, and you're gonna see just how strong she can be."

"Flannery..." he whispered.

"And quite the wife you got there," the Gym Leader added as she started leaving the hospital, "She looked like she was going to spring on us if we talked any further."

Flannery exited soon after, leaving Norman alone. And yet her words weighed heavily on his mind. Just how strong was his daughter? If Flannery's words were to be believed, _extremely_ strong. She was able to survive being buried alive, only to wake up in a hospital, leave _that day_, then continue on her adventure like nothing happened.

Maybe his daughter was _too _strong. He would need to see for himself. When she _challenges_ him.

"Caroline!" Norman called, "We have to talk!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Is this a shorter chapter? Why, yes. Yes it is!_

_So after the last chapter, I felt the need to delve into May's psyche a bit for this chapter. At first, it looked as if she was making great strides in overcoming Parlay's death, but now, not so much. She looks like she's trying to suppress her feelings, as you can tell. Hm. How quaint._

_You know something I like about writing this novelization? Expanding peoples roles. Flannery's now not some Gym Leader, but also a somewhat mentor to May. Wally get's to do more things than mope around, Brendan is being hit on by Courtney, Max is hanging out with a Treeko, Caroline is terrified for her daughter, and Norman is Norman. Yeah, I love this expanded role._

_Today, Flannery get's an expanded role. Her female Blaziken actually exists, by the way. It exists in B2/W2's Pokemon World Tournament. Occasionally, Flannery pulls out a Blaziken in her group. Except her Blaziken might not always be a girl. Ya see, her Pokemon can be either gender, it all depends on what the game feels like. Huh._

_May's Pokemon. Is only Blaze, so yeah. But he's stronger. There's that._

_Remember that little arc where May was with Wally for like three chapters straight? Well maybe we'll do something like that with Brendan. Next chapter, May and Brendan go through Roue 111's desert. Yeah. Awesome!_

_So, as usual, read and review. And maybe something special will happen. Yeah, something special indeed!_

_Or maybe not. Just review because I said so. Please?_

_My favorite Poke Ball? The Luxury Ball. It's amazing! I caught Giratina and Virizion with one! For seriously!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	22. Mirages

Mirages

She took her time to muse the Heat Badge. Hand at one side, other hand on the wisp of red steel, the ten-year-old girl simply enjoyed the sight her eyes took in. Right now, Lavaridge's sun was beginning to rise. She had the entire day before her to work and act. This young prodigal trainer.

May Ruby stared up from the Gym Badge she just obtained, feeling a new vigor take a hold of her. For some reason, once she accepted the fact that Parlay was _alive_ she began feeling so much better. May started to feel so much greater. She felt like she could take on anything! The World!? Go ahead! With Blaze and Parlay she felt as powerful as anything! Parlay just needed to _rest_. Simply put.

Anyway, it was time to get a move on. Her Pokémon adventure wasn't going to have itself. With the morning sun at her back, May trekked down the main dirt path that led from Lavaridge Town. From around her waist, on her Poké Ball holsters, the ten-year-old could feel the warmth of her beloved Blaziken. Even when he was inside his capsule, the child could feel him burning with life. _Life_.

May stood on the hills outside of Lavaridge Town. There were many knolls and all of them were bumpy and high. The lively mountain of Chimney was to her left, with two pathways up. The Jagged Pass, that was extremely hilly in its own right, and of course the gondola ride. But Mt. Chimney was closed off for obvious reasons. Officer Jenny could be seen at the gondola building's door, using her sharp detective skills to locate anything out of the ordinary.

May flashed a smile, happy to know that Team Magma would soon pay for their antics. But it also looked like the police was surrounding the Fiery Path. Quickly shuffling out her PokéNav, May checked out her map. She had made her decision, with a little help from Flannery. The ten-year-old was going to challenge her father next. It was a daunting and horrifying thought, but one she made after a good night's rest.

But there was a problem. The only way to get to Petalburg was to go down from Meteor Falls to Rustboro City, and from Rustboro City to Petalburg city that way. At least her PokéNav claimed that was the fastest way. Whether that's true or not, May really didn't know. The only other way for her to get up to Fallabor Town was to head up through Hoenn's desert. Just the thought of it made her shake; she remembered the last time she struggled through the desert. Let's just say it didn't go to well.

But if that was her only way through to Fallabor, then May was gonna have to simply suck it up and brave through it. She started hopping down the hills, gazing upon the sandy trail that led from the Hoenn desert. She was breathing in heavily thanks to the fear she was feeling, but that didn't stop her from moving.

Good thing he saw her. Hopping down the hills, one by one. He was sitting on the uppermost hill, head cocked to one side. Tugging on his green backpack, the ten-year-old boy reached out to the girl and yelled out,

"Hey! May!"

The sudden yell that called out to her tripped the girl up. She fell, face first, into some grass. The childish snickers of Pokémon around could be heard, unfortunately enough. May pulled up, while a shadow fell beside her. Gazing up the body of this shadow, it was the that boy she knew, the one with the white hair. If it was white. No, it wasn't white, it was just a hat. He removed said hat.

"Brendan," May said, shocked, "Your white hair is a hat!?"

"Of course it's a hat," he replied as he gave her a helping hand, "I'm only ten, I don't have white hair yet!"

May took his hand, where he pulled her up with a sudden tug. She dusted off grass and dirt that got on her clothing thanks to the fall, before staring up with a smile.

"Th-thanks," she said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No sweat," Brendan replied, "I tried talking to you earlier, May, when you left the hospital, but you didn't hear me," yeah. More like _ignored_, "But I can see you got the Heat Badge there. Won it from Flannery, huh? She was pretty easy for me! My Marshtomp was able to handle her Pokémon! I bet you had a harder time, huh?"

May's face grew hard, while he laughed. Doing something she wouldn't have done in the past, May punched him in the chest, silencing him quickly. Brendan still chuckled, but they were subdued compared to his earlier laughter.

"So where ya heading next?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"I'm going back to Petalburg," May answered as she gazed away, "I have four badges, meaning its time I went and faced my father..."

"Whoa, seriously?" Brendan asked, "I was planning on fighting Norman too! He looks a lot stronger than you are, anyway!" May lifted her fist to punch him again, but he waved it off, "Like I said, I was going to fight your father as well, but it looks like we're not allowed through the Fiery Path. Officer Jenny and the police force have that way blocked off... but..."

"But?" May repeated, wondering if Brendan knew of another way.

"I know you've only been in Hoenn a few months now May, but do you know about the Hoenn Sahara?" she shook her head and shrugged, "Well, the Hoenn Sahara is the desert that's in the center of the region. It's blisteringly hot, and the winds carry sands at so high speeds they slap people in the face!" yup, that sounded like the desert she went to, "No ordinary human being can get through their unless they have the proper protection!"

"And I assume you have the proper protection?" May asked with her childish cuteness.

"It's just your lucky day, May!" he said as he pulled out two pairs of goggles from his bookbag, "Because thanks to an ordering error my father made, I have two! Count'em! _Two_! Go-Goggles just for our pleasure! With these, we'll be able to make it through the desert in no time flat! It's just a quint jaunt! But it's not like we're actually going to do so! There's so many desert dwelling Pokémon there's no way I could just let them all run me by!" he handed her one of his goggles, "Care to join me?"

As if he needed to ask!

…

The Hoenn Sahara. Such a befitting name. Even with these goggles on her eyes, the desert was nearly _unbearable_. It was hot, the sand brushed against her bare skin, the sun was peering down upon her endlessly. May's hand dragged across her brow, cleaning the sweat that grew upon it. But hey, at least she was able to see. The desert was so endless and sprawling. There were many shifting sands that threatened to swallow her whole, so she and Brendan stayed on the less threatening path.

"Man... I didn't know this desert was this powerful," Brendan claimed as she tried to force himself through the powerful winds, "It... just keeps knocking me back!"

She kept pushing through it all, trying her hardest to stare up. Sure, the Go-Goggles allowed her to see in the desert without getting slapped by sand, but it didn't provide any protection from the powerful winds. How was anyone supposed to find Pokémon in this burning hot desert? Jeeze, May was sweating up a storm on her end!

She fell first. Onto her knees and hands, gasping hard for breath. Those tales she used to hear about adventurers vanishing in the desert suddenly became serious, as that's _all _she could think about. And boy did it terrify her.

Until May gazed up that is. Brendan was still trying to fight through the sandy winds, while she picked up her eyes to gaze over the sandy dunes. Beyond one sandy dune was the shape of a _tower_. Yes, a _tower_. A tower made of _sand_. It was immobile against the winds, as if undisturbed by them. But the image was extremely _wobbly_. As if it were there, but _not _there. May didn't care. All she saw was shelter.

"Brendan!" she cried as she grabbed his shoulders, "There! Do ya see it!?"

He squinted his eyes through the goggles, eventually picking up the sight May gestured toward. Maybe, if it were any other day, he would have been a bit more cautious in his actions. But merely seeing shelter after suffering through this sandstorm, filled the ten-year-old boy with hope. He grabbed May's hand and bolted for the massive tower made of sand, running up and down sandy dunes, coming closer to the great construct. The image of the wobbly tower started to straighten up and harden as time went on.

Not even caring to pay attention to the tower's infrastructure, Brendan and May barreled their way inside. Just as it looked outside, the inside was the same. This tower was made of sand. May dragged her fingers against the wall, tracking lines into the wall. Lines that didn't vanish immediately. She shook, now fearing what would happen if a tower made of sand was to fall upon her body. Maybe this place wasn't the safest to be at.

"Hey Brendan," she called, "I think we should be leaving..."

"Just what is this place?" he said, now that he had a place to clearly think, "I... I've never heard of a tower made of sand being in Hoenn's desert before..." he shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway. I think we should wait until the sandstorm dies down, or else we're just beating ourselves up here..."

"I think we should get out now..." May claimed as she turned around to face the exit.

There was just one teenie-weenie problem with this. There was no exit. Okay, maybe it's not that small. May stared at the wall for what felt like forever, dumbfounded by what she just witnessed. There was no exit. As if it didn't exist! Brendan was busy rubbing his natural hair before noticing the May's worry. Turning around, he found the entrance to this tower had all but vanished. It was just sand, sand that slowly shifted in one _upward_ direction.

"Okay... I think we made the _wrong _decision in coming here..." Brendan commented as he stared up to the sandy ceiling.

"Ya think?" May snapped back, growing slightly frustrated, "Brendan, we have to find a way out of here!"

"Calm down!" he yelled, silencing her, "I don't know if you know this May, but I don't think its wise to be yelling in here," now they were both gazing toward the ceiling as some sand fell, "I... I don't think loud noises will make this place any safer..."

"So what do we do..." she asked in a snarling manner.

Brendan began to realize deserts were _far _from May's comfort zone. Though she enjoyed adventuring, she didn't like the thought of over looming death. And was it Brendan, or did May own _fangs_? Yeah, fangs. As her grip on him increased to constricting levels, her fangs were ever-present. They weren't human fangs either.

"O-okay, May," he said as he pulled himself free of her grip, "Since I'm the _man_ in this situation, I'm going to look around for an exit. You just sit here and try not to lose your mind..."

"Hey!" May yelled as she followed him, "I'm not staying behind!"

She chased him down, following closely behind as they roamed deeper into this tower of sand. The sound of cracking suddenly echoed into her and his ears however. May and Brendan gazed at one another, then down to the ground. The floor right beneath her toes was cracking, and this crack was spreading. May's heart started to increase in speed, while Brendan made a 'stop' gesture with his hands.

"Don't freak out..." he whispered as he tried to think up an answer, "Just... calm... down..."

The crack started to spread.

"Kinda hard to do!" she half-whispered, half-yelled.

"May... just... shhhh..." he started sneaking his way closer, "Just..." his hand reached out, "Give me your hand..." she started reaching out as well, "Just... your... hand... and..."

The floor broke. May screamed. Darkness. She was suddenly buried up to her neck in sand, at least that's what she felt like. And she could feel streams of that sand grow greater and greater. She couldn't move, and soon, she wouldn't be able to breathe. May constantly thrashed about, but every time, her body was buried beneath more sand. Further and further up her body the sand started to grow, making her fret. It was so bad, she couldn't even reach for a Poké Ball to save herself.

"May!" Brendan shouted from the hole in the ceiling, her last glimpse of light, "MAY!"

That hole was slowly being covered by sand, and she couldn't do anything about it. The darkness before was bad, but this was simply _advanced darkness_. The sand was coming to her chin, and only growing faster. Some of it even got in her mouth. She spat it back out, but it was fruitless; the sand was starting to take over. May began thrashing about again, only to suffer for it. With the weight of sand on her body, the ten-year-old felt devoid of air.

"Pinch?"

She heard something move around her. It moved up and down, and the sand slowly started to decrease. May felt it move further and further down, until the sand felt loose enough for her to move through. May grunted as she pulled her hand through the sand, and continued to be verbal as she pulled herself up to stand on the sands.

Quickly the ten-year-old withdrew a Poké Ball from her waist. Lifting it high, she suddenly yelled out,

"KYRA! FLASH!"

Only the next second, the entire area was bathed in light. May stared around with wide eyes, wondering what just happened. Her gaze eventually moved forward, where she gazed upon the body of little girl like creature. Green in the hair and white the rest of the way down, this Pokémon gazed over her shoulder toward her trainer.

"Kirlia..." the Emotion Pokémon stated.

"Oh Kyra..." May gasped as she hugged her Pokémon close, "I'm so happy you're here..." she breathed in and out heavily, "Oh so happy..."

While her Pokémon warmed up slightly, the sands around them continued to produce that hearing chomping noise. May eventually gazed away from her Kirlia as they searched for this sound. Lines were produced within the ground, each one moving closer or further away. May continued to hold Kyra close, while she waited for this sound to stop.

And it did. From the ground, the ten-year-old watched a smooth orange beak appear. Its body, like an ants body, only with four legs. Its eyes were black with star-shaped patterns within the center, and its underbelly was a creamy white.

"Pinch? Pinch?" the Pokémon said as it looked at May, "Trapinch! Trapinch!"

The Pokémon began eating the sand around again, a smile on its face. May watched the Pokémon make tracks in the sand, while she shuffled out her Pokédex. When it brightened to life, she scanned the Pokémon before her.

_Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon. Trapinch's nest is a sloped bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokémon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders._

"A Trapinch?" May whispered to herself, before looking to the ceiling.

How in the name of Mew was she supposed to get out of here? There didn't appear to be much she could do other than sit here. And, of course, eventually starve. Let's see, on her hand at this moment she had Blaze, Kyra, Kangoo, Omelia, Blitz, and Watra. May had no idea which one was the smartest to use. Omelia felt like her best bet, seeing as how the Lairon could scale walls, but with this place being so sandy, May wasn't sure if her Pokémon could handle it.

But maybe that _Trapinch_ could. She watched as the Ant Pit Pokémon ate in rings, enjoying the delicious taste of sand. Which is nasty. May knew she couldn't catch it, for doing so would only send it to her PC. She was going, somehow, _tame _this Pokémon, and coarse it into helping her.

"Hey... uh... Trapinch!" she called, catching Kyra off guard, "Do you mind helping me out?"

The Ant Pit Pokémon stopped eating its meal to gaze up to her. May looked down with a sweet smile, as if this would appeal to the Trapinch. It merely gazed back up and stopped devouring the sand it was placed within. Looking up to the trainer, it and May just stared at one another. She smiling, it just looking in awe. She was the first human it had ever seen.

"I'm May," she claimed as she got down on one knee, "And I'd really like it if you could help me get out of here, please?" she looked up to the ceiling, making the Trapinch do the same, "Ya see, me and my friend came here to get shelter from the sandstorm, but now... I'm sorta stuck, as you can see..." she looked back down to it, "Do you mind giving me some aid?"

"Pinch?" the Pokémon repeated in its ever-growing confusion.

"Oh... so frustrating..." May grumbled as she gripped her head, "Kyra?"

The Emotion Pokémon waltzed her way to the Trapinch, where she placed one of her green hands upon the Ant Pit Pokémon's head. May watched as the Kirlia's red horns grew bright, before growing dim. The Kirlia turned around next, where she nodded to her trainer. Unfortunately, May had no idea what that meant at all. This, of course, disappointed Kyra, who had to signal to the ceiling with one hand whilst pointing at the Trapinch with the other.

"Oh... it's gonna help us?" Kyra pointed at her chest, as if indicating something, "Oh... _Oh!_ _She's_ going to help us! Is that it?" the Kirlia nodded, making May hop up and down with glee, "Then... how is she supposed to do that?"

To May's surprise, the Trapinch began to chomp and chew on the sand in a very specific manner. She devoured a specific area of the wall, revealing a hallway on the other end. May walked to said hallway, placing her hands on the edge to brace herself. A part of her was terrified the ceiling would fall on her right then and there, the other part wished to keep moving. On the other end, the Trapinch laid with a big belly.

"Pinch... pinch..." she said with a pleased smile on her face.

May walked pass the Pokémon, before crouching and pulling her up into her arms. Holding the Trapinch like a baby, May continued down the halls with Kirlia at her side. She was dainty in her steps, being sure not to disturb the infrastructure of the tower around her, less it falls and she's crushed under its massive weight. Not the best thought for a growing girl, huh?

"MAY! MAY!" a boy's voice cried.

"Brendan!?" she called back, "BRENDAN!"

She started running toward the end of the hall, right when someone appeared at the corner. The two ran into one another and fell back because of the force. Shaking off the dual blows, they gazed at one another. Brendan for May, May for Brendan. He looked downright terrified, as if he had seen a ghost. May on the other hand, was just coming down from her initial fear as she looked at him. Then he grabbed her shoulders, holding them tight as he stared into her eyes.

"May!" he shouted, "What happened!?"

"I fell into this sand bowl and," she lifted the Trapinch in her arms, "She saved me..." then May cocked her head, "Wait... how did I get here? I didn't walk on any steps or anything and-" the entire tower shook, making sand fall, "Brendan. We need to get out of here. There's something weird about this place. It's... just not right..."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Brendan claimed as he looked around, "This place gives me the willies. I keep feeling like I've run around the same place more than once its..." he gave up his hand to her, as if gesturing, "Lets go and find a way out of here."

May nodded, before returning her Kirlia to her Poké Ball. Holding that Trapinch in her arms still, she started running off with Brendan. The two ten-year-olds ran around for about a few minutes, only to come to a complete halt moments later. Bending over their knees, the two tried to catch their breaths. There was no exit around, no matter how long they ran.

"There's got to be an exit around here somewhere," Brendan claimed as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Wait... Brendan!" May called, making him look at her, "Look over there..."

Behind them sat this elevated platform. A hole in the ceiling allowed sunlight to peer through, and touch upon a very specific patch of sand. This sand was like a pedestal that held, what appeared to be, two objects. Even though it may not have been wise, May was always a very curious girl. She broke away from Brendan despite his arguments, and walked toward this pedestal. Just as she saw, there were two objects on this plane. Both were rocky with, what looked to be, the long deceased bodies of Pokémon within them.

Scratching her head, May began holding Trapinch in one hand, while she reached for the two stones. They were fossils. She had never seen them so close up before. Only in museums her family has visited, or on TV or in books. Never two this up close and _real_. There was a fossil that was of a claw, and another that was of a root. May didn't know what to do, so she simply picked up the one that was a root. As soon as she gripped it by its edges, the pedestal as well as the ground around her began to sink.

"AH!" May gasped as she found her feet sinking into quicksand.

"M-May!" Brendan yelled back as he stepped onto the same platform.

To his surprise, he began sinking too. Spinning his arms around in a wheel fashion, he was able to keep balance leap back out of the sinking sands. But not May, she was holding onto the body of the Trapinch, and onto the Root Fossil. Sinking rapidly into the quicksand, she started to realize how dangerous this was. If she were to sink under this sands, _no one _could help her. But it didn't look like she could do much, for the sands were now covering her thighs and soon after her waist. She wanted to reach for her Poké Balls, but with her hands full, she couldn't do much.

Arms wrapped around hers. She looked up, seeing Brendan. With all his might, he pulled on May even though he was now sinking. He yanked, tugged and pulled, all with the thought of saving her. But what he really succeeded in was dooming himself. Now the both of them were sinking, moving deeper and deeper into absolute oblivion. Believing their only hope was the Trapinch in her arms, May began shaking her. But the Ant Pit Pokémon was just as powerless to stop this as they were. The sands were simply too fast, too strong.

"DAMMIT MAY!" Brendan yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

They went under. May just thought about those words. 'What were you thinking?' She didn't know. If she could say so herself, she _wasn't _thinking. She just acted. And it's because of those actions was she trapped in this sand. To _die_.

The sand was washed away. May and Brendan looked up, as a figured descended upon them, its image blurry. But May could see the color green. And red. And wings that were thin, like bug wings. And then she saw darkness.

…

"HEEEERRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Her gasp was loud and much-needed. She placed her hand on her chest, panting violently. Eyes closed, she began coughing. Blue eyes opened moments later, where the child realized she were in a tent, _not _the afterlife.

May kicked her legs over the cot she rested upon, watching as some sand poured out. Getting to her toes, she made her way to the exit on wobbly legs. Once May spread them apart, she was touched by the chilling cold night air of the desert. She shivered powerfully from it, while here eyes only picked up various tents. She was in a campsite that was made out in the desert.

"H-hello!" May called out.

"Pinch!" was her first answer.

She stared over to the side of the tent she exited from, watching as an orange bug came her way. It leaped into her arms, where it immediately snuggled up to her. It didn't take the ten-year-old long to figure out that this was the same Trapinch she located earlier. The one from that _tower_.

"So I grabbed her by the arms," she heard a voice speak out. It sounded familiar, "And I pulled with all my might!"

"Brendan?" she whispered.

The voices she heard were coming from the other side of the tents, so May ran over. It seemed as if she stepped into another campsite that was opposite the one she woke in from. The only difference was that this campsite owned a fire in a the center, and that there were people gathered around said fire. And one of those people was,

"Brendan!" May called, making him glance up and over.

"Ah, May!" he answered with a smile, as he stood up from the campfire, "You're awake!"

"Brendan!" she merely repeated whilst glancing around in a weary manner, "Uh... who are these people?"

"Quite!" a voice answered from behind, making May turn around.

It was a tall man in an explorers jacket and hat. On his back, a bookbag that held various maps and other such tools.

"I think I can answer that question!" he said with a thick British accent, "I am archeologist Dusty... though... everyone calls me the Ruin Maniac. My men and I here have been searching through Hoenn's desert for a hidden ruin that's said to be nearby. But as we were doing so, we came across you two. You were in the middle of the desert, screaming and howling like mad people! I realized you two had started to hallucinate thanks to the desert heat. Once we figured that out, we simply waited for you two to calm down and brought you here..." May cocked her head, which made the man laugh, "Don't worry! We made sure you got the proper medical attention you deserve!"

"Apparently, we were never in any real danger," Brendan claimed, "All of what we saw was only an illusion..."

"But, the tower..." May said in shock, disbelieving his words.

"Yes, yes, the tower," Ruin Maniac Dusty said, "That tower has quite the reputation here in Hoenn. Many people claim to see a tower when they enter the desert! But contrary to popular belief, Hoenn's desert lacks any such tower. But, I surmise that it is for that reason that people have started to call it, Mirage Tower!"

"So... it was _all _a mirage?" May whispered as she sat on the cold ground near the fire, "All of it? Even... even the..." she closed her eyes, seeing that being that saved her and Brendan within her darkness, "Even that... _dragon_?"

"I'm afraid it was all a mirage," Ruin Maniac Dusty, "Though you were lucky enough to find one of these!" he suddenly pulled out a fossil, the same fossil May nearly killed herself for (kinda), "You found a Root Fossil in here!" he handed it to her, and May quickly snatched it back to muse at it, "Yes, yes, the Root Fossil. It is said that Pokémon Fossils such as this one holds the genes for Pokémon that have long since gone extinct."

"Long since... extinct?" May repeated as she mused at the fossil, "Like... huh..."

Fantastic. Thanks to this little fiasco, a day has now been wasted. She was hoping to be in Fallabor town by the time the sun went down, but that didn't seem to be the case here. And she was tired. Oh so very tired.

But hey, it wasn't all a bust. As May crossed her legs and sought the fire for comfort, the Trapinch she tamed crawled into her lap. Was this how Pokémon Trainers used to befriend Pokémon? By taming them instead of catching them within Poké Balls? It must have been an interesting time.

"Do you want to stay with me?" she asked as she lifted the Ant Pit Pokémon.

"Pinch! Pinch!" the Trapinch claimed as it wiggled within her arms, making her giggle.

"Got a name for her?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah," May answered as she lifted the Pokémon up, "Misty... her name is Misty..."

"Like that Gym Leader from Kanto?" Brendan laughed.

"Yeah..." she giggled, "Like her..."

Brendan laughed at the statement, which was much-needed after they nearly _died_. But if what Rusty said, they were never in any real danger. Sorta kinda. It didn't matter. They were alive now, and soon they'd be on to Fallabor. He gazed up to the stars above, wondering what the desert looked like from the heavens above.

He felt a something lean against him. Shocked, Brendan gazed over to his left. On his shoulder was May's head. Her eyes closed, her mouth open, her chest rising and falling. Exhaustion had taken over; she was sleeping now.

Brendan didn't mind.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Few. Ya'know, I meant to update this story yesterday but I ended up updating Constant Box instead. My bad, my bad._

_So what can I say about this chapter, you may ask? Well, this chapter deals with the desert in the center of Hoenn. I swear, Hoenn's climate is all kinds of screwed up, ain't it? It's super tropical, yet it owns a desert. Anyway, this chapter has some more of that sweet Emerald nonsense in it. Ya see, in Pokemon Emerald, there's a Tower in the center of the desert called Mirage Tower. That's where this chapter takes place. Not only that, but in the tower, you also get to choose between the Claw or Root Fossil._

_By the by, May sorta kinda chose the Root Fossil for this story. I know, I know, 'Why the Root Fossil, Maverick? Why didn't she choose the Claw Fossil?' Well, for two reasons. Reason A, when I played Ruby all those years ago, I chose the Root Fossil. And I always chose the Root Fossil, even when my file got erased. I was sorta stuck with that darn thing. Reason B, I think Lileep doesn't get much respect. I swear, everyone's like 'Anorith rules' or some stuff like that, but Lileep is cool on its own. Especially Cradily. Boy, does Cradily give me nightmares. Oh man._

_Plus, we got to see Kyra again! Yeah, you know Kyra! May's Ralts that was seen in some other chapters? Well, she evolved into a Kirlia off-screen. I'll have you know, she evolved after Wally's Ralts evolved. I felt like it was time for her to make a return, ya'know?_

_Strangely, this chapter has zero Blaze in it anywhere. He's only mentioned. Hm..._

_Well, next chapter, May and Brendan head to Fallabor town, where a certain Coordinating Rival returns. Oh yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?_

_Mirage Tower. Is it real? Or fake? You decide._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	23. Super Hall: May Vs Drew Vs Brendan

Super Hall: May Vs Drew... Vs. Brendan

The ten-year-old removed her bandana. With a powerful slap of it, she swung off all the ash that was attached too it. Route 113 sure hadn't lost its over abundance of ash since the ordeal on Mt. Chimney. Hand running through her brown curls, she stared over her shoulder at the route that was filled with ash. It felt like so long ago that she traversed this route the first time herself. It must have been a week at the very least. Maybe more. Time sure does fly by when one is on their Pokémon Adventure.

"So what are we going to do today, May?" that ten-year-old boy asked as he trekked into Fallabor Town, "You know, I've lived in Hoenn all my life yet I've never been here before. The farthest I've ever gone is Lilycove, really," he turned around to face her, "How about you?"

She stared up to the skies. The heavens were a perfect balance between blue-white skies and clouds filled with ash. But his words made her gaze down into his eyes. The sudden sight that came from the deep-thinking ten-year-old made him cock his head. Was it him, or was May actually looking like, ya'know, a _girl_.

"Huh?" she responded, "Oh... uh... Brendan..." she looked back to the skies, "The farthest I went in my region was to New Bark Town. When I turned eight, my father brought me to New Bark Town. It was so I could see the starter Pokémon of that generation..." she smiled, "I wanted to choose Chikorita."

"You and Chikorita?" Brendan laughed, "Seriously? That feels like such a departure from what I pegged you as! I mean, the way you and Blaze connect, one would think you're a fire user through and through!"

"Well, I might be..." May said with a blush, her mind thinking about Flannery, "Anyway, I have to do something real quick, Brendan! A man is waiting for me to deliver him something!"

"Really?" he replied with shrugged shoulders, "Okay, May. I'll be near the Pokémon Center waiting then," he glanced around to the rustic town of Fallabor, "You take your time and... everything," his eyes caught a small ice-cream shop at the town's edge, "Yeah... like I said I'll be waiting..."

The two broke off from one another, Brendan heading for the ice-cream shop, May heading for a small little building close to the town's edge. It was a home, one that owned many machines outside of it. May pranced outside the home's front building, before knocking on it slowly. One knock, two knocks, three knocks, four. Someone please come and open this door!

"H-hello?" a weak voice echoed from behind, "A-are you those Magma thugs again!? Please! Just leave me alone!"

"No! Dr. Cozmo!" the ten-year-old answered, "It's me, May! Remember? From Meteor Falls?"

The door slid open a little more, revealing a middle-aged man with a sizable nose and rough, spiky, hair. When he saw May, the door swung open and his smile was on full display. Dr. Cozmo's grin was great, as if May were his savior. But, yeah, she was his savior. It was because of her that he's still breathing, honestly. Still, he picked the child up and swung her about within his arms, nearly tripping over some of his machinery as he did so.

"May!" he shouted, "Such glee to see you again! I was watching the television when you gave those Team Magma goons their comeuppance!" he fell back into a chair, releasing May finally, "But I can't believe my meteorite caused all of this. Who would've thought a simple rock from space could exasperate a volcano like that..." he shook his head, "I feel like a terrible person..."

Suddenly, a rock fell on his lap. But it was no ordinary rock, it was the kind of rock that was his life's passion. A rock that came from space, a meteorite. Seeing it, Dr. Cozmo's eyes lit up like lights. He cupped the space rock within his hands, whilst leaping up from his chair with excitement. The meteorite stolen from him at Meteor Falls was now in his hands.

"Oh thank you May!" he shouted as he danced around his lab, the ten-year-old girl watching him, "You have no idea how happy this makes me! With this, my studies will continue again!" he grabbed May by her shoulders, "Oh! How could I ever thank you! Wait, wait, wait! I know! I'll thank you with this TM! It's the perfect representation for my feelings for you!" okay. Weird, "This TM represents my feelings of gratitude! Please use it!"

"Uh... yeah..." May said with a smile that belied her fear. Deep inside, she was really saying to herself 'Get out'.

…

She enjoyed the rustic feel of Fallabor town. It was lazy, calm, friendly, not extremely fast and flashy like many city days can be. If she were to compare it to her homeland of Johto, she'd say it reminded her of Azalea Town. The ten-year-old girl was leaning on a fence post, ice-cream cone in her hand. Though she wished to face her father in battle, she was in no rush.

"It feels like so long, ya'know?" Brendan spoke up as he sat on the fence near her, "How long ago did we leave home? Well, you left before me but..." he closed his eyes, "I can't wait to go back to Petalburg City. I really wanna visit the home in Littleroot, ya'know? I'm pretty sure my mom misses me," turning over, he glanced over his shoulder toward the girl he traveled with, "What about you, May? When you go to fight your father, are you going to visit your home as well?"

May had never thought about it, really. She knew she'd have to face her father someday, he was the Gym Leader of Petalburg after all, but she never thought about facing her _mother_. It's not like May hated her mother, she loved her so very much. The ten-year-old just didn't understand. What was it she did that made Caroline _hate _her so much? And, yeah, _Max _was there. And as much as she missed her younger brother, she did not miss his superior attitude.

"I... I don't know..." May answered in the best way she could.

"well, well, well," an uppity sounding voice echoed between the two. A shoe fell on the white fence post next, making the two look over. It was another boy, around their age, with green hair and this cocky smile, "If it isn't the Pokémon Trainer who _thought_ she could be a Coordinator. Long time no see, May Ruby!"

"Drew..." she snarled under her breath.

"Whose this spaz?" Brendan asked as he stood up tall.

"Spaz, such a lowly word," Drew said as he shook his head, "Something I would expect from a Pokémon Trainer, you barbarian..." he glared at him, "So, let me guess, you two are traveling around somewhere? Care to explain?"

May stood and opened her mouth, ready to put Drew in his place. But someone else put beat her to the punch.

"Hey!? Who the hell are you to call us barbarians!?" Brendan snapped, threatening to attack a very enthusiastic Drew.

"Just what I would expect from a Pokémon Trainer," Drew said, his eyes sliding into a superior squint, "Tell me, May, do you always switch between boys like this? First the green-haired one, and now this white-haired fool? You must be quite the heart-breaker."

"Green-haired boy?" Brendan responded spitefully, "You must have your head all kind of screwed up! The only green-haired boy here is you, Mr. Prissy."

"What did you call me, barbarian?"

"I said Mr. Prissy!" Brendan barked.

His hands gripped onto Drew's collar, which was a no-go. Especially when one considers all of Drew's clothing is simply to rich to touch. The LaRousse was poised to strike Brendan down as horrible as it is to say, but May forced herself between the two. Her hands on both Brendan and Drew's chest, she held the two males away from each other, while her blue eyes fell on one.

"Why are you here, Drew?" May asked, making him smile.

"Well, isn't it obvious Miss Ruby? I'm here for the Super Contest Hall. I'm not sure what it is with Hoenn having their Contest Halls in such backwater villages, but I suppose it doesn't matter. The Super Hall of Hoenn is located with Fallabor Town, which is the only reason why I'm here. I 'm not going to lie; I didn't actually expect to see you here. Why, with this town not holding a Gym and all..." Drew smirked, "But I'm happy I did see you, Miss Ruby. I was hoping my challenge to the Super Contest would be a pleasant one."

"R-really?" May said, a slight blush forming thanks to Drew's slightly nice words, "You were _hoping _I'd be here?"

"Oh, I see!" Brendan's snarky voice echoed from behind, "You're one of those prissy Pokémon Contest boys, huh? All froufrou play and absolutely no substance," he walked up to Drew, nudging May out-of-the-way, "You know, people like you who look down on others pisses me off..."

"You're nothing but a simple peon," Drew claimed, which caught Brendan off guard, "You talk big, but when people begin to push your values in any way, you fold almost immediately. I recommend you step off, boy, my issue here is with May, _not _you."

"No! You're issue is with me!" Brendan snapped, "You insult me, then try to turn around and just walk off? I would be a peon if I let you just get away with it!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Drew asked, his finger jabbing Brendan in his chest.

"Bring your best suit," Brendan snapped back, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

The two glared at each other, almost endlessly. Neither side said anything, making May believe they would enter into a brawl immediately. Fortunately, Drew turned around before anything could grow. He faced the Super Contest Hall of Fallabor town and walked off. Brendan remained behind for a few moments, before following as well.

It seemed as if the challenge had been set. May didn't come to Fallabor town expecting a Contest bout, but now there was no way out. Besides, it would give her the chance to show both Brendan _and _Drew who was superior!

…

May's head poked through from the changing room. She tugged on her silky headdress, while her blue eyes lined the long silk at the edge. She walked out of the changing room completely, where the cold air of the AC brushed against her exposed belly. May couldn't believe she was about to do this. Reveal herself, like this, in front of Brendan. He'd never let her live this down.

Still, May wasn't the kind of person who would bow out of any situation. Drew challenged her to a battle, and she wasn't about to let that fly by. The ten-year-old wrapped her Pokébelt/fanny pack around her waist, and made way for the exit. She stopped however, when another changing room, right beside hers in fact, started to rumble. May turned around and watched as this boy, around her age, stepped out of the room.

His black hair, spiky yet combed back. His body, clad in clothing better fitting the contest he was springing into. A suit, black slacks, even with a red tie; one would lie if they did not find him to be suave. May couldn't believe what her eyes were looking at. She never thought she'd see him like this. Without his white-knit cap alone he looked like a different person.

"Brendan?" May said in confusion.

"Ah?" he looked her up and down, a blush forming on his cheeks, "M-M-May? Wow you look so... _different_... I... uh... just wow..." he turned away, "Wow..."

Was it good to turn male heads like she did, or did that make her a whore, as her grandmother used to say? May didn't know, and to be quite frank, she didn't care. Her mission was simple; win the Super Contest and _not _come in second like the last time.

"We need to hurry to the stage," May said as she called Brendan back.

"Yeah, yeah, you lead the way," he stammered whilst gazing to the ground, "I'll follow..."

May's giggle made him look up again, while she slipped through the exit. While the double-doors bounced, the two kids from Littleroot town walked through the upscale lobby of Fallabor town's Contest. While the outside owned a country setting, the inside of this hall was like a step into a different social class. Everyone dressed themselves in such nice clothing and they flaunted so much money. This was the kind of life one would read about in magazines or see on TV. And May was living it.

"Hey Brendan, how come you can join the Super Contest?" May asked suddenly, putting him on the spot light, "Did you win a Normal Contest?"

"Not really..." he stated, "You just need a Contest Pass to partake in these things. I got a Contest Pass in Verdanturf just to have one. Never thought I'd be putting it to work though..."

"You must really want to beat Drew, huh?" May said with a smile, one that was soon replaced with disdain, "But understand this. I'm the one who's going to wind this contest! Not you!"

"I don't even like these things!" Brendan claimed, "I just want to put that Drew kid in his place..." his eyes squinted soon after, "Hey... how do you know him, anyway?"

May just ignored him as she pushed through the double-doors toward the Fallabor stadium. This one wasn't as natural as the one in Verdanturf. It was indoors yet wider, with seats placed around. As May stepped inside, she felt a cool wave of nervousness take over her. She didn't stop in her footsteps, but she did start trembling. There was going to be so much more people looking at her; there was no way she'd _not _be noticed in this.

Except, May saw that annoying bastard. Drew was already at his spot on the stadium, Poké Ball in hand. When he noticed May and Brendan walking side by side, he regained that cocky smirk of his.

"Well, well, well," he said as he lifted the Poké Ball near his face, "Miss Ruby, once again decided to challenge me to a battle of intelligence and not mind-numbing barbarism?"

"What? Just gonna ignore me like I'm not here?" Brendan snapped.

"I don't remember mentioning your name," Drew claimed as he waved Brendan off, "Tell me, Miss Ruby, why do you bother hanging around with such low trash? First the green-haired boy who looks so frail, and now this loud-mouthed Pokémon Trainer..." he shook his head, "You may be better than the other Trainers I've seen, yet you still hang out with these types..."

"I swear, you keep talking like that and I'm gonna get physical!" Brendan barked.

"Just like someone with a low IQ to solve their problems with mindless violence," Drew sighed, "Once again, Brendan, you're nothing but a peon in comparison to me. But you, Miss Ruby," he stared into her annoyed face, "You're so much different from the rest. I can't wait to see what you and your Pokémon do in this super contest."

"Me neither..." May whispered as she withdrew her very own Poké Ball.

Brendan merely growled in anger, as he withdrew his very own Poké Ball. There was some fourth party, another female who gazed at the trio with unsteady eyes. To say she was terrified by them was an understatement; the animosity this group had toward one another was palpable.

As time went on, the stands around the stadium were filled with people. They all sat side by side, their eyes gazing down upon the contestants who were about to show their skills with Pokémon. May, Brendan, and Drew were all looking at one another, before standing away from one another. Behind his desk, the judge appeared. He seemed to be the same old man from the Normal Hall, though May wasn't completely sure.

As always, the judge stared upon the contestants with indifferent eyes. He was here for one thing, and one thing only. That being the amazing sights these Pokémon will perform. But he did notice a few repeat performers this hour. With Drew's natural green hair, he was hard to forget, and with May's head-turning costume, she was the same. The judge couldn't help but to smile.

"Mr. LaRousse!" he called first, "Please step forth and present your Pokémon!"

"Yes, yes," Drew said as he walked up, Poké Ball in hand, "Without further adieu, I reveal to you! _Absol!_"

Drew's Poké Ball snapped open, releasing a bright flash as all Poké Balls do. The night of light touched down upon the ground, taking a most elegant form. Well this is a surprise. May was fully expecting that Roselia from the first time, not _this_. This, was a furry white creature, with a black face. A long horn jutted from its head, while it roamed about on four feet.

"Aaaabbb..." the Disaster Pokémon whispered.

_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon._

May and Brendan gazed at the Pokémon together, stunned by Drew's choice. It was a Pokémon neither of them had ever seen before. An Absol, how amazing is it? The Pokémon was simply so mysterious to look at, but May knew she needed to focus on her own things. Still, she was going to catch one of these magnificent Pokémon for herself.

"Miss Ruby," the judge called next, "Step forth and present your Pokémon!"

May nodded as she walked up with her Poké Ball in hand. Stepping foot in the center, May released the Pokémon within. Her capsule flashed, just like everyone. The being she released stood on two feet, and constantly bounced from toe to toe. With a smile on his face, he stood on one foot whilst presenting himself to all those around.

"Breeeellooooom!" Kangoo announced jovially.

Kangoo's lively spirit did well in drawing in the eyes of the people around. He quickly returned to his trainer's side, while his eyes fell upon Drew's magnificent Absol. This left Brendan.

"Mr. Birch!" the judge said, "Mr. Birch? Ah! Mr. Birch! Tell me, are you the son of the Pokémon Professor Birch?"

"Yessir," Brendan answered as he straightened up.

"Ah yes... hm... odd to see you here..." the judge quickly hardened, "Step forth and present your Pokémon."

Brendan nodded as he walked up, only to glare at Drew whilst doing so. In a calm manner, he released the Pokémon held within his Poké Ball. The bright flash filled the stadium stage, while its call came out.

"Colo! Colo!"

_Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokémon. Ludicolo begins dancing as soon as it hears cheerful, festive music. The Pokémon is said to appear when it hears the singing of children on hiking outings._

…

As the contest went on, there were many things apparent. First thing, May had been training. She wasn't as wobbly or as awkward this time, as she was the first time in Verdanturf. Kangoo was a great Contest Pokémon and May was great Pokémon Coordinator. It seemed as if she was able to translate her battling skills into coordinating ones. Drew was just as flamboyant as ever, and his Absol was absolutely stunning. This left Brendan, who for lack of better, had no clue what was going on. His Ludicolo was obviously geared more for battling, not coordinating. And Brendan was beginning to realize this.

The onlookers were starting to roar. Ludicolo had made it rain earlier, so the stadium and many of its contestants were dripping wet by now. Earlier, Absol used that rain to bring out its amazing prowess with a Flash that glistened off the droplets. Kangoo too used the rain to hyper grow a few flowers around his body. The last woman was slightly unimportant, for everyone knew what really mattered. These three children who detested each other extremely.

"You've fought well May, but alas it's all in vain!" Drew claimed as he cut the air with his hand, "Absol! Swords Dance!"

The Disaster Pokémon walked toward the center of the stadium in an eerie and slow fashion. Eyes glowing red, body producing after-images, glowing swords that reflected light appeared around Absol's body. These swords clashed with one another, while the Disaster Pokémon howled to the skies. The many watchers 'oohed' and 'awed' from the amazing beauty that was Absol's Swords Dance, while it returned to its master's side. Seeing this, Drew gave a cocky smirk to May.

The Ruby child snarled back, showing her fangs which scared Drew a little. She turned back soon after, her hands settling down her headdress. Kangoo was enjoying the flowers he created earlier, but knew it was his turn to act. Leaping from the flower patch field, he playfully pranced to the center of the stadium, ready for his master's command.

"Kangoo!" May shouted, "Sunny Day!"

The Breloom stretched out his hand, causing a small flaming orb to appear. Smile on her face, Kangoo pulled it down and tossed it back up. The orb flew into the skies of the stadium, before erupting in an amazing and burning flash. And from that explosion, it felt like the sun dropped down to be in the very arena. The bright and burning feel caused some to block out their eyes, while they gasped in awe. But the Sunny Day did more than just shine brightly.

Thanks to the sun rays, the many small flowers and seeds Kangoo planted earlier began to sprout. The flowers were great before, but now they became a virtual garden. The crowd was astonished by the sight, while Kangoo playfully pranced about within the flora he created. The appeal was mind-numbing, especially when one takes into consideration the roaring crowds. May glared at Drew with a smile, thinking she won. Yeah, the LaRousse was staggered by the display, but he didn't show it. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

All that was left, was Brendan. He gazed up to his Ludicolo, thinking over in his head what he should do. His appeals weren't working too well over the course of the Contest. Ludicolo really did love dancing and singing, but that didn't translate well into Pokémon coordinating. Brendan knew this; all he wanted to do was defeat Drew. So, he figured, what the hell?

"Ludicolo!" he yelled, "Water Pulse!"

The Carefree Pokémon pranced into the center with its dancing actions. Ludicolo truly had become a fan favorite around, thanks to its playful antics. But what Brendan had order it to do was not an appeal at all. No, it was simply to attack.

Ludicolo's dancing stopped. It pointed its open palms toward one enemy, and one enemy alone. That being Absol. Three rings made of vibrating water flew through the stadium. It passed Kangoo who leaped out-of-the-way, and aimed directly for Absol.

"I knew it!" Drew said as Absol readied itself, "You are nothing but a barbarian trainer! Absol! Use Slash!"

The Disaster Pokémon's right paw gleamed a white light, as it dashed toward the three rings. May and Kangoo watched as well as the crowd, as Drew's Absol clashed with Water Pulse. With a skillful use of the move Slash, Absol was able to cleave the Water Pulse into shreds. Brendan was astonished by this, while the crowd roared.

"I may not enjoy Pokémon battles, but I will dutifully put your Pokémon in their place if I must!" Drew claimed.

"Really?" Brendan snapped back, "Then how about you and I go a round or two?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you barbarian?" Drew stated, "Unfortunately, I don't appease to peons. Once you get on my level, then _maybe_ I'll grace you with a Pokémon fight. But until then, begone Brendan Birch!"

"What did you just-"

"I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!" the Contest Judge yelled above all, "It's time I brought an end to the contest before it grew even greater. Drew, May, Brendan, your Pokémon have shown skills unlike I've ever seen before. With grace and style, you all have presented a contest the likes I've never seen before. It makes it hard for me to give this ribbon," he lifted the red clothe, "To any one person. But I will," everyone straightened up, as they awaited the crowning of the victor, "It is my honor to transcribe this ribbon to..."

…

"WAH, HAH HA!"

The ten-year-old's laughter made her friend melt down into despair. He was annoyed, angry, threatening to explode, but he kept all of that under wraps. She, on the other hand, simply laughed at her friend.

Fourth place! That's what Brendan was handed! He came in after that girl whose name they didn't even bother to remember! They stood now on the edge of Route 114's bridge, right between Fallabor town and Meteor Falls. Brendan was busy keeping himself from erupting into anger, while May was enjoying herself so much.

Behind them, on the very same bridge, was their Pokémon. Ludicolo appeared to be uncaring toward its lost, for it was still dancing left and right and enjoying itself. The yellow ribbon it gained for fourth place was on its hat, bouncing just as it did. Before the Carefree Pokémon was Kangoo. He wore his green ribbon like a scarf, as he tried to mimic Ludicolo's exuberant steps.

"I can't believe you lost, Brendan!" May said, "I thought Ludicolo did amazing!"

"I only lost because I broke character!" he stated, "If I didn't attack Drew close to the end, none of this would have happened!" he leaped up, "Then I'd be in first place!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Brendan," Drew said as he walked behind the two Absol at his back.

May and Brendan quickly turned around to face him. Brendan was, obviously, enraged by Drew's existence, while May was slightly indifferent to it. She was no longer boiling with rage upon seeing him, something Drew noticed. He smirked at her, which made her hardened face return, but not to a high level as before.

"You did well, May," the LaRousse claimed, "Coming in second place like that. I dare say, you _impressed _me. Using a Breloom in a contest is something one does not see often," he chuckled, "You're a lot better than I pegged you to be."

"Th... thank you..." May said.

Humility. It's something one must learn during an adventure. Take the good with the bad, and learn from it all. Even if it's from someone as annoying as Drew. If only Brendan had learned that same lesson.

"I want that battle now!" Brendan said as he stepped in front of Drew, "C'mon! Let's do this now!"

"How many times must I tell you, you barbarian!?" Drew replied, "I will not impart with you a battle until you get up to my level! So I recommend you stop asking for it," Brendan continued to grow with rage, but Drew took to ignoring him. Instead, the LaRousse gazed back toward May, "But you, Miss Ruby. You..." he gained a smile, "Maybe you and I will fight one day. Just because. But until then," he squinted, "I have my eye on you..."

Words finished, Drew would say no more. He started walking off with his Absol again, while Brendan finally let go of his rage. Removing his white-knit cap, he rubbed his head and turned to May. He smiled at her, while one thumb pointed at the leaving Coordinator.

"What a fruitcake, huh May?" he said with a laugh, which made her laugh too, "So what now?"

"Go for Petalburg," May claimed as she stared to the sunset sky, "I'm... I'm going for Petalburg now..."

"Then let's get a move on!" Brendan replied as he and she returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

He only took a few steps, before something struck a chord in his mind. Turning around, Brendan gazed toward the edge of the bridge. There was this woman standing there. She wore a white lab coat that was rustling through the wind. Her short hair, a dark blue, no, indigo. She was gazing at Brendan in a sultry manner, while bubblegum was constantly forming at her lips. With one finger, she called the ten-year-old boy to her, making his heart jump.

"Uh... May?" he said, stopping her, "You go ahead with out me. I... I have a few things to finish here in Fallabor town..."

Because his back was turned to her, he didn't notice the face of disdain she had for the statement. She was slightly disappointed in her choice, but that wasn't going to stop her journey. Turning around, May continued on for Meteor Falls. Brendan, doing as he said, started to walk toward this woman who beckoned to him. Seeing this, her sexy smirk seemed to grow.

"Hello, Brendan boy," Courtney said, as she placed her hand on his head, "Come to visit Miss Courtney, hm?"

"C-Courtney..." he replied with wide eyes.

"No, no, no, you don't have to say a thing," she said with that devilish smile of hers, "You're not wearing your badge thought. Give me a second," she reached her way past the boy, accidentally (or perhaps purposefully) pressing her chest up against his face. When Courtney pulled back not only did she hold a certain 'M' shaped badge in her hand, but there was also a red blush on the boy's face, "It does me so much happiness to see you're still holding this, Brendan. Looks like I've done well..."

"Courtney..." he whispered again in a stunned manner.

"Listen Brendan, it's time we saw what you're made of," she grabbed him by the chin, "There's a weather institute here, in Hoenn. We're going to need you for that one. You in?"

…

She was strong. Why couldn't he be? She surmounted a volcano. Why couldn't he? She faced Gym Leaders. Why couldn't he?

"Well, well, well," Wattson said with a hearty laugh, "If it isn't Wally! Come to challenge me?"

"Y-y..." he took in a deep breath to gain power, "Yes sir..."

"Then let's not waste time, huh?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I was going to post this yesterday, but I got so exhausted. But I got the power today! So I wrote it! Yeah!_

_Man, this chapter. Having Drew back was kinda fun. I like writing him as this cocky dick, which is kinda what he is. Is cocky dick a redundant? Probably. In this chapter, Drew used his Absol instead of his Roselia. I guess I'm going to continuously switch it up from this point on, huh?_

_Brendan also uses his Ludicolo. Think is, he should still have a Lombre at this point in time. He doesn't get a Ludicolo until the last match against him in Lilycove. I just gave him a Ludicolo earlier on because it would be pretty silly to have a Lombre right now. Like, extremely silly._

_May also used Kangoo. After helping her fight against Flannery, it seems as if Kangoo is on a roll, huh? Will we see him again? Maybe. Maybe not._

_May's only Pokemon was Kangoo. Duh._

_I don't really have much to say. Next chapter, May realizes what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer._

_Waka waka!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
